Breaking the Wolf
by VivaGrazia
Summary: While seeking out recruits for their new team of gifteds, Skye and Lincoln are mysteriously captured. Months later they are found. Traumatized, feral. Hours after their rescue the team must uncover what happened to prevent history from repeating, but talking through what the Inhumans underwent might be a harder chat than anyone realized. PART TWO begins on chapter 43.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

Characters: Skye, Lincoln, Raina, Ward, Coulson, Simmons, Fitz, Bobbi, May, Hunter. Maybe Mack. (as well as various comic characters)

Rating: T. Trigger warnings will be addressed in the END of the chapter's notes. But there is an **overall TORTURE warning**. It's usually not graphic, but they get beat up too frequently to put a warning in every chapter.

Skye and Lincoln: I was writing it as friendship, but the natural chemistry that's been happening feels more like pre-relationship stuff. So... let me know what you guys would rather see. Ultimately I will decide and through the feel of the story, but if you want extra romance or light on it I wouldn't mind your input.

Ward: He's not in the story a ton but definitely plays an important part. Though there will not be Skyeward, he's not as villainous as he appears at first. (He's also not a straight up hero though.)

* * *

 **Prologue**

 ** _Eight Months Ago_**

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Unfortunately, that had not been the sound of Skye's ICER taking down some lowlife. Or the local high school band's drums. Not even that annoying Jessie J song.

That was sound currently echoing off the sides of Skye's skull, considering her head was _pounding_. And not just a dull pain that came and went. Nothing like that. More as though someone was insistently knocking, but she was too tired to get up and let them in. Or more accurately, open her eyes.

Eventually, she conceded and did just that, though not without that grumpy grumble someone being rudely awakened would make. Though the noise was only in her head. Unfortunately, this motion of flicking open her eyes didn't stop the pounding. Not that she really figured it would. The scarier thing was that the basic action had been more difficult than she thought would be considered normal, as Skye barely managed to flutter her eyelids.

"She's waking up," someone said. A woman, Skye noted, though the voice was absolutely foreign to her.

"Really? That's… unprecedented."

 _Doctors_ , she figured. Skye wondered if she was hurt from a mission she couldn't quite recall. Maybe this was some SHIELD doctor patching her up. Wouldn't be the first time.

But she would know the doctor's voice, right? She's at least _met_ them all.

Skye strenuously mustered up the strength to open her eyes. As expected, she was met with a medical room. But it surely wasn't SHIELD. It was dirtier, more haphazard than anything at the base. She wasn't in a medical gown, or even her own clothes.

Well, most of them. A bra and panties were the only things left on her.

It reminded her of how she'd woken up in Afterlife. Despite how unpleasant _that_ had been, there was something much more sinister about what was unfolding in front of her now.

She tried to get up, fight back at all, and found her muscles would not respond. Just on a whim in a last effort she attempted the action to merely cover herself, but it was as though her brain could no longer make contact with her limbs.

 _Where am I?_ she wanted to ask.

But she couldn't. Her words were trapped in her throat, she noted, with the frightful realization that they took her voice as well.

Her breathing quickened and so did an eerie steadfast of beeping, which made Skye aware that she was hooked to a heart monitor. Her eyes darted downward to see all the wires protruding from her skin.

This was _so_ not good.

Skye forced herself to contain her emotions and the heart monitor gradually settled back to an even pace.

"Oh, would you look at you?" a man who could perhaps comically be called a doctor said. His spikey white hair was not covered by a cap. He didn't wear a gown as most doctors in surgery… but an apron? Over a suit.

Weird.

He appraised her with an awful smile, amusement written all over his features. "You're a strong one, aren't you?"

Skye wanted to tell him off. Make a quip. " _Yeah, strong enough to bash your head in._ " Something.

She managed a breathy grunt.

He chuckled, pleased by her attempt and failure of such.

"Yes, you are. You might want to save it for later, you'll need it. For now though, you don't have to worry," he told her, even as her gut was saying the exact opposite. Tenfold. "We're only taking a few samples, monitoring your vitals. Nothing life threatening."

Skye chuffed out her nose. It did not do the anger she was currently being burdened with justice.

"Oh, and the paralysis is a precaution. A few of the more… invasive tests were setting off your powers, even unconscious. We couldn't have that, of course."

There was the sound of someone clearing her throat and Skye moved her eyes up to see the nurse (or whoever was playing as one) with an impatient expression on her face.

"Right, we should get back to business," the man said. "We're going to put you back under now. Despite the paralysis, you'd be feeling pain. And we wouldn't want that." He grinned, and Skye's stomach twisted like she'd just seen Satan himself smile. "We're not monsters, after all."

Skye strained to see the woman as she moved and saw her hold up a syringe. She could barely make out the lady pushing the liquid into her IV, but felt the effects quick enough as her eyelids turned to lead.

Skye's eyes were already closed by the time she heard the doctor's last hair-raising words.

"We'll put the chip in next. Care to make the cut? It's just the front of her cerebral cortex…"

Then darkness flooded her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Just a tiiiiny prologue to get us started. If there is any interest, I will update quite quickly :) I plan on this being a story told through flashbacks from the rescue, with the flashbacks holding the main chunk of the story and present time actually just gearing us in the right direction.

I have *not* abandoned my crossover, but i didn't want to break the muse for this story to write that. It will be up eventually!

I know this is short, but let me know if you're intrigued!


	2. The King's Son

**Author's Note:** So the main story will be happening in **flashbacks** such as the first chapter, hence why it said eight months ago. This chapter takes place in the present day as will every even numbered chapter. If you are **only interested in what happened while Skye and Lincoln were kidnapped** , read the **odd** numbered chapters.

* * *

 _Previously: Eight months ago, Lincoln and Skye had been kidnapped._

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

It had been months.

Eight months, two weeks, three days and seven hours since Jemma had last seen Skye.

And she was worried her friend would be different. No, worried was too simple a word.

Terrified. She was terrified her friend would be _broken._

All she'd been told was what they knew, and that wasn't very much. Lincoln and Skye were held at a facility in the Hoh Rainforest. Bobbi, Hunter, May and… their guest who really shouldn't be there at all as far as Simmons was concerned, went in to find them.

Which they did.

So, it was with a great deal of anticipation that Jemma paced their base camp. Even being stuck inside that damn rock hadn't been like this, though she honestly didn't remember much of the experience.

"We've got them, Jemma," Fitz tried to soothe her. "You'll fix them up if they're hurt and they'll be right as rain."

"Fitz," Jemma said, her voice breaking. "You don't know…"

"I do know," he insisted. "I know very well. If they're different, we'll… we'll just help. They're alive. After months, they're alive. It's a gift."

Simmons shook her head to regain composure. The quinjet would be there any moment to pick them up, bringing her friends as patients and she had to be ready for them.

May popped out first. "We don't have much time, they could be tailing us. Lincoln says they put some kind of microchips in them, they're probably trackers. Fitz?"

"Yeah, I'll see if I can disable 'em," he muttered, already packing up the gear. They had found a fair amount of cover and were planning on staying there a while, but if trackers were involved… "Simmons, you'll have to biopsy them first. Did you bring the portable one that would work?"

Jemma couldn't answer. She did have a scanner, in fact. It was good news.

But she could not take a moment of mind power to stop looking at Skye and answer Fitz.

Because her friend was there, in the jet. Huddled up to Lincoln, scared and cold, but she was there. Real.

"I have the scanner," Jemma said, after Fitz prompted her once again. May beckoned them inside, grabbing their equipment haphazardly. Simmons couldn't even be bothered to care.

"Get us in the air, Morse," May said as she closed up the ramp.

"Oh god, Skye!" Simmons exclaimed, running up to the girl immediately and embracing her.

Or, she'd tried.

Skye snapped immediately, from cowering on Lincoln's shoulder to grabbing Simmons by the wrist and twisting painfully.

Lincoln shook her shoulder as Hunter stood. "Skye!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Oh," Skye breathed in realization, releasing her as though she were just diagnosed with TB. "Oh, god."

"It's alright." Simmons tried to sound sincere, though she rubbed her wrist tenderly as there were tears in her eyes. "I should have known…"

Not to startle terrorized people. People with post-traumatic stress. With psychological issues.

Lord, she didn't want to go through this again.

"I'm sorry, Simmons," Skye said.

"Please, there's no need for apologies," Simmons said, hating that those were practically the first words out of the girl's mouth.

"She was drugged recently," Lincoln put in, his arm protectively around Skye. He scoffed. "Not that _that's_ anything new…"

Skye winced at what could have been a memory and Lincoln held her nearer. They'd certainly grown closer in the time they were gone.

"Ok, that's alright," Simmons said, trying to keep up her pleasant voice. "I mean, what they were doing to you wasn't alright…"

She sighed as they looked up at her miserably. Pretending whatever happened to them was OK when it clearly hadn't been wasn't the way to go. Downplaying their horror. Her voice turned low, but still comforting. "Look, we're going to get you both patched up. First things first, we'll need a quick scan of your heads so we can get those chips out. Right Fitz?"

The engineer looked startled, still recovering from Skye's unexpected attack. "Oh, yes! I think we should be able to, uh, nullify them once we know what's going on."

"No," Skye said firmly, her head swiveling with pursed lips.

Fitzsimmons shared a look, just before Leo stepped forward. "Skye, if there's trackers-"

"You'd put me out, right?" she asked, her eyes not meeting theirs and voice unsteady.

"It's… it would be brain surgery," Simmons told her. "Minute brain surgery of course, but you wouldn't want to be awake for the experience."

"I can't have people… _touching_ me," Skye said in a feral whisper, shaky hands gesturing up and down her body.

"Skye," Simmons pleaded in shock. "We want to help you."

"I know," Skye said, her eyes closing as though trying to remind herself of the fact. "I know. I just… they… put things _inside_ …"

"We're aware," Simmons said gently. "And we need to get it out."

"Erm, how about we give them some times to process?" suggested Hunter. "It's a hell of a lot to take in…"

"They don't have time," May said. "Every moment those things are still working is another step closer to those people finding them again and killing all of us. Fitzsimmons have to do this _now._ "

"I'll go first," Lincoln offered. "Show her it's safe." He held her hand tighter as he separated their bodily embrace, walking forward towards the scientist.

Simmons cocked her head curiously. Skye wasn't a weak person. She was actually one of the strongest people Jemma knew, but no matter how much courage and grit you have there is always a breaking point. So of course Simmons wasn't surprised by Skye's actions.

What _was_ surprising was how better off Lincoln seemed to be. Had they focused on Skye?

It was ridiculous ponderings when Jemma didn't even know what they'd been through in the first place.

May moved right up to her rookie. "Skye, you need to ground yourself. You're not there and it will be Simmons working on you. Helping you. Simmons, and no one else. Do you understand?"

Skye stared at May helplessly, her eyes begging for nothing but mercy. "I mean, I guess…"

"Do you understand?" May repeated solidly.

Skye nodded. "I do. I know… this is a good thing. An amazing thing. I guess I'm confused as to why I'm not more… relieved? I'm so on edge."

Simmons understood.

Skye felt like it was a trick.

"Um…" Jemma started hesitantly. "It's common, if you've tried to get out or… have come close to freedom that there become negative associations with premature hope, so your mind isn't allowing you to fully process this situation for what you should most likely perceive it as-"

"Fine," Skye said shortly, nearly cutting off Jemma's ending words. She hated the harsh tone her friend was having. More so, she hated the people who forced it to be there.

Simmons cleared her throat. "You ready, Lincoln? The scan should only take a few moments."

"Yeah, and then I can figure out what to do about it," Fitz put in.

"And… well, we'll go from there!"

She was being overly cheery again. Compensating.

As Lincoln agreed and walked away from Skye, Simmons saw just how torn up he was as well. Hallowed eyes and nervous movements. He was barely holding it together for her.

"So, you guys are curious, I take it?"

They turned at Skye's harsh voice, her crossed arms making her appear standoffish.

"One thing at a time, mate," Hunter said. "You don't have to talk-"

"What if I want to?" Skye asked roughly, shrugging hard. "Am I supposed to keep everything bottled up, be nervous and scared to talk, ashamed of things that were out of my control?"

"I- no," Hunter stuttered. Skye had gotten right into his face. "Of course not! I'm just saying you don't have to."

"I was forced to fight, to _perform_. I've been starved and beaten." She gestured Lincoln with her chin. "And had to watch my friend go through the same thing. To me, it's pretty clear when I _have_ to do something and when I don't have to anymore."

Simmons had to use all her effort to keep from crying as she readied her equipment.

"Skye, don't do this," Lincoln pleaded suddenly. "You might not want them to know later."

"Do you not want them to know?" Her voice gained a sudden softness to the harsh tone it had been sporting, though it was still there as an undercurrent.

"You can do whatever you want," he told her. "I'm not… _ashamed."_

"Me neither," she said quickly.

Jemma wasn't entirely sure either of them were telling the truth, though they might have been lying to anyone else just as much as themselves.

Skye and Lincoln held a long gaze as they got lost in each other, but Skye broke it off and cleared her throat. "Never mind. We can… we can do it later."

"Coulson just contacted me," Bobbi said from the pilot seat. "I don't think this is over. They're on the move."

Skye's eyes lit up at Coulson's name, her crossed arms morphing into a near self-hug.

"I think… we might need to hear any information you can give us," Bobbi said, adding a small rueful smile.

Skye swallowed. "Ok," she agreed, nodding. "Ok, right. Um… do you want to know everything?"

"Whoever had you is regrouping," Bobbi said. "Give us anything you think is important."

Skye blinked, as though trying to think. Simmons turned her head and focused on Lincoln. Skye appeared so hurt and lost all the biochemist wanted to do was run to her, and obviously that didn't turn out well.

"Um," Skye said awkwardly. "I guess I'll start at the beginning."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows!**

I must ask that **if you have constructive critique to _please_ only leave it if you have an account.** If you're invested enough in stories that you want to try and give advice, I believe you can take a few minutes to make one. Plus it's awesome :)


	3. And the Painted Lion

_Previously: Skye had woken up indecent, paralyzed, and being operated on. Then she was knocked out._

* * *

 ** _Eight Months Ago_**

Skye groaned. It was unlikely that she could have been on a more uncomfortable surface, she surmised, as her arm and side felt prickly, cold concrete beneath her skin. Her leg was hanging off the side of… what was she on? A bench?

Her hands and wrists felt tight, as though they were being squeezed. It was with no small amount of dismay that Skye realized inhibitor gloves had been forced onto her once again.

Well, this situation graduated from 'not good' to flat out 'bad'.

She struggled to open her eyes, only to be faced with…

A wall.

"Hey," said a woman gruffly. Or… shouted a woman. The noise seemed to beat into Skye's ears.

The agent turned to flip to her other side. Doing so had her noting that she was incredibly groggy and a little nauseous. She was met with a rather large, middle-aged redhead lady. Her hair was pulled back tight and her skin appeared as though she hadn't seen sunlight in weeks.

The woman pointed a grubby finger at her.

"That's my seat," she grumbled.

Skye was still so out of it that she just blinked at the rather intimidating lady.

Apparently this was the wrong response, as she promptly found herself a foot off the ground when the woman grabbed Skye's shirt and pulled her up.

No part of Skye _appreciated_ the sudden hauling, but her stomach certainly liked it the least. Immediately she emptied its contents onto the floor, which narrowly missed the woman.

"Oh, gross!" shrieked the lady, sounding utterly disgusted. "You little idiot, how am I supposed to sit there now?"

Skye stifled a moan. She still didn't feel quite right and therefore hadn't taken in her surroundings yet or done anything on the mental checklist May had given her for if she were to wake up in a strange place. But her impromptu vomiting at least cleared her head a little bit, _just_ enough to notice the woman raising a fist.

Her instincts kicked in instantly. She broke out of the woman's grip by weaving her hands to the lady's inner arms and pushing outwards. Skye landed deftly on her feet.

The woman nearly snarled. "Why you little-"

"Ok, break it up, break it up!" A man dressed in pure black and a helmet stepped between them, brandishing a large stick. A bat, nearly. "She just got out of processing, leave her be, Thrash. If you've found a reason to torment her once she's found her sea legs, have at it."

The woman gave Skye a final growl and a sneer, stomping away with contempt. Skye made sure to hold her gaze until she was out of sight. As her attacker left, though, so did Skye's sudden energy and focus. She wobbled, falling to her knees.

"Get up," said the man in black. She felt a rough tap on her back and realized he'd given her a small kick. "New meat can't look so vulnerable in here, more of 'em will be after you."

"Who they hell do you think you are?" Skye finally managed, putting some heat behind her voice. "Where - hey!"

The man had already started walking away, _while_ she was talking. The freaking nerve!

Skye ran after him, her eyes growing large when they caught a glimpse of just exactly what kind of a place she was in.

Not a very _nice_ place.

It was dark and concrete, with only one large light on the ceiling that was meant to accommodate such a large room. It had two complete, solid walls and two that had corridors leading off of them. In the center of the room was a fence - or a gate, perhaps - so that the area was split in two.

A large line of yellow marked a square in the center about a foot away from the outer walls. And though Skye had only been there a few minutes, she could already tell people were avoiding getting near the colored edges. There were actually a lot of people in here.

And they weren't all strictly _normal_ people.

Some were colored strange. One had extra limbs, while another was a near reptile. Though there was a large amount that appeared just as human as she, it was the other ones that caught her attention.

Were they all Inhumans?

Or Nuhumans, as SHIELD had taken to calling the sudden crop of which that were appearing due to the fish oil incident. With the exception of Skye, Inhumans knew what they were getting into when they went through Terrigenisis. They knew what would happen even if they hadn't gone through the mists yet.

These people… they were lost. At least Skye had known she'd been hit with something alien. To the Nuhumans, they were merely living regular life until one day they sprouted wings or were the next Dr. Doolittle chatting up the cat next door. SHIELD was trying hard to find and contain them, but so far they weren't having the best of luck.

Skye shook her head. She wanted to catch that man before he was gone; maybe get some answers from him. She refocused just as he was walking passed that yellow line.

She jogged to catch up with him, only to be stopped by an arm around her waist when she got near the threshold.

"Hey! I need to talk to him."

Skye spun around to face the person stopping her rampage, her mouth open ready to spew venom. But that's when she saw the blonde's compassionate face: Lincoln.

Then it all came rushing back to her. They had been going after one of the Nuhumans, trying to help or maybe even recruit them to her new "Caterpillars" team.

It wasn't really a surprise that no one had answered when they knocked. They weren't exactly having good luck with their expedition of finding people.

What _had been_ surprising was the dart that appeared in Lincoln's neck just a moment later and how he'd fallen to the ground after that. She couldn't even help him before the stinging needle bit in to her as well, so she'd been forced to follow suit.

"Lincoln," she said with the utmost amount of relief in her voice as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a quick squeeze before releasing. "What the hell is going on?"

His eyes darted downward. "It's not good Skye."

 _He_ certainly didn't look good. He looked hollow, somehow. He was wearing a grey jumpsuit, loose fitting, almost like a prison uniform. Skye glanced over herself. Wow. She hadn't even realized she was dressed in the same thing.

Was that what this was? A prison?

A bell sounded, loud and clear and piercing to Skye's ears. She jerked, almost having to cover them.

"Listen up! This round's winner is Hellfire. The next challenger is: Crusher!"

The PA clicked off, the booming voice along with it.

Thank god.

Skye shook her head. "What did any of _that_ mean?"

"C'mon Skye," Lincoln said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to another side of the room. His hand felt textured. She saw that he was wearing similar looking inhibitor gloves on as she had on.

"Oh no," she breathed dejectedly. Lincoln caught her gaze and played up a rueful smile.

Whoever they were, these people not only knew about their powers but how to stop them.

He sat her down at an unoccupied bench. There were a couple tables more towards the center while the benches lined the outside of the square. Skye and Lincoln were in a more secluded corner.

With a closer look, Skye noted that Lincoln's gloves appeared to be rubber. Made sense, given his powers generated electricity. They didn't look any less tight than hers, though. She tried to tug on one of her gloves.

"Ouch!" she yipped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

"Yeah, getting that…" she said, rubbing her now stinging hand. She inspected the glove up close. Just barely lifting the edge, she saw _tons_ of tiny tendrils connecting her skin to the glove. "What the hell is going on? How did they make these things!"

"Everyone in here has powers, Skye," he said hastily. "They're collecting them."

"What?" she said in disbelief. There were so many… More than what the Index even said, and she hadn't recognized one of them off the list so far. Though something about a few of them at least _seemed_ familiar, just not their faces. And Skye was good with faces. "How long have I been out?"

"They put me in here a few hours ago," said Lincoln. "Before that, who knows how long they had us under…"

Skye pursed her lips. She didn't like the idea of being kept unconscious for days.

She liked the thought of being in power-people prison even less.

"Why?" she asked. "Are they building an army?"

"From what I can tell, they make them battle each other." Lincoln's eyes flickered with sadness. "A couple of them haven't come back."

Skye shook her head questioningly. "Like they're taken somewhere else? Or…?"

"I don't know. Not too many people in here are friendly. I haven't been able to get answers just yet."

"Ok… well we need to get out of here. And sooner rather than later."

Lincoln huffed a laugh. "Easier said then done."

"There has to be a way," Skye protested determinedly as she began surveying her surroundings. Lincoln stared at her. Suddenly, he poked the back of her head.

"Ow!" she shrieked. The spot he touched had been sore. "What the…"

"They put a Nano chip in your _brain._ We can't go passed any of the boundaries or it sends you an automatic pain response. Trust me… I know."

He must have tried it, Skye realized. She saw the same bit of his head shaved with a small bump beneath it.

Shaved? Does that mean…

Skye reached up and touched the tender point again, this time distinctly noting a lack of hair that should have been there.

"They cut my hair?" she exclaimed hotly.

"Skye," Lincoln said evenly. "I think we have bigger problems."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right," she said, absentmindedly feeling over it. Of course there were more pressing problems, but she had a nagging feeling to ask Lincoln how it looked. She managed to suppress it.

She didn't want to appear _that_ materialistic.

"I'm pretty sure these guys are the reason we keep running into trouble with finding the Nuhumans."

Then it hit her. Skye'd never met these people or seen their pictures because she'd never _gotten_ to them, though she'd seen descriptions in her briefings.

"They're snagging the Nuhumans before we get to them," Skye muttered in understanding.

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh god… this is all my fault."

"No, Skye…"

"The _Nuhumans_ are all my fault. _I_ pushed the crystals into the water… And now I've condemned all these people to… to slavery!"

Skye felt sick at the thought, like a shadow of grief was overwhelming her.

Oh wait.

That was an actual shadow. A person had come over and was now looming over them.

"You two. Come," the man in black ordered and turned about, assuming them to follow.

"Hey buddy, we're not dogs," Lincoln spat. "We won't just –"

Quick as whip, the man whipped out a bat and shoved it into Lincoln's stomach.

"Lincoln!"

"Follow me, now," he hissed. Lincoln had fallen to the ground, but Skye had already made her way over to help guide him up.

"C'mon," she said softly.

"No," Lincoln said harshly. "I won't be pushed around by-"

"Look, we can co-operate and learn something or refuse and get hurt. I have a feeling we'll need to save our strength. We're just gathering intel, ok?"

She whispered this, and though the guard gave them a cocked eyebrow of impatience he didn't ask what they were speaking about.

Eventually, reluctantly, Lincoln nodded.

They were led down the hallway to the right after being coaxed passed the yellow lines, assured their chips would not hurt them in this instance.

Their hesitancy seemed to please the guard though, making Skye's blood boil.

The room they were brought to reminded Skye of where she and May would train back at the base. The walls were barer, though, and the mat seemed less inviting to trust yourself to fall onto.

There was a man with his back to them. He was flanked by two other men, mind you, but they were clearly guards and he was surely important. The guard leading Skye and Lincoln here forced them to their knees.

"This is quite the show you're putting on for us," Skye commented, earning a small jab to her side with the bat.

The man before her laughed, chilling her bones. When he turned around she recognized him immediately.

The "doctor" that had been working on her.

Well, if he didn't look like a doctor before he certainly seemed even less qualified now.

Apparently the guy liked suits, which was fine as far as she was concerned (one of her favorite people favored suits) but his was sharp at the edges, giving it a sinister gleam. His whole demeanor screamed 'pompous.'

"Strong _and_ smart, you catch on quick!" he complimented. "'Putting on a show', as you call it, is the _exact_ reason what we do here succeeds."

He walked forward, eying up Lincoln like meat at the market.

"I like to get to know my subjects personally, you see, considering I'm going to be playing a fairly large part in the remainder of your lives."

"And what part is that?" Skye asked dryly.

"Your new owner," he said. "My name is Tobias Kane."

Skye scoffed, unable to contain her disbelief. "No one _owns_ us. No one owns any of us! All of them out there are prisoners if any-"

There was a loud crackle along with a light. Before Skye was able to even process what had caused it, she was doubled over in pain and clutching her stomach.

She moaned, pulling her wits together only to register Lincoln repeatedly saying her name.

"I'm ok," she said quickly to stop him. She didn't want him saying anything that would earn him pain as well.

"I thought you said we were going to observe," he whispered, and she had no response but her cheeks reddening. She _had_ thought that would be the best play. Hell, it probably was still the best play. But what he'd said, claimed to _own_ them… how could she not respond?

"Such concern!" exclaimed Kane in pure amusement. "It is touching. You don't see much of that around here, and most likely it will be trained out of you… just as this one will be trained to hold her tongue."

Skye withheld a remark. If they thought she was weak they would underestimate her and make escape easier later. Though the infuriating smirk that played on Kane's face almost had her screaming.

"I see you're already starting to catch on."

"Can I at least ask questions?" Skye asked. A near oxymoron, as it was a question itself.

Kane tilted his head, obviously taken by her boldness. _So much for acting weak._ "As long as they amuse me. I advise you tread carefully."

"What makes you think it's ok to own people?" she spat.

Kane smiled, almost pityingly.

"And here I thought you were more clever than that, but you ask a question that does you no good at all. In fact, it only points out your naivety. People sell people every day, even if _you_ turn the cheek and are blind to it." '

With every word he spoke he took hauntingly slow steps toward her, until Skye had to strain her neck to look up at him.

"Yet, you two are not so much as human. Even better, you've labeled yourselves as such _: Inhumans_. So _excuse_ me for trying to grab an item before it gets rights. Like the gays…" He turned suddenly to a guard. "Did you hear the whole of Ireland legalized same-sex marriage? A country where majority of the people are Catholic. Crazy!"

Skye glanced sideways at Lincoln. His face told her he was just about as disturbed as she was that they were in the possession of a man who seemed to become more psychotic by the second.

"Anyway," he continued, turning back to them. "we can cut to the chase. You fight, you are rewarded. Don't… you get pain."

Lincoln snorted. "From what I hear, fighting usually earns you some pain anyway."

Instantly a guard cracked him in the back with a bat, as another rushed forward to restrain Skye from helping him even as she cried out. Kane moved forward like a viper, grabbing Lincoln's chin so that he looked directly into his eyes.

"That was not a question," he hissed, whipping Lincoln's chin away like it was diseased and wiping his hand on his shirt absentmindedly. "And it certainly did _not_ amuse me."

Lincoln was coughing and Skye wanted nothing more than to go to him, but with her body held firmly in place by strong hands she set her sights on getting more information. "How'd you find us? You've known where we were going to be…."

Which really was saying something. Considering SHIELD was secret on a normal basis, the Caterpillars and Nuhumans were classified on a higher level than anything else. Skye and Lincoln would wear street clothes even when going to recruitment.

"With help." Kane grinned, the gesture quickly becoming infuriating as often as he did it. "You two were sold to me."

Despite Lincoln's pain he managed a questioning look to Skye. _Who would do such a thing?_

"But that's neither here nor there. We have to prepare you for the pits. _If_ you try to protest or resist your training, _both_ of you will be punished."

He said this to shut Skye's mouth that had quickly opened, she was sure of it. To have two people that cared for each other was apparently rare here, and she knew from interrogation tactics it could be a blessing when gathering intel.

A steel door that reminded Skye of one that would lead to a garage began opening at the other end of the room, drawing everyone's gaze as a figure was pushed through.

Skye's mouth gaped and she didn't even think to look at Lincoln. She knew this person. Not by a picture on the Index or by explanation of a Nuhuman, Skye knew her personally.

Also, Skye'd thought she was dead.

"Now," said Kane. "I want you two to try your _very_ best to kill this girl."

The woman shuffled backwards in fright, but managed to draw her eyes up from the ground in preparation of what was meant to be an oncoming attack. Skye saw the golden orbs stare at her in pure fear. Ones that she used to think could only hold malice. Ones she'd never thought she'd see again.

Raina.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And that's the setup to their predicament.

Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm gonna slow posting now a bit, but reviews are always appreciated :) So, what I plan on doing in general is to post a short present day chapter, then the next day post the accompanying flashback chapter. After that, wait a few days and the process starts again. Hope that makes sense, we'll catch on! I really wanted to make this a rather unique experience.

Thank you again for your feedback!


	4. The Dog

_Previously: Lincoln and Skye were rescued by the team. They have begun telling SHIELD what happened eight months ago when they were kidnapped by people collecting gifteds to make them fight._

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked, eyes widened with fear.

"The plane's landing," May explained gently.

Though it was a fairly obvious happening, she didn't hold any cheek or incredulity in the answer. Hunter sympathized with the woman, really. Both of them were her rookies. Really, Lincoln had only been around SHIELD for the team Coulson and Skye were building, but… he needed an SO figure. And May seemed to adopt him right along with Skye.

"Oh yeah, right."

He swallowed and clutched Skye closer. If Hunter didn't know any better, he'd say there couldn't be a more obvious set of lovebirds on the planet.

But Hunter _did_ know better. Or at least, he knew enough to realize it didn't _necessarily_ mean they were into each other in like that. Eight months with only one person to turn to for comfort would certainly make you pretty snug with one another no matter what.

He observed them as he sat off to the side, arms crossed in interest.

To be honest, after Bobbi's incident he was prepared for them to be in a much worse condition. At least they seemed alright… physically.

"Alright, I've got a good outlook on what we can do about the implants," Fitz said, coming up to them with a tablet in hand. "We can set up outside once we're safe on the ground."

"Outside?" asked Lincoln. "Not back at the lab?"

"They're trackers Lincoln," said Skye in explanation. "It would be a bad idea to make it back to base before we get rid of them, I'm guessing."

"Right," Lincoln scoffed. "I don't know what I was thinking…"

"Not a problem mate," Hunter chirped, trying to lighten to the currently quite dismal mood. "I had to think about it as well."

"Not exactly helping my case," Lincoln said. With a smirk.

Oh, it was an insult.

"Oi!" Hunter exclaimed. "I'm not exactly stupid."

Lance may have been offended, usually, but he was just happy to see the boy's sense of humor was still in place. _Someone_ had to check up on him as well as Skye.

Because that had always been how people worded this predicament _. 'We need to find Skye,'_ or _'Skye's missing.'_ Even May, and she clearly had a closest bond with him next to Skye.

Hunter understood. Lincoln was the new kid on the block and Skye was like a surrogate daughter to Coulson or something, but the other Inhuman was a person too. Or… if Inhumans could be considered people, which they should… in any case, just as important as Skye!

So Hunter had silently assured himself that while the rest of them would coddle over the ever-important Skye, he'd make sure Sparky was alright as well.

To be fair, on cursory observances Skye seemed worse off. Clinging to Lincoln more than him to her. But over the couple months that Lance had gotten to know him, he'd taken notice that the boy tended to step up when others were in peril.

Actually a pretty common trait in these parts (maybe it was a SHIELD thing), but all the more reason to keep an eye on him.

The plane touched down with a thud and the scientists got to work setting up their haphazard camp once again.

"Where are we, Bob?" Lance asked as he walked out of the jet. More shrubs. Didn't look too different from the place they'd just left, truthfully.

"Northeast Colorado. Should be a good enough distance."

Hunter nodded. To be honest, he didn't really get why they weren't just doing it in the plane. Keep on the move.

"Simmons, Fitz, you'll have to make it fast," Bobbi explained. "We don't have too much time."

"It's _brain_ surgery, Agent Morse," Simmons said as she hurriedly got out equipment. "In the middle of the jungle. You can't exactly rush it!"

Ah. That was… most likely why they weren't still in the air. Turbulence and brain surgery could probably get messy.

Skye's was chewing fairly determinedly on her index finger while Lincoln appeared to be in an unbreakable stare, looking over the scientists preparing the area.

Simmons caught their appearance. "Not that anything's going to go wrong, of course!" she assured. Then she beamed. Nudged Fitz.

"Oh, yeah," he muttered quietly. "Of course not."

"Alright, it would appear that we're ready," Simmons said a few moments later.

Skye was shaking her head. "I can't do this."

"It's ok, I'm going first," Lincoln assured her. Though he didn't sound exactly… _sure_ himself. Still, he stepped forwards towards the tent they'd just pitched. Hunter didn't miss the way May eyed Skye, gauging how she'd react to Lincoln leaving her. She seemed alright.

 _Him_ on the other had, not so much.

Subtly, quite so as his hands were balled up in fists at an attempt to stop the motion, Lincoln's hands were shaking at his sides.

Hunter grabbed him and pulled him a bit away. "Mind if I have word with Sparkles for a moment?"

"Hunter," Bobbi scolded. "We don't exactly have a moment?"

"Just a second," he said, giving her a look he was sure _she'd_ comprehend. They'd acquired that sort of secret and silent language people seemed to get when they knew each other very well.

As expected, her eyes lit up with understanding immediately and she backed off, assuring May it wouldn't take long.

"You alright?" Hunter asked Lincoln after being certain they were out of Skye's eye line.

"Not really," he admitted.

"Right, dumb question. What I mean is: are you ok with… what they're about to do?"

"I'm just not a big fan of being knocked out," he said, his eyes avoiding Hunter.

"Well, who is? Eh, I guess I can be, sometimes, when decent drugs are involved… maybe Simmons will give you-"

"No." Lincoln closed his eyes and shook his head, as though trying to rid himself of a thought. "Whatever she gives me better just make me dead to the world."

Hunter's eyes grew a bit wide.

Just over an hour ago when they'd first picked him up, Lincoln had been saying that they'd made him see some pretty weird stuff. And since he'd been asleep… maybe it only happened in a dream state, hence his hesitancy.

"You sure you can go first?" asked Hunter. Though to be honest, if he did say no, Lance was fairly sure Skye wouldn't be too keen on the idea either. _Then_ where would they be?

Lincoln's face focused, like he was completely in the moment once again. Determined. "Skye's had her fair share of firsts. It can be my turn now."

"You don't have to be strong just for her, you know. Every little thing you do doesn't have to affect Skye."

"You're wrong," Lincoln said. "That's exactly what it does. That's exactly what we were… taught."

The wording sent a chill up Hunter's spine. He waited, in case Lincoln had more to divulge. He hoped they had a minute.

"I couldn't do it for her," Lincoln said, dejected. "Not at first. Not at the start with Raina…"

"Raina," Hunter muttered, almost forgetting about her.

"Yeah," he said. "She's not dead like we thought, she's-"

"At the base," Hunter informed him, prompting a shocked look from the kid. He hadn't known. "She showed up about a month after we lost you two."

There was silence for a few moments. Hunter was tempted to fill it, but he managed to hold off. A small feat for him.

"Let's get this over with," Lincoln said finally. "It needs to be done. And while I'm… _out,_ don't tell Skye Raina's around."

"What? Why?"

"Just wait. She doesn't need to think about her while she's so nervous about this."

"Hey," Hunter said, catching the boy's shoulder. "It's not necessary that you grin and bear everything. I mean you'll have to _bear_ this stuff, seeing we need to get the trackers out… but you don't have to constantly hold it together."

Lincoln stared for a moment as though contemplating. Even opened his mouth to perhaps say something.

Then, the kid shoved Hunter's friendly hand away.

Kept on walking.

Didn't say another word.

 _Yeah,_ Hunter thought. _Definitely need to keep an eye on that one._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Lincoln hasn't been seen very much in the show so I'll be adding my own dimensions to him. Just as well, in this story Lincoln had been training at SHIELD for Skye's group of gifteds for a couple months before they got kidnapped. Therefore he had time to bond with the team, and I'm going to explore that bit.

Thank you for reviews! SOOOO appreciated :D


	5. And the Wolf

_Previously: After being kidnapped by people acquiring gifteds, Skye and Lincoln learn that Raina is not dead. And a man named Kane, who now claims to own them, says they need to attack her._

* * *

 ** _8 Months Ago_**

Skye was so shocked she couldn't move. Couldn't think.

Jemma had said she shot Raina twice and it didn't even slow her down. Could she have survived Jiaying's attack, even when it seemed so fatal?

Apparently, the answer was yes.

The girl herself looked awful. A few of her thorns were broken off and she wore a tight band around her head. Raina's usual demeanor of being above everyone was gone, her eyes on the ground and her arms around her middle protectively. Even in the end, when Skye had come to realize she'd had good within her, she'd never seemed so… defeated.

"Bring the girl forward."

A man in a black suit grabbed Raina, beginning to drag her into the center of the training room and-

" _Not_ her! I said the _girl_ , not the prickled monstrosity..."

A moment later Skye was hauled from the ground by hands gripping her upper arms, while Lincoln was led to the corner of the room. Pushed out into the middle of the training mat she met Raina head on.

Raina didn't say anything. She looked resigned. There was no spark, no conniving way out in those yellow eyes.

For the only time other than what Skye had assumed to be her death, she pitied her.

"Go on," prompted Kane. "Attack."

 _No way!_ Skye wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but doing so would get Lincoln hurt. She knew it. Maybe there was a loophole…

"I can't use my powers," she said, lifting her hands. "How am I supposed to attack?"

Kane rolled his eyes, but apparently the fact that it was a question satisfied him well enough. "I know it is _difficult_ for the likes of you, but attack as though you are human."

 _He hasn't said anything about us being SHIELD agents._ _Maybe he doesn't know._ She could use that later.

For now she had to delay as long as possible.

"Shouldn't…" Skye swallowed, drawing out the question as long as she could. "Will she attack me back?"

Kane was circling the mat like a vulture. "She has been ordered not to."

"Then I… won't."

The spark's blue lights made Skye's stomach lurch in memory, but they weren't directed at her. They were directed at Lincoln.

He slumped forward sluggishly.

"Stop!" Skye growled.

"Attack!"

"No!"

It happened again, this time accompanied by a fierce kick that sent him flying to the ground.

There were tears in Skye's eyes. "Please, stop."

"Only you can stop this. Attack her!"

"I _can't_!"

Kane sighed and made another gesture. Soon enough it was _Raina_ howling on the ground, but no one had hit her. No one was near her.

"What are you doing!" Skye yelled, examining the woman. She could not see any visible signs of the pain's origin.

"You are capable of feeling this as well," Kane explained in harsh tones.

As scary as he'd been before, Skye didn't realize his full potential to be so until he was hissing like a snake. He made large steps forward and grabbed Skye's hair, the loose strands pinching her scalp.

"We put a chip in your head," he sneered, shaking her head as he gripped her painfully. The incision from the very chip he'd mentioned stretched and tore. She withstood the attack soundlessly; that was nothing compared to what was happening to Lincoln and Raina. "It sends pain impulses. I can do this to you all day and you will not have a mark on you. Is that what you want?"

"Get away from me…" she growled. She _could_ escape his grasp, she was fairly sure, but to do so would show him training.

It wasn't worth it.

"I said, is that what you want!" he shouted.

"No!"

He jerked his hand away so that she was shoved towards Raina. "Then attack."

Skye considered it, momentarily. It would be better than Raina feeling the pain from them, right? She could go easy on her.

But that's how they start you off. Get you to do one thing, then another, and next thing you know you're taking a life.

She wouldn't let them get her anywhere near there.

Skye turned directly away from Raina, staring Kane square in the eyes as she spoke slow words.

"I will _never_ attack her."

Kane's eyes flickered, only for a moment, though with what Skye couldn't be sure before his grin was finally back in place.

"Take her to Box One. Three days, no food or water."

Kane turned around and focused on Lincoln as she was prodded with one of the guard's bats telling her to start moving. She swatted at it in frustration, but was forced to step along with them even as she glanced backwards to get a look at Kane and Lincoln.

"Your turn," the man sneered. A guard hauled Lincoln up and threw him onto the mat. He landed on his stomach with a bounce. Skye saw him straining with attempt, but he couldn't get to his feet. He'd been hurt too much already.

"Lincoln!" she desperately tried to call.

Skye saw his crystal green eyes, worry engulfing them, before the door closed and cut her off from his tormented face.

* * *

Box One was pretty much as expected, considering it was, well, a box. There four walls, equally spaced, and not much room. Skye couldn't even lie down. Thankfully, her legs weren't forced to bend when her back was propped against the wall, but that wasn't the only blessing about the place.

Ok, not so much a _blessing_ , as the other was that it was a good place to cry.

It was one of the few things she could do, alone in the pitch black. Though it was only a few minutes into giving herself such release that she realized she needed to maintain her water. And that it was pathetic, but what better place to do such things than alone in the dark?

Skye didn't see anyone for the entirety of three days. They brought her no food or water of course, and with the absence of those apparently came a lack of bathroom breaks.

The only thing that freaked her out more than the thought of them creating this box in the first place was the fact that it was Box _One_ , implying that they were in the possession of more.

Maybe that's where Lincoln was, too.

Or maybe he caved and hurt Raina. Maybe he killed her. What if he wasn't the same when she saw him again?

Skye's thoughts were already spiraling and she was going to be alone in the dark for seventy-two hours. People couldn't go insane _that_ quickly, right?

She tried to focus her mind and avoid such negativity that was invading her brain. Lincoln would be fine. Raina would be fine. They'd all be fine, and maybe SHIELD would find their location and rescue them sooner rather than later so that when this box opened up she'd see Coulson's smiling face.

The mere idea of Coulson and the team only made her want to cry again, so she steered clear of those thoughts the best she could.

Skye slept as often as possible. Or, she at least tried. Sometimes she couldn't tell when she was sleeping because she'd dream of waking up in the box, only to wake up again and _still_ be in the pitch black box. How many times that she'd woken up had it even been real?

Her attention turned to her pinpricked gloves for a while. She tried to pry them off gently and then forcefully, determined to make headway. Skye did this for hours, or so she presumed, and all it accomplished was dousing what little hope she had.

Hunger came and went. Sometimes it felt like her stomach was eating itself, other times she felt nauseous, but most of the time her dry mouth would overtake any senses her belly had until all she could think about was thirst.

By the time her cell door finally creaked open Skye was sure at least a week had passed. She figured she'd felt dizzy from thirst for more days then she hadn't, which seemed like _way_ more than three days anyway.

"Get up, girl," a faceless man in black said, just after the dim light of the hallway had blinded her. Skye had never felt more tired, more exhausted…

More determined.

The light flooded her like hope, so despite how starved and thirsty she was she felt renewed.

She had to crawl from the box - which was more like a square hole in the wall that's texture resembled a tiny cell - before she could stand on her creaky and untrustworthy legs. She relished the moment to subtly stretch them.

"Move," the guard said, giving her a push that almost had her falling. Almost. She paused, taking a beat to hold her head high.

They walked her back to the same training room where she was met with Kane once again. He wore the same outfit. It was a black suit with a silky sheen, red embroidering the edges. It gave off the look of someone wealthy, but it was a near uniform as though to show that he was in charge as well.

"Did you enjoy your stay in your new accommodations?" he asked.

Skye trained her head up slowly. "It was awesome," she said with a smirk, though her voice was cracked and hoarse from disuse. "Though I wouldn't really call them new, considering I never had accommodations here in the first place. Plus, the actual cell seemed pretty old-fashioned. Might want to come out of the middle ages."

Somehow, despite not having seen this man do such a thing before, Skye expected the slap before it landed on her face a moment later.

That didn't mean it stung any less.

Kane sighed, as though disappointed at a child's behavior. "When will you learn to bite that never-ceasing tongue of yours?"

She shrugged. "Depends if I can still ask questions?"

He gave her an odd look. She thought he might hit her again.

"I'll tell you what, girl. You do as you're told and I will give up any information you ask for that I see fit."

 _What a deal,_ Skye thought sardonically. Still, she knew it would happen anyway and took what she could get.

When she was led out to the training mat she did not struggle, though such a thing would be difficult in her current state anyway. It was actually about the time she reached the center of the mat she realized her body was trembling from the malnutrition.

The garage-like door opened once again and again a figure was pushed out.

But it wasn't Raina.

Thrash, the woman who had yelled at Skye before she was even awake in this hellhole, was staring back at her.

And she looked _way_ too pleased to be there.

Kane smirked. "You two will hurt each other to the best of your abilities… without your actual _abilities,_ of course."

Skye gulped. This wasn't just refusing to fight a defenseless girl, this person would try to hurt her. And judging by her size and Skye's deteriorated state, she could very well succeed even if Skye tried to fight.

If she didn't try… Skye could die.

"Where's Raina?" she asked, her voice as strong as she could muster.

"C'mon now, is your memory really that short?" Kane sneered. "I told you questions _after_ you do as I say."

"Aww, this is gonna be fun, lil' girl," Thrash sang, a fist repeatedly punching into her palm in preparation. Huh. Skye didn't even realize she'd had a southern accent until now, and it was really quite prominent.

Skye blinked, looking down at her arms in longing. How reliant she had become on her powers lately… and _god_ was she thirsty. Her throat burned. Her mind was fuzzy to such a degree it was affecting her vision.

Could she do this, even if she wanted to?

"Well?" Kane shouted. "What are you waiting for? Fight!"

At that, Thrash began rampaging like a bull towards her, a strangled, raging scream ripping from her throat.

Skye realized she didn't have a choice.

She dodged the first tackle, just barely moving to the side and getting her arms up into her stance. Skye noted that Thrash had very little fighting ability or training, and briefly wondered what her power was. Not that it mattered here. They were both nullified.

At the second dodge Skye managed to push the woman once sidestepping her, leaving her large form barreling forward. She didn't fall though, so the move only served to make her pissed.

"Why you little-" Thrash cut herself off and came at Skye with a raised fist. She narrowly missed the agent who ducked to the floor and tried to sweep the woman's legs out from under her.

One: It failed. Skye didn't have the strength to sweep such a large foe at the moment, even as unsteady on her feet as Thrash was from being a little too… round. Two: Skye was too woozy to leap up as she normally would, making it to a crouch, only to waver and fall backwards on her bottom.

Thrash kicked at her, but Skye blocked it with her arms in a rather painless way as it hit her gloved wrists. When she kicked again, Skye took her chance and grabbed the woman's leg. Pushing as hard as she could, she sent Thrash flying backwards with a shriek.

Skye scurried to stand. She could easily land a kick now, but her opponent was down. Wasn't that good enough? Could they stop?

The answer was apparently no, because Thrash grabbed her calf and sent her spiraling down once again to land on her stomach. Her chin hit the ground with a thud that rattled her already muddled mind.

Thrash stepped on her back so hard Skye couldn't help but allow a pained shout to burst out of her. Then she saw a shadow in front of her, one that told Skye the other woman was raising a fist…

"I think that's enough," Kane said placidly. Like stopping a waiter that had been grating freaking cheese at Olive Garden or some shit.

The foot was removed instantly and Skye picked herself up to her knees. Not for the first time in the passed day, she couldn't help but dry heave.

Kane addressed a guard. "Take Thrash back to the Courtyard. Make sure she's immune from the pit today."

Thrash threw Skye a toothy grin, confirming the SHIELD agent's thoughts that she enjoyed this little tumble. Skye wondered how many there were here like this woman, getting _thrills_ out of whatever this was…

Skye's trembling had increased from expelling energy she didn't have. She thought she might faint, but, of course, that wasn't an option. Somehow, her mind clued her body in on this information enough so that she was able to get herself back on her feet.

Kane appeared in front of her with the footing of a ghost. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Skye swallowed non-existent spit in her mouth. "It wasn't the same. She wasn't- she wasn't defenseless."

"Aw, well I wouldn't worry. We'll work you up to that, girl."

"My _name_ is Skye."

He appraised her as though she were a breed of insect he'd never seen before. Tiny, insignificant, yet curious.

"Not anymore. That moniker _would_ work well enough for the fights, but should be suited more for someone with wings or such." He chuckled to himself. "Heh, we might as well call you 'Ground'. But don't worry, a name should reveal itself soon, I'm sure," Kane told her before addressing the guards. "Bring her back to the Courtyard as well, but make sure she's on side B."

Kane turned to walk away, disregarding Skye as though she'd already disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wait!" Skye shouted after him, finding herself winded from _that_. "You… said I could ask some questions."

"And you can, if you really want to. But I said I would give up answers that I see fit to, which at the moment is, hmm… none! So I won't be sticking around to hear them."

He walked away. And despite her attempted shouting, he didn't turn back around this time.

Maybe it was the weight of disappointment after trying to keep her spirits up for so long. Maybe her body was just _literally_ saying it couldn't take anymore. Whatever it was, as Kane left Skye there her vision turned double and she fell to the ground, mind succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So that was the flashback part of last night's chapter! Now I'll update again in a few days :) Let me know what you thought!

I had a question about the chapter titles: they are from Aesop's Fables. Every two chapters makes up the title of one fable (because I like to think of the present day and the flashback chapters connecting.) The moral of the fable should be somewhat present in at least one of the chapters. I dunno, just thought it could be cute.


	6. The Ant

_Previously: Now that they've realized the chips in Skye and Lincoln's heads not only had the ability to cause them pain but can be tracked, the team insisted they disengage them. Neither were thrilled with this idea, but knew it had to be done._

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

"Skye? Wake up, Skye."

The girl gasped awake, her body lunging forward on the med bench.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Simmons said, laying her hands on Skye as though calming a nervous child. Still, it was hard to miss her hesitancy. "It's ok, we're at the Playground. We just disengaged the chip, that's all."

Skye remained frantic but she didn't try to run. That was a good start. Though she did eye herself warily, as if checking that they hadn't taken her kidney or something similarly important and attached to her.

Lincoln went rushing forward. His presence seemed to sooth her and Coulson wanted the man in the room when Skye awoke based on the description of her initial response on the plane.

She ducked close into the Inhuman's chest. Her eyes darted away from him as she clearly noticed Coulson, Morse, Simmons and Fitz staring at her, and by the looks of the girl their attention did not please her. She scowled and cut off the embrace.

Skye swallowed, her face softening as she looked to Simmons. "So it's gone for good?"

"Well, not exactly…" Simmons replied sadly.

" _What?"_ Skye exclaimed hotly.

"I'm sorry Skye, but we couldn't do it without… well, to put it plainly, without killing you. The way it's been integrated with your nerves, it'd be impossible."

"But…" Skye trailed off, obviously at a loss of words. Like she was grieving.

"It's ok," Lincoln assured quickly, his hand finding her shoulder. "They turned them off."

"Exactly," Fitz piped up. "We were able to negate them. It will never work again, we promise."

Skye lifted a hand tentatively, feeling the spot that had been shaved and cut into. She dropped it with a sigh.

"Coulson," she said, pinning her eyes to the man's face after they'd been resigned to the ground for a while. "How… how long were we… gone?"

"Eight months," he told her immediately.

To be honest, he'd hoped something else would come out of her mouth. He wanted nothing more than to let her know he was so happy she was alright and that they'd been found alive after missing for such a time.

But he'd been ready for any person to be brought back. Eight months… it was long enough to be dealing with someone cut to pieces inside and out. For their old selves to be long gone, to be scared of human touch.

If Skye wasn't begging for a reunion hug he was perfectly fine with that, so long as he could help her, as well as Lincoln, heal in any way he was able. Right now, that was by answering her questions.

"Can you tell me where we were?" Skye asked eagerly, every word on edge. Like the answer was some game she had huge stakes in.

"We found you in the Hoh Rainforest," Coulson explained. "It's in Washington."

Skye nearly mouthed the word, as though puzzled and trying to sound it out for herself.

"You were right about the rainforest," Lincoln said with a smirk.

Skye tried to return it half-heartedly, but set her sights on getting off the bed and nearer to Coulson.

"I missed you," she told him through a thick voice, tears brimming in her eyes. "A lot."

"We missed you too," he said. "Things aren't the same without you two. Mack and Hunter didn't have anyone to think of nicknames for _, Tremors."_

"She did pretty well turning that on me, actually," Lincoln said.

Coulson wanted to hug her. Maybe Lincoln, too. But her arms were wrapped protectively around her chest and he knew that would be breaking a personal boundary at the moment, despite how many times she'd surprise attacked him with the gesture.

"Can we talk… alone?" asked Skye.

Coulson nodded. "We can go to my office."

"Perfect," Simmons said. "I can take the time to examine Lincoln. Your ankle looks enflamed."

Lincoln began answering as to why, but Coulson didn't really hear him. He'd just opened the door and gestured for Skye to go out when she shouted at him.

 _"_ _Hey,"_ she hissed. "I can do that myself."

He blinked. "I never said you couldn't."

Skye inhaled sharply. "I-I- um… I just…" She took a deep, steadying breath. "Do you mind if I walk… behind you?"

He nodded. "Whatever you want," he told her.

"Thanks," she told him, shuffling back as to give him room to exit.

Coulson swallowed. He was prepared for the worst, but he'd truly hoped it wouldn't manifest.

 _She's trying. She's only been out of there a few hours, she'll get better._

Skye walked into his office and immediately began scanning the room, her arms huddled at her sides. Worried someone would pop out?

"The base is secure," he assured her, shutting the door.

Her eyes widened at the noise as she spun around. "Wait! I…. can you leave that open? Please?"

He did so until it was wide as it could be and moved away so Skye could feel accessible to such. Though he wasn't entirely sure this was the best move, she could just as easily be worried about someone coming in. Especially after asking to speak alone.

"I'm sorry I'm so jumpy."

"Please don't apologize," Coulson asked.

Skye acted as though he didn't speak. "It's just like… I want to be away from everyone but I don't like… enclosed rooms so much, I guess. And I really want to be with Lincoln all the time but Simmons keeps talking about tests and I don't think I can be around the lab but Lincoln shouldn't be denied medical-"

"Hey," Coulson cut off her rambling, and pacing too, as he clutched her hands.

She whipped her hands out of his grip immediately, but played off the gesture as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm talking too much, right?" She scoffed. "I guess that's what happens when you're in solitude… think you'd get used to the silence, but apparently it's the other way around." Skye laughed, no humor whatsoever in the gesture.

"You're doing fine," Phil told her tenderly. "But if you want to talk that's great. I've already contacted Andrew-"

Skye was shaking her head. "No. We're debriefing _now._ Bobbi said Kane's on the run and if there's any chance we can nab him with Lincoln and I's intel, we'll tell you everything we know."

"Skye…" Coulson implored, his hands finally dropping to his sides after being held awkwardly before him.

He didn't want to have her relive months of…. whatever they'd been through just after a few _hours_.

Coulson couldn't imagine what she and Lincoln had been subjected to. Experiments? Forced to work for organizations like Hydra using their powers? He didn't know. The other Inhumans at the base that had come from the same facility were sketchy on details due to fear, and Skye and Lincoln had been there months longer than those people.

"I want to," she said. "Trust me, we've been through worse than a chat with our friends. I just… have a couple questions."

"Of course," he said.

"We couldn't ask very many, before…"

"You don't need an explanation. You're not a prisoner anymore."

Skye's lips pursed as she tried to hold back tears.

Oh god, what did he say wrong?

"We weren't prisoners to them. We were assets… or even just, property." Her glossy eyes met his. "We weren't ever treated like…" She cut herself off as she purposefully cleared her throat, eyes regaining focus as her mind came back from wherever it had run off to. "It sucked, is what I mean."

"You don't have to shrug this off-"

"Ok , but how did you find us? And… what took _so_ _long_?"

He knew she didn't mean it, but there was a desperate accusation hidden in the cracked words.

"We had no clues as to where you were. Not until a few days ago."

"That's probably when we escaped…" Skye muttered. "Obviously we didn't do a very good job."

"You did _something_. Raina couldn't see you at all with her visions before that. We… we assumed the worst, for a while."

"Raina? Right, Bobbi mentioned…"

"She found us about a month after you left. And she's been helping to find a few others."

"Good," Skye said, nodding absent mindedly. "I'll talk to them soon…"

"There's no rush. They've been here a while."

"Ok, but I do want to talk. Before I get… _examined_ or before anything else. Except, I just have one question."

Coulson anticipated she'd ask this question sooner rather than later.

Even if he wished it could have been 'never'.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hmm so Raina and the other Inhumans came back seven months before Skye and Lincoln. I wonder why that is...? Though this chapter was meant to serve as a chap that adds to the mysteries, if you are confused please pm me!

Flashback chapter up next :) Thank you for all feedback!


	7. And the Grasshopper

**Author's Note:**

So I've had a couple people tell me they're confused with the flashbacks and present day. I'll be honest, if you're only only interested in what happened to Skye and Lincoln and not how they are now or their bonding with the team, you can read the **odd numbered chapters** and still completely understand the story... at least up to the point the flashbacks catch up with the present day. (Because there will be more plot after that.) But that shouldn't be until like... after chapter 35 or something. And I'll catch you up with previouslies at that point if you have been doing that :)

Basically the chapters with them back at base are all friend relationship/seeing how they've changed, definitely not plot related. So if you're confused and only want to do that, you can!

* * *

 _Previously: After being deprived of food and water for three days, Skye was forced to fight a woman named Thrash. Weak from the physical exertion, she fainted._

* * *

 ** _Eight Months Ago_**

"Whoa!" Skye shouted, bolting upright. She immediately regretted this as her throat was still burning from lack of water. But she was cold and she was wet, and such a sudden cold and wetness made her shocked enough to yell.

"Jesus Skye, I thought you were dead."

Skye laboriously lifted her head to see Lincoln, his concerned face beaming down at her through… a gate? Oh. They were on separate sides of the room.

"I was scared for you too," she admitted with cracked strain. "But right now I'm dying to get something to drink." _Literally._ "Is there water?"

Lincoln grimaced. "I just used the rest of mine to get you to wake up. I was honestly really worried..."

"I have some left," Raina said, whom Skye only just registered was standing next to him. "Hang on."

Raina returned shortly with a cup about half filled with water and she passed it to Skye through the gate. It just barely fit. Had it been any more full, some would have more likely than not spilled out from the amount she had to tilt it.

Skye tried to drink it slow, but the attempt was torturous and futile. And when it was gone she felt even less satisfied than before. It was like trying to turn the Sahara into a beach by throwing a pail's worth of water onto it.

Not to mention it almost made her want to puke.

Lincoln took notice. "You're basically too dehydrated to even drink anymore. When people don't drink enough, their electrolytes get so screwed up it'll make you nauseous."

"Oh don't worry," Skye said, suppressing the urge to make a comment on how that made _zero_ sense. Stupid body. "If there's more water I can keep it down. Where did you get it?" She pressed on her belly, hoping she was right. She just needed _more._

"They gave it to us with dinner," Raina explained. "I don't think you'll get any until tomorrow Skye, you missed both meals today."

Skye felt such a pang of loss at the information her heart felt as though it had fallen into an endless abyss that happened to be her stomach, but she didn't think there was much she could do about the fact.

"Ok," she conceded. She tried to comfort herself with the fact that she was at least no longer in 'Box One.' Then thought to change the subject to something useful. "Raina, how long have you been here?"

The woman curled into herself rapidly and immediately, becoming apparently self-conscious. Lincoln laid a tender hand on her shoulder.

Skye was abruptly envious, being away from them. Being separated from the touch of other humans who didn't want to harm her.

"She's been here since Afterlife, Skye," Lincoln said, when Raina seemed unable or unwilling to provide the information. Skye started. That had been _months_ ago. "We didn't know enough about her powers to realize she'd survive."

"I was not meant to survive!" she shrieked. Her large sad eyes looked up to Skye. "I… I saw it. That was truly supposed to be the last time you and I spoke. And I wish it had been."

"No," Skye said determinedly. Her voice was still so rough, she didn't really want to use it. But she pushed through. "You're alive and that's what matters. You helped me realize what my mother really was by sacrificing your own life and… and I'm going to make sure you get the hell out of here."

Raina began to laugh, a dark chuckle that always helped Skye assume she was a supervillain. Now it just seemed desperate. "Don't you get it? We're already in hell."

Skye shook her head. "We can do this."

"You haven't been in the fights yet, you don't _know,"_ Raina hissed. "You think them forcing you to hurt me was bad? You think your stay in a Box was bad?" She scoffed. "You have no idea."

Skye stood, her hand clinging to the gate between them. "Then tell me and we can figure it out together! What happened after they took me to the Box?"

Lincoln shared a quick look with Raina, who nodded. He seemed ashamed by the time his eyes met back with Skye's.

"I did it. I… I attacked her."

"Oh, Lincoln…"

Skye wasn't mad. She didn't blame him. She pitied him, them all, for having to make such ridiculous decisions in the first place. This wasn't a mission and these weren't SHIELD agents. These were fabricated situations civilians were being forced into.

"Raina told me it would be better for both of us," Lincoln explained. "And it was."

Skye nodded vehemently. "Ok, that's fine. Keep yourselves alive and well. But do _not_ let them take any more than you were willing to give when you first got here. They're going to try and influence us slowly, make us take baby steps so by the time we're _murdering_ people, we won't even realize it."

Lincoln agreed fully.

Skye couldn't be his SO, not really. She wasn't experienced enough quite yet, but that didn't stop him from looking up to her like one. The trust he had in her was… flattering.

Raina merely scoffed, crossing her arms. She clearly didn't trust in what Skye was saying though she didn't attempt to disagree.

Skye eyed the area around them. Most of the people were just lounging, barely speaking with the others. At first glance, you could think they were just anti-social.

But then Skye saw the scars. The bruises. Bandages and inhibitors that were all the marks of _everyone_ in this place being subject to abuse. One kid couldn't have been older than fifteen.

It was _disgusting_ , and Skye vowed in that moment to find an end to it. Not just escape herself.

"First things first, we have to start talking to these guys. Gaining support-" Skye stopped, the dry tickle in her throat becoming too much and giving a light cough. "Gaining support in here is really important, because-"

Alright, the tickle monster was full on attacking her now. Skye found that she couldn't stop gagging.

"Ok, that's enough talking for you," Lincoln told her. "You're severely dehydrated."

Skye's lips quirked into a smile. "Yeah, that's what happens when they starve you of water for three days."

Her quip's failure was evident by the concern and horror on Lincoln's face when she looked back to him.

"They're not trying to kill me," Skye answered the question on his face. "I mean, I don't think. That would be kind of stupid…"

"I'm going to ask a guard for water," Lincoln said shortly, standing up from his kneeling position.

"They're doing this on purpose," Skye told him. "They won't give it to you."

"Well, I'm going to try," he said in a tone that meant there was no arguing. His concern washed over her in waves. Despite her starvation, she felt better than she had in the passed three days.

"Fine. But don't get yourself in trouble. We'll figure this out more… when they give us meals tomorrow and I'm not dying anymore."

"Please stop joking about your death," Lincoln said.

If his tone was no nonsense before, it was funeral serious now. Which made sense, talking about death… because, funerals…

Skye might have been a little slaphappy.

"Ok," she said earnestly.

"Just try to sleep," he said. "But you'd better wake up when I nudge you once they call us to the barracks."

Skye smiled. "Now who's joking about death?"

Lincoln gave her a sad smile, touching her fingers that lay at the bottom of the gate. She took the liberty of grabbing his hand. Despite that Lincoln said he was going to go find water and despite Skye just sitting on the ground, she was able to fall into a relatively peaceful sleep as she found comfort in his touch.

* * *

Lincoln _had_ intended to ask the guards for water, but Skye was probably right. They knew exactly what they were doing.

And he couldn't imagine just leaving her there.

Skye, who was helping him become a SHIELD agent just as much as he helped her transition to Inhuman, who was so strong and defiant no matter the circumstance, had been dropped back into this cage like a broken bundle of limbs.

He was at least grateful they'd left her at the gate where he and Raina could reach her; keep an eye on her. Her lips were chapped and pale. Bruises were forming on her face and, though he couldn't see them, he could imagine the ones that were on her stomach from the shocks easy enough. He'd been looking at his own for three days.

And in that time, what had he accomplished? Skye said they needed to talk to people. He had Raina, but the girl was a sliver of the woman he once knew. She'd explained that most of the people there were either too heartless to care about the pain they inflict on one another or too cowardice of punishments to help their peers.

It did not seem like an easy place to make friends.

Lincoln rubbed his thumb over Skye's hand, wishing he could wake her up. She appeared too vulnerable like this. But he knew time would pass quicker if she were sleeping, and until she had proper nutrition she was going to be in pain.

"How could they do this to her…" Lincoln mumbled, mostly to himself. He didn't expect a response.

"They've done it to a lot of people," Raina said, her voice hallowed. It was her norm. "Whenever someone doesn't obey the first command, that's their go-to punishment."

"To put someone in a hole without food or water for three days?"

 _Four_ , his mind amended, as Skye wouldn't be getting anything until tomorrow.

Raina nodded. "Exactly. It's the best response to get rid of resolve quickly."

"That's disgusting."

Raina tilted her head. "We're in a place where they force us to live like dogs in a kennel, then fight in the same way. If you know any part of this that isn't disgusting, please, let me know."

Lincoln eyed her warily. "Skye hated you, you know. Said you tortured Coulson and were responsible for the death of a lot of people."

"That's all true. Regrettably."

"So you're not holding out on us? You really haven't had any visions, seen a way out of here?" Lincoln asked, his eyes narrowing with scrutiny.

"No. They block my powers just as they do yours, only they don't allow me them back even when I fight in the ring. Though I suppose I should be grateful to them for that, as I get very distracted when I'm having them…"

"You haven't had any visions in months?" Lincoln asked. "Since you've been here?"

Raina bristled. "No."

"You hesitated."

"Well what do you expect, Lincoln? You're interrogating me!"

"Raina," Lincoln said softly. "What did you see?" Her eyes glanced up timidly. His brow furrowed. "What did they _make_ you see?"

"Your location. Where you and Skye would be," she told him, obviously ashamed of the admission. "Someone else knew about you and was aware that I could be used to find you. When they realized you were collecting Nuhumans… they delayed your capture."

"That's how they beat us to every meeting," he muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Lincoln." She reached out a hand, but he pulled away. From Skye as well.

"It's not your fault, Raina… but I need a minute. Keep an eye on Skye."

Lincoln stood and hastily walked away. He knew they'd coerced her, probably tortured her, but how many of the people here were captured because she told them exactly where they were? Twenty? Thirty? How many houses had Lincoln and Skye gone to only to find scenes of struggle and abandonment?

At least Skye had been trying to do the _right_ thing when the crystals fell into the ocean.

Lincoln didn't know where to go in this tiny hole. He'd been there three days and had already mapped out what they called a "Courtyard" in his head, not that there was much to it. It took him almost two days to find the TV due to the sheer amount of people that crowded next to it.

There were at least fifty people in here, maybe more, and not enough room that would fit the adequate qualifications for a prison.

He wanted them all out. He needed to get his people out.

Not that all of them were Inhumans. A man named Crusher (they all had their ring names) got his powers trying to become a better boxer. There were a few more as well, but it didn't matter. No one deserved this place.

Lincoln dragged a hand across his hair in frustration. He needed to do something. But what the hell could possibly be productive in this hellhole?

He could get Skye water. He _should_ get Skye water.

Lincoln went to the edge of the yellow line to beckon one of the guards over when a loud foghorn sounded.

"Alright!" shouted a guard as he paced the threshold. "Boundary's off. Get to your barracks!"

Lincoln rushed back to find Skye in the now swelling crowd. Raina was gently shaking her. The woman had been able to get on the side of the gate with Skye when they took down the defenses in order to allow the gifteds access to the barracks.

"She didn't wake up with the horn?" he asked. Raina shook her head. Lincoln knelt down and tapped Skye's cheek. "Skye. Skye, wake up." Her eyes opened heavily, taking a moment to zone in on his face. "Ok, there you are. You have to get up now." _They'll hurt you if we take too long,_ he left unsaid.

She nodded sleepily, hulling herself up with no absence of effort. He helped her to her feet.

Raina had already slipped away, not that Lincoln blamed her. She'd been taught the punishments well enough to be wary of them, he'd learned.

Once Skye was standing she separated herself from Lincoln, to his dismay. She didn't look normal.

"So what are the beds like?" she asked him as they caught up with the crowd, her voice still sounding dangerously croaky.

"Like an ironing board, complete with no pillows," he told her truthfully. She still smiled.

"Better than a box."

He hated when she would do that. Downplay horrors. And Skye only did it when they applied to herself, of course.

"But really, the box wasn't so bad…" he heard her mumble.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm. Four walls… no scenery…"

"Sounds great," he said sarcastically.

"The box… if I were a cat, it could have been nice."

Her words were overlapping each other, slurred together. Lincoln rushed forwards to look at her face.

"Skye?"

"If I fits… I sit…"

Then she collapsed.

"Skye!" He knelt down next to her immediately. "Skye wake up. Wake up, you're ok."

She was not ok. She was dying of thirst, of dehydration, and they wouldn't do anything about it!

A guard walked up to them. "Move, now."

"She fainted, she can't _move_!"

The guard hesitated. "Why?"

"She needs water."

Another guard headed over and addressed the first, asking what was the matter.

"She was in a Box," the first explained. "She needs water."

Huh. So maybe they weren't pure evil.

"Oh yeah," the other agreed. "I'd hate to have any of the goods croak on my shift."

Or not…

He returned with one of the plastic cups they drank from at all their meals. Lincoln hoisted Skye up, his hand supporting her back as he poured the liquid down her throat.

It took a few moments, but she coughed. She was alive.

Then she started heaving. It wasn't unexpected, given that he'd just forced it down when she wasn't even awake. When she was dying of thirst in the first place.

Anything she'd gotten down came back up and onto the ground.

"Ugh!" exclaimed a guard in disgust.

"Thought you said she needed the water?" asked the other.

"She _needs_ an IV. She's too dehydrated to keep it down. I know they have equipment here!"

The guards looked to one another. "We take her to Kane, he might decide she's more trouble than she's worth."

"Yeah, and I'm not going to be the one to show him a defect product..."

Lincoln couldn't believe this. "It's _his_ fault she's like this!"

"Lincoln," Skye's small voice turned his head. Her fingers grazed his hand. "I can keep it down."

He wanted to ask if she was sure, that he'd find Kane himself if he had to and demand the bastard help her. But he didn't want Skye to have to use her voice again. He lifted the cup to her lips.

Very slowly, he helped her with a few more sips of the drink. Once a few minutes passed and the guards were satisfied that they wouldn't have to get their boss involved, they became much more impatient.

"Alright, time to move it. We're late enough as it is."

Lincoln threw a glare to the guard, but kept most of his attention on Skye. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," she said, proving her salt by standing up herself.

The guards began leading them towards the barracks. They followed dutifully behind, Lincoln keeping an eye on Skye. Miraculously, the small amount of water seemed to help her miles.

She leaned into him. "Stop looking at me. Keep your eyes open for anything that can help us escape," she said, surprisingly. He thought she'd come in close for support with walking. "C'mon Lincoln, that's spy lesson number one, and my observation skills obviously aren't up to par at the moment."

She moved a little faster and Lincoln began trailing behind, her sudden vigor leaving him stunned.

Skye really was a SHIELD agent, through and through.


	8. The Bald Man

_Previously:_ _So far in their story, Skye and Lincoln have told the team about how they were kidnapped and Skye was punished by being deprived of food and water for three days. Now they are determined to debrief the rest of what happened to them to Bobbi, though they haven't been acting quite themselves._

* * *

 _ **Present Day:**_

"Get them some water," Bobbi said, staring at the two Inhumans waiting apprehensively in the briefing room.

"Oh… why did I become errand boy?" Hunter whined.

Seriously?

"Because you're not doing anything," she reasoned.

"Coulson's not doing anything," he said. "And I wanted to hear-"

"Coulson _needs_ to be here. C'mon, Hunter."

He faltered under her. "Yeah, alright," he muttered, walking out the door.

Bobbi lips became a thin line. Hunter still put up a fight, but honestly, Bobbi thought it was a bit of a show to make it seem like nothing had changed. He'd been all too happy to help her with every little thing since… the Ward incident.

They'd rekindled when she recovered and had a pretty steady relationship going. They even left SHIELD for a while, Hunter went freelance while she got back on her feet. But when Lincoln and Skye disappeared, well, she knew she had to come back.

Bobbi sighed. "You sure this is a good idea? I'm an interrogator, not a therapist."

"But Skye knows that," Coulson said. "If we tried to send someone who would be gentle with them in there, she'd think she wasn't helping to the best of her abilities."

"We already know what happened to them for a month because of Raina. That measure of treatment _alone_ would have been enough to break most people."

"Skye thinks she'll be able to give insight on Kane," Coulson said. "I believe her. And if they're willing…"

"I know. We don't want to find any more Inhumans like the ones we have…"

Coulson nodded.

"Alright." Bobbi tapped her fingers on the window thoughtlessly. "I'm going in."

Lincoln and Skye's gazes snapped to her the moment the door creaked, like frightened animals. Coulson had said they needed someone would wouldn't be gentle with them, but to be perfectly honest, Bobbi thought that was _exactly_ what they needed.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

Lincoln glanced to Skye, who was giving off a rather annoyed vibe actually. She stared straight at Bobbi, lip jutted out.

"About as expected," Lincoln said.

"Please don't pity us," Skye spat.

Bobbi frowned. "I'm not-"

"Or coddle us," she said spitefully. Bobbi tried not to squirm under the hateful intent behind the words. She didn't, of course, but that _would_ have been her first reaction.

"I could do with some coddling right now, actually," Lincoln said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Well… don't do it to me," was all Skye had to say. Her was voice a tad softer, her tone a bit less abrasive. Still decidedly petulant and unhappy.

"Sure thing," Bobbi said. "No coddles, and coddles." She nodded to each person appropriately. "But you guys do know this is a debriefing and not an interrogation, right? Just tell me what you think I need to know and I'll send you in the right direction."

"Want me to start where we left off?" asked Skye.

Bobbi gestured invitingly. "Go for it."

She dove right in. "Well, what's next comes right after one of the more uncomfortable sleeps in my life."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Casual reminder that if you're confused to PM me, and if you're only interested in the plot to read the **odd** numbered chapters.

Sometimes the present day chapters will be this short, sometimes they're longer. Just depends, as I'm going for something different with this story.


	9. And the Fly

_Previously_ _: After the events of the finale, Skye and Lincoln went around for a few months trying to recruit gifteds (especially new ones being effected by the fish oil) for their team of secret warriors. But every time they got intel on where one was, the gifted wouldn't be there once they showed up._

 _After they'd been kidnapped, Skye was deprived of food and water for three days and had a rest, Raina sticking with Lincoln while Skye was out._

* * *

 _ **Eight Months Ago**_

"We need to talk to these people. I don't care how scary or unfriendly they are."

"Now hang on Skye, just focus on eating for now."

"I'm not a kid, Lincoln."

"But you are stubborn and put others before yourself."

"Says the guy who told me I should have left him to be _tortured_ to death at Hydra."

He laughed at that, drawing out her smile. "I guess martyrs have to look after each other then. _Eat."_

Skye rolled her eyes, but she couldn't deny that with every bite she felt herself becoming more and more hinged with reality. She'd been seeing near double since the plucked her from that hole in the wall, and despite how badly the food tasted or how sick it made her feel, she could tell it was rebuilding her strength.

Skye sighed, thinking about the lost strength she couldn't get back. Four days of sitting had served to begin depleting the muscles she'd built and kept up at SHIELD. Could they request a workout to prepare for the fighting pit here? Skye guessed no, if anything they would probably take them back to that training room to practice attacking each other again. And… she'd never do that. That would be settling, accepting what was going on here.

The whole place felt like a demented summer camp. Crappy food in a cafeteria-esque setting, the bunk beds in close quarters, and now Skye needed to make friends with the other kids.

"Why isn't Raina hanging out with us anymore?" Skye asked, carefully drinking more of her precious water. She had spied out the woman in the corner, eating her own food while isolated on a bench.

"She knows we're planning an escape," Lincoln explained. "Raina doesn't want to be anywhere near that in case we're caught."

"Wow," Skye said, shaking her head in disbelief. "They really did a number on her if she doesn't even want to _try_ and get out."

"Yeah, they did," Lincoln said sternly, his eyes cold. "So how about you don't treat it like a joke?"

"I wasn't making _jokes_ Lincoln, I know how serious this is." Skye blinked. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"No," he said instantly, shaking his head. "But this place can break people Skye. Just because you can be put in a hole for three days and come out virtually unscathed doesn't mean the rest of us can. We're not all SHIELD robots."

" _Whoa,"_ Skye said defensively. "Where is this coming from?"

Lincoln scoffed. "It's just… we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for SHIELD. They… they should have known to recover the crystals from the ocean."

"Look, that was _my_ fault. _I_ pushed them in there. And since when did SHIELD become 'they'? I thought you wanted to be an agent now!"

"Yeah, an agent," he said. He didn't use air quotes or anything, but his tone made it seem as though they'd be appropriate here. "In a secret group of warriors called the Caterpillars made up of a bunch of powered people. You know, maybe if SHIELD didn't try to get one-up on all the people with abilities, try to collect them or tag and make covert teams, they could have just lived peacefully and the world would have been better for it."

Skye didn't understand. Lincoln had been excited to become a SHIELD agent lately. Now he was avoiding so much as looking at her…

"What aren't you telling me?"

Lincoln's gaze flickered to her eyes for a brief moment before he tore them away, only confirming Skye's growing hunch.

He was hiding something.

"Ehem."

Skye and Lincoln's heads turned at the noise: a person clearing their throat in the daintiest way possible.

Who they saw, Skye would describe as anything _but_ dainty.

The woman before them was small, but the fact that she had green scales covering her body as well as something that resembled _wings_ made Skye's eyes pop. Large black and red eyeballs took up the majority of her face, and both of her hands were tipped in fierce looking claws.

Oh, and she had a tail. Like a giant lizard.

The fact that this creature was regarding them warily, shyly, seemed strange.

"Do you mind… if I sit here?" she asked hesitantly.

Skye almost forgot to answer. Here she was looking to meet people and a giant lizard lady just walks right up to them!

Ok, she probably needed to stop thinking of her fellow gifteds that way.

"Sure," Lincoln stated, right around the same time as Skye spoke.

"Yeah! Of course," she said with a huff of nervous laughter and a beaming smile. She spared a glance at Lincoln to see him staring at her, cocking a brow. His face was a clear message: _tone it down._

"Thank you," she said quietly, sitting down and seeming to try and make herself small as she began to eat.

"What's your name?" Skye asked. The girl looked up with surprise.

"Um, Naja."

"Cool. Well, I'm Skye and this is Lincoln." Skye gestured to each of them, Lincoln in turn giving a small wave.

Naja gave them the remnants of a small smile. "You two are new here, aren't you?"

Skye nodded. "Yeah, though you've probably seen Lincoln around more than me, because –"

"That's not how I knew," she said, overtaking Skye's words. "You just seem to have… hope, still."

The SHIELD agents shared a quick glance.

"Do you think that's a bad thing?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh no," she said. "It's actually quite endearing. It just… it will be upsetting to see them break you of it, when you have so much."

"Well, they can beat me until my bones break," said Skye immediately. "Hope is one thing that won't go away."

"Ah," Naja said. "I'm sorry, but that's a little naïve of you to say."

The comment bothered Skye only a bit, before her mind caught up and recognized just exactly what these people must have gone through. Then she felt nothing but pity.

"I've been known to take a few good punches. And bullets, actually…" Skye said, prompting Naja to raise her eyebrows. "Hope is something that doesn't go away as easily as the person with the gun wants to believe."

Lincoln was grinning warmly from the sentiment.

"It's nice you can think that way, but clearly you haven't taken a look around. Most of us lost it early on."

"Well maybe we can bring it back…" Skye mumbled.

"So, are you Inhuman?" Lincoln asked.

"They told me I am Nuhuman."

 _Oh god, one of them,_ Skye thought. _My mistakes. She must have been so confused…_

"So you were changed recently then," Skye assumed.

Naja nodded. "I've been here in this form more than I've been free with it. I'd changed, and was so overwhelmed. I tried to hide… and these people found me after four days. I was so desperate for help… I willingly went with them."

Lincoln put a hand over her clawed reptilian one. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you… I suppose at least _here_ I have no reason for people to be scared of how I look."

"There, that's hopeful!" Skye exclaimed, only to realize it was hopeful in most likely the utmost dismal way possible. She cleared her throat. "So uh, you're probably curious about our powers. Well, I can make earthquakes, more or less, and Lincoln's basically Pikachu."

"Pikachu?" Naja asked, bemused.

"I can generate electricity," Lincoln clarified. "She just seems to have never-ending nicknames based on the fact."

"They're _way_ too easy to come up with," Skye commented playfully, getting a little sad when she realized it was usually Hunter and Mack that thought up nicknames for the two of them. Still, she must have appeared gleeful enough as Naja's face lit up, making it clear they were coaxing her into an increasingly relaxed mood.

"How about you?" Lincoln asked.

"I… well, my ability depends on how I feel, actually. When I feel good, I can camouflage with my surroundings. But when I am nervous… I blink like a beacon."

Skye grimaced. "That must not be the easiest power to deal with around here."

"It isn't. And they try to force me to change it, take away my glowing, or my fear. It only succeeds in causing me pain, though."

"That's horrible," Skye commented. When Lincoln didn't have a response she looked to him, a hard calculated expression taking up his face. "What?"

He warily eyed Naja and then took Skye by the shoulder so they were facing slightly away from the girl.

"A strange creature that glows and miraculously disappears?" he whispered pointedly, like he was reciting it from memory.

Skye took a deep inhale. "Oh no…"

"What?" Naja asked.

Skye felt a renewed sense of responsibility for this girl. Not only had she caused her change, she could have saved her. That was the exact description of the Nuhuman they were after weeks back, only to have determined her a runaway and untraceable.

"We were supposed to find you," Skye explained. "We could have helped you."

"What do you mean?"

Skye wasn't sure she wanted to disclose that they worked for SHIELD to anyone just yet, even a friendly. It was clear the people who ran this place weren't afraid to use brutal means. Skye would rather her not have to hide the information under interrogation.

"When we heard about what the fish oil was doing, we tried to find the Nuhumans so we could help and explain to them what was going on." She sighed, gaining a sudden interest at a spot on the table. "Most of the time, they were gone before we even had the chance to talk to them…"

When Skye picked her head back up, she saw Naja's clearly horrified face.

"We can't even express how sorry we are," Lincoln told her, surprised by her reaction.

"You two… you two are the ones who were finding us?"

"I mean, 'failing' might be a more accurate term," Skye mumbled. "But, yeah."

"You are the reason most of us are here!" she exclaimed.

"What? No! I mean we should have been able to stop it, but, we would never bring you here intentiona- Wait, Naja!"

The lizard woman was already halfway across the Courtyard. Skye stood up from the table, only to be caught by Lincoln's hand.

"Hey!"

"Skye, let her go."

"No, we can't just let her think-"

"She's right, Skye."

Skye stopped struggling. "What do you mean?"

"They had Raina track us. Know where we were going to be so they could take the Nuhumans before we even got there," he told her harshly, letting go of her arm. "If we… if _SHIELD_ hadn't been so hell-bent on trying to make a team, these people would be fine."

Skye searched his face. "Are you kidding? SHIELD was trying to help them! And Raina sold them out. Over and _over…"_

Skye was suddenly lost in anger. She stomped across the Courtyard and could barely sense Lincoln on her heels through her abruptly blinding rage. Only one person mattered right now.

The situation gave Skye a strange sense of deja-vu.

"Raina!" she shouted, once she got over to the quilled person cowering in the corner.

That's what she was. A coward.

Skye marched forward in strides until she grabbed Raina by the collar and hauled her off the bench.

"You're pretending to be all high and mighty, when you've been doing these peoples' dirty work the entire time!"

"Skye, I-"

"No, shut up!" Skye shrieked, silencing her. "You think you can just bullshit your way out of everything. _'After this we'll never speak again.'_ You knew you were going to survive, didn't you? But everyone hated you, and you wanted to leave us thinking you were a hero, when all of it was just a giant game of pretend!"

Tears started pouring out of Raina's golden eyes. "I'm so sorry… I couldn't-"

"Oh, now we're manipulating with crying, huh?"

Skye was vaguely aware of the small crowd that had circled around them, like kids egging on a fight in high school. Lincoln cut through the assembly, his hands on Skye's and whipping them away from Raina.

"That's enough, Skye," he said, prowling in front of Raina defensively.

"Oh, you're gonna take her side?"

"It wasn't her fault."

"She gave them up!"

"She was tortured! It's not normal to expect anything of people when they go through pain like that."

"There are dozens of people here because of her!"

"I could say the same thing about you."

She snorted. "Oh right, all this time you telling me I shouldn't blame myself… now here it comes."

He shook his head. "You don't get it! _Neither_ of you need to be blamed."

"She's a liar!" Skye fumed.

"Just stand down."

"You don't have authority over me, Lincoln," she spat.

"And you're not a higher rank than me here. This isn't the base."

"But _you_ still know you can't take me," Skye said, raising her arms into her fighting stance.

"C'mon, Skye…"

"Just let me through!"

Lincoln brought his own arms up, completely aware he was nowhere near as experienced as Skye. "Not a chance."

The crowd around them was cheering now, their voices loud and excited. Entertainment was hard to come by here, but Skye and Lincoln were offering it up on a silver platter.

Skye's face softened. What the hell was she doing? Was she really going to _attack_ Lincoln just to get to Raina to _attack_ her?

Her arms began drifting toward the ground as an _'I'm sorry'_ gathered in her throat, when the crowds' hollers were overtaken by the booming PA system.

"This round's winner: Flint! The next challenger is –"

"Quake."

The room stilled like someone had muted the place. Skye had never heard it so quiet. She turned around in confusion.

Kane was cutting through the crowd, every person ducking or cowering out of the way as he came. It had her near shaking with rage, the power he had over these people.

And he was coming straight for her.

Despite their fresh fight, Skye felt Lincoln's presence just behind her. It made her feel stronger knowing she still had backup.

"Who now?" Skye demanded, though she was fairly certain she already knew.

"Why, it's you," he told her, now only a foot away from her face.

The crowd chanced a few hushed whispers at that. _"No one's been taken that quickly from a Box to the fights." "No one's been taken that quickly at all!" "They're almost always here at least a week."_

Skye took a small pleasure in at least knowing he saw something in her. Not because she wanted to _please_ the son of bitch, but so she could be seen as a threat one day when she met the guy with her gloves off.

"You have _incredible_ seismic abilities," he continued, "and now that I've seen your rage I'm sure you won't lose."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

He smirked. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

His hand moved towards her chin and she brought her own up to swat it away before it could hit its mark. He gripped her defending hand faster than she would have thought possible, twisting it hard enough for her to cry out. She felt Lincoln try to jump forward but waved him off with her free hand. Handling this much pain was a cinch if she knew it prevented others'.

"So don't lose, or there will be consequences."

He let go of her arm and she fought not to rub at it, to show that he had affected her in any way at all.

But truthfully, she was terrified. She was going out to fight for her life, and this man's endless abyss for eyes did nothing to help relieve her worries.

Guards seem to materialize from Kane's shadow behind him, poking at her with bats and commanding her to move forward. Lincoln tried to come after her, only to be swatted at.

"Skye!"

"It's ok Lincoln, I'll be fine!" she called back. "And I'm sorry… about that."

She had to apologize. Just in case.

Though she couldn't seem to bare the thought of never seeing him again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! Alright, these are the chapters I worked a bit harder on, so if you were thinking of dropping a review it could be on these chaps :) Or ya know... whenever you have something to say. Thank you for the feedback I've gotten so far! I'm going to slow posting a bit for this next update so I can focus on making a demo reel to apply for a few jobs (unless the reviews are nuts and I can't help myself ;) )


	10. The Bear

_Previously: In Skye and Lincoln's story, Skye has just bee ushered off to her first fight after meeting an Inhuman named Naja and picking a fight with Raina. In the present day, Skye and Lincoln have started debriefing to Bobbi in the interrogation room._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

"It was like they were breaking mustangs or something. Everyone there was just animals to them," said Lincoln. His voice held a dim hatred, the embers of smothered flame.

"Raina said as much," Bobbi told him.

"God, and _Raina,"_ Skye scoffed. " _She_ was like an abused puppy. I was… cruel, to her" Skye buried her head in her hands. "It was all screwed up."

Tears manifested from fury and sadness, making it clear Skye was getting a little off track. A little too emotional.

"I heard you mention a Naja?" Bobbi prompted.

"Yeah..." Skye said, hesitantly. Like she was daring to hope.

"She's here, with Raina and a few other gifteds."

"Really?" asked Lincoln. "How many have you found?"

"Just eleven," Bobbi said regrettably. "Raina's told us there were a lot more."

"Tons," Skye scoffed, her hope squashed like a bug under a boot.

"Their chips are making it difficult for the visions to find them, but some have managed to deactivate them…"

Lincoln's hands balled into fists, so subtly Bobbi nearly didn't catch it. Nearly.

Skye rubbed his fingers apart. "We'll find them. We'll be better and find them for real this time, for _their_ safety," she promised.

Fitz watched from the window. The way Skye touched Lincoln, the way she felt him for pure comfort. Then he saw how Lincoln tried not to do the same, attempted to resist, but found himself hanging off of her for support as well.

It was like when Fitz had first been hurt. When he'd needed Jemma, and she hadn't been there. Though, he'd realized, she'd left for his own good. He'd been using her comfort to feed his self-pity. Skye and Lincoln, they seemed to be supplying feasts for one another.

It was good for now. But… they shouldn't stay isolated like that.

He walked towards the door.

"Fitz?" Jemma called. "Don't you want to hear about…"

She trailed off, for clear enough reasons. No one _wanted_ to hear about what they were saying. About his friends fighting? About what those people made them do? No, he certainly did not need to hear about it.

Frankly, he had questions of his own.

He didn't answer Simmons and went over to the lab. Predictably, Raina and Naja were hanging around.

"Hello Fitz!" Naja greeted enthusiastically, near rushing up to him.

"Hey," he said.

When Naja had first arrived, he and Simmons had been quite taken by her appearance. She and Raina were the first two Inhumans they'd seen with outward bodily changes, and it intrigued the scientists.

Naja had since seemed equally interested with him as well.

Which could be fine, even with her being a scaled creature, if Jemma and him weren't… trying something.

Things had been so chaotic and emotional after what had happened to Simmons as well as the kidnapping so they were a mess. But something was going on.

Not today though. Skye, Lincoln…. They didn't need to know about relationship issues.

"Have you had any visions today, Raina?" Fitz asked. Naja was slightly put out from the attention not being directed at her, evidenced by her pouty lip.

She sighed. "I haven't. It's getting harder and… the more I try, the more painful it is."

"You have to keep trying."

"I know," she said, eyeing him skeptically. Her golden eyes widened. "You found them."

"Yes."

"Found who?" asked Naja, slightly petulant. Like she was being kept out of the loop. She was barely more than a teenager, after all.

"Skye and Lincoln," Raina said. "Their main concern."

"You found them? But… I thought he still-"

"They're here, and that's what matters," Fitz said. "What also matters is that in less than a day, they've been able to give us double the information that any of you gifteds have put together!"

Raina and Naja both curled inward. Naja even began to emit a soft glow.

"We were… scared," she admitted.

"Scared-" Fitz scoffed. "Plenty of… _plenty_ of them out there are scared!" he shouted. "And you two should know that! You've been where they are."

"If we told you anything, _he_ could have known," Raina pleaded.

"And here you were pretending to help us…" Fitz said incredulously, pacing with his hands on his hips. "What Skye said about you faking your death to act the hero is starting to sound rather likely."

"No!" Raina shouted. "I wanted to help find the Inhumans. I didn't want you to find… him."

"But that's where Skye and Lincoln have been this whole time!"

Raina's looked to the side. "I know," she said in a small voice. "But I was not aware of his location until a few days ago, I swear!"

"Yeah, bugger off," Fitz said, adding a wave of dismissal. "Every extra moment they were in that place, being tortured or fighting or whatever the hell happened for _seven extra months_ is on you."

"Fitz…" Naja started.

"Oh don't 'Fitz' me!" he said. "It's on you as well. And if either of you have a decent bone left in your bodies, maybe you'll try to see if you can help."

"How can we help?" Naja asked.

"Oh, I don't know," he said sardonically. "Maybe actually _talk_ for once."

Raina scowled. "You're acting like we went through _nothing,"_ she spat.

"Of course you went through something. You went through something seven months ago for half the time they've been gone. Now it's time to help."

"I'll try," Naja said quietly.

"Fine then," Leo hissed, beginning to walk away.

"Fitz," said Raina.

He stopped. "What?"

"They won't go through what you did," she promised. "They won't be alone."

He stayed quiet, for a moment. "You've seen it?"

"I just know it," she said. "They've changed, but they won't be alone," she repeated. "Even if they try not to take your help, you people all always so determined to give it. Eventually, they'll accept it."

"Good," he said, walking away without so much as turning around.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Based on the cliffy last time I'm sure you guys would rather know what happened next 8 months ago... but see what those awesome reviews did? Thank you! I'm updating right on time. I'd love some more on the next chap :)


	11. And the Two Travelers

_Previously: After trying to attack Raina, Skye is ushered off to the pit for a fight._

* * *

 _ **Eight Months Ago**_

There was an hour allowed for betting before the fight.

It was her first match so apparently the people were more frenzied and confused at whom to place their faith in. Not that Skye saw any of that.

No, she had to be prepped.

As much as this whole operation reminded her of dogfights, it was more akin to _The Hunger Games_ when it came to outward appearances. First thing they did was feed her more, aware that she was weak from her days in that rat hole. She wasn't able to force much of it down.

Then she was poked and pulled at as people brushed her hair and removed her prison-like jumpsuit. They were all women working on her, so apparently this place was old fashioned in their styling techniques. Though she doubted this was to preserve decency, given the state she'd woken up in when first arriving…

They put makeup on Skye, but it wasn't flamboyant. All flesh tones. She wasn't entirely sure why.

Then they gave her a different jumpsuit, which was nicer. Black, sleek. It would have reminded Skye of her own suit from SHIELD if it didn't feel so incredibly foreign once she got it on. Her comforting hood was not there.

"I can't use my powers with these gloves on," she pointed out to a woman who was zipping up the back of her suit as she presented her hands covered hands in explanation.

And was completely ignored.

"Hey!"

"The inhibitors will deactivate when you walk into the pit," another woman, the one who had done her hair, informed her as she passed by. Before Skye could ask any more questions, she was gone.

Throughout all this guards shadowed her. And walls. No matter how much she tried to observe, tried to plan, this place seemed impenetrable. Her original plan was bide her time, something would pop up. There had to have been a crack in the armor somewhere.

But now she very well might be walking to her death sentence.

The guards always made her walk ahead of them for the mere purpose of shoving her to move and poking at her with their bats to keep up the pace. She got a lot of jabs as she neared the gate, her body automatically tensing to a stop.

The push of a button lifted up cage bars that apparently made a door and she was shoved inside, the gate closing behind her. In front of her were more bars, but a solid door as well covered those.

Then she waited in her small room like a racehorse at the gate. Waiting for them to open the doors and for her to face… something.

 _Someone. Just like you, Skye. They're just a gifted person who's been abused. No matter what they try to do, you can't hurt them._

The crowds outside were loud. How many people came to watch others fight to the death, if it even went that far? Did someone die every time? Skye was inexperienced to such a degree here that she had no idea. Lincoln had been so focused on making sure she got something in her stomach it let her believe she could prolong her observations, her intel gathering.

And now she might die for it. Great.

The announcer was muffled from inside her little gate, but she heard them saying something. Introductions, maybe.

The voice got louder, and she knew she heard the name "Crusher." Ah, so that's who her opponent was… not that it helped. She didn't know who they were or what their power was.

Cheers increased in volume after that and Skye figured he'd been let into the ring. She'd be next.

Skye felt her heart thud in her chest and gripped her hands into fists until her knuckles turned white. She had to stay focused. Not scared.

The word "Quake" reverberated through the stadium, Skye's new moniker. She preferred Mack's nickname for her: Tremors. It felt safer.

She certainly didn't feel safe now.

The door in front of the bars opened with the metal trailing just after it and Skye had to shield her eyes from the light that poured in.

"Go on! Move it girly!" a guard shouted behind her, and not a moment later she felt a fierce pinching at her back. Two of the men in black were prodding her with long sticks. Not the bats, apparently something made for the purpose of coaxing the contestants into the arena. Like a lion at the circus.

Skye moved away from the thrusting rods, backing into the arena just like they wanted. The door shut immediately in her face, a thud that seemed to scream desolation into her core. She couldn't even relish the freeing sensation of the inhibitors on her arms shutting down. She was too damn scared.

Because right now she wasn't Skye the SHIELD agent, she wasn't brave. She was that little girl at the orphanage on the night of the return, crying tears in her bedroom for families that didn't care if she shed them. When she'd been small and insignificant, humiliated and crushed, and she hadn't thought she could make it one more night in this life.

But she had.

And she would once again.

Skye picked up her head from how it had fallen into a droop. If she didn't fight for her life, no one would. It didn't matter that there was an audience, that she was constantly being degraded. This was the same as any captive situation:

Stay alive. Save the many.

Skye spun around to face her attacker and nearly gasped.

 _Crusher._

Carl 'Crusher' Creel. The absorbing man, he was right in front of her! And how he'd gotten there… she hadn't an idea in hell.

The guy was no friend to her, but Hydra's brainwashing had been the key to his undoing. Maybe he wasn't bad underneath it all. Maybe she could get through to him.

God he was huge. And jacked.

Skye took in her surroundings within a few moments: circle arena, dirt floor, lights too bright to tell just how big the crowd was.

But she could make out Kane. He was in his own box, staring down with pure excitement glistening on his features.

Though there was no net or anything to separate them. Skye wondered if it was like the yellow line back in the Courtyard; their chips would activate if they crossed the threshold without permission.

Skye looked to Creel once again. He was sizing her up from across the room, his eyes squinted. He probably had no clue what her powers were, and based on looks alone, she wasn't much of a threat. He seemed skeptical though.

A man with a microphone stepped onto a platform that seemed raised above most of the crowd.

"There will be no time limit!" he shouted. "The fight will last to the death."

Skye saw a large clock in the corner on a board, like one you'd find at a sports game. It had four minutes on the timer.

Then it blinked off.

So that was how this worked. You had four minutes to try and kill each other or you both make it out.

 _Or_ , one of you had to kill the other. And that seemed to be the unfortunate instance she was in.

Skye didn't want to kill anyone… she also didn't want to die though.

What the hell could she do?

"Begin!" the referee stated, waving his hand as though this were just some wrestling match.

Creel ran forward instantly and Skye reacted in defense just as fast. She thrust her hand in front of herself and with it came a wave of energy that blasted him farther back than he had ran in the first place, smacking him hard into the wall. The crowds roared against him.

Skye put her hands up in a subduing gesture. "Now, listen. If we don't attack neither of us has to get hurt. We can both walk out of here unscathed!"

Unfortunately, Creel didn't seem to be paying attention to her incredibly valid points. He was touching something on his ear. An earring.

Then he morphed to solid metal.

"Oh c'mon…" Skye mumbled. "That _has_ to be cheating."

He charged again.

Skye repeated her move, but as the energy hit the metal man he braced against it by putting a hand to the ground. The force stopped him in his tracks, but did nothing to push him farther back from her.

Skye swallowed nervously. "Ok, awesome."

He ran again, and this time when she pulsed her abilities he had such a charge going it did absolutely nothing to deter his steel body.

Skye readied herself.

He swung a punch at her head and she moved, countering with two quick jabs herself.

Skye was nearly reduced to tears as her knuckles made contact.

New plan: distract and evade.

She ducked away from him as he tried to land to more blows, scampering away as fast she could. Once he caught up to her again, she dove under his swing with a somersault, easily rolling back onto her feet.

The crowd began to become upset. Booed at her. Soon enough they were throwing their concessions at the ring, making Skye realize that there was a laser grid in place that separated them. Of course there was, or their powers could easily make it through. That couldn't be good for business.

Apparently, it also wasn't good for business when one of the fighters didn't fight.

"Ow!" Skye exclaimed suddenly, placing a hand to her head. It felt like a jolt had just gone through it. She squeaked again at a second buzz.

Skye saw Kane glaring down at her, daggers pointed directly from his stare to her heart. Skye eyed him defiantly.

But doing so had taken away her focus.

Next thing she knew she was pinned up against the wall, a cold hard hand around her neck and cheering to egg her assaulter on. He pulled her away only to bring her smashing back down with a cry, and Skye was seeing stars.

Then she was released.

Her body on autopilot, her hand was directed at him, shaking him, from the inside. Her powers couldn't push him when he was so dense, but nothing could stop her from shaking his heart until it burst from his chest.

He was on the ground, gripping his head. Clawing for something. Anything to help him.

Skye might have been the only person in this place willing to help herself, but that didn't mean he had to be in the same boat.

"No," she whispered, and a moment later her hand dropped to her side as a dead weight. Creel's body followed suit. Skye stared directly at Kane, but spoke loud enough for the entire crowd. "I won't do it!"

Another jolt zapped through her head, and Skye nearly broke out in hysterical laughter.

"You can use that thing as much as you want. _Fry_ my brain for all I care," she hissed. Then her voice lowered, her words drawling out slow in a growl. "I will not hurt _anyone_ else."

The pressure on Skye's head increased, staying on longer than it had at any other time he'd used it. She had to fight to keep her eyes open. But she did, staring at Kane as he seethed back.

Her eyes flickered away, just for a moment, just to one other spot in the crowd. Because something, _someone_ , had caught her eye.

Skye could have stopped breathing.

Why was he here? Why was _he_ here? Out of all the people to see in this blinding pit, out of all the people she could have wished never to see her in such a state, that black-hearted devil was _here_?

Grant Ward.

Skye could have killed him. She wanted to. What was he doing, watching human fights to the death? Where'd he get a damn invitation?

Skye became lost in anger. For as disgusting as she felt participating in anything here, she couldn't bear the thought that Ward had been watching her throughout it all.

Because, who knew? Maybe he was one of the faceless guards that kept an eye on them. They always had those freaking masks on. Maybe there was a security camera room where he'd been spying on and laughing at her from.

Clouded by rage, Skye began sending blow after blow at the force field in his direction. She was near biting her lip off, grinding down in pain and anger. The crowd was in obvious upset by the behavior because they thought she might get through. Kane waved his hand placidly though, clearly convinced the security measures they had in place were enough to contain her.

Ward cocked his head, appraising her curiously. Then he smiled.

Then he freaking waved.

A taunting little twirl of the fingers, just for her.

She could have strangled him.

 _Could_ have, because he was twenty feet away behind a power-proof force field.

Or _could_ have because she was being pinned down by Crusher Creel a moment after she had the thought.

Hand around her throat once more he was burying her into her ground. She tried to gasp for air, pry his fingers away, but she didn't think she could do that to this man even when he weren't made of metal.

And she refused to kill him.

"I'm sorry kid," he whispered, sounding truthful. "It's me or you."

Skye probably could have cried if she weren't so distracted by the pain. Because apparently this was it. This was how she was going to die.

He pushed his wrist up, digging her head into the ground impossibly harder as spots began filling her vision.

Then a foghorn sounded, loud enough that it pierced her ears through hazy consciousness.

"The match has been called. All contestants, retreat to your original positions if capable!"

The voice was muffled and Skye wasn't even entirely sure what it meant, but if it meant she was supposed to move somewhere that _so_ wasn't happening.

What was happening was her coughing, sputtering, trying to catch all the air that had been denied her in the passed few seconds as she was being strangled.

As it returned, some made its way into her brain, reminding her that she wasn't, in fact, dead or in the process of dying any longer. She flipped over onto her back.

Kane was gone. His box abandoned and now overflowing with what seemed to be angry customers, shoving and shouting.

Then there was Ward. Standing completely still amid the chaos, his expression no longer cocky or taunting. More like… impressed?

Proud?

God, _that_ was sickening.

Then he just… walked away. Like he hadn't witnessed her near death.

Skye didn't have much time to dwell. Her brain was being sent small waves of pain and she was being yelled at. Creel was already out his door and Skye was being hounded to do the same. Hoping it would end the pain in her head she scampered to her door, which closed immediately behind her, the gate opening before her as her gloves turned on once again.

She was pulled out by a guard who kept a hand gripped on her shoulder as he ushered her through the halls. She was still woozy, but tried to keep a mental map charting. They shoved her inside a room.

And decked her across the face.

She fell to the ground only a moment before a shock ripped through her stomach, the electric batons the men carry blasting into her.

She was heaving gulps of air and clutching her belly when Kane finally stormed up to her. Stormed being an all-too perfect word; he looked wild and violent and ready to cause damage.

"You think you're a funny girl," he said, wagging a finger at her and smiling almost hysterically. "You think you can come here and change how my fights are run, turn the tides on _my_ game!" he shrieked. "I had to give a complete refund for sparing you."

Skye spat blood from her mouth. "Should have let me die, then…"

Kane waved her off. "Too valuable. And death by refusing to fight? Not what the people pay to see. You were _supposed_ to destroy the boxer for good."

"I'm not a murderer," she said, picking herself up so she was sitting.

"Not yet, maybe," he told her somewhat ominously. "I hoped you'd be smarter than this when I told you there'd be consequences. Are you ready to pay the piper?"

Skye paled. She thought she was already feeling consequences. She'd nearly been killed, punched in the face, shocked and had pain impulses rushed into her head by some doohickey. What the hell more could they do to her?

Unfortunately, she was a about to find out.

Kane snapped his fingers and not a moment later Lincoln was dumped into the room.

Dumped. Not shoved or thrown but dumped, landing sprawled on the floor covered in blood.

"No!" Skye screeched, tears dewing instantly as she started forward. A guard grabbed her shoulders to still her. "What did you do to him?"

"Hmm, I suppose I could have just as easily used pain impulses with his chip, but then of course you wouldn't be able to _visualize_ your punishment." He paused. "And by that, I mean see the blood."

"He didn't do anything," Skye growled, staring at Lincoln's moaning and limp body.

"No, _you_ did. And others will pay so long as it's your motivation over yourself." Kane trailed a finger across Lincoln's face and he found the strength to look up at him with contempt. "I would have hurt him more, actually. But I want him ready to go out in the next few days. His powers are impressive as well."

"You're sick, you _bastard_."

They hit him at Skye's words. Her hands rushed to cover her mouth in shock, and she just… crumbled.

Any amount of defiance she'd had was an illusion. They'd just keep hurting him. They'd hurt her. They'd beat them until there was nothing left but broken resolves and a bloody pulp.

"Five minutes," Kane told a guard and swept unceremoniously away. Skye could have asked what he meant, but didn't want to risk Lincoln's safety.

He began screaming anyway.

Yet he wasn't attacked, he wasn't being shocked by the batons… but he was clutching his head for dear life.

They'd turned on the chip. They had turned on the _damned_ chip and were torturing him.

Skye tried to go to him but the guard pinned her down on her stomach, holding her hair up so her eyes were forced to see ahead. She stared with a wordless horror, frantic that speaking would cause him more pain by their handlers.

"I hope you remember this," Kane said at the doorway. Skye had to drag her opened mouthed face to look at him. "The quicker you learn this lesson the easier things will become for you both."

He swept through the door then, his guards following in his wake with the last one being the man holding her down. He shut the door, leaving Skye to scramble to her feet only to slide back on to her knees next to Lincoln.

She gathered his shaking and grunting form in her arms.

"Hey hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok, I promise." She petted his hair back over and over, clutched him tight. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to help him. God, he was whimpering…

And bleeding. There was actually a good amount of blood. They said they wanted him around for the fights, but what if they miscalculated?

Skye tried to lay him down off of her lap as softly as she could, as gently as possible for someone who was convulsing in pain, and ran to the door.

She furiously pulled at the locked handle. "Come back! He needs medical!" she shouted, pounding on the metal like a desperate child. "Please! Please help him!"

No one was coming. No one would help. Whether Lincoln was dying or merely suffering, it was Skye's punishment to watch him go through it alone. All she could do was hold him tender and tight, whispering hopeful reassurances Skye knew were lies before they ever left her lips.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Ok one: Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! With the confusion and such I was afraid the story wasn't too enjoyable but you guys are awesome!

Two: Yes, things are going to get worse for Skye and Lincoln before they get better. (Clearly, given you've seen the eight months from now).

Three: And, enter Grant Ward. We last saw him wanting closure, and after trying to shoot May and looking pretty pleased about it in the finale I interpreted that as wanting revenge on them, so that's where I'm picking up his psyche. Where it goes from there... we'll have to see. But he's gonna be pretty dark at least for now.

Lastly: I have quite a lot going on right now: working at my internship, the family business, applying for jobs, just got a new bird, working on the new Agents of SPOOF (it's overdue to be started, honestly) so hopefully I can keep up the pace! But just a warning in case I slow.


	12. The Horse

_Previously: While debriefing, Skye has just explained to Bobbi how she was forced to fight Carl Creel, refusing to hurt him and therefore being the cause of Lincoln's pain._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_ :

Bobbi was stunned on more than one account.

She'd figured she'd be getting some new information about Skye's fight with Creel considering Raina and the other Inhumans hadn't been around for that, even though they were aware of it happening.

But Ward? What they'd done to Lincoln?

And more importantly, _Ward?_

Ok, it certainly wasn't more importantly but Bobbi did not like the idea that Ward had been there _watching_ them. As a sick audience member, by the way Skye described it.

Though she wasn't sure why she expected anything less. Bobbi'd had first hand experience of how cruel he could be...

Her fingers still hurt sometimes.

Which brought her to the next point: Lincoln. Clearly his physical scars had faded, but this had been… what, a few days into them being at this place? It could have gotten _so_ much worse. It most likely had. They both had visible cuts and scrapes and Lincoln had a considerably swollen ankle. How often had they been mistreated?

Bobbi stopped her thoughts as she corrected herself in her mind, because she might as well call it what it was.

How often had they been _tortured_?

Bobbi herself had been tortured on more than one occasion with varying degrees and methods. It wasn't something she exactly liked to dwell on. But being in Ward's possession? Those had to be the worst moments of her life.

He'd pegged her right… fearing for Hunter. Suffering by being the cause of someone else's death. Hell, her avoiding it had nearly caused her own.

It was exactly what these people had done to her friends. _Punishing_ Skye by hurting Lincoln.

But Bobbi... she'd quit. Right away. While right in front of her were Lincoln and Skye, fighting through it to tell them the information. Of course, she'd already answered all of Dr. Garner's questions when she was under the influence of painkillers and if there had been information at stake, she believed she would have debriefed.

It made her wonder what Skye and Lincoln would do when all this was over. Though by the looks of it, they seemed to want to find more of those Inhumans.

The people in front of her seemed shaken by the subject of Lincoln's pain, keen to move on as they fidgeted and awaited a new question.

But Bobbi found that she couldn't stop thinking of them… what had happened. What tortures they'd undergone. Skye looked the most changed on a surface level, but Lincoln had been through just as much by the sound of it so far. He could be in shock, or hiding his paranoia beneath the skin.

Morse swallowed. "How about we take a break?"

Skye leaned back in the chair and scowled. "I don't need a break. Lincoln?"

"Yeah…" he said hesitantly, "it's not necessary."

"Well it kind of is," Bobbi said, with a little more sass than she'd have preferred. "We've been going for over an hour already and small recesses are needed with debriefings in order to keep information flowing."

" _Not_ when we're in a hurry," Skye insisted. "Which we are."

"Just five minutes, ok?"

"I told you not to coddle us!"

"I'm not!" she shrieked. " _I_ need to step out, ok Skye? I'm not babying you or whatever the hell you think this is!"

Skye looked shocked at that.

But so was Bobbi.

She was trained at this. Interrogation. Keeping her cool, reading people,manipulating what came next. Hell, she was basically the best in the business. Yet here she was explaining how _she_ needed a break?

That just wasn't… her.

"Ok," Skye said in a small voice.

Bobbi looked down at her folded hands. Avoiding eye contact; another thing that was distinctly not herself. "I'm sorry."

Skye shrugged. "Whatever. But if we're going to take a break, I'd like to speak with Ward."

"What?" Bobbi asked, hiding half the incredulity she was feeling.

"I know he's here," she said in an accusatory voice. "I asked Coulson where he was when I was up in his office. He said I shouldn't see him yet… but you understand, don't you? I mean, you've seen him. You know, since… your incident."

Bobbi almost couldn't speak. "I didn't _want_ to see him. He had intel we needed to get to you. I had to."

It was true enough. About three months into their disappearance Ward started pestering SHIELD about knowing things involving Skye and Lincoln, their disappearance. After realizing they couldn't find the man without giving him a significant show of dedication, they ignored him as they merely suspected a scheme. But soon after they were desperate, forced to look into it, and use him.

He'd never once mentioned he'd paid them a _visit._

"Well whoop-de-doo for you!" Skye exclaimed derisively. "But guess what? I want to. I want to hear what the guy has to say… how he's gonna _defend_ and make excuses for all the damn-"

Coulson and May burst through the door.

"I think… we may be getting a little off track," said Coulson, staring at the stunned agents. Lincoln sat at the table quietly, staring at his hands as though in a trance.

"I want to see Ward," Skye stated.

"Yeah, think I'm getting that," Coulson mumbled. "But like you said, we need to get ahead on this. So speaking with Ward will come later. First, I'm sure Raina or Naja would like to hear from you. Maybe you guys can put some pieces to this puzzle together."

Skye hesitated only a moment before nodding, albeit begrudgingly.

"We'll start up again in a couple minutes. Morse? Why don't you go find Hunter… I think he got lost getting them water."

Bobbi cocked her head. "You're pulling me off of this, aren't you?"

"How about we discuss this elsewhere," Coulson suggested as he gestured out the door. Bobbi shook her head.

"I'm fine here," she said. An awkward response for her. She liked laying out her emotions less than she enjoyed airing out her dirty laundry.

"Alright then. Yes, I'm pulling you out."

" _Why?"_

"Don't you think it's just a little close to home?"

Bobbi barely registered May seemingly guiding Lincoln out of the room from the corner of her eye, suddenly feeling furious.

"What? I'm fine! I'm not damaged, not like-"

Her hand was in the air. She was pointing, almost unknowingly.

At Skye and Lincoln.

"Oh my god," Skye said, stepping forward as May hurried Lincoln out of the door completely. "Were you about to say 'like them'? Like _us?"_ she motioned between herself and where Lincoln had just been standing.

Bobbi's mouth hung unhinged. "No Skye, I…"

"What the hell?" Skye screeched. "You were _so_ damaged! You were broken and useless, a freaking bundle of limbs when you came back that day. Then you had the nerve to quit on us after helping you recover, you damn hypocrite!"

Bobbi recoiled. She'd never been hurt so much by words, mainly because she herself used them as a weapon. She was aware of how they could manipulate and deceive so that they pricked you in all the wrong places.

But _that_ happened to be true, and the impact had made her jerk as though she'd been hit.

Unknowing of how to respond she merely hurried to exit the room, only verifying Skye's words to be true as she took the out once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for the reviews! To the guest concerned about Ward, I invite you to look at the information before the prologue of this story stating what characters will be included as well as a glimpse into Ward's fate. I find him a compelling character and am including him for this reason, though yes, definitely no Skyeward.

Though this review was said very sweetly I'd really love if any critique would be done with be who have accounts! That way I can answer questions and get back to you. Thanks!


	13. And Groom

_Previously: Skye was put in the fighting pit but when she refused to kill Creel, they began hurting Lincoln._

* * *

 ** _Eight Months Ago_**

It was about two minutes before the door finally opened that Lincoln passed out.

But Skye had just about cracked already.

Three guards had to pull Lincoln's unconscious body off of Skye; all the while her frantically exclaiming that he was dying and trying to keep hold of him just to be sure she could feel a pulse. But they pried her off.

They were taking him away? Where? She had to be with him!

So she chased.

She hurried to follow them out the door only to be blocked by a formidable obstacle in the threshold.

Kane stared down at her and Skye's entire being stilled. His cocked brow seemed to silently say "are you really going to try this again? Are you going to be the cause of your friend's pain _again_?"

And Skye realized what her answer had to be: no. Of _course_ not. They could be taking Lincoln to medical or to a grave, and given the ripple effect her actions seemed to have, it probably depended on whether she decided to shoot her mouth off or not.

Kane didn't say a thing to her. Not one word. He just allowed his mere presence to render her speechless, then left her to the mercy of the guards.

All they did was take her to the showers, somewhere she'd never been before. Set out more of the plain white uniforms all the gifteds wore for when she got out. After the experience they escorted her back to the Courtyard. The entire process was pretty much the smoothest anything had gone since she'd been there, all because she didn't fight.

She didn't even speak. Though she probably wouldn't have done so anyhow due to fear of what might become of Lincoln, Skye honestly just felt numb. Only emotionally, because physically she was in a fair amount of pain. The shower's hot water had shown a light on every single cut she'd acquired. Plus, the short time alone with her thoughts had her noticing how her eye was slowly beginning to swell shut as well as the bruises blooming on her neck. There were already visible discolorations on her stomach.

What was the point of some 'no-damaging chip' in their brains if these people were going to rip them to pieces anyway?

Back in the Courtyard she was met with the usual thugs, claiming their seats and rights and just trying to pick fights. She walked away lifelessly, letting them have whatever it was they were wrongfully demanding was their property.

Raina seemed to be at the polar opposite end of the square from wherever Skye was, though the agent couldn't exactly blame her. Skye'd appeared about to kill her last time she confronted her.

So other than the occasional bully, Skye was left alone to her thoughts. Considering dwelling on Lincoln would do her no good (though he popped into her mind every other second anyway) she tried to move onto other things. More curious things.

Like what the hell Grant Ward had been doing in the audience.

He had been there to see her suffer, Skye just knew it. He wasn't there by coincidence. He knew she'd be in that ring, and whether she was being pummeled into the ground or just forced into hurting someone else he knew she'd be in hell. And he was reveling in it.

Sick, _sick_ man...

It crossed her mind that his Hydra contacts could have helped him get in there, or perhaps he was there by Coulson's orders again. But that had been a vain attempt by her mind to hope.

Because Coulson wouldn't do that again, right? He'd had to have learned… after what Ward did to Bobbi. Clearly the man got off on causing pain.

Bobbi… honestly, the girl was worse off than anyone _here_ seemed to be. Not only had she been minced to a pulp but her leg had been broken, and physical therapy while the rest of your body was still healing made it that much harder. She'd have been off the mandate for weeks, had she not announced her early retirement. Skye really had no idea what she planned to do.

Maybe now she'd never know.

In any case, Ward had been the cause of all the recent destruction to her life, so for Coulson to bring him on board again would be insane.

But Coulson _had_ let him help even after the man had brain damaged one of her friends. His agent. So who knew?

Skye had been sitting and staring at the same spot for what felt like days, though realistically it was probably more like an hour, when a reptilian face popped into her vision.

"Naja," Skye acknowledged.

"Hello," she said cautiously, taking a seat. "Where's your friend Lincoln?"

Skye grimaced, shaking her head and trying to hide just how much the question rattled her. "I don't know. They took him away..."

Skye turned her head, cutting herself off before she let her emotions take over.

"They hurt him because you did something wrong, didn't they?"

Skye's face felt as though it were weighed down with lead as she turned towards the girl, eyes full of anguish. She nodded.

"Don't worry, they won't kill him. If they brought him here he's an asset and they wouldn't just let that go. They're trying to scare you."

"Well it's working…" Skye mumbled, bringing her knees under her chin.

Naja pursed her lips together in a sad smile. "I'm sorry your hope had to be lost so quickly. It was honestly like a light in this darkness."

"My hope's not lost," Skye said. "I mean… my hope in humanity is starting to waver, but if Lincoln's alive, we haven't lost anything yet. And I don't intend to start anytime soon."

Naja stared, obviously shocked by Skye's admittance. "Huh. Well, you are tougher than most." She stood. "Goodbye," she said, and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Skye asked. It wasn't like she could possibly be late for yoga at four o'clock or something.

"Kane is getting to you through your friends and you still are not giving up?" she asked, skeptically. Incredulously. "I'm sorry, but if that is the case I cannot afford to talk to you."

And just like that, too fast for Skye to even begin another protest, she was gone.

One friend made, two friends lost. Great track record, Skye.

 _Lincoln isn't lost, he'll be back._

He had to be.

* * *

Skye was lying in bed when they brought Lincoln to her once again.

(Ok, bed, cot, bunk… horrible uncomfortable piece of plywood, perhaps…)

She watched guards drop him in a bottom bunk carelessly, like he was _garbage_ , then flit out of the room silently.

Rage pitted in her stomach.

She shot upright and waltzed to where they'd left him, surrounded by sleeping people while he slept as well. Every bed in the area was being occupied. Skye wanted to stay and keep an eye on him, but she couldn't stay out of a cot for very long.

She tapped some boy on the shoulder. "Hey, I need to sleep here."

His eyes widened in shock, emphasizing what seemed to be a few rocks on his cheeks and face. "We're not supposed to be walking around now…"

"Just go take my cot. It'll only be a second."

"But-"

"I said move!" she hissed quietly in eager frustration.

The boy recoiled, scurrying away before Skye could even point him in the right direction.

A pang of guilt settled onto her like dust. She sounded just like the bullies in the Courtyard, picking on people who'd been too abused to properly defend themselves anymore.

Skye shook her head. She wasn't like them, she was just trying to protect her friend.

She crept into the vacated bed to avoid any warning from guards that she was up, and inspected Lincoln's condition.

There were bandages covering some of his arms, but no stitches that were visible. Obviously most of his body was covered in clothes so she couldn't see all the damage but… he seemed ok. Breathing was even.

Skye could have cried from the relief. She suddenly felt compelled to take his hand in hers, though ultimately decided against it. He was asleep, so the comfort of touching only had the chance of bringing unsavory consequences if they were to be seen at the moment.

But she found that, with him by her side, she was able to drift off for a while as well.

* * *

When Skye woke up next, she found that she had already been awake.

Wait...

That didn't really make sense, right?

No. Not really.

It's just… she had _thought_ she'd been dreaming, but her dreams mixed with reality as a haze settled over her eyes until she finally recognized herself to be in the world of the living, as through her blurred vision she saw the hallways. From her unresponsive body she felt the tugging, the unpermitted dragging of her feet against the ground as an arm wrapped around each of her own. This went on for a little while.

Until she was rudely plopped on the ground.

"Get her up!" she heard Kane's voice hiss the moment she hit the floor. "They'll be here in just a few minutes."

"She's acting weirder than the rest of em…" someone said. "We gave her the same dose."

Skye, though slumped on the ground uselessly and incapable of moving, was able to create a perfect mental image of Kane's face by the frustrated and disgruntled noise that ripped from his mouth.

"She's half the size of them!" he shouted. "I've told you- oh, dear god. Idiots! Out. Out! You're annoying me."

Skye watched the boots flit away from sideways vision. She somehow didn't hear the steps even though those were big, big shoes. Who wears such big shoes? Big boots. When she wore boots on missions they have heels sometimes.

Hey, that's pretty stupid too.

She was pulled from her rather meaningless thoughts as Kane wove harsh fingers through her hair and pulled her up to a kneeling position.

"Stay up," he snarled dangerously. "Don't speak. Keep on your knees unless you're told otherwise," he demanded.

Or… probably demanded. But Skye's brain was working on some sort of reserve, and it wasn't entirely clicking. Processing.

Her expression was blank as a white canvas.

"What?"

He rattled her head. "Behave or your friend gets hurt. Do. You. Get. It?"

"But Lincoln…" He already was hurt. Skye glared into Kane's dark eyes. "You hurt Lincoln."

A guard stepped in. "Sir, they're here."

"I'm not afraid to hurt him more," Kane warned into her ear before releasing her. She fell forward, catching herself with a hand to the ground to try and keep on her unsteady knees.

It was only as Skye was trying to lift herself back up that she realized she was not alone. Creel, Thrash, that kid she'd yelled at…. plus a few more gifteds were kneeling next to her.

They seemed to be having better luck at staying in the position.

"What's going on?" Skye asked. Kinda loudly. Maybe a bit slurred.

"Shut up," Thrash hissed. "Don't wanna piss off Kane in front of his buyers, his temper's much worse."

Skye tilted her head in confusion, but didn't get to voice her question before Kane, trailed by a small group of people, walked in.

"And here's today's fighters. Since we've gotten in such a large new crop recently, we're restarting all season bet packages!"

"Bet packages?" Skye parroted in puzzlement. No one bothered to answer, but she did get _a lot_ of glares.

Why the heck was everyone so rude?

"Now," Kane continued. "You may buy up to three people. With a down payment you will have an automatic wager on them for all matches and will take in more winnings than the casual bettor. You may also help determine who they will be fighting, as well as whether it shall be a death match or not. But keep in mind, though the stakes are higher, fights to the death have a much nicer payout."

Skye was confused. That just sounded like a great big jumble of information to her. Was this guy selling season tickets for ball games or people?

Of course, the one that seemed the most likely answer felt as though it shouldn't even be in the running.

"Feel free to observe and touch the merchandise. We have them on a small sedative so there should be no resistance, though with their training I don't believe there would be much anyway…"

It felt like way too soon after Kane had finished his sentence that someone had materialized in front of Skye. Some older lady with rainbow colored hair turned Skye's head from side to side, trying to take in a full view before going to observe her inhibitor gloves. A man to the side was lifting Skye's arm. Feeling her muscle?

Skye fought back protests with the threats laid out in front of her. It wasn't too hard to stifle the urge to strike back. Kane was right; the sedatives were keeping her placid.

When their touches were gone Skye glanced at her… acquaintances, for lack of a better term. She wondered if all of them would be bought, or just some.

Kane was seeming to wrap up terms with them when the guard poked his head back into the small room. Huh. It was a pretty tiny room. Skye hadn't noticed…

"Sir, there's someone else here."

"Ah yes, the Hydra representative. See him in."

Skye's stomach dropped. She had a fair idea of who it was going to be.

Ward waltzed in like he was riding some sort of freaking high horse from the way he held his posture. Gazing over everyone's heads like _he_ was important.

"Ah, yes, come in Director Ward."

Skye scoffed. "Director? Of what? A prison or a mental hospital…"

Kane snapped his fingers and her chip activated. She grimaced, though it didn't hurt so bad… maybe the drugs were muddying it up.

Ward walked directly towards her, his eyes glued as though they weren't permitted to stray anywhere else. Skye shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like being so far beneath him.

"I want this one."

"Yes? Oh wonderful, she's not been called for yet. I'll have you know that nothing like what happened tonight will ever be permitted again. She's already been dealt with. As you can see, she's already relatively acquiescent."

"You're right," he said, cocking his head and allowing his eyes to roam Skye again. "And here I thought she'd be harder to break."

Skye nearly snapped.

She wanted to pounce. Have a real fight with the man that used to be her SO, show him what she'd learned since then until he'd made a crater in the ground from the force of her.

But that was what he wanted. By showing him she wasn't weak, she'd be playing right into his hands because she'd be hurting Lincoln in the process.

Instead she just glared, hoping some piece of his soul was pierced by the sheer amount of hate in her gaze.

"Well, there are still a few kinks to iron out still. Now, if you'll look at our other specimen-"

"No, just her."

"But-"

Ward turned on him.

"Just. Her," he growled, and Kane only looked slightly perturbed. More… annoyed, at Ward's forward attitude. But the tides changed abrupt and fast when Ward smiled, friendly-like. "Unless you have her electric friend up for grabs as well…"

Skye stood fiercely taller on her knees. Her original attempt was to stand, but she quickly found that would not be easy.

"Don't you dare bring Lincoln into this!"

"Hold your tongue, girl!" Kane snarled, but Ward shook his head causally.

"Nah, it's fine. I like her spunk."

Skye's head was moving back and forth in disbelief. " _Why_ are you even here?"

"Well," he started as he crouched down to her level. She raised her chin up high. "I'm the head of Hydra now, so I get an invite to these little gatherings. Plus, I couldn't miss the chance to check up on my old rookie." Ward ruffled her hair like he was some proud Little League coach, Skye batting him away before he'd even mussed it too much. He appraised her, his eyes moving over her bruised one. "Watch out, someone's got a mean right hook."

"Screw you," Skye muttered, her lips close enough to his face that he probably felt her breath. She probably should have asked what the hell he meant by being the head of Hydra, but the thought somehow seemed so far away.

"Don't worry" he said with a smile. "I won't let them put you in any death matches, Skye. Or… should I say Quake?"

Skye bit her lip against retaliating words. Lincoln was still in pieces and letting Grant Ward get in her head was not going to cause Lincoln more pain. Instead, she tried to scan his person. Look for a weapon, maybe grab it…

Oh, hell. Who was she kidding? Without her powers she had almost no chance of beating Ward in the first place, and in a drugged state she'd probably just embarrass herself.

Ward huffed a chuckle, rising to his feet as Kane led him to finish their… business.

"I'll see you soon," he promised her. She watched him walk away as the world tilted and blurred; she was being lifted by her shoulders from the ground once again.

When she and the other gifteds were brought back to the barracks she instantly rushed to Lincoln to see his status. She didn't give a shit about Ward. There were way more important things on her plate in this place.

Lincoln was still unconscious, as were most of the people in there, but he was surrounded by a small group of prisoners plucking and picking at him.

Were they… stealing his bandages?

"Get away!" Skye screamed, flailing her hands as though warding off a flock of birds scavenging through crops. "Beat it! Leave him be."

To her credit, she must have been scary as opposed to crazy looking because they all scampered off, leaving Skye to rush to her injured friend.

"No one, not _one_ person touches him. Understand?"

She said, or more like ordered, this to everyone around. A few people cowered, some chuckled, but no one challenged her.

That was good enough.

So Skye sat with Lincoln until morning, hoping he'd wake up having had a more restful night sleep than she had.

* * *

So basically, Skye watched Lincoln like a hawk.

It was almost a little scary, seeing such intensity in her eyes. As though daring anyone to try and come say hello to him, because she'd be the one to knock them out if they tried.

So he wasn't feeling quite up to snuff… because that's what being tortured did to you. But they patched him up and it wasn't so bad. It wasn't more than anyone here hadn't already gone through, he presumed.

But Skye acted like he was the damn king of England.

"Skye, you need to calm down," Lincoln said, her eyes fiercely surveying the area over his shoulder as they ate.

When she didn't respond he tried putting a gentle hand over one of hers that was lying on the table. She jumped away, near hopping into the air.

"Jesus Skye, it's ok."

Her eyes snapped to his face. "In what universe is _anything_ going on here ok?" she exclaimed.

"I… I just meant no ones going to sneak attack you from behind."

As though she'd misinterpreted his words for a warning she took a quick glance behind herself. She shook her head as if trying to dispel a thought. "You don't know. Everyone here is a thug or a coward, so we're dealing with extremes. Who knows what they'll do?"

"You were the one that thought we needed to talk to them," he reminded her.

"Well, I was wrong," she mumbled dismissively. "They'll never help us."

"So, what's the plan?" Lincoln asked. Skye always had something up her sleeve, whether it was backup on a mission gone wrong or a surprise gift for Fitz's birthday.

"Play along. Wait for an opportunity," she said. "I haven't seen one so far but we just have to keep our eyes and ears open."

"That's it?" Lincoln asked. "What if they make us go into the pit?"

"Then we fight," Skye said, her eyes darker than he'd ever seen as they probed deeply into him. "We're both capable, we'll be fine for a good while."

"And if it's to the death?" he inquired. "Your first match was. I don't think it'll take too long before another one pops up."

Skye sighed. "Then you kill them."

"What the hell, Skye!"

"I'm serious Lincoln. It's the only way we'll make it out of here."

"That's murder," he growled at her.

"Well, they almost murdered you!" Skye exclaimed, though trying to keep her voice quiet. Lord knew they didn't want the attention.

"But they didn't, and now that guy is still alive because of you."

"Yeah, a Hydra lackey. I saved a guy I _shot_ a year ago and you paid the price for it. How valiant."

This was news to Lincoln, but it didn't change how he felt. The man had no say in the matter of being there any more than he or Skye did. What he'd done in the past was a moot point as far as he was concerned.

"Stop it, Skye. We know damn well if they took me to the pit instead of you, _you'd_ be the one consoling me. You'd have hated it if I killed a person only to keep you safe."

Skye's mouth opened, but closed quickly enough with a scowl. She couldn't deny such a simple truth.

His voice softened. "And you know I wasn't the only one to feel the consequences."

That much wasn't even just a truth, it was a stone-cold fact. The evidence was painted like a picture in front of him, from the necklace of bruises Skye wore to the purple lump that had replaced her right eye.

"So stop treating me like some broken-winged baby bird," he continued, "cause we're in this together. If no one's going to help us we're all we've got, and we have to be partners. Equals. You can't be my guard dog."

After what felt like an hour-long silence, Skye mustered up a smile. A rather pathetic one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Ok," she agreed, nodding her head absentmindedly. With a huff of laughter, something that appeared very close to her _real_ smile graced Skye's face. "Never knew Pokémon could be so wise."

Despite his last sentence have been dripping of seriousness Lincoln couldn't help it. He laughed too. "You're really sticking with that one, aren't you?"

"What can I say? I like Pikachu. He's tough but cute. Awesome combo."

"Ok, true. Plus it's fitting," Lincoln decided.

Skye's brow furrowed. "Aw, you think you're cute? That's… a little narcissistic."

" _No_. I meant... creatures with powers fighting each other in an arena? Sounds familiar to me."

The smile was erased from Skye's face instantly, and Lincoln could have kicked himself. He didn't mean it to upset her. He tried to say as much, but she waved him off, saying that he'd done no such thing and that her mind had just gotten caught up in the general situation.

(But she still never called him Pikachu or anything related to the Japanese fighters again.)

"Hey… do you see that?" Skye asked.

Lincoln followed her pointed finger to his tray, the food mostly gone from such, but somehow he'd seemed to miss a large portion in the center of his macaroni.

And it certainly wasn't macaroni.

He picked it up and brushed off the remaining food chunks, both surreptitiously and cautiously.

"Looks like a capsule…"

"Can you open it?" Skye asked.

"I think," he said, prying it apart in his lap. It made a 'pop!' noise, and both of them immediately began surveying around themselves to see if anyone noticed. If someone had, they were doing an excellent job of pretending they hadn't heard so much as a peep. "It's a note."

"Damn," Skye muttered in bewilderment. "What's it say?"

Lincoln didn't feel comfortable reading it aloud and passed it to Skye under the table. Her eyes widened as she took in the words.

"What's it mean?" he asked.

"That someone's trying to help us," she said with a smirk. "And they're on the inside."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Oooh this chapter got long. Also, Ward's a meanie in it. But I don't think I went any further than how far he's gone on the show... I dunno, but he's fun to write! I still don't consider him the villain of this, which will make sense eventually. But if you're sensitive to his fate you may want to stop reading just in case you don't like it.

Poor Skye, but yay hope at the end!


	14. The Dove

_Previously: After explaining that Ward was present when Lincoln and Skye were kidnapped, Bobbi became visibly upset. While they were having a tiff May surreptitiously hurried Lincoln out of the room._

* * *

 _ **Present Day:**_

May hurried Lincoln from the room as soon as she saw the signs.

Eyes wide. Quick breathing. Clearly nowhere near the rest of them as far into his own head as he'd become.

Honestly, she was surprised Morse hadn't seen it earlier. But for as strong as Bobbi was, her scars had been physical as well as emotional so she'd become accustomed to letting them show recently.

May knew something about suffering on the inside. And as much as Skye or Bobbi might have been hiding feelings as well, Lincoln surely took the cake.

She pulled him into a conference room and guided him into a seat, kneeling down in front of him.

"Hey," she said. "You with me?"

His blank eyes drew up slowly, meeting hers as he nodded in measured strokes.

"You're ok. You don't have to go back in there."

His eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Yes I do."

"You don't," she assured him.

"Right. Because I'm _weak_ ," he scoffed.

"No, not because you're weak."

"Skye thinks I'm weak," he said. Melinda stayed quiet to let him explain. "She told me as much when we were still at that place. And she hid things from me. Wouldn't even tell me Ward was _there_."

"That doesn't mean she thinks you're weak."

May watched tears he was clearly ashamed of begin to accumulate. "I don't want to see him, though."

"So don't."

"But that will just be proving Skye right."

May was in the midst of shaking her head. Despite how experienced she was with this herself, she wasn't exactly the best talker.

Thankfully, quite a big talker walked in.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Hunter asked gently, strolling through the open door with two water bottles. "You ok mate? Oh right sorry, dumb question. Here."

He handed out a bottle, but Lincoln just turned his head. May grabbed it for him.

Hunter put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "You're gonna be ok, we promise. We're not going to go anywhere."

He shoved him off. "It's too good to be true. All of it."

"Being back at SHIELD? Trust me, it's really not all that great. You lived here for a bit, close quarters and mediocre food…"

"To be honest, the food at the last place probably _was_ better," Lincoln mumbled. A hidden smile began trying to escape.

"Right, there you go," said Hunter. May smirked. A bit.

Lincoln turned away, taking gulps of breath as he clearly tried to calm down. He shook his head and sighed. "Looks like I'm having a freak out," he said shrilly, trying to play it off. "Sorry."

" _This_ is a freak out?" said Hunter. "Oh, you have much more self-control than me."

"Doesn't everyone?" asked May.

"Hey!" he said in offense, but there was no fire behind it. Lincoln shrugged a bit awkwardly. He could tell they were being a little soft with him, but May didn't think he minded just by his facial expressions and the way his tense shoulders relaxed. He _had_ said he could do with some coddling.

And, in complete honesty, May did not think that made him weak in any sense.

There was a loud and sudden growl coming from right outside the door, followed by a blonde blur rushing passed in stomps.

"Was that Bob?" asked Hunter.

Lincoln nodded. "You… might want to talk to her. She's upset."

"Wait. I thought she was talking with you and Skye?"

"Skye, uh, Skye's the one that upset her."

"No," May corrected. " _Ward's_ the one that upset her. Skye was just wrong on how to bring up the subject."

"Skye's angry," Lincoln said in a bitter tone. "She _did_ do something wrong. She's letting her anger and frustration take over."

"You can't let it take over, you're right," May said as Lincoln's eyes quickly grew dark. "But you need time to get it right."

"Sure get it right… because you have it all down perfectly, I'm guessing."

"Hey, now don't get testy-" said Hunter, but he was overlapped.

"Skye told me the story. She told me what Jiaying said. You became some SHIELD robot! _And_ you quit."

The room stilled as Lincoln seethed, though May didn't so much as move. Hunter just looked on in a sort of stupor.

"Hunter," May said, still staring at Lincoln quite intently. "Go check on Bobbi."

The man nodded instantly, only to pleased to have an out. "Yes ma'am."

He hurried away.

May came in closer to Lincoln, enough that he shifted at the uncomfortable proximity. "It takes time. It took me time to realize I made a mistake leaving, because I belong here as a specialist. As Skye's SO. As _your_ SO." She made sure to stress the importance, as it had never become official. His eyes widened. To be honest, she couldn't be sure if the shock was from the admission of from the amount of words she was sure to never have said to this person all at once before. "But I can't change what that experience did to me. And if it made me a robot… that's because I'm dealing with it every day."

Two tears finally fell from Lincoln. He shook his head and his voice cracked. "I don't want to be different. I was finally liking who I was. I thought I could be brave with SHIELD… but Skye's right, I'm a coward."

"If you keep saying that and pitying yourself, that's exactly what you'll become," May told him. He nodded.

Then, she hugged him.

It was the best thing Coulson could have possibly done for her in Bahrain.

"Think I can start tomorrow?" Lincoln huffed in a watery laugh, hesitantly wrapping his arms around May.

"By tomorrow. Training's still at six."

He nodded and mumbled something about hoping this was real once again, but May was sure it wasn't meant for her ears. Maybe he wasn't aware he'd even said it out loud.

May realized they still had a long road ahead of them.

* * *

 **A/n:** Ok, should I update tomorrow or the next day? I'm trying to figure out a pace you guys like! Sorry this wasn't the best chapter. May is hard for me to write and I rushed it, but hope it's ok.

This is in reply to a guest, but **anyone who is sensitive to triggers should read!**

Firstly, about the trigger warnings. Thank you for reminding me of those as to be honest I forgot and that's my bad. With the eight months my mind automatically thought "oh they'll know they went through something" but _I_ said I'd put trigger warnings and I didn't so that's on me! I've **put a torture warning over the whole story** as I'm not sure how much would warrant a trigger warning, plus considering they're hurt at least in bits so often it just makes sense that i **f you aren't for torture to stay away from the story as a whole**. Anything different/worse than what's already happened I will put up a warning for.


	15. And the Ant

_Previously: After being punished for Skye's performance in the pit, she and Lincoln got a note in their food._

* * *

 ** _About Eight Months Ago_**

 _\- Escape plan in progress, high risk aid from you two vital.  
_ _In: Return food trays stacked on each other. Out: Separate. Contact soon. -_

Skye couldn't believe it. A note that promised salvation if they were willing to chance it, and it had been buried in the depths of Lincoln's macaroni.

"How do you know they're on the inside?" he asked.

"Because how else are they supposed to know whether we put the trays together or not? How would they have gotten the note _to_ us?"

Lincoln shrugged. "Tech? Cameras?"

"We know this place has ridiculously tight security. How would SHIELD get a drone in to place the tech without it being noticed? They'd need an inside man to get the job done either way." Skye gave him a pointed look. "Brain, Lincoln. Use it."

She didn't mean to be harsh, but it was no less than what May would have said to her.

Ok, maybe slightly less sarcasm included.

"So we're doing it, right?" Lincoln asked.

"One, _I'm_ doing it. Two, I don't know… what if it's a trap?"

Lincoln scoffed. "Ok, let's focus on point number one for a second here. The note says it needs both of our help. And we just got done talking about how we need to be equals here!"

"Equals with stuff that's forced upon us, not crazy escape plans we're walking into with anonymous letter senders."

"Are we forgetting whose food we found this in?" He cocked a brow. "If anyone's sitting this out, it's you."

Skye was not amused. She guessed it showed on her face. "We'll put a pin in it and go to point number two."

"Number two yes, pin no. This issue is solved."

She rolled her eyes, electing to ignore him. He didn't get it. Lincoln couldn't understand just how messy this stuff could become.

Sometimes, Skye would try to compare people she was helping to how she had been in the past, before she'd been trained. When she'd been shot. Naïve, baby Skye decided that she could handle anything. That despite not being trained she could do the same thing as everyone else. As Melinda May.

She almost died for it.

She wouldn't let others make the same mistakes.

Skye wasn't the same as she'd been, and she had the knowledge and muscle mass as proof.

Lincoln was a one-month in rookie. And however unfair this situation was, however much they were both being hurt here… he wasn't on the same level as her. But she knew he wouldn't accept that.

"This could be a plant," Skye mused. "Kane gauging how defiant we are still."

"Then let's show him we are," Lincoln said, surprisingly Skye slightly. "This isn't going to be a cakewalk either way, and if this is SHIELD reaching out there's no way we can chance not taking it."

Skye sighed. She knew he was right. She just hated putting him in danger… and, she wasn't going to lie, herself as well. Pain was pain, no matter how gallant you tried to be in the face of it.

"Can't argue with that logic," she admitted.

"So we agree?"

Skye lifted her tray and set it down just across the table so it clattered down on top of Lincoln's a moment later.

"We do."

Lincoln eyed the plates as food sloshed over the sides.

"I wasn't done," he said blankly.

Skye eyed the mess.

"Oops."

* * *

Skye and Lincoln spent days waiting for a response. They kept their heads down and did what was expected of them, trying not to draw any unnecessary attention their way.

They learned a few things about the fights in this time. There were two types of matches: 'til time' or 'til death'. Time was a two to ten minute match with the person in the better state at the end winning. To death was… well, fairly self-explanatory. The latter had higher stakes and higher bets, but it didn't happen very often.

Which explained why Kane had been so mad at her.

To call off a 'death' match meant refunding _everyone_ who had bet, and still giving the winnings to the people who had placed their faith in whoever was on top when the match was called to a forfeit. To be honest, Skye was surprised Kane _had_ called it off once she'd learned that.

But he obviously saw a lot in her, which, when translated to creepy human-dog fight language, meant a lot of money.. Creel had been their top dog, so to have the new meat take him out would have caused an upset, with Kane reining in a huge haul from the exponentially greater numbers with it being a death match.

Skye had screwed it up big time for him. Not only had he given a refund, the audience knew her worth now. They'd likely place their faith in _her_ next time.

Skye tried to be hopeful, but after over _two weeks_ of not receiving a second note she wondered if whoever their friend on the inside had been had gotten caught, or if it truly had been a rouse made by Kane, so that now he was just letting them stew. After all, it had been so long and neither of them had been called into the pit.

Raina had, though.

It was just a time match, and considering how worn out she'd already been the first moment they'd seen her in this place, she didn't look much worse when she came back.

Skye felt awful about their confrontation. Even if Raina had a heart as black as soot, it wasn't right to make that judgment based on how she acted under torture. More than once Skye had considered saying sorry, but the timidity in the girl's eyes when she saw the agent and how Naja didn't want to speak to them out of fear… she decided it was probably better to leave well enough alone.

Until the porcupine herself walked right up to her while she and Lincoln were doing one of the assigned chores: cleaning dishes, in this instance. Skye thought she might have been missing a few more quills since the last time they spoke.

"Skye," she acknowledged. "How… how are you?"

 _Better than you, at the moment._

Skye shrugged. "Fine, considering. Did you, uh, win your match?"

Raina shook her head sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Skye paused. "I'm sorry for everything," Skye said, the words rushing passed her lips like a burst pipe. "I didn't mean what I said. I just… we have a history, and all those people…"

"I'm aware," Raina said shortly. "I think about them all the time, how they are all here because of me. I… I had been prepared for death to save _our_ people, but the pain… it just lasted too long."

"That's not your fault," insisted Lincoln.

"Whether I get a pass on technicality or not, they wouldn't be here if it weren't for my gift. If it weren't for me."

Skye felt her cheeks heat up; that statement had hit very close to home. Maybe she and Raina's paths _were_ always intertwined…

Raina sat down on the bench, leaning in close to Skye's ear. "That's why I want to help," she whispered, pressing something into Skye's palm surreptitiously. "He told me you could help them all, _us_ all, get out."

Skye's eyes turned large. "Who? Who told you?"

"It was… a guard, on my way back from the fight," Raina said hesitantly, suddenly standing. "Please, if you can help… please just try."

And then she was gone, back into the crowd in her cowering state. The brief moment of precious bravery gone instantly.

Lincoln moved to block Skye from the guards as she opened and read the new note. ' _Have to contact directly. Make scene.'_

"You know, it would be really helpful if SHIELD could be a little less cryptic," Lincoln said, reading over her shoulder. Skye studied the note for another second longer and then popped the tiny paper in her mouth, swallowing quickly.

"Ok," Lincoln said in a drawn out tone, disbelieving and startled. "Did you really just _eat_ paper?"

"Shh," Skye hushed him quickly. "He's trying not to be detailed in case they intercept it. Obviously why he wants us to make a scene…"

"Yeah, got any ideas on that?" he asked.

"Well, we nearly got into it the other day, but maybe we've been too buddy-buddy since. We should probably just pester one of the thugs." Like Thrash. Skye would love to get her riled up.

"Or maybe we could just focus on a believable issue. A real one."

"Between the two of us?" she asked. "What issues do we have?"

"Mainly that you try to act like you're my boss."

"What?"

"You say we're equals but then you treat me like your subordinate, not your friend."

"That's not true!"

"C'mon Skye, you know it is. But guess what? This isn't SHIELD!"

Skye's head jerked in surprise. "You think I don't know that? It's ten times more dangerous! That's why someone like you-"

"Someone like me," Lincoln scoffed. "An untrained rookie? Is that all I am to you? I seem to recall a few months ago when you were the one asking me all the questions and had no clue what was going on."

"Yeah, with my powers. Which, newsflash! _No one can use in here_."

"Exactly! So why do you feel the need to shadow me all the time and scare away anyone who comes within three feet of us?"

Lincoln was standing, his hands clenched and his voice had gotten so loud it overtook the mutterings that were constant in the Courtyard. Well, actually, they had quieted down as well in favor of staring at the two arguing Inhumans, just like the last time she and Lincoln had made such a scene-

Oh.

Well, Skye felt like an idiot.

"Because that's what you _are_ Lincoln, a rookie. And I can protect you."

"You can't protect us, Skye. If you don't remember, you're the reason half of us are in this mess in the first place! And you had the gall to blame Raina."

Ok _, ouch_. That got Skye's blood pumping more than any mere acting could possibly achieve.

They were near circling each other now, slowly stepping sideways as though in a standoff. "You're a hypocrite. You wanted to be – you wanted this too," Skye shouted, in the heat of the moment near letting the 'SHIELD' name drop with everyone listening.

"The only hypocrite here is you. You say we're the same but you think you're better than everyone else. Better than your friends because of your powers and better than the Inhumans because you have the _training_.

"You act like you're a glorified superhero, some righteous Captain America! Well I have news for you: you're not _anyone's_ hero. You're just some charismatic girl that got on a higher up's good side so everything was handed to you."

"Watch it…"

"You're no better than daddy's little girl!" Lincoln laughed. "It really isn't surprising at all that you'd go looking for a father figure, given your daddy _issues_ …"

"Shut _up_!" she screeched, pouncing forward in a leap to rival a jungle cat. Lincoln near caught her, but she was throwing rapid (though not overly forceful) punches the moment she'd gotten airborne. They collapsed to the ground in a fierce wrestling match.

"Alright, break it up!" a guard said, rushing in with some of his buddies as they pulled Skye and Lincoln's clawing forms away from each other. Skye reached for Lincoln even as she was hauled away by multiple guards, only one going after Lincoln as he'd already seemed to surrender.

Skye suddenly felt her arms wrenched behind herself and given a few harsh shakes to presumably be told who was in charge, before she was thrown to the ground. "More trouble from you two and they won't want to keep you around anymore," a guard hissed. "Better check yourselves before you end up dead."

"Stellar advice, thanks," Skye snapped at them from the floor. The guard raised a foot ready to kick and Skye held out her hands. "No, no, no, I get it. Shut up and behave."

The guard was satisfied and left, leaving Skye to roll over and breathe out a relieved sigh at their absence, feeling glad to have avoided getting the wind knocked out of her. She was staring at the ceiling when a hand hovered over her face.

"C'mon," Lincoln said. Skye took the outreached hand that was offered and he hauled her up, the two beginning to head back to a corner bench.

"You could have warned me…" she whispered.

"It was more authentic this way. And it paid off," he said, holding out a paper crushed into his hand for Skye to see.

Skye had to smother her smile. "Later," she whispered.

* * *

Later came in the form of night. Lincoln passed Skye the note, her eyes straining to read in the low light. But it was possible.

"How in the hell do we manage that?" she hissed quietly.

"You've already done it," Lincoln pointed out.

"Accidentally!" she said. "And it's not like people go looking for death matches. How are we supposed to get ourselves into one?"

"Piss Kane off?" Lincoln guessed. Skye shook her head.

"That just gets him itching for us to suffer. We have to… we have to prove we don't have worth, so he wouldn't mind if he lost us."

"Ok. Well you know what that means, don't you?"

"Uh… do I lose Brownie points if I say no?"

"It means I'll have to be the one to go in the pit."

Skye shook her head immediately. " _No,_ it definitely does not-"

"Kane knows your worth. Or at least he truly believes your something. And if your powers were really capable of killing a man made of _metal,_ I think any doubts he had are gone. He's not going to put you against an opponent you can easily beat again because the audience will probably be on your side now, after seeing what you can do. _Brain Skye, use it_ ," he said cheekily. Skye grimaced. He was mocking her from earlier.

"So what?" she countered. "We can show him that I'll never co-operate, that I'm too much trouble."

"You're too special to him. It doesn't matter what those guards say, he wants to break people. He wants to break _you,_ not kill you."

Skye felt herself twitch. Not only was he most likely right, there was Ward's promise to her… If he truly did control her fate, she surely didn't think she'd be getting into a death match any time soon.

Lincoln didn't even have all the information she did and he was more right than her.

Skye hated this. The whole situation was just mistakes she'd made coming to bite her in the ass and others paying for it.

"Thing is," Lincoln continued, "I think we can use that to our advantage."


	16. The Tortoise

_Previously: Skye yelled at Bobbi for being hipocrite after calling Skye and Lincoln broken, unlike herself, when according to Skye the other agent had been as well. Skye had just finished explaining about Ward being present during the capture._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

If she were truly in the mind to really think about it, Simmons decided that Skye and Bobbi were probably her best girlfriends. There was May of course, but Jemma looked up to her more like a mentor. They were surely solid friends of some kind, but calling their relationship something so frivolous as girlfriends just didn't seem appropriate with May.

So, it was with this realization that Simmons realized her two best girl pals were fighting. And not over a boy or silly little disagreement with shoes like normal besties, but… over torture. Influenced by Ward.

Whom she should have disposed of _months_ ago.

All of this was her fault. She'd failed. She'd told Fitz that the next person Ward hurt would be on her conscience, and it ended up being Bobbi. Then he of _course_ had to be involved with the torment of the gifteds.

Simmons could scarcely bear thinking about what Skye had already explained they'd been put through. Tortured, drugged, shamed by not only a man she hated but others... and now she was rehashing the story for them all.

It was no surprise her friend's mind was botched.

Even so, yelling at Bobbi wasn't fair. She hadn't fully recovered mentally either.

None of this was ok.

Simmons had run to the bathroom just after Bobbi made her exit, which apparently had been a good call, because now her tears were creating a small current into the sink. She tried to muffle the sobs with her hand.

How dare she have gall to cry when her friends were dealing with so much more?

Coulson didn't have a hand. Skye and Lincoln were of course a mess from events that had ended no more than hours which had spanned months, Bobbi wasn't acting herself. Fitz… was better, admittedly. Honestly, he was fantastic, considering how he'd been. Still not the same, but he had so much more confidence now.

Still, he never should have been broken in the first place. He wouldn't have been... if it weren't for Ward.

All her problems seemed to stem from the same place.

The solution seemed so simple, suddenly. She'd thought of it before. Just because she'd failed didn't mean she had to give up. Perseverance was one of her defining traits, after all.

Simmons was so caught up in the heat of her thoughts, she didn't hear the admittedly overly loud bathroom door creak. She hopped in place once she realized.

It was Skye.

She appeared startled as she took in Simmons' appearance. Then Jemma realized… she most likely still had tear tracks on her face. Actually, it wasn't most likely at all. It was a certainty, given that she could feel them.

Skye glanced downward, abashed as her left hand held her right wrist.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," she said gruffly. "Had to pee."

Simmons waved her off and plastered an automatic smile that probably looked considerably fake, given the marks of recent crying on her face. "Oh, it's fine of course. You didn't do anything wrong."

Skye gave her a wary glance, her eyebrows furrowing as though she might become upset once again. But she just shook her head and went into a stall.

Simmons walked towards the exit.

"Except, I did do something wrong," Skye said, bursting back out of the bathroom stall door before she could have had any sort of chance to do anything. "I'm an asshole, aren't I?"

"Oh… well I… wouldn't use those exact words."

"God, I'm _such_ an asshole," Skye moaned, taking fingers through her hair. Jemma grimaced and felt another urge to cry at her friend's upset, but held it in. The last thing Skye needed was more guilt. And… oh. _She_ was crying.

"I'm sorry," Skye muttered. "I'm just _frustrated,_ I guess."

"You're fine," Jemma said, approaching her with a tentative hand to the shoulder.

Skye looked up wretchedly. "I'm not fine, Simmons."

Jemma took a deep breath. "You're right. You're not. It would be impossible for you to be fine after such an ordeal. You know that, right? You know this isn't your… fault."

Skye gasped a sob, or tried to hold one back. She nodded. "Sure."

"That doesn't sound very firm."

"I just feel like there should have been something I could have done, right? And I tried so hard to do what was best. For Lincoln, to get us out. But we failed over and _over_."

Her face winced into a harsh frown clearly meant to be followed by tears, but she hid her face in her hands.

"Skye…" Jemma touched her shoulder again and the girl jumped, pinning her with timid eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle… I just-"

"Not your fault, either," Skye muttered, trying to inconspicuously wipe her eyes.

"Right," Simmons said awkwardly, taking a step or two away. But maybe… "Skye, could... could I give you a hug?"

Skye's mouth popped open as though she were shocked by the question. Simmons didn't mean anything bad by it….

And Skye didn't seem to take it badly. She opened up her arms immediately, wrapping them around her and squeezing Jemma until she nearly couldn't breathe.

Not that she minded, right now.

"Thank you," Skye breathed, "for asking."

Simmons flinched in shock by the amount of gratuity from such a simple task . "Of course. You're welcome."

After a few moments they mutually released each other.

"You know Skye, I'd really like to take a look over you. Medically. Maybe you don't have to feel what you've been feeling."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There are drugs that could help you, I'm sure, if I could just… examine you, make sure of exactly what's going on," she explained. "Do you think… would that be alright?"

Skye gulped. "You really think you could help?"

"I do, actually."

She clearly wasn't happy about it, but Skye nodded. "Ok."

"Brilliant!" chirped Simmons, perhaps a bit too overenthusiastically. She cleared her throat, calming herself. "Shall we go?"

"I uh, didn't make it all the way to the bathroom, actually," Skye said, gesturing to a stall that suggested what she still was in need of doing.

"Right! Yes. Of course. You go get that done, _champ_ ," Simmons gave her a playful punch on the shoulder.

She would have regretted the awkward and frankly quite ridiculous gesture, but the befuddled amusement left on Skye's face made her happy for once that she was rather fumbling the emotional stress.

After Skye was finished, the pair headed towards the lab. Silently.

Gosh, Jemma wished should could be less awkward.

"How's, uh, how's debriefing going?"

"It's… cathartic, actually. Which is why I don't understand why I'm acting all bipolar. I should be feeling _better_ now that I'm home. I _know_ I should, but I'm not."

Angry tears manifested, once again, in her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok," Simmons cooed. "I'll see how I can help. And if you want, you can keep talking about it."

"You wouldn't mind?" Skye asked.

"Of course not! Honestly Skye, I realize you don't want to be coddled, but imagine if you were in our shoes… you'd want to do anything you could to help, right? You're making me feel good by allowing yourself to feel better."

Skye blinked, once or twice. Took in the words.

She seemed near relieved by them, sighing heavily.

"I guess you're right. Ok," Skye said, just as they walked into the lab.

A currently occupied lab it seemed, as three people stared back at them.

Fitz, Raina, and Naja.

Simmons immediately turned to Skye, suddenly worried of what her reaction to seeing the Inhumans for the first time since she'd been back would be.

* * *

 **A/n:** I've been forgetting to reply to reviews, or I lost track... but thank you so much! I appreciate them all :D


	17. And the Hare

**A/n:** Small trigger warning in end notes.

 _Previously: Skye and Lincoln have been receiving notes from someone who appears to be undercover as a guard saying they will help get them out. Trouble is, the note also specified that one of them needed to be entered into a match to the death._

* * *

 _ **About Seven Months Ago**_

"Hey! Hey, Ugly!" Skye shouted. Ok, maybe _not_ the best insult for someone she couldn't see the face of… "Stormtrooper guy! I gotta talk to you."

It took a while, but eventually Skye effectively pissed the guard off enough that he turned around and shot over to her. She couldn't help but flinch back a foot or two. These guards tended to act before they'd speak if you pissed them off enough.

"Are you begging for a beating, girl?" he growled.

Though the words were harsh, Skye was fairly relieved he hadn't gone straight for the hit. "Um, no. I just have to talk to Kane."

He scoffed. "Yeah, right after my chat with Obama about bringing back fair wages. Back away from the line."

"He'll want to speak with me when he knows what I have to say," Skye insisted, voice growing strong.

"Yeah? What's that?"

She stood tall. "Tell him I'm ready to… obey. Tell him I'm ready to fight."

* * *

"Is that so?" Kane asked as he circled her like a predator closing in.

"Yes."

Skye felt like a woman on trial as she stood in the center of the room. The very room that she'd cradled Lincoln in while waiting for his torture to subside. Where she had cried and begged for them to come back, and they'd allow him to stew in agony just so she could learn a lesson.

Either they didn't have a lot of rooms, or they were doing this on purpose.

"You do realize I wasn't waiting for such an admission to put you in the pit, of course," Kane informed her.

"Then what were you waiting for?" she asked, gambling on whether or not his "question" rule still applied.

Kane stopped pacing just in front of her. "The proper opponent, just like anyone else. Making a profit on this place requires _science_." His eyes moved, sizing her up, while his hands remained tightly knit behind his back. "But you already knew that. You're a smart girl; you realized I would have taken you if I saw fit. So what I'm wondering is why you've put yourself in the spotlight to tell me this?"

"Well I have… a condition. You know, for me to actually put effort into the fighting."

Kane snorted and Skye saw an expression of true amusement plaster onto his face. "A- a condition? What is this? A negotiation?"

"I just thought –"

"You aren't here to _think_ , you insolent little- mm." He reined in the flash of anger. "Do you know, I think I'd like to hear this condition. Maybe I'll get a good laugh out of it."

Skye swallowed. "I… I don't want Lincoln in any of the fights."

"Oh, my," he said blankly. "That is a laughable prospect. But it's quite so ridiculous that I don't think I can muster up a chuckle."

"Please, I'll do death matches every time. He's just… he can't. He's not strong enough."

Kane did chuckle then, so dark Skye contemplated that he might have been working on the villain laugh in front of the mirror. He pressed fingers to his forehead.

"My god… how stupid can you possibly be?" He moved into her personal space, his head nearly hovering over her own. "You think you're special enough that I'll _exempt_ another player for you? You have exquisite powers, I'll grant you, but you're no better than any of the other slaved aberrations down there!"

Skye's mouth popped open in offer to defend herself, but she allowed it to hang unhinged.

"And I was keeping you from the pit in order to find an opponent that could teach you a lesson, but you know, I think this is better."

Skye felt her stomach drop.

Kane took a long finger, drawing across her forehead with it in order to push some stray hair back into place. It was ridiculous; they weren't given brushes or mirrors and she was sure she looked a mess, but the intention of course wasn't to pull it away from her eyes. It was so her skin would crawl at the touch of him.

"I know exactly who can face off next. We'll just see how you handle it when there's no one left for you to defend."

* * *

"You were right Lincoln," Skye admitted when she got back. "He does want to see me suffer."

Despite herself, Skye felt her voice crack as tears tried to break through the wall she'd built.

"Hey," Lincoln cooed. "That's a good thing. We wanted this."

"You going to fight someone to the death _cannot_ be a good thing! You should have seen Kane's face… he's stacking the odds against you. And it's all because of _me_."

" _No one_ 's going to die," Lincoln promised. "We won't let it get that far."

"Because some note we have no idea who it's from told us so?" Skye shook her head. "This was the stupidest idea ever. How are we supposed to know it's not just them playing with us?"

"Because we don't have anything else to hold on to, and you know it."

"Maybe we should just wait…"

"It's already happening. We just have to trust that SHIELD is working this from the inside out."

There really _wasn't_ any way to stop it, and here Skye was second-guessing. Putting doubts in Lincoln's head when he would have to go through it either way.

She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled tear-blurred eyes into his shoulder. "Just be careful, ok?" she whispered.

* * *

"This round's winner is Flint. The next challenger is: Static!"

Skye held her breath.

Just like every other time this was announced, guards came to collect the person whose name had been called. Lincoln had never been in a fight and therefore had never been designated a pit name before this, but they both knew whom they were referring to.

It had been a week since she'd spoken with Kane and now it was finally happening. If everything went right, they could be out of there by the day's end.

As he was led away, Lincoln gave her a hopeful smile to which she tried to return, but it was lost behind her worry. She nearly kicked herself. She should have given him a better send-off.

"You too," said a guard, eyes trained at Skye with an eager gleam.

It was like some sick sense of deja vu from when Ward had taken her off the BUS to San Juan. 'You too.' Both of the men made it sound like Skye should know she was meant to follow when they'd given her no prior information of such excursions.

"What?" she muttered in disbelief.

"Come with me."

"But I'm not-"

He sighed in annoyance. "Come with me or get hurt. How difficult is this prospect for you?"

Skye spied out Lincoln trying to glance back at the ruckus she and the man were making, but her friend was pushed forward. So, alone and seeing no way out, Skye followed the guard.

He didn't take her with Lincoln who was most likely being prepped as she'd been. Skye was led directly to the pit. But it wasn't to the gate like the first time she'd been down there.

The guard opened a small, inconspicuously placed door and shoved Skye inside a tiny room. He followed, shutting the door behind himself.

Skye was confused, but knew this situation held nothing good. For a moment she'd thought it might be SHIELD's inside man getting her isolated from the others, but she doubted it at the guard's rough hands and the direction he took her in the building. Then of course there was the contents of the room he'd flung her into. There was a chair bolted to the ground, waiting with vacant restrains attached, and- and was that…

"That's the arena," she said bluntly.

"Quick as whip, you are," the guard deadpanned. "Welcome to Box Three. Now, sit down so I can strap you in; Kane wants you to see this."

"What is this… some demented observatory?"

"It's for disobedient creatures to see exactly what their reality is. Now get into the chair!" He propelled her down using a firm clasp on her shoulder, forcing her to sit.

Skye swallowed nervously. This was bad. If she was trapped in here, how the hell would she get out when the plan went down? No one knew where she was!

"Fight shouldn't start for a couple minutes," the guard mumbled, taking his time pacing as Skye mulled over options. He began strapping her left wrist onto the chair when his head leaned to whisper in her ear. "I'm thinking we could have some fun together," he said slowly, licking his lips as he leered at her body. "You'll just be sitting here. Could be boring if I weren't around to… _entertain_ you."

Well, _incredibly_ creepy guard, you just made that made the answer simple enough.

Just as Skye felt the man reach down from behind to start on the right strap she whipped her head backwards, crushing her skull against his nose. He grasped it in pain.

She spun around, sending a punch to his temple that he managed to block but distracted him from the roundhouse kick: she'd used the force holding her left wrist down as her center and swung her body around the chair so her foot connected with his skull, smashing him to the ground.

Then she ripped off his helmet and bashed his head in until he stopped moving.

It was invigorating.

Skye immediately brushed over his body for a weapon, pocketing the only thing she saw – his baton. It didn't surprise her that they didn't have guns; wouldn't want to fatally wound the merchandise.

A chill ran up her as she remembered the word Kane had used to describe them. When they were presented like cows to market.

How _had_ Ward paid for her? With a credit card, cash? Work even? Maybe he got a certificate like one you'd receive for buying a dog at the pound, or just a "Season Pass", as it sounded like Kane was only selling temporary holds over them. She wasn't even sure what he'd gotten, exactly. It wasn't like she'd seen her old SO. Thank god for that, she didn't even want to think about it. Not even confiding in Lincoln…

Skye shook her head.

 _Stay on task._

She stomped forward, putting her hand to the door and pulling-

Locked.

"Shit," she muttered, tugging harder and harder. What the hell was she supposed to do? Bang on it until someone came and saw the guard she knocked out?

Said guard then groaned, reminding Skye the first thing to do was get rid of him. She pulled him bodily onto the disturbing metal chair and strapped him in just as he intended to do her.

His eyes began fluttering open right as she was finishing up the last strap on his leg. "What the… hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed.

Skye smirked, pulling the buckle painfully tight one last time.

"I'm just having some fun," she said innocently as she batted her eyelashes, at the same time ripping a strip of cloth from his shirt and dangling it playfully in front of him. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

He grumbled some rather rude words, which only fed Skye's flames of smugness.

"Now," she said, drawling the word out lowly to keep with her theme. Maybe she was having a bit too much fun, but she couldn't help a power play after being treated so inferior for weeks. "It would be _so_ nice of you to tell me how to get that door open."

The guard began chuckling and Skye had to hide the pang of worry it sent through her. The annoyance? She allowed that to play out on her face.

"I can't get us out," he told her. "It's supposed to open once the fight ends."

Skye stared into his eyes.

Then grabbed his thumb, twisted and pulled.

"Whoa, hey!"

"Tell the truth," she snarled. "Or I start breaking digits."

"I am, I am!" he insisted. "Kane always wanted to keep a guard with any prisoner in here, but some people would figure the straps would be enough to hold them and head out for a break. When one got loose he was furious and implemented the rule." Skye pressed a little more forcefully. "I swear!"

Begrudgingly, she released him, and the great lug started heaving buckets in relief.

"Bitch," he muttered.

Skye slapped him across the face, his comment earlier on about what he was willing to do to her leaving almost no sympathy for the man. And she already had little for anyone who could help a place like… this.

She slipped the cloth she'd gathered from his shirt earlier into his mouth and tied it around the back of his head. The guard gave her a glare of pure rage, snarling through the fabric.

Skye was happy with her handiwork, but considering that that was done with, what was she going to do about the door?

She growled in frustration. Now they were just going to find her there and be extra cautious, knowing that she could take out a man twice her size. Probably hand out a fair punishment to her and Lincoln, as well.

She suddenly became distracted from her thoughts of escape as she heard the unmistakable roaring of a crowd and the muffles of an announcer.

Skye's time left to think of an escape plan was dwindling.

The fight had begun.

* * *

Lincoln wanted to be brave for Skye like she always had been for him. But truly, he was terrified.

Of course there was a chance this was all some rouse. That the notes weren't real and they failed the test; that he'd die and Skye would be abused for the rest of her stay here. Alone.

But he refused to believe it. There had to be an escape; he would not go back to being the desolate kid he was before the Inhumans found him.

Lincoln eyed the way the guards held their bludgeons warily. Once his gate was opened he made sure to strut out before they had the chance to use them.

No, he wasn't that kid. He was an Inhuman, he was worth something.

His opponent was already on the field. "Flint" they called him, and Lincoln had seen him around. He was barely even a teenager. Lincoln wondered what his powers were for a fleeting moment, but distracted himself with hopes he could accomplish what he needed to before he ever had to find out.

Lincoln didn't listen to how they called it a death match. The introductions. The crowd. He was focused, more so than he'd ever been before. His eyes owned in on his target and he bounced his weight from leg to leg in preparation to run.

"Begin!" the announcer shouted.

Lincoln didn't waste a second. He ran to the side of the ring, opening his palm and ready to blast the forcefield…

When something sharp ran into his head. The earth rushed up to meet him, and a second later he found himself on the ground.

Blurry vision greeted him when he opened his eyes. So, maybe he wasn't the most reliable source to tell, but it appeared as though the boy before him was changing. Or… something. Rocks and sand from the ground beneath his feet were rushing up to cover him. Near like armor.

He started towards Lincoln who fired a shot of electricity straight at the kid.

Which didn't do anything.

So _that_ was why Kane wanted him to fight this boy. He didn't even have a chance.

Lincoln ran again, desperate to reach the edge of the ring before his opponent could catch up to him.

Flint threw rock after rock using his ability, which was apparently equivalent to being an earthbender.. Lincoln managed to avoid them for the most part, but eventually his luck came to an end. Just as he reached the edge one made its mark, for the most part. It scraped Lincoln's ankle so he tumbled to the ground once again.

But he'd made it far enough.

Lincoln placed his palm flat on the side of the arena and shocked, watching the invisible force field cackle and materialize in and out, yellow and blue flashes blinding them. He didn't stop. He kept going, as every spectator's eyes were drawn to the light show. Even Flint had stopped in his tracks just to stare in confusion.

Finally, it sparked a final time and flickered, until nothing was there at all. Well, all except dead air between the contestants and the audience.

The note had been telling the truth: whoever the guy helping them was, he'd weakened the field enough for Lincoln's powers to shut it down. The message had claimed he needed a death match so he'd have a reason to go near the clock, which happened to be just next to the forcefield controls. If he turned it down just enough no one would notice, but Lincoln would be able to neutralize it if he got a good enough shock in.

Lincoln turned on the frantic audience and shot a blast, galvanizing them into a panic.

Flint glanced around as though lost. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We can get out of here! The forcefield should have short-circuited the whole system. Our chips won't work anymore, they can't hurt us from afar and the others can go past the boundaries!"

Flint's eyes grew wide. He didn't look overly happy with the information. More like… terrified.

"But… the inhibitors…"

"We'll get them off once we get out of here. For now, we just have to go!"

Flint swallowed and was generally hesitant, but he nodded. They ran back to the gate that had given Lincoln access to the room and hoisted the door up together. Lincoln took one last peek at the panicked crowd.

Kane was amidst the chaos, standing still and livid. Lincoln glared back.

"C'mon!" Flint shouted. Lincoln was knocked out of his stupor, moving to follow his new comrade when he heard a pounding. A rather insistent pounding, so he turned towards the determined noise.

And saw Skye.

"Skye?"

She was pounding on glass, or… something see-through. Lincoln didn't think it had been there before. When her eyes caught his her face lit up far passed the desperation she'd been sporting, as though she'd been attempting to get his attention for a while, and she beckoned him over.

"C'mon man!" Flint insisted.

"Go, I'll catch up."

Flint did not need to be told twice and ran, leaving Lincoln to inspect Skye's casing. It was like she was in a room within the wall. And… was that a _guard_ strapped to a chair behind her?

So that's what she was doing there, where they'd taken her. She was being forced to watch him most likely die.

Lincoln wasn't usually a bloodthirsty person, but he really wouldn't mind seeing the people in charge of this lose a few pints.

She tried to say something, but Lincoln pointed to his ear and shook his head to indicate he couldn't hear her. She scowled, then gestured behind herself to a door. Her hand made a circle motion.

 _Go around and let me out._

Lincoln quickly stepped to do just that when said door behind Skye began moving. Opening.

And she had no idea.

"Skye!" he shouted. She shot Lincoln a puzzled look as he motioned behind her. She got the message and about faced to meet the guard, stepping back and raising her hands for a fight.

But the new guy gestured invitingly to the open door.

A shot suddenly zoomed passed Lincoln's head and he was forced to duck for cover. There was a dart on the ground next to him.

He had to get out of there.

Lincoln glanced back at Skye one last time to see her status before making a mad dash for her, only to find that she was already gone.

He sprinted out of the arena like a bat out of hell. He had to find Skye, and whom he hoped was their mysterious savior. Because if it wasn't…

Lincoln didn't know what would become of her.

* * *

 **Trigger Warning:** A guard hints at taking advantage of Skye.

 **A/n:** Oh wow, stuff's happening! Let me know if you're enjoying with a review please :D


	18. The Ass

_Previously: Skye shouted at Bobbi after she called her and Lincoln broken just after COulson took Morse off their debrief. Skye and Jemma went to the lab, finding Naja, Fitz and Raina already in there._

* * *

 _ **Present Day:**_

"Whoa, Bobbi, where you off to in such a rush?"

She didn't even bother to slow down. "Nowhere. Just leave me alone."

He scoffed, cutting off her apparent warpath by stepping in front of her. "Fat chance. What did Skye say?"

Bobbi instantly teared up, which was saying something... She hadn't done that since just after what they'd taken to calling 'the incident'. Even when Ward had approached them once again.

She didn't bother to wipe her face, most likely her instinct to stay away from the area she wanted him to avoid seeing, and shrugged. "Just the truth."

"I doubt it."

"She said I quit," Bobbi said sharply.

"Oh… well you didn't _really,_ considering you're here now. You just took a little vacation."

"You know I planned to quit."

"Yes, which would have been a completely legitimate choice given what you've been through. But you came back." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You're not weak Bob, I promise."

She smiled, only lasting a moment before it vanished. She flinched away from him. "Coulson took me off the debrief."

"That doesn't mean-"

Bobbi took her face in her hands and spoke hotly. "Please stop. I can tell for myself what it means. I don't need you _hovering_ and _lying_ to me like I'm some child that needs to be protected."

Lance closed his mouth that had been gaping open like a fish's.

"Alright," he conceded. "I'm sorry."

Now, it was times like this that Hunter truly realized how much their relationship had changed from Wa- _the incident_. Because in the past, he most likely would have rebuttled with something about how Bobbi herself was a liar, how she constantly treated Hunter like a kid. You know, the pot and kettle argument.

But instead, he tried to be a bigger man and apologized.

Which… caused the woman before him to growl.

"What now?" he exclaimed.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

"I just agreed with you and said I was sorry," Hunter pointed out, completely addled. " _How_ is that bad?"

Bobbi scowled. And snorted. "You really don't get it, do you? Whatever. I'm going to the lab."

"The lab? Why?"

"That's where Raina and Naja hang out. If I can't debrief Skye and Lincoln, I'll just have to speak to them. See if the others' appearance is making them any more talkative."

Hunter scrutinized her. " _Or_ you're going to the one place Skye is avoiding like the plague."

Bobbi stopped walking.

"Ooh, I'm right eh? Picking up a few things from you. Maybe I'll be the key interrogator from now on."

She tilted her head nonchalantly. "You might have to start now."

"Bobbi…"

She shook her head with a simper. "It's fine. Really. I was overreacting."

Hunter was a bit shocked at the overall change of mood so suddenly, but that didn't stop him being happy for it.

Unless she was lying.

It _was_ her bloody annoying forte.

Bobbi had already begun to walk away, but turned around with a welcoming gesture to Lance.

"Well, you coming?"

* * *

Admittedly, Hunter had indeed read Bobbi right. She was going to the lab in hopes of avoiding Skye.

Which made it somewhat a shame to see who exactly was in there.

"Those results will be ready for me to read in just a few moments, Skye!"

"Really? That fast?" Skye asked, hopping off the med bench Simmons had clearly been examining her from. The girl appeared timid, impatient and just generally… unhappy.

Certainly seemed to be the mood of everyone as of late.

"They're very basic tests, making sure all your vitals are normal."

Bobbi squinted, her go-to face when she was thinking. If she'd allow her conversational partner to see it, that was. But Simmons had done a small surgery on Skye just a little while ago. Surely she'd have gotten some base information on her _vitals_ …

She was testing something else as well, something she wasn't sharing.

"Bobbi!" exclaimed Jemma in shock, clearly just noticing the blonde. "And Hunter," she acknowledged as a near afterthought. "What, um, what brings you two to the lab?"

"It certainly is getting pretty crowded…" mumbled Naja from the corner, glaring at Simmons.

Ah yes, the girl had a crush on Fitz. It was no wonder she disliked the biochemist.

Bobbi smiled at her, trying not to look at Skye who was clearly avoiding the same thing, only she appeared to be dodging glances at the Inhumans in the room as well. "I came to speak with Raina and Naja."

"Did you?" Raina asked smugly, cocking a brow and acting as though she could see right through Morse. Which of course, she could.

Damn clairvoyant.

Bobbi cleared her throat. "Yes."

Skye made the same noise, even louder, stomping to the door. "Well I'd better get going then. Should be looking for Lincoln anyways."

"Oh, I saw him with May!" supplied Hunter helpfully. "Though… I think they might have been having a private chat."

Skye's face got caught somewhere between a smile and a frown. "Lincoln? And May? Private chat?"

Hunter's eyes were wide. "Uh… yes. Those are the cliffnotes of my sentence."

"Why would- ugh, nevermind. I'll just go find them."

"Skye wait," Bobbi said, nearly reaching out a hand to stop her physically. She decided against it, and Skye turned around anyway. With arms crossed and a scowl showing an extremely defensive stance, but she did turn.

"I didn't mean what I said. Or… what I was about to say," she said quietly, trying to ignore the audience she had. Simmons was clearly making an effort to act as though she were busying herself, but then there was Fitz inching closer to listen. "If anyone's broken, it's me. You're right. I was just angry about Ward."

Skye opened her mouth and glanced around, awkward and frustrated as she still clutched her crossed arms. Eventually, her gaze settled on her own fingertips. "I know the feeling."

Bobbi searched for her eyes. "Want to call a truce?"

Skye trained her eyes upwards.

"Not really," she said bluntly.

The room stilled for long moments, the only sound to be heard was Bobbi's intake of breath.

"Oh well that's awkward…" Fitz mumbled.

Bobbi felt Hunter's presence beside her. "Skye, listen-"

"No. _You_ listen. I have asked for one thing since I've been back. _One_ thing that would be really _really_ simple to make happen, and you guys won't give it to me!"

"Skye," Raina said gently, stepping forward. "If you just take a moment to look within yourself, even you would realize what a bad idea it is to see him so soon."

The girl shook her head. "You're wrong. I have all this… _anger_ and grief and it's not fair that I take it out on you guys!" she screeched desperately.

"Oh c'mon Skye, it's been a few hours," said Fitz. "You're doing-"

"I swear to god Fitz, if you say I'm doing _fine_ I will punch you so hard-"

"Hey!" Naja exclaimed. "Back off; he's just trying to help."

Bobbi didn't find it strange that Naja stuck up for the engineer, but she was shocked Simmons wasn't aiding as well. When Morse went to look at the scientist she appeared to not even be paying attention. Immersed in her work.

"Why didn't you try to help?" Skye sniffled to the reptilian woman. "Lincoln and I were alone for _so_ long and both of you were just here, where I live…. _not_ giving information?"

"We were scared…" Naja said, curling into herself and near proving her point as she began to glow.

Skye took a deep breath. "I know," she said, nodding, before bitterly adding, "I am- I was too."

A wary glance made its way around the room, Skye taking one more look at everyone as though her eyes were capable of firing a guilt rifle, and she left.

Simmons finally looked up from her work, not saying a word but definitely appearing frazzled as she hurried after Skye.

"Jemma!" Fitz called, but she acted as though she didn't hear him in the slightest.

Morse sighed, and began to follow as well. Hunter caught her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't leave her in that state."

"Simmons went."

"I don't care. This is my fault."

"Ok, can everyone just stop playing the blame game? It's getting old. Not to mention ridiculous!"

"Just let me go, Hunter," she said, her voice much more tired than holding any contempt for him. It softened him more than a challenge would any day.

She ripped her arm away from him and went after the girls.

When she found them, Skye was in the corner of some conference room and Simmons was crowded into what would normally be someone's personal space, saying something. A soft something.

A _secret_ something.

"What's going on?" Bobbi asked gently.

Skye scowled immediately.

"I'm taking her to Ward," Simmons explained without reserve. "It's her right."

The change in the girl was jarring as she now appeared near as angry as Skye. Both were undoubtedly upset. Bobbi wondered if it had anything to do with whatever Simmons had been so distracted with in the lab.

They were emotional and angry, and an excursion to see an ex-teammate was clearly not a good idea.

Bobbi leaned in closer.

"Ok... I just have one question."

"Well I might not be inclined to _answer_..."

Bobbi allowed Skye's muttered words full of malice to pass over her, unburdened, as she continued.

"Mind if I come?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Reviews are appreciated!


	19. The Fox

_Previously: Lincoln was taken to a death match. Under instruction from one of their mysterious notes, he blasted the side of the arena. This shut down the forcefield in the pit and turned off the chips keeping the prisoners away from the boundaries. Skye was inside a small room used to view the fights, trapped, when someone opened the door for her._

* * *

 _ **About Seven Months Ago**_

Skye found herself remarkably unable to tear her eyes away as Lincoln fought in that pit, and in doing so she realized one thing: he definitely wasn't fighting his opponent.

He was fighting to get to that wall.

Why was he being so stupid? His goal might have been to get to the side, but he couldn't forget about the current obstacle throwing mutilating sized rocks at his head!

She was tempted to call out to him, try to get his attention, but it was presumptively more important that he stay focused. She remained silent so he would not get distracted by her. Though honestly, the crowd she'd known to be blaring like foghorns when she had been out there sounded more like whisper to her now. He likely wouldn't even be able to hear her if she attempted to speak.

Flint basically herded Lincoln towards Skye and suddenly she was right in his eye line. He stared straight at her, coming closer and closer. If he saw her, and currently it seemed impossible that he wouldn't, the shock of her random appearance could get him killed.

She held her breath as he approached, laying his hand on her viewing window so she could see the thin-lined wrinkles of his palm.

He didn't so much as acknowledge she was there.

It was then Skye realized she was witnessing the events through a one-way mirror - or something that served a similar purpose of such. She might have already been closed off from him, but the knowledge that he couldn't see her even if he stared into her eyes… it made Skye feel quite more alone. (Even with the tied up guard next to her. Though, honestly, he wasn't great company.)

Lincoln pressed his palm hard and flat onto the window, right where Skye was. She could have touched it.

She knew better.

Lincoln lit up the pit, Skye watching in giddy awe as the force field puttered out. If everything went the way SHIELD's mysterious notes had explained, all the contestants could run out of the Courtyard because the telepathic field controlling the chips would have been disrupted.

And maybe that meant other things were disengaged as well…

Skye ran to the door and pulled. Once, twice, and...

No luck, as she found to her dismay it was still unable to be budged. The trussed guard huffed a muffled laugh.

Skye ignored him and went back to her viewing window to take stock of the chaos happening just outside of it. The crowds were disheveled, screeching and trying to leave. She saw Lincoln speaking with Flint, his attention turned away from her now. Maybe if he heard her…

She began pounding on the window, screaming his name to the chorus of the increasingly annoying guard's laughter in the background. It felt as though the world's weight was flitted away from her when Lincoln merely perked up at the noise. He even walked over to her.

 _Well, now what?_ she thought. He couldn't see her. She couldn't even hear his soft voice, but when his mouth formed a word it was one she'd seen enough times to know precisely what he was saying.

' _Skye.'_

Skye blinked and recoiled in surprise. Ok... maybe he _could_ see her, if it was some kind of tech illusion keeping her from being visible in the first place and not a mirror, perhaps his static could have shorted the thing out.

Of _course_ it couldn't have unlocked her door, she thought bitterly, but… this wasn't too bad. Better than nothing at least.

Unable to hide her smile at the unexpected information, Skye beckoned him over.

"You have to get the door open!" she tried to convey, but he made it clear that her words weren't getting through. She attempted to make hand motions, telling him that he needed to get outside the arena and unlock the door for her. His face remained puzzled, making it clear her attempts at explanation were not working, when his face abruptly morphed. But not into understanding. It descended into a horror struck expression. He said her name again, this time the word holding an ominous, worried tone along with it; she could tell without hearing a decibel, as he stared just over her shoulder.

Skye about faced to see the door to the room had already opened. Another guard, tall and formidable looking, stood in the threshold.

Skye glared. "You can see what I did to your friend there. Do you really wanna be next?"

It was difficult to tell where exactly the guard's gaze was focused through the mask that covered his face. But if she had to guess, she'd bet her money on the fact that he was staring directly at her.

He reached into the chest of his uniform and Skye tensed. She'd checked the currently immobilized guard and he hadn't had a gun, but if others did that would most likely be where it was kept in order to remain hidden. And despite her combat training, there wasn't much she could do if he decided to shoot her.

He whipped his hand out quickly and Skye had to squint to see what it was. It… sort of resembled a weapon, but Skye genuinely didn't take take too long to overanalyze as one thing about the object took precedent over anything else: the SHIELD insignia.

"Oh, thank god; it's you," she breathed in relief, rushing towards him at his beckoning and following him outside the room.

Even though the tunnels they currently moved through were slightly below the crowds, Skye could hear the disarray going on above them much clearer once she stepped out of the room.

"You got a plan?" she asked the SHIELD agent. "Cause I'm not exactly sure how to get out of here."

He nodded once and held out the object he'd shown her earlier, as though presenting it to her as a gift.

"What's that?" Skye asked. It appeared to be some sort of Taser, if she had to guess.

The man shook it, not hiding his impatience.

"Um… do you even speak?" she asked. His helmet just stared back at her blankly, as most helmets would.

She thought she heard a frustrated sigh as he grabbed her arm and placed the item against her hand.

Skye groaned suddenly as freckled pain erupted like cinders falling to her skin from a fire. As though electricity was chewing into her. Her stomach did somersaults and she thought might throw up.

A few seconds later, it was over.

"What the hell?" Skye exclaimed as she panted, glancing over her hand. "Why would you-"

The man pulled across his hand with the other's fingertips, as though playing a charade. Skye tilted her head. Puzzlement crowded her mind at what he was trying to convey, but she drew her head up as understanding graced her.

Skye began yanking at her inhibitor glove. It still tugged at her skin, but much less than any of the other times she'd tried. An animal trying to keep its jaw tight around food that was halfway free.

She had to just rip it off eventually, eliciting a gasp. A few tendrils had been torn from the glove and remained poking out of her skin. But mainly, to her glee, she could just see her free bleeding hand.

"So _that'_ s your plan?" Skye asked, motioning to her arm. The man bowed his head to confirm. "Can you do it to my other hand?"

He gestured a negative, then putting up a single finger.

 _One charge._

At least she figured that's what he meant. Why SHIELD would send in a mute agent when speaking seemed pretty significant in the situation, she had no idea. There must have been a reason for his silence.

"Skye!" Lincoln cried out, running up to them. He immediately took up a place at her side, glaring daggers at the new player. "Keep away from her."

"No, Lincoln. He's the one who helped us. The notes."

"I heard you shouting!"

"Look!" Skye said, holding up her hand.

Which kind of appeared as though it had been shot by many tiny bullets.

"Ok, ignoring the blood," she stated at Lincoln's overtly horrified face, "notice anything else?"

"Your glove's gone."

"So I can use my power in this hand!" she said the thought he most likely had already discerned out loud. Never hurt to be thorough.

A subtle sound of uncoordinated marching began echoing through the walls, causing all three to turn. Shadows with heads that matched the guards' helmets were working their way towards them.

"And not a moment too soon…" Lincoln mumbled.

"Right," Skye said, readying her stance and raising her hand to attack. She was all mentally prepped and good to go, but an insistent hand on her shoulder caused her to turn around, reluctantly.

The guard was shaking his head at her, gesturing towards the opposite direction.

"He's right, Skye," Lincoln said. "You can't take them all, especially one handed. And maybe there's an exit…?"

The man bent his head in concurrence as Lincoln had intentionally directed his question to him.

"Then let's go." Lincoln grabbed Skye's gloved hand, but she had planted her feet slowly.

"No. If they make it back to the Courtyard now, half of the prisoners won't make it out."

"There's way more of them than there are of the guards!" Lincoln protested.

"Do you think that matters?" Skye hissed. "These are people who've been beaten down and terrorized. Along with the fact that some of them have relied on powers for the majority of their lives that they still can't use, while the guards have _weapons_ , they don't stand a chance without a head start."

She allowed Lincoln to mull over the information and turned herself to face the SHIELD agent. "You have to direct these people. Get them out as fast as you can. I don't care if this is supposed to be a rescue mission or whatever your parameters are, get the civilians _out."_

The agent shook his head, a firm negative.

"That's an order," Skye growled, not knowing if she had any authority over this person given the fact that she didn't have a clue who it was. Definitely a guy, based on build. Not Hunter though, he'd be too short. She figured it was one of their field agents, and she could pull rank on most of them.

But damn, he was persistent. He grabbed Skye's shoulder and began tugging her along.

"I said go!" she shouted, and thrust out her palm.

And an accompanying blast.

She didn't mean to do it. Ok, so she meant to do it a little, like a nudge. She certainly didn't mean for her powers to send him flying across the hallway and sliding on the floor ten feet. The containment of her hands had really mucked with her self-control.

But _they_ were coming and she didn't have time to grovel for forgiveness.

"Lincoln, make sure he's ok."

Lincoln nodded and jogged away, leaving Skye to prepare herself for the massive crowd coming to take them down.

There had to be… at least twenty-five guys coming. Was this everyone that worked here? She didn't see Kane, but of course he probably removed himself before his 'possessions' began fighting back.

Still, Skye felt her stomach do a flip. She had never taken on so many at once and now she was one-handed. It wasn't like the woods when a bullet had been flying at her, where she could let it all go. They could be deep underground for all she knew. She needed to hold onto control.

And after what she'd just done to that SHIELD agent, she wasn't sure that was completely in the cards.

She started blasting, trying to do one by one at first. She wiped out three men who were sent back and hit the wall. She attempted shaking the ground to throw them off their feet, which worked mostly.

Except unlike the creepy guard still tied up in Box Three, _they_ seemed to have acquired guns.

Tranquilizer guns, but it meant she didn't have the complete advantage with distance anymore.

Continuing to quake and slow them (maybe taking out a few), she turned around to get to Lincoln. He was helping the undercover SHIELD agent up, the man's hand draped around Lincoln's shoulders. For some reason Skye couldn't wrap her head around, he seemed to be resisting the Inhuman's help.

"I need my helmet!"

"It's shattered!" Lincoln protested.

"I need it," he growled in a feral tone. Skye eyed the ruined headpiece lying off to the side. Seeing it was clearly irreparable, she ran forward to help Lincoln.

"Change of plans, we need to go and regrou-"

Skye stopped. Talking. Thinking. She was just in plain awe at who was before her.

Ward had shown up _again_ , this time instead of remaining her taunting audience member from the crowd or her damn buyer, he was her savior.

Skye's head spun.

The fact that she hadn't recognized his voice was near unfathomable. Though she _did_ have some fairly large distractions, fighting for her life and whatnot. Still.

"Lincoln, drop him."

"What? You hurt him-"

"Lincoln he's dangerous! Move, now!"

Her friend let Ward crumble to the floor, though Skye was certain he could have done something to stop the Inhuman from moving away. Hold him hostage against Skye, maybe.

Skye walked briskly up to Ward, shaking more than just the ground now. She was vaguely aware of Lincoln trying to alert her of the oncoming guards around the corner, but she couldn't think to care.

"You… why?" she snarled. "What the hell? Was this all a trick! Some farce to make me think I was rescued?"

"No," he rasped. Skye must have knocked the wind out of him.

 _Good._

"Skye, I want to take you home."

She scoffed, her lip quivering with rage. "You tortured my friend. You almost _killed_ my friends, May! All that B.S. on the BUS before the mission, about how we'd made a good team…"

"And you followed it up with how you were happy you shot me!" he growled back.

"Because I am." Her face darkened as her hand subtly raised. "I just should have aimed for the _head_."

She pushed on that final word and Ward went flying once again. She heard him crack against the wall.

His eyes were closed. There was blood.

She couldn't tell if he was breathing.

Lincoln began pulling her along. "I don't know what _that_ was about, but we need to get out of here."

"That was Ward," Skye said in a stupor. "The Hydra agent on our team. He saw me in the pit and waved like some sadistic freak; then Kane had me on the market and Ward freaking _bought_ me-"

" _Bought_ you? What does that even- _and_ he was there during your fight?" Lincoln asked incredulously as they hurried along. "Why didn't you tell me any of this!"

"I didn't want to!" Skye exclaimed. "I… I just wanted to forget he had ever been here."

He sighed. "You've been hiding- Jesus, whatever. It's not that important now. I just don't know if anything he said was true if he's got some grudge against you."

Skye couldn't help but agree. The way he waved to her during the fight… teasing and taunting her when she'd been drugged and could barely speak back. Maybe this was just another way for him to humiliate her, like he did to Bobbi.

The pair continued through the compound, rounding another corner in the seemingly endless hallways.

"Or… it worked perfectly," Lincoln conceded, staring at the sight in front of them.

All the gifteds were running out the door, and not very nicely at that. There was pushing, shoving, maybe even trampling. Skye didn't recognize many of the people to be ones that had antagonized her during their stay in this place, drawing the conclusion that they had been even more brutal in order to be the first ones out.

Raina was walking hurriedly but not attempting to be harsh. She was one of the broken ones, at least in Skye's mind. Skye even saw Naja, who was a _bit_ more pushy, waltz right out the door.

Skye and Lincoln were still a hallway away from their salvation, but the distance was nothing a quick jog couldn't fix. Not much was more inspiring for physical activity than getting out of this place.

They began to sprint. Skye looked left to see the long hallway that she knew to be one of two that led to the Courtyard, sincerely wishing to never see that place again.

It was about halfway to the door that Skye could see sunlight. She hadn't seen sunlight in weeks. The golden lines teasing her through the door never had appeared so inviting. She'd sat for days on her computer inside her van or the BUS in the past, but she vowed in this small moment to never let her vitamin D drop so low again.

She was so excited she barely paid mind to the fact that they really had no plan of what to do once they were out. Who knew where this place was? Fortunately, there was a sufficient amount of people and few enough guards that most of them had a fair chance of getting away.

But as they passed another hallway, on their right this time, Skye felt a prick on her neck.

Her elation dropped like lead in water.

She slowed to a stop, her responses gradually delaying like the air had turned to gelatin. Skye's fingers pressed to her neck and pulled out the dart, examining it.

Then she plopped to her knees, and finally her back.

"Skye!" Lincoln shouted from ahead of her. He turned around to her aid. She wanted to scream at him, _keep going!_ But she no longer had the ability, and a mere moment later she'd lost her chance.

There was a dart spouting from his arm.

Seconds later later he was falling right down next to her, but another movement caught Skye's eye that concerned her even more than Lincoln's inability to move beside her.

Kane.

He swept into her vision, all the more paramount as he towered over her body. Whatever was in that dart, it felt as though it was turning her blood to stone as she found herself less and less able to even budge her muscles with every moment that passed.

Skye tried, so laboriously and so hard, just to raise her hand to him for a final burst of her power to knock him into next Wednesday.

She had it up merely inch when he crushed her fingers beneath his hand, the deep pin pricked cuts from the inhibitor gloves multiplying the pain as she silently screamed.

Of course it was silent. Her mouth wouldn't move.

"Screw…you," Lincoln panted beside her, causing Kane to find interest in him. It was a disgusting interest, like intrigue at a mouse trying to fight back the inevitable death a cat has promised him with, but it made the man take his foot off Skye's hand. For that, she found herself quite grateful.

"You cut me deep, kid," he said playfully, bending over so his face was hovering inches above Lincoln's. "But not as much as when you destroyed my entire _establishment_!" He threw a harsh kick at Lincoln's side. "People don't trust the security. Half of my creatures are gone, I don't have nearly enough guards to get them back! Do you realize I may never be able to _reopen_?"

After his rage-filled explanation, Kane began thrashing out at her friend. Punching over and over. To Skye's horror, she realized the man had even brought over one of the batons the guards used. The kind that _shocked._ She heard the crackle of electricity but no sounds of discomfort that usually partnered with it, and she knew Lincoln had become completely immobile as well.

Skye tried to blink away tears but her eyelids had stopped responding now, and they pooled over. To her shame, it was just a few moments later that she found she couldn't look at him anymore, her eyes drifting though no other part of her body was capable.

She was able to see the door, all the people still escaping. She could at least take solace in that. Kane was too preoccupied with hurting them to catch more of the others. Though, his guards were probably on the case...

Raina had finally made it to the front of the line. When her gaze caught Skye's, she visibly gasped. And stared.

Skye wondered if she could help them. Would she try? She was strong, maybe her inhibitor only took away her visions.

But such a vain hope was not even given the courtesy to linger long, as Raina followed the others out the door not even five seconds later.

Kane flipped himself up so his hair moved to the side flamboyantly, reminding Skye of a Disney villain if she weren't sure he belonged more in the original fairy tales. Lincoln was deathly still, remaining unable to react to the beating.

At some point guards had gone passed them.

Kane turned his attention once again to Skye. She was mortified at his leer, knowing her eyes were burning, watering.

Knowing that she failed.

"It's the same paralytic I used when we first met, did you realize?" he asked, fully aware that she couldn't answer. "I thought it would be fitting, so you could see exactly where I'm taking you." He chuckled. "I'm not entirely sure where that will be, but you can be sure it won't be pleasant."

Skye wanted to hold Lincoln's hand. Turn to him for reassurance. Something, _anything_ for comfort, even if it was completely undignified for a SHIELD agent. In any case, she couldn't move, her eyes glued to what was above and before her. She couldn't so much as glance at how Lincoln was faring.

Kane tapped a finger to his chin. "But then I thought… you know what? Surprises are so much more fun."

She felt another needle against her neck, and indubitably knew it to be a syringe this time. Her worthless arms remained at her sides.

He waggled his fingers at her. "Goodnight, Quake," he sang as though speaking fondly to a pet, while her eyes unwillingly shut together. Like they were complying. "Hope you have sweet dreams. By the time you wake up, I'll have you all set up in a new nightmare."

She didn't have a moment to be disgusted by him using the name he picked out for her. To process his horrifying words. To let it sink in that her _only_ chance at escape had failed. She just drifted off.

And Skye didn't dream at all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And welcome to part two of the story! ...pretty much. I have this outlined in three chunks. I didn't even want to post this though! The hope all squished, and then he's so mean... AHH we need a side of comfort with this hurt, please ;)

Thank you so so much for the reviews last chapter! I posted sooner because of them :) You guys have interesting theories...


	20. And the Lion

_Previously: Skye, Bobbi and Jemma head to interrogate Ward after the two latter learned that he had attempted to rescue Skye and Lincoln from the fighting pits._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

Ward would love to have said that Skye being the first person to walk into the interrogation room was a surprise. Just to shake things up from the complete predictability of these people.

Of course, this would be a lie. Her actions were as foreseeable as the outcome of a sparring match between a cat and mouse.

It wasn't a shock to see she wasn't holding up well. Hair in disarray and anger splayed on her face. She whipped out the chair in front of the interrogation table he was chained to, plopping into it as though she weighed ten times more than she did.

He sighed. "I take it Coulson doesn't know you're here? With the way you look now… well, he wouldn't want you getting any more upset by speaking with me."

"How about you shut up and listen until I say it's ok to talk, you got it?" she hissed.

He couldn't help but smile. "Looks like old times, huh?"

"Guess so. Because apparently, you're incapable of being anything more than a _jerk_."

"Ah," he said, wagging a knowing finger in her face. "But you are aware I'm not a prisoner, right? Not really. I gave myself up to help."

"Sure, I'm aware. Not that I understand _why_ you did it," she spat. "Want to explain it to me?"

He leaned in close and she flinched back with disgust, clear as day. "Contrary to what you've made yourself believe, I like helping people, Skye. But... people who deserve it."

She shook her head, as though trying to dispel the thought away through sheer disbelief. "And what determines that, pray tell?"

Ward stretched back in his chair, crossing his arms as far as they could go. "Well, that is a good question. I've never really pinpointed it, you know? There's a lot of different reasons."

She didn't like that answer he figured from her clearly annoyed eye roll.

"You helped Agent Thirty… you helped _Kara,_ in your own twisted way. What made her deserve it?"

"How about the sheer fact that she _didn't_ deserve what happened to her. She needed retribution in order to move on."

"By torturing an agent? You can't heal through someone else's pain!"

Ward blinked. "Why not? It helped me heal."

Skye looked near desperate. Desperate and sad, so abruptly. "It didn't help you heal Ward, it made you crazy," she said, as gently as that sentence could go. "You're numb now, and confused. Garrett manipulated you until you weren't making your own decisions anymore. For so long you probably didn't even fathom how to pick right from wrong! When he died, it didn't heal you. He left you _broken,"_ she choked off.

Ward was about to snap back. Say how if he were broken and she'd known it, why didn't SHIELD try to help fix him?

But then he realized.

"I don't think I'm the broken one here, Skye," he said, with a cocky head tilt. For show.

"You're right," she said, determinedly looking away from him. "But you tried to help me. Why?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't because you tried to help me when I was down and out, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," she said through gritted teeth. "Look, I get that I probably should have given you a chance after everything you went through. That doesn't give you license to blame me for your actions! That I deserve to be punished or admit my sins for your own sick sense of closure."

He chuckled at that. God, she was naive sometimes. "Skye, whether you like it or not, you just _did_ admit them. And to be honest…" He looked her up and down, "I think you've been punished enough. Right?"

"Why were you there?" she demanded, so flat and cold it nearly sounded more like an order than a question.

"Because I needed to be," he replied evenly.

Skye's lip twitched. "That doesn't make… _sense_!"

"I tried to rescue you because you didn't deserve to be there anymore."

"Oh, so now _I_ make the list."

"Because you lost something. When people have something taken from them, they should get something for it. It's not fair."

"Life's not fair, you absolute _child_! My god…" Skye pushed up from the seat in upset. "People are constantly being… influenced by others, but it's up to them to make their own choices."

Skye tapped the chair nervously and Ward could tell she was holding back. He inclined his head to listen, but said nothing.

And he was right.

"When I was fifteen I was offered alcohol by a college kid, got wasted, and ended up in juvie for the night," poured out of Skye's mouth. "Why didn't they make _him_ pay my bail, huh? I mean, that was one hundred percent his fault, right?"

Ward scoffed.

What a ridiculous comparison. Skye hadn't been manipulated, just stupid. It was of course _partially_ the kid's fault, but she'd made the decision completely aware of her own actions.

It wasn't as though he'd spent months conditioning her.

"Or how about when I was thirteen. My foster dad used to cop a feel under my shirt every time he gave me a hug. Not as bad as being forced to throw my little brother down a well, though I'm not entirely sure that happened…"

"It _did_ -"

"But I also didn't go crazy and kill the guy!"

"Skye, if that happened… he deserves to be in jail. That's not just my opinion. That's the law, because even the government is aware people deserve punishment."

She pursed her lips.

"So don't you see?" he continued. "These things are what gives victims the closure to move on. But in our business, it's easier to cut out the middleman and just… enforce your own closure. That's exactly why I had Kane pick you and Lincoln up."

Skye stilled into a statue so quickly Ward thought something may have been wrong with her. A prolonged breakdown finally causing her to black out. She didn't move, didn't twitch. She was just another object in the room.

Finally, _finally,_ she swerved her head in an eerily slow motion towards him.

" _What_?" she growled out, low and feral and slow.

"Right, I didn't mention yet," Ward said. "I gave your location to Tobias. I mean, what better way for you to see what I've been through than being put through the same thing? Being the cause of your friend's pain. Manipulated into doing inhuman things," he explained, unable to read Skye's face as he did so. " _That's_ why you deserved to be rescued. I figured a couple weeks was enough time to learn your lesson. And your understanding helped _me_ heal." He smiled. "No death necessary."

Skye sort of choked, eyes wide.

"I wasn't there a couple weeks," she hissed, eyes on fire and rage held in the back of her throat. "I was gone for eight months you bastard!"

"I know." He sighed. "I failed and… I'm so sorry."

He truly was remorseful. That was not how things were supposed to go down.

Skye didn't seem too affected by his apology.

"You're _sorry?"_ She chuckled darkly. "Well, I guess in kindergarten-land that makes it all A-ok, doesn't it!"

"No. We _were_ even, but I guess… now I owe you. I already started to repay my debt by helping to get you back."

" _What?"_ she asked in disbelief.

"You shot me. Didn't give me a chance. SHIELD killed Kara," he said bitterly. "A little imprisonment was deserved, just like I don't regret SHIELD locking me up because that was deserved too. I made sure I was around so you were ok."

"You made- you bought me like I was an item at a Chinese auction!"

"For your protection," he defended.

"Oh yeah, and I bet that big show you put on was for my protection too."

He shrugged. "Undercover. I get into character."

Skye was shaking. Visibly. Vibrations rattled off her skin and he was so sure she was going to pounce.

"I got an idea," she snarled, raising her hand. Ward could already feel his body begin to be manipulated. "How about we invoke some of that _closure_ you're so keen on-"

Morse and Simmons burst in.

Skye hastily increased the force she was already pushing onto him, and for a few brief moments Ward felt his entire being grow unsteady. Quivering at the core until he thought he'd be sick. Until he was sure he'd erupt from the inside out.

Then it stopped.

"Hey, calm down, he's not worth it," Simmons said to Skye, clutching the girl's hands tenderly.

Morse had an ICER on Ward. He regained his composure quickly, hiding the panting he'd been displaying just a moment earlier.

"Well, if it isn't my three attempted murderesses, all together." He grinned.

"Oh don't worry," started Simmons sweetly. "You'll be able to lose the first part of that phrase sometime, I'm sure." She laughed, and if Ward didn't know Simmons better (or if he was capable of fear by threats, really) he would have been scared by the tone of her chuckles. "Oh, how silly of me. You won't be able to say anything then."

Ward whistled in awe. "When did you get so dark?"

"Right about the time you threw me off a plane."

"Huh. Touche."

Simmons hurried to huddle into the other two. "I don't like this," she said. "He's too cocky and it's not like there's a laser grid between us here, just handcuffs."

"Yeah," Ward said curiously, " _why_ am I not in a vault?"

Of course, he didn't get an answer.

Though he did receive three salty stares.

Skye moved her head closer to the other two. "Uh, why isn't he in a vault?"

"That's where the gifteds are staying," whispered Simmons.

"Wow," said Ward. "Taken to capturing enhanced instead of just helping or killing them, huh? Brainwashing on the repertoire for SHIELD now, too?"

"They're here of their own free will!" insisted Simmons. "We just don't have anywhere to keep them. And… we don't kill gifteds."

Ward smirked, leaning his head in and directing his eyes to Skye. "Hear that? I think it's Donnie Gill from his grave at the bottom of the ocean."

Skye winced. "How do you even know about-"

"I've always said I'm resourceful."

They glared at him. Again. Quite continuously, actually.

Ward was fairly conscious of the fact that given the opportunity, at least one of these women would enjoy killing him.

And here was their chance.

He almost wanted them to do it, was daring them, because perhaps through this they could realize that him and SHIELD, even _Hydra_ and SHIELD, were not as different as they were constantly preaching to him and everyone in earshot.

But whether one of the other two would have followed through, Skye put a wedge in the opportunity.

"C'mon. Let's find Lincoln and finish the debrief," Skye muttered to the women, then sent her gaze at Grant. "He'll be here when we're done."

Ward cocked his head. "In a hurry? Kane must not be out of the picture yet, then."

"Let's go," Skye said.

"I have information," Ward called out.

Morse was the one to become angered. "You were supposed to have told us everything already."

He shrugged. "I only ever promised I wouldn't lie to Skye. Not that I lied… just withheld. Besides, any allegiance I have or reason to help is for her. And Lincoln," he added as an afterthought. He did get that kid locked up as well.

Bobbi's nose crinkled. Ah, she was feeling ridiculed. Here she was, supposed to be the best on reading people and she didn't have a sliver of a clue that Ward had been holding back eighty percent of his intel.

She had a hard time working over people from the same cut of cloth she was made of.

"We need to find Lincoln, first things first," Simmons said, ushering the other two out of the room. They agreed in a slight reluctance, making their way passed the door.

To his surprise, Simmons remained.

"Why do you feel so indebted to Skye?" the scientist whispered, harsh and quick. "Answer me!"

"Ok, calm down. I already told you anyway; I'm the reason they were gone for so long."

She scrutinized him. Ward immediately knew that she didn't believe an ounce of what he was saying, even if it was the complete truth.

Which it was.

"You will tell me everything that you know, that you've _done_ , and if you've hurt Skye even more than we're currently aware of? I'll make sure you're a dead man."

"Death threats lose their luster after a while, Simmons. They really only work once because… well, clearly you had no follow through."

She nearly snarled when Skye popped her head back in the room.

"Jemma! Get away from him. We thought you were following us."

"Sorry," she muttered, backing away from the table without taking her malice-filled eyes off of Ward. I just…. had to ask a question.

Morse came in and and grabbed the scientist's shoulder. "Next time, do it when someone else is around. Preferably someone with a _lethal weapon_."

Bobbi sent him a glare and Ward couldn't help but feel complacent at the gesture. If there was one person alive in the world he detested, it was probably that woman. She'd never realized that what she'd done to Kara had been wrong.

Sure, she'd suffered, but she'd never truly learnt. The fact that everyone still thought of her as a black and white "good guy" disturbed him.

Still… she appeared affected by the events going on around her now. Even when he'd been working with Morse the day prior she hadn't seemed so shaken up; unstable.

As the three ladies left his cell, Ward recognized that not one of them was completely stable. If nothing else, they were working through something.

Perhaps Skye and Lincoln's suffering had been a teaching moment for more than just the two Inhumans themselves.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter's kind of attached to the last chapter as opposed to the next one... Let me know what you thought! Love to hear from ya :D


	21. The Donkey

_Previously: An escape had plan gone awry that led to all the gifteds being released... save for Skye and Lincoln. With no subjects, Kane was forced to shut down, promising Skye and Lincoln new hardships in return for destroying his establishment._

* * *

 _ **Seven Months Ago**_

Skye awoke on some sort of bed.

Now, that wouldn't be unusual for the casual person. But Skye, being someone who had slept on a plethora of beds in her time, had become pretty good at recognizing them.

And she could not recall this one.

It was too uncomfortable for her bunk at the base, she reasoned. But of course she hadn't been at SHIELD for quite some time, had she? She'd been a prisoner in those pits. Still, this bed was much more snug than the cots at that place.

She tried to use her sense of hearing for observation before opening her eyes just yet. Wherever she was, the room lacked any sort of sound. Save for the dim hum of an air conditioner, that was.

So, in lieu of realizing she had no other way to puzzle this out, she opened her eyes.

White walls splayed before her and for a moment she believed herself to be in a medical lab. She was wearing… clothes? Normal clothes. Clothes she herself would pick out.

Could she be at a SHIELD medical facility?

Skye whipped the thin sheet off her body, cringing slightly at having to move her hands. They were bandaged. Even through the cream-colored wrappings she could tell _both_ of her gloves had been removed.

Finally taking the time to absorb her surroundings fully, Skye found herself slightly baffled. She was in… well, it appeared to be a hotel room that had skimped on the décor. The walls were blank and bare, but there was also a desk, couch, bed, and mini-fridge. A toilet and sink were buried off to the side in a corner cut of the wall. A stranger addition was a bit of raised floor, about three feet off the ground, behind her. Sort of like a bayside window without the window part. There was a door in its stead.

The room had three walls with one side completely left open to a large hallway. Skye peered out, noting it was full of other rooms just like hers.

Well, not _just_ like hers.

Most of them did not even house live beings. One did hold a leopard, prowling and pacing as though it were at any zoo and bored of its mind, but many were just rooms full of objects. Most had an ancient vibe pulsing off of them, like they were a part of ruins or something. And was that… a Diviner?

Even with the bizarre collection Skye was noticing, the most startling thing in these strange rooms was the man lying unconscious probably twenty feet in front of her. He was sprawled out, not even bothered to have been placed on the bed as he had been set on the odd raised space in the back of his room.

She ran for him immediately. Wherever they were, these people were stupid enough to leave part of the wall wide ope-

"Ow!" Skye exclaimed, toppling over backwards. She landed on her rump, wincing at the pain running into the invisible wall had caused her nose.

Hindsight now 20/20, Skye quickly decided _she_ was the stupid one. She'd literally just come from a place where their boundaries were a telepathic field that activated chips in their brains. She should have expected anything.

Just as Skye was rubbing her presumably bruised nose, a light from the ceiling attracted her attention. It began blinking blue.

"Do not attempt to injure yourself, Quake," a robotic and monotone woman's voice rang out from the light. "You are now property of Tivan, Tanaleer, on his Earth-based museum. We would like no visible lacerations on your body."

Skye brushed herself off, putting a little effort into not being spooked by the mechanical voice speaking to her. "Ok one, if you don't want people running into walls maybe don't make them _invisible_. Two, I never have and never will be the property of anyone. Number three and lastly, my name is not freaking _Quake!"_

Skye was seething, her hands tensed into fists. It came to her attention she was becoming considerably heated for yelling at a light on the wall.

The thing beeped a few times, like it was thinking, or searching its database.

"The wall is imperceptible for the viewing pleasure of our visitors," the voice informed her. Suddenly, a screen that had been too far over on on the outside of Skye's enclosure for her to see floated through the air, stopping just before her. Like a holographic screen. The screen blinked blue, bringing up windows that held the text of "Kane, Tobias", plus a picture of the very man, pearly whites gleaming through a narcissistic smile.

"Data shows Alias: Quake has been property of Kane, Tobias for thirty-eight days," continued the increasingly grating voice of the woman. "Alias: Quake sold to Tivan, Tanaleer three days prior to this day. Alias: Quake has been classified as property for total of forty-one days. No release in the foreseeable future."

Skye could have done a lot of things with that lovely dollop of information. Cried, screamed, ran around in circles out of sheer frustration. Dwelled on the unsettling fact that they had kept her unconscious for _days_. But one thing in particular seemed to bug her more than any other crap this robot was spewing.

"My name is _not_ Quake!" she screeched, sending up a blast from her palm at the infuriating light.

Her power hit another force field, similar to the one her nose had contact with just a few moments earlier. It crackled and shook as it became visible for brief seconds, but otherwise, the attack had been harmless.

The light beeped at her as the screen before her flickered. It was basically the robot version of " _yeah, that didn't bother me a bit,"_ causing Skye's anger to dial up some notches.

New pictures replaced the old. Creepy thing being that all the photos were of her. There was the picture of Skye with Cal when she'd been a baby, her elementary school photo from around Second or Third grade, a selfie she'd taken with Fitzsimmons just after the Akela Amador incident, and… a picture of her fighting Creel.

The last image was the one that took her off-guard. She looked… feral. Teeth bared and scrappy. That had only been after four days of being at the place and she had just been all cleaned up. But she'd also been starved and angry and beaten, and it showed.

Clearly.

"Previous aliases for 'Quake': Daisy Johnson, Mary-Sue Poots, Skye."

"And it's still Skye," she mumbled to the voice, wondering if this was an artificial intelligence or some person typing somewhere. The way she spoke, Skye assumed A.I.

"Kane, Tobias has signed over rights as Alias: Quake. Alias: Quake is how System: CAMI is to refer to this subject."

"Your name is CAMI?" Skye asked.

"Quake may refer to this system with this moniker."

"So you're an A.I.? Like Tony Stark's JARVIS?"

She beeped. "This is irrelevant information for Quake."

Skye was in the middle of groaning out of pure irritation and resentment when a beam of blue light interrupted her pity party. It began scanning her little enclosure, raking up and down her body.

"Quake's blood sugar: low. Quake's nutrition level: low. Quake's hydration level: low. Quake's-"

"I get it! They don't exactly feed me properly."

Skye winced at her own wording. _They don't feed me..._

She really was starting to sound like some owned animal.

"I mean…" she began amending, "it's not like they give their prisoners much food."

That wasn't much better. But 'feed me' made it sound like she was a toddler who needed to be given her mushy spinach on a spoon playing rocket ship.

"Quake will find food in refrigerator. Quake is to eat and fulfill nutritional needs. Quake has a viewing at eighteen o'clock, this evening."

 _Viewing?_

"What the hell does that mean? Ow!"

Skye looked down at her arm. It wasn't red or anything, but she could have sworn she felt a little shock there. Maybe even saw electricity come from that blue light…

"Profanity is not permitted."

Skye's mouth shot open with disbelief, her arms crossing. "You've got to be kidding me," she deadpanned.

"System: CAMI does not 'kid'. It is not in her programming."

Skye glanced over at Lincoln, who had been worryingly still during her whole conversation with… CAMI.

"Why isn't he up?"

"Alias: Static endured frequent injuries. Static must rest longer than Qua-." CAMI's voice began to get cut off, her robotic tone mangled as the blue lights flashed red.

"What the hel… heck?" Skye questioned.

With a small beep, she returned to her blue hue.

"CAMI's settings have been restricted. Quake may not be permitted certain information on Static," she stated.

 _So someone was watching, and someone didn't want her asking about Lincoln._

"Priority directive: Quake to replenish nutrition."

Then the light blipped off.

"Wait!" Skye shouted, running up to the light naively. She called for it to come back, feeling incredibly foolish as it remained still and silent.

She was trying to get the attention of a talking light, so she'd probably feel fairly foolish whether it answered or not.

Skye hugged herself, suddenly feeling very alone in her prison cell. She wanted Lincoln to wake up, to smile at her.

But even if he did, she couldn't take his hand. Hug him for reassurance. She knew she was a field agent and such actions weren't exactly normal. It was just that… while they were at the fights, they'd learned to draw comfort from one another.

The A.I. had called this place a museum… and had said Skye had _viewing_ tonight, whatever that meant.

Skye tried to make something productive from her isolation and began inspecting the boundaries, though as expected, she found no cracks or faults. She used her gift on every inch of it, only ending in the same electronic crackle that showed no wear and tear in the actual force-field.

Skye stood in the middle of the room, at a loss of what to do before finally walking over to the fridge.

It held perfectly nutritional options, fruit and veggies and meat, water and milk, with just a little bit of bread. Much better than the crap they'd fed them in the pits, but clearly nothing for her enjoyment such as desserts. It was only to keep up her health. They certainly wanted her alive and well. This was probably a strange sort of information to cause a person fear, but Skye was frightened all the same.

She considered taking an apple, though decided against it. Despite how hungry and thirsty she knew she was, she didn't think she could keep it down.

So she just lay on the bed and crawled up on her side, staring at the only comforting sight in the vicinity: the steady rise and fall of Lincoln's chest.

* * *

Lincoln awoke to a deafening, not to mention annoying, alarm.

"Ah!" he shouted in a panic, sitting up abruptly from his uncomfortable sleeping place. It was just a little ledge.

He had to try and get that under control, if he was ever going to learn stealth like Skye. Waking up screaming certainly wasn't very pro-espionage.

But of course, he wasn't even sure he would return to SHIELD if he ever did get out of this. Wasn't that the reason he was here in the first place?

"Alias: Static cannot rest any longer," a voice rang out. "Static is to eat, in preparation for his viewing in one hour."

Lincoln was groggy at best, trying to find the origin of the voice. It sounded robotic. He looked up just as a turquoise light from the ceiling clicked off and figured it had come from a speaker.

He put a hand to his head only to realize his stomach hurt just as bad. Kane had held the Taser there for a while, and he was sure if he looked it would hold some sort of bruise.

At the same time… when Kane was shocking him, he felt more and more powerful. If he hadn't been paralyzed, Lincoln wondered if his gift could have packed an extra-heavy punch.

Actually, more of his body hurt than it didn't, he realized as his hands also pricked with heat. They were wrapped in gauze, and no trace of the rubber gloves that had been ingrained into his skin remained.

Lincoln stood warily, taking in his surroundings. There was a bed and a couch just a few feet away. Whoever had plopped him in here couldn't have thought to put him on one of those?

The light suddenly blipped back on.

"Static will eat."

"' _Static'_ is waking up from just being tortured," he snapped at the random voice. "And he's gonna take his time doing whatever he feels like."

"Static was last punished three days prior to this day. He should have healed significantly in this time."

Lincoln wanted to tell the damn thing to shut the hell up, but his head was pounding and his stomach was aching. The last thing he felt like doing was eating, to be honest. It didn't even feel like the inside of his stomach could handle anything.

He pushed himself up to stand, staring out at this new place.

Skye was there.

She was smiling ruefully at him, granting him a small wave once she'd seen he caught her eye.

Lincoln couldn't even muster up a smile. Their escape plan had failed, pretty obviously. And while they had had around a month to observe their last containment, he had no idea what this new place held.

They were back to square one.

Skye was just twenty feet away from him, but in her own little room. He wondered why she wasn't coming towards him.

Tentatively, he inspected the boundary that almost seemed as though it should have held a solid wall. Skye began shaking her head adamantly. He instantly knew it was clearly a bad idea to cross it.

"What's going on?" he tried to shout to her. Her face fell once again, she appeared to be sighing, as she motioned to her ears and shrugged. Lincoln could tell he couldn't hear her from the way his voice echoed before him, anyway.

From casual observances, this place was actually nicer than the last if these were their barracks. They got full rooms to themselves. If they were allowed a common area as in the fights, it would be much improved. He certainly hoped there was; Lincoln didn't have a prayer of getting out of there without help from Skye.

The blue light rang out once again. "Static will eat and drink from the refrigerator, or he will be reprimanded."

"Fine," he huffed. Honestly, he was sick of getting hurt. He was tired of trying to act brave through it. Plus, he was admittedly a little curious about the food supply here.

He grabbed a drumstick and took a large bite out of it, showing the eaten piece of meat to the light. "Happy?" he asked through his chewing.

"System: CAMI does not feel emotions. But this system's protocol to have Static eat has been fulfilled."

"No emotions… but a name?"

"Most objects are labeled on this planet. This system is labeled for convenience."

Lincoln swallowed his chicken, eying the light - slash - voice warily. "Sure."

When the light turned off once again Lincoln glanced back to Skye. She was kicking her feet over the side of her bed nervously, like she was waiting or expecting something to happen. Though her eyes were locked over at him.

What else were they supposed to look at though?

Well, there were some interesting things in the place actually. Just next to Skye's cell was another creature and Lincoln wasn't sure how he didn't see it right away, given the fact it was a _Rhino._ Alive and moving.

God, he wanted to talk to Skye. How long had she been awake, and what was she so nervous for?

Then he remembered that thing's first words: he had a viewing in an hour. What the hell was a viewing?

Whatever it was, they wanted him good and fed for it. Maybe that meant they wanted him in good health.

He was still in the middle of fully observing what was meant to serve as his new "home", when he heard incredibly muffled voices. Lincoln stopped his exploring to see what they were as Skye hopped off her small bed to do the same.

A crowd of people were coming closer. A woman, thin as a twig with dirty blonde hair restrained in a tight bun led the small group of perhaps five people.

People, perhaps, but they didn't look entirely human.

They could have been Inhumans, but three of them sporting the exact same skin colorations gave Lincoln doubts. Blue, with each having a different sort of symbol on their faces. The other two were bright green with jet black eyes.

Skye and Lincoln's apprehensiveness was a river as it wove through the space between them.

Once the crowd of aliens and their (apparently) human tour guide got over to them, Lincoln was able to see the woman's blatant and fake smile on her face. He glared at the group, but they laughed and spoke to themselves so that Lincoln only heard their voices as incomprehensive mumbles. He wasn't positive he'd have been able to hear them if they were speaking at full volume, though.

The woman seemed to introduce him, moving over a floating screen with the tap of her fingers to the front of his enclosure. Lincoln could see backwards text through what appeared to be holographic monitor. Information about him.

He was tempted to leave these people just to get the riled up. Similar to how someone would be frustrated when an animal would be sleeping and hidden at the zoo. But to do such would be comparing himself to an animal, and he wasn't that low yet.

Instead he just focused passed them and on Skye, who was peering at him, trying to smile reassuringly. She wasn't doing a very good job.

The blue light blinked on, and Lincoln dreaded whatever information or command was coming.

"Static will present his gift to the visitors," said CAMI, just as something large began rising out of a hatch on the ground. They were some sort of metal rods.

Lightning rods.

It was clear to Lincoln what was expected of him and it would be easy enough to comply to such, but Skye wouldn't like it. Hell, he wouldn't like it either. But Skye seemed to think giving in to these people in any capacity was a bad thing.

He'd understood before, when to listen to them meant hurting people who didn't deserve it. But what good did getting hurt for not shocking a couple rods do? They already had him captured. If being in the pits taught him anything, it was that he was going to be there a while, and during his stay, anytime he fought back he would be reprimanded. Injured.

Again, Lincoln was sick as hell of being hurt.

Skye was glaring with so much contempt at the people observing him, he wasn't entirely sure they wouldn't burst into flames from her extract of anger. He was glad she was focused on them in the moment, though. He didn't want her to watch him.

Lincoln raised his hand, sending shocks between each of the rods so they danced with colors and worked off each other beautifully, small sparks rising out of them. This pleased the now awe-inspired crowd, smiles lit on their faces that were illuminated by his gift. One man in the back nodded lightly in approval.

CAMI told him he could stop and so he did, retreating back to the provided bed as the audience discussed his put-on show.

Maybe he _was_ just some circus animal.

The tour guide continued explaining and Lincoln deciphered the backwards letters on the sign. _Species: Inhuman,_ it said. Lincoln wondered if they were being viewed to be bid on as Skye had spoken about, but the context clues abruptly added up in his mind and the true answer became abundantly clear.

They were zoo exhibits.

Or museum, maybe, considering many of the artifacts in here were not living creatures. That almost seemed worse, as though they were lowered to the same level as inanimate objects.

He was consciously avoiding Skye at first, but when he eventually found the gall to face her, her head was down. Avoiding _him._

She was ashamed of him.

He'd known she would be, but at this point he didn't care. In fact, he just hoped that when it was her turn, Skye would give in faster than he imagined she would. Because Lincoln didn't want to see her in pain.

But in his heart, he knew the only way to avoid such a sight would be if he turned his back to her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Welcome to part two! Changing the pace up for a bit...

So, the name thing. I wrote this before they said they were changing Skye's name to Daisy IN EVERY WAY AND FORM. So sorry if it's a bit off for her being insistent on being called Skye, but in my story, that's the name she picked for herself and therefore identifies as.

Can't believe we're already to Chapter 21! If everything goes as plan there should be around 60 chapters... and reviews fuel my muse, so help me out! I've been loving them thus far, so thank you :)


	22. And His Masters

_Previously: May and Lincoln had a heart to heart while Skye, Simmons and Bobbi went to visit Ward._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

"This is really good," remarked Lincoln, attempting to stuff the sandwich in his mouth even as he spoke. Coulson couldn't help but grin. Proudly.

"It's my speciality."

"He means it's the only thing he knows how to make that doesn't involve just two ingredients," May put in cheekily. She was hovering over him at the stove, even with her self-proclaimed sub-par cooking skills. Damn control freak.

Coulson was about to defend himself, but Lincoln spoke up first.

"Let me guess… milk and cereal?" he asked curiously, May nodding in agreement. The Inhuman laughed. "Hey, nothing wrong with that in my eyes. That's pretty much _my_ specialty. Or... heating up pizza in the microwave."

"But it's not true!" Coulson said, flipping a sandwich over in the friar. "I make great Chicken Parmesan."

May scoffed. "I'll believe that when I taste it."

Phil pointed the spatula in indication. "Hey. Any more negativity out of you and I'll be making one less grilled cheese."

May shrugged as she sat down, keeping the hidden smile Phil knew to be there off her face.

It was nice to be able to treat things so lightly. No matter how much time passed, there was no way to not have a dim fog over life when you didn't know the state of two of your agents. Two people you cared about. Now that they were back that fog had begun to dissipate. They might have not been in the best condition possible, but adding some positivity to the air could only help their dismal attitudes.

Seemed to do Lincoln wonders.

He was chewing a bite slowly, brow furrowed as though mulling something over. "Actually, isn't grilled cheese only two ingredients?"

Melinda snorted. "You don't want to know everything he puts in there."

"Alright, it's official. No sandwich for you," Coulson told her sternly, but smiled to make sure she knew he was kidding. She didn't seem particularly perturbed by the information, anyhow.

"Lincoln!"

The boy's eyes burst up in shock and concern as Skye paraded into the room, flanked by Morse and Simmons.

"What are you doing? Where have you been?" she asked urgently.

Lincoln swallowed. "I was talking with Agent May…" he started nervously. "Then she asked if I was hungry and we found Coulson in the kitchen. He made me grilled cheese," Lincoln explained, almost seeming embarrassed by Phil cooking for him. "Is everything alright?"

Skye blinked and stared for a few moments. "What? Oh. Yeah, everything's… perfect," she mumbled.

Lincoln got up carefully from the table, any contentment he might have been feeling flitting away as Skye's demeanor brought him back down. He wrapped an arm around her. She flinched slightly, but curled into him little by little.

He whispered something to her. Coulson guessed reassuring words as she began to calm down somewhat.

Skye backed away, suddenly. "How's your ankle?" she asked, sounding increasingly more stable than she had just a moment earlier.

"It's uh… a dim hurt, now. Simmons had some stuff that helped."

Skye nodded. "Good."

A stagnant silence took up the room in an uncomfortable way. Phil stepped forward.

"You hungry, Skye?" he asked. "I have an extra sandwich, seeing as May will _not_ be eating."

Coulson hoped to peak the girl's interest, have her invested in another topic. But Skye did not ask why May didn't get to eat the sandwich. She merely took a cautious step back, shaking her head.

"No. I just want to get this done. Can we finish the debrief?"

Coulson nodded. "Sure. May can finish with you," he said, vaguely noting how Bobbi moved to the corner of the room, trying to make herself appear busy and perusing the kitchen cabinets. "Lincoln, you-?"

"I'm up for it," he said strongly, increasing a grip around Skye. Protectively.

Lincoln didn't want to talk about this, Coulson knew. But he wasn't sure if he still agreed to help because it was imperative they know, or for Skye.

"Well, let's get moving," said Coulson, waving a hand in front of himself in invitation for the others to lead the way.

"Er, sir?" Simmons spoke up. "Could I borrow you for a moment?"

"Sure, Jemma," he said, not missing the extreme caution in her voice. It didn't sound good. "May, will you-"

"We'll start. Lincoln, Skye - with me."

They followed the senior agent out of the room wordlessly, though Skye did cast a curious glance back at Jemma before she was gone. Morse vacated the room as well, clearly sensing Simmons had something private to say.

Coulson sure sensed something along those lines.

"Sir, I have concerns about my findings from Lincoln and Skye's blood tests."

Uh oh. Private, and not sounding too good.

"Go on," he said.

She cleared her throat and clutched one hand onto the other apprehensively. "To start, Lincoln appears to have trace amounts of something that resembles a mutation of PCP in his system."

"The hallucinogen?"

Simmons nodded. "He could become dissociative or confused at any time. We don't know how long he was exposed or if he's even aware of it. And I've never seen this exact form of such… I'm still running a diagnostic. It seems to have been injected with other substances as a cocktail. So far, it appears a form of Ecstasy may have been in the mix as well..."

Coulson shook his head, uncomprehending. "Why? What could they possibly have been trying to do?" he asked. As dangerous as hallucinogens were, they were generally used for pleasure. "Was Skye given the same doses?"

Simmons eyes shied away downward, refusing to meet Coulson's as she spoke. "No. But I gathered extremely concerning results from her, as well."

Coulson pursed his lips, drawing in a deep breath through the nose, preparing himself for the worst.

Because if the person dosed with PCP and Ecstasy was better off, he had a feeling 'the worst' might be where Skye was at.


	23. The Woodman

_Previously: Skye and Lincoln woke up in a new place, somewhat like a museum or a zoo. The are across the hall from each other in separate enclosures, unable to speak to one another. A group of aliens came to see them and the A.I. told Lincoln to present his gift to them, which he did. Then they headed for Skye._

* * *

 _ **Seven Months Ago**_

Skye was utterly disgusted with her friend.

 _No. No no no, you are not. You are disgusted for what these people are doing to him._

She'd watched the rods lift into his enclosure. The blue light that was similar to hers which gave them orders blinked on, so from the context clues she inferred what he was being told to do.

But she didn't expect him to just... _do_ it.

He hadn't so much as hesitated. He'd merely sighed, appearing more like a teenager being told to put their phone away at dinner than a prisoner forced to _perform_. Like it had been a minor inconvenience. Skye thought he had more dignity than that.

Then the people cheered and smiled like he was a common circus act. It made Skye's blood heat and she felt dark, her gaze geared determinedly at the ground so she wouldn't have to see Lincoln. So he wouldn't have to see how disappointed she was in him, because she truly _shouldn't_ have been. It wasn't his fault.

It was just… if Lincoln lost hope, who would be her rock? They were supposed to get through this together.

The now cheerful crowd turned, making their way towards her like a horde of eager tourists. The lion part of the show was over; he'd already jumped through their demented hoops. These people wanted to see the tiger be tamed.

Not that she would give them the satisfaction.

Skye sat on her bed, still staring at the floor as their feet appeared in her peripherals. As predicted, CAMI the blue light shined down on her within moments.

"Quake will present her gift to the visitors."

Her prop ascended from the ground easily as a child's soul rising to heaven. She peered disdainfully at the object as it came, searching for a hatch she could perhaps exploit, stick something into to jam their system and find a way out. But it was as though the floor were made of gel as the item rose up straight through it. The ground glided tightly around the article as it manifested.

There was just one object, large and metal. Lincoln's had been something metallic as well, but his were thin. This was just a single large chunk. A cylinder.

Skye could feel its vibrations as she could everything on this earth now, and through such could guess its mass. Not in any sort of numeric value, but definitely somewhere in the range of 'one hell of a heavy rock."

Which she was supposed to shake.

"Quake will present her gift to the visitors," CAMI restated, and though it was the same stale voice it somehow sounded extra impatient this time.

Skye showed them her back, sitting cross-legged and stubborn on the bed. She tried not to flinch as the shock jolted her skin. She thought she did a decent job, even given how expected it had been.

"Quake will present her gift to the visitors."

"Well, _Skye_ will do no such thing," she bit back. Skye wondered what the group of visitants' faces held: annoyance? Anger? Perhaps they were paying for this tour, and here Skye was not giving them what their hard earned cash had been poured into. Maybe the tour guide was getting all flustered on the inside, having to remain composed for her foreign guests.

Skye smirked at the thought.

She received the order and a shock time and time again. Every time the shocks increased in caliber, jumping from place to place on her body. She couldn't help but flinch now. In fact, she was having a hard time stopping herself from crying out as ugly welts began to appear.

"Quake will present her gift to the visitors," CAMI said, "or Quake will be placed in a different sector from Static."

Skye perked up in concern at the unprecedented add-on. She turned slowly, finally, just to get a look at her friend. She didn't bother to let up on clawing her own crossed arms as she dug her fingernails into the skin, ready to brace the pain.

Skye had never seen Lincoln so worried. Which was saying something, given the past few weeks of their current lives. He was pressed to the threshold of his prison, his eyes pleading, _begging_ her just do it. To give in.

And he hadn't even heard the threat.

How could she manage to be in this place for however long and not know how he was faring? How could she do this alone?

She couldn't.

Or maybe she just wouldn't.

Another shock ran through her, an insistent nudge. It had the opposite effect they had intended, making her not want to comply yet again. She sent a glare up at the light. Which of course was _totally_ sane.

Then, once more her eyes found Lincoln. Her resistance crumbled into dust.

May had told her in the past to do anything to stay alive in captive situations, which probably included sacrificing her dignity. Maybe this didn't have to be a bad thing. This could be the _smart_ thing, the field agent thing. Not the proud, stubborn thing.

With that precise thought in mind she trudged forward warily. Skye wasn't aware of alien cultures, but the people before her certainly appeared impatient and annoyed.

 _Good,_ she thought near hysterically, feeling as though she was losing her mind to malice.

If she wasn't able to disobey, she'd take out all her anger on that stupid slab of metal. Gleaming at her as though it were grinning, taunting her.

Skye shook and shook it, straining her hands so she felt the small cuts under her bandages prick at her in pain. She let its particles vibrate more than she had done so ever before. This was a strong substance, to be certain. She was giving it all she had and the infuriating thing _still_ only rattled a bit. She even sent a few mighty waves of energy that didn't do much.

Utterly pleased judging by the expression on her face, the tour guide pushed over the screen that remained to the right of Skye's cage so that it was front and center. She began explaining something. The image of the cylinder inside Skye's enclosure came up as a holographic image and just next to it was some sort of graph.

Skye almost clawed her own eyes out when she recognized it.

A damn Richter Scale.

She could only imagine what they were saying beyond the wall, based on their intrigued, smug faces. ' _Oh, look how powerful the Inhuman is. Look how she can make earthquakes and has superpowers, it's so cute and impressive!'_ Skye nearly snarled.

After enough chit-chat had been exchanged, the group walked away without so much as a backwards glance. The cylinder disappeared. A simple occurrence.

As if Skye hadn't just broke for the amusement of some… _aliens,_ or something.

She assumed they were aliens anyway. They seemed to be a couple different species, and as to her knowledge, no two Inhumans really resembled each other so closely. But hell, for all she knew, maybe _she_ was the one on a different planet.

That thought added some fear to her already miserable state.

Skye sniffled, trying to refuse her tears of upset and hatred that were begging for release. She hated herself. She hated herself and she hated them for making her hate herself.

She just wanted to go home.

Tears turned to rage in her mind and Skye couldn't bear to look at Lincoln. Maybe it had been smart of him not to try and fight back; hers had been such a vain response. A proud response. He'd saved himself a lot of pain as well as the humiliation of trying and failing. He probably thought she was an idiot, and she couldn't stand to see the face that would prove it so.

She got in the bed and rolled her body immediately to her side, facing away from him and towards the back wall. She closed her eyes tight. Clutching the sheet, she pretended she was sulking for the want of not having to meet for training, not being able to stop Mack from making up childish nicknames for her, or whatever other trivial things she used to worry about.

* * *

As much as she didn't want to so much as glance at Lincoln when she'd first given in to whoever had them, the next day she found upon waking that seeing her friend was all she yearned for. Just to know they weren't in this alone, that she wouldn't abandon him and he wouldn't abandon her.

She got out of the bed - awkwardly placed in the back center of the room- to see him staring at her, as though he'd been watching protectively all the while. Or maybe there had merely been nothing better to do. He gave her a tentative wave with a smile that broke her heart, but she returned in the same manner.

And… that was it. That was how they communicated. Short waves, or sometimes mouthed words with nearly unhelpful hand gestures to try and understand one another. It was about every other minute Skye wished she knew sign language when they'd attempt this. Games of rock, paper, scissors were easy enough though, and probably how they spent almost the majority of their days.

Because this went on for weeks.

The first days Skye had been driven by sheer determination. When she was not trying to communicate with or keep up the morale of Lincoln she spent her time searching her prison. Memorizing and observing. She examined the hatch at the back wall which never opened, the crooks of the fridge that food would come through to refresh it, and the opening where her metal cylinder she was meant to shake would show up every instance visitors came to gawk at her.

This only happened every few days, which made Skye even wonder why they were putting so much effort into keeping herself and Lincoln around. There couldn't have been _that_ much of a profit with a group coming maybe once a week. Skye even ate as much of their food as possible, just to spite them by making herself pricey specimen. (They had cut down her selection to limited rations after that though, CAMI informing her that Skye's masters prefered their creatures 'trim'.)

Not that it mattered. They were prisoners in this place, and no matter how much Skye searched for a fluke in the system or tried to create little victories for herself, they appeared to be there to stay.

She attempted to collect information from CAMI the A.I., only to be told it wasn't needed that _she,_ as a specimen or lesser being, know. And thus, after a few days of intense searching, she just fell into a bland routine.

Clean clothes and pajamas were always present in her dresser, though she'd only change every few days. She had to go around the corner to be out of the gaze of anyone in the hallway, and at the right angles they could always see her. She could normally avoid that, but then there were the cameras…. Skye just didn't like feeling any more vulnerable than she clearly already was. Lincoln seemed to be on the same wavelength with that front. They showered even less than they switched outfits, always doing it at the same time as though a silent agreement between them.

Of course it was a silent agreement. It was impossible to be anything but.

If they gave her a bed, dresser, and couch… she wished they'd have given her a TV. After she figured she had the place mapped out so well she could draw it from memory, there was nothing left to do but pace.

Which was _incredibly_ boring.

Many times she'd see Lincoln playing with the static on his hands, shooting it from one palm to the other. Her powers weren't really like that; she couldn't manifest things. She didn't really think she could use them for entertainment. Sure, she'd attacked the force field a few times but it had earned her shocks and she could never do it for too long. So sometimes, for near hours, she'd just watch Lincoln handle his gift.

One day, as she sat mesmerized in a stupor by his simple light show, she was startled by how calm she felt. How easy it was to just accept it. _Oh, Lincoln's playing with static? That'll be the fun activity to watch for the day._

Was this what they were? What they'd become and were going to do for the _remainder_ of their lives?

Skye might have not found a fault in the room, might have not seen a plausible end to this, but her hope never fully disappeared. In her mind this would still end at some point, somehow. They wouldn't be here forever.

But robots dictated everything with seamless portals to bestow them their necessities. The beings in charge weren't the same as humans. Skye couldn't manipulate them, wait for them to slip up. She wasn't even permitted to speak to a living soul and, passed the first day of instructions, CAMI rarely showed up unless to scold Skye for doing something wrong. (Which she'd do just to piss off the robot who couldn't actually be pissed off).

With how stale their lives were it almost felt like it was an event at the same caliber of the Oscars when something did happen.

It was a quiet sound. Futuristic as this place was, everything happened with extreme efficiency.

Skye pivoted her head towards the noise, which originated from behind her small ledge, to find that the door resting on the top of such had been opened. Lincoln's swung up as well, the door swiftly materializing into the wall above it as though it belonged to a garage.

Skye and Lincoln glanced at each other anxiously (but not without excitement) as CAMI blinked on in both their enclosures.

"Seasonal weather permits Inhumans to be allowed outside. Enclosure has been extended."

"So there's just more cage out there?" Skye asked, her voice lacking interest but honestly, any new installment would give her some scraps of hope.

"'Cage' is not the appropriate word, Quake. 'Enclosure' is the correct term. Tivan, Taneleer has dictated specimen be kept in humane containment similar to their native habitats. This has been done in order to attract more customers who did not approve of previous living arrangements for specimen."

Skye thought maybe she was hitting a lucky break or something. Not only was there going to be more to explore, possibly exploit, but CAMI had just dished out more information than she had in three weeks.

So the Tivan guy, whom Skye had never seen but was apparently in charge of this whole operation, had been running this for a while. And he used to keep people in even _worse_ conditions.

Skye was at least happy to be held prisoner _after_ some PETA wannabe had already stepped in.

She could smell the warm air coming out of the door when the wind blew a strong gust, and couldn't help but feel drawn to it. Turning back, she saw Lincoln staring at her, waiting for her.

For her approval.

God, he still looked up to her like she was some sort of mentor. He had been right at the pits when he'd said they were equals, but Skye also knew tactically what was going on better than him. She was supposed to be able to make better decisions, as she'd been trained. It had even taken a little while to convince Lincoln to join after the Inhumans fiasco, so he really was a fresh faced newbie when it came to agent stuff.

That didn't matter anymore, though. This was uncharted territory, and Lincoln having lived with his powers longer than Skye could very well mean he knew more about it than herself.

But if it made him feel more at ease with her taking the wheel while they were here, she'd give that to him.

She grinned, nodding in approval. What could it hurt, really? (Plus, she really yearned to sneak a peek at what it was like out there.)

Skye watched Lincoln tentatively walk through the door. Once he was through the threshold she then turned and did the same.

The sun blinded her before she felt it, but once the warmth hit her she nearly fell over in bliss. IIt was the first time she'd stepped outside in… months. At least while she was awake. She hadn't had a brush of sunlight grace her skin since the day she was captured for the fights.

The boundaries of this 'enclosure' were at least two times bigger than Skye's room and three times as high. It was closed in on four sides but the top was wide open. And though Skye knew there had to be a laser grid or some other form of forcefield up there, the heat of the sun beat down onto her as though there was nothing but the dense air.

She lifted her chin to the clouds and closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh breeze and letting the sun rays coat her skin. She smelled the musk of the forest that surrounded them, large trees and strange plants. Perhaps they were in the middle of a rainforest. The flora was painted with liquid that could be from recent showers. The trees had large tops, and Skye knew rainforests had many canopies...

As far as the inside of her plot, there was a reason it was so big.

A large jungle gym wound its way to the highest point of the walls, with many different colorful trappings along the way. There were ropes, monkey bars, ladders and nets… perfect for climbing. It was like a child's playground or, and Skye couldn't decide which was more disturbing, an ape exhibit at the zoo for them to use and keep up their physicality.

Surely it was meant to act more as the latter. And to engage in such should wound her pride.

But Skye felt a _powerful_ urge to go jump into it.

And she was supposed to be exploring, finding faults, wasn't she?

Skye ran, making a leap onto the net that was the closest thing necessary to climb to get to the first platform. After scrambling up it and making it to the ledge, she looked around. You could swing on a rope to access the next area, or continue up on a latter.

Skye vaulted onto the rope, swaying across the gap and jumping onto her feet at the next platform. Her muscles were jumping for joy at finally getting some use. Pulsing inside her as though each ache she'd knew she would feel in the morning were saying _thank you, thank you, thank you!_

She ran up a ladder and scaled a bound rope, reaching the top after just a few more obstacles.

Even with how tall the walls were out here, her vantage was not over the incredibly large trees that surrounded the area. Though she could see inside the fenced enclosure next to her, where a rhino was lounging in a mud puddle.

She smiled. Skye hadn't felt this good in weeks and she was determined to let it last more than just a few seconds.

There was another net on the top of the structure. Skye surmised it could easily be used as a hammock. She clambered in and onto her back, staring at the almost clear open blue in front of her. All she could see were clouds and sky, no cages or nets or museum. For an instant, she could almost pretend she wasn't even in this place.

Ignoring the pathways caught in her peripherals that were obviously meant for the museum's guests to observe her from out here as well, she closed her eyes blissfully.

Skye could only hope Lincoln was having just as much fun playing with the new amenities as she was.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this took a bit. Like I warned, I'm slowing down but still going to try to stick to a schedule of updating at least twice a week. ( one present and past chapter each). Sometimes I get too excited by responses to wait though, so if you're enjoying let me know! Thank you so so much for the feedback so far!


	24. And the Serpent

_Previously: Lincoln and Skye are finishing the debrief with May. They've just explained that their enclosure had a jungle gym type playground that Skye really enjoyed._

* * *

 _ **Present Day:**_

"I'm sorry, May," said Skye. "They obviously used that thing to manipulate me and I just… I just fell for it."

Skye sighed, looking down. May hated to think that Skye believed Melinda was disappointed in her. More importantly, that she was disappointed in herself. She hadn't done anything wrong.

Melinda took a deep breath. "You were biding your time and keeping your muscles toned. I see nothing wrong with that."

"Lincoln saw right through it," she countered, scoffing. Anger persevering the same way it had since she'd first gotten back. Self-blame, putting themselves down. Lincoln had told May he was worried Skye had thought him weak, while in actuality Skye figured herself not as good as her friend.

What they really needed was to stop the wallowing in the shame and blame they'd foolishly placed upon themselves.

Which was easier said than done.

"C'mon," May ordered abruptly, standing. "Up."

Skye and Lincoln shared a puzzled look. "But…"

"I told you to _stand_ , Skye. I'm still your SO."

Skye frowned, fury painting onto her face instantly. Lincoln appeared hesitant, but glared at May all the same from her unprecedented shouting.

Melinda saw Skye as she internally struggled. She'd always been hard on Skye before, and the girl had been taught to follow the orders of her superiors like a trained agent no matter what tone they'd used. Now, angry and defiant, May could tell that her bottled up rage did not want to comply.

Skye slammed her hands down on the table, jerking herself up so that her chair screeched backwards from her legs until she was standing.

"Happy?" she snarled.

May tilted her head noncommittally. " Maybe. Why did you do that?"

Skye's scowl deepened in confusion and impatience. "Um, because you asked me to?"

May cocked a brow. "I didn't exactly ask."

"Yeah well… that's not really your thing," Skye said, crossing her arms into a self-hug and averting her eyes to the still sitting Lincoln.

"So you take orders," May surmised.

Skye shrugged. "From you. Like you said, you're my S.O."

"You'll do whatever I say?"

"No," Skye spat instantly. Determinedly.

"Sounds like that's what you were saying."

"It depends on what you're asking me to do."

"Ordering."

"Fine. It still depends."

"So you'd go off-mission if you thought what I said wasn't right?"

"Yeah. Like, if you were asking me to take out a bus full of school kids or something."

"What if you didn't have all the information?"

Skye seemed to ponder this. "I trust you," she admitted. "But some things are too far. I'd need a reason."

"You'll use your judgement," May told her, coming around the the table to be closer to her novice. Not that 'novice' was entirely the correct word to describe Skye anymore. The young woman had gone through more than many people would in their entire lives, and more. Losing her parents, gaining catastrophic powers, and now the hell she'd been through these passed few months.

But May wasn't sure she could ever look at Skye without feeling a protective instinct over her anymore.

"Uh, sure." Skye shook her head. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because judgements change based on the circumstances," May explained. "You obeyed them when they hurt you. You exercised outside because you had nothing else, no other way to keep yourself so much as sane. Your perception of the situation was altered enough for pride to be a lesser necessity, and you were right to act on it."

Skye was staring determinedly at the wall, clearly uncomfortable at someone defending her own actions she herself didn't even approve of. Meanwhile, Lincoln continued to gaze into his hands as though there was endless information to be found there.

May laid a hand on each of them. "Neither of you are weak," she assured, squeezing their shoulders. She wasn't usually like this, so… touchy-feely, but they… they needed it.

Skye turned to flash her less than a second of a watery-eyed smile, while Lincoln placed a hand over May's own with a gentle gratitude.

She knew this message wasn't really one that could be explained, or even taught. It had to be inherently learned. But pointing it out to the two of them couldn't hurt.

"Alright," May said, walking briskly away to break up the moment. "I think I may know of a better place for this debrief." She sauntered towards the door, tilting her head back at them as they stood frozen with confusion. "Trust me."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've realized this may be more like 50 chapters... we'll see!


	25. The Eagle

**Author's Note:** Trigger warning in the end notes.

* * *

 _Previously: Skye and Lincoln's enclosure's at the museum were extended to include an outdoor area with a jungle gym._

* * *

 ** _About Three Months Ago:_**

Skye relished in being outside. It gave her something to do as opposed to the absolute absence of such that was driving her made before the little door had been opened. Not to mention it was an easy way to build her muscles back up and revel in the crisp air. She only had one reservation about being in her outdoor section: she was lonely, as she couldn't see Lincoln from there.

Well, and she was still a prisoner, but that was her only reservation given her already crappy _situation,_ of course.

Also bugging Skye was when visitors came out onto the viewing canopy to watch her outside. It was her safe haven in this place and she did not want them there. CAMI would tell Lincoln and Skye when tours were going to come though. Skye would go inside as fast as possible in order to avoid them seeing her in her jungle gym, not wanting them to taint it for her. Though there was one instance she had allowed it. Skye had wondered if she wouldn't have to perform if she remained out there, but the stupid cylinder just followed her by popping up on the ground outside. Skye made sure she was inside for the tourists ever since.

Making sure to be indoors at these points was also Skye and Lincoln's unofficial way of always being there for each other when the people came to oggle. To hold a distraction, a face to look at while they were performing their circus act. But Skye didn't even mind so much anymore, it was just normal by now. So what if people wanted to come marvel at her? As a SHIELD agent, it could be so much worse. She could be tortured in a Russian camp. She could be back at the fighting pits, hurting innocent gifteds while she had to worry about her and Lincoln's safety, not to mention the others who were in in constant danger.

But while Skye was trying to adjust to the situation that was their ever-solidifying reality, Lincoln was allowing himself to spiral into it.

Reassuring smiles went away. He refused to play their games like rock, paper, scissors or attempt to speak with their manic hand movements. He'd sulk.

Skye wanted him to go outside; it always felt so good to her and would lift her spirits. She liked it when they'd go at the same time. She'd hate to leave him alone inside just to get some sunshine.

But no matter how much she'd try to ask if he wanted to go, some days he wouldn't even acknowledge her. He'd sit and pout on his ledge, which Skye supposed was the next best thing. At least he could smell the air next to the open door.

She still worried for him.

Perhaps he didn't have quite as much of an elaborate area as her, or maybe there was something out there that he dreaded. Skye couldn't be sure. Though, by their limited "speaking" through movements he seemed to have described the same sort of thing that she had.

Skye didn't know what to do for him except sit inside with him as company, but sometimes he'd turn his back on her. She felt betrayed by that; all she wanted was to be there for him.

So she'd go outside and exercise, but she'd never hold it against him. The situation was still revolting and if he accidentally hurt her feelings during his depression, she could deal with it.

One thing she could _not_ deal with, apparently, was the day she woke up to find her door to the outside closed for business.

"CAMI!" she shouted. "CAMI, wake up or whatever."

She blinked on. "Does Quake have an inquiry?"

"Yeah, Skye _does_ have an inquiry," she said, always insisting to try and get the AI to use her name. Not that it was ever going to happen… "Why is my door shut?"

CAMI beeped vaguely. "This system does not recognize 'your door'. This system finds no proprietary is permitted for Quake and other specimen."

"Oh shut _up_ ," she screeched in annoyance. She was already peeved, she didn't need the reminder that she was just property to them. To a freaking _A.I._ "The door to the outside. Why isn't it open?"

"Special visitors are to arrive today. Such visitors will remain inside, and thus the specimen will remain inside."

"For how long?" Skye asked.

"Twenty-four hours," CAMI answered uniformly. "Does Quake have any more questions?"

"Uh, yes," Skye said, thinking quickly. "Who are the visitors?"

She wondered if it was some kind of royalty or political prospect, being 'special visitors.' Maybe the hoity-toities didn't like to get sun on their skin.

"Quake does not require this information," CAMI informed her, to which Skye was disappointed but unsurprised. That happened more often than not. "Does Quake have any more-"

"No. Go away you stupid voice," Skye muttered, waving her hand.

"CAMI is a digital interface," she said evenly, as per flipping usual.

"Fine then! Go away you stupid digital interface."

Skye crossed her arms as the blue light blinked off. Lincoln was across the way, cocking a curious brow. Probably wondering what she had called the robot over for. But if he paid any attention to her love of the outdoors and knew that his door was shut as well, he could have figured.

Skye perhaps should have taken the time of being forced inside to communicate with Lincoln, but she just moped, and he seemed perfectly apt to do the same.

A few hours later the 'special' visitors came, and Skye was absolutely floored by who they were. _What_ they were.

Children.

It was a freaking field trip or something.

Skye sat on her ledge with her arms around her knees and scoffed. The green mini-humanoids were prancing around the place like it was a park, giggling and playing, gawking at everything.

Two boys and a little girl suddenly were in front of Lincoln's place, pointing and staring. Somehow it made her so much angrier than when adults did it. With older beings, it had been like seeing them, the Inhumans, was a privilege. That at least it meant Skye and Lincoln were special enough to draw the attention of people from other worlds.

If kids could come… it must not have been that hard in the first place. They were locked up and treated sub-human not because they were priceless gems, but because they were worth less than a mutt you could pick up at the pound.

Skye was so mad she couldn't bear to so much as look for a while, but when she did her mouth fell right open.

Lincoln was directly up against his threshold, holding out sparks for the kids to see as a smile played heavily on his face. As though he were truly happy to be entertaining these brats. They clapped and egged him on, loving it when he moved the electricity from hand to hand.

Skye was so affronted by the sight she didn't notice the little girl in front of her own pen until she tapped lightly on the forcefield.

Skye wasn't even aware the guests could do that. _She_ would have been blasted backwards, just like she'd been on her first day here.

Skye placed her chin heavily on her knees, staring back ahead. CAMI had not toldl her to perform yet and she didn't see any reason to do it early.

"Come here little Inhuman! Come here…"

Skye's head perked up at the sound that rang through her room.

It was the little girl, speaking through some sort of intercom. Could they always do that? Had the kids been the only one to care enough to use it?

The green haired girl began puckering her lips together to make kissing noises, the way you'd call a cat. Skye decidedly stayed put.

"Oh wow, is this another Inhuman?" a boy running up asked.

"Yeah! But she won't come closer…"

"The other one was sooo cute!" an even younger girl than the first said, who had came over along with the boy. "He could make electricity."

"What's this one do?" asked the boy.

"Hmm… mani- uh, manipulate seismic energy," she answered, reading Skye's sign with some difficulty. _Clearly not_ advanced _beings,_ thought Skye bitterly.

"Sweet," the boy said, nodding his head approvingly.

"What's that even mean?" asked the littlest girl.

"I dunno, something cool," the boy surmised.

"Come here, Quake!" the first little girl called. "Show off your powers!"

"Make things shake or something!" the boy shouted.

"My name isn't Quake," Skye muttered half-heartedly to herself, almost an automatic response from saying it to CAMI so many times.

"Daisy! _Preeetty_ Daisy, come here," the littlest girl said as if she were cooing to an animal. "That's such a lovely name."

"Maybe she likes Skye, that's the coolest," said the boy. "Here Skye!"

Skye picked up her head immediately. The name she hadn't heard in months now sounded foreign but so welcome to her ears. She couldn't help but become intrigued.

She tentatively picked herself up and walked over to the gawking and excited kids. They were waiting.

She smiled, turned around and pushed a force into her bed. At the kids' cheers, she strained her hands upwards as her whole room began to shake.

After impressing them, she got down and their level, only alluring them more. The smallest girl, who had curly hair nearly to her feet, placed a hand on the "glass". Skye met it, her palm hovering before she thought she'd get hurt.

"Please," Skye said, "can you hear me? I don't want to be here. Can you help, is there anyone you can tell?"

Skye wasn't entirely sure why she was asking. Perhaps because it was the first time she realized there was a chance to communicate, or maybe her mind assumed that since they were kids there might be more sympathy left in them than their older counterparts.

But the little girl merely beamed, giggled, and skipped away, leaving Skye's hand against the wall lamely.

"Aw, she really is pretty," the first girl appraised, ignoring Skye completely. Either they couldn't hear her, or they'd been conditioned to not give a damn.

"I like the guy one, his power is sweeeet," the boy said. Then he lifted a finger, repeatedly tapping it near Skye's nose, speaking to her in a 'baby' voice. "You're just a dainty little Inhuman. Aren't you, aren't you?"

Skye roared at him. Literally. A scream ripped from her throat and she raised her hands as though she were going to attack, scowling and snarling like a wild beast.

At least it scared the kids away.

Skye breathed heavily, succumbing to anger as she allowed it to easily flow through her.

Meanwhile, Lincoln stared at her with green eyes full of concern. She didn't care. If he'd given up, why shouldn't she?

If these people wanted her to be a feral zoo animal, she could oblige. Animals will hurt anyone, the wild ones at least. They're unpredictable, and they could target whoever was in their path.

Including herself.

* * *

How Skye had suddenly seemed to forget they were prisoners being treated as subservient dogs because they opened a damn door for her, Lincoln didn't know.

He had been cautious about the new happening in the first place, just because anything made him feel wary in a place where others as cruel as these could decide his fate so readily and freely.

Then, when Lincoln walked outside, it was worse than he could have imagined.

They'd given them a play set.

So now they weren't just slaves, they were mindless children. Animals with a toy, monkeys at the zoo… the vibrant colors were all the more insulting.

Just because he'd play along to not be hurt didn't mean that he had to amuse them by jumping around on a toy like a kitten in a cat tree. As if to prove his point, next to his area he could see the leopard, prowling around its own structure.

Though _his_ didn't look like Lisa Frank had puked on it.

Lincoln knew he should search for ways out, observe his surroundings. But there was more time for that in the future, he guessed, if going outside was a weather permitting thing. He wanted to go back inside and show Skye his defiance.

Except Skye didn't come back all day.

And when she did… hell, her eyes were coated in such a blissful haze he thought she'd been drugged.

But no, she just showed them the exact animal they wanted her to be. An idiot little hamster, so pleased to play with her wheel.

Under different circumstances he could have enjoyed the jungle gym. Maybe if he were drunk or just feeling particularly immature. But not here. Not when it was given to them by these people. And Skye seemed to act as if it were a present of some sort. Like she should be _grateful._

They drifted apart in the weeks following their doors to the outside being open. Lincoln did appreciate the draft, but no way was he going to indulge these people. Let them think they'd given him something.

He didn't even know who "these people" were. With all the alien visitors, it seemed plausible that their 'owner' could be alien as well. It didn't matter. If they considered anything a handout, Lincoln would be sure not to take it from them.

Which was exactly why, on the day the kids visited, he _wanted_ to give them something.

The voice hadn't told him to use his powers. The rods hadn't come up. But the kids were so genuinely interested and it wasn't their fault he was locked up. They weren't some uppity people coming to shame him, they were just kids.

So, he wanted to play with them and show them what he could do. Gain their interest.

Then he tried to show them that he was upset. A way of saying " _look at me, notice me, help me get out of here."_

Maybe they could appeal to their parents, or something. Whatever. It was a long shot and he just enjoyed showing his powers to people who actually appreciated them as opposed to expected it of him.

Then of course there was Skye, moping and sulking like a toddler in the corner because she'd been cut off from her playground for the day.

Lincoln wasn't mad at her. Disappointed, maybe. Mostly he just pitied her. This was what months of imprisonment had done to her. He could only imagine what years would do to the both of them.

No, he wasn't angry. He was scared. The fear just took form of judgment against someone who didn't really deserve it.

But then she engaged with the kids like he had. It was… cute. Seeing her face light up for something she was doing of her own free will, mirroring their hands.

Suddenly her smile began to drop, and… was she talking with them?

Then she hissed or maybe growled; she did something absolutely _terrifying_ and feral with bared teeth and all the kids went screaming away.

God… Skye was falling fast all of a sudden.

She began pacing her room, anger and frustration evident with every step she stomped. She began pulling at her hair, clawing at her arms. Hell, she was acting flat out nuts.

The blue light blinked on and he wondered what CAMI was saying to her. Whatever it was, it only made her angrier, her face visibly red as she shouted back.

Then Skye became still, her arms out in front of her. She closed her eyes.

Dark purple bruises began manifesting on her wrists.

"Skye, no," he whispered in horror, watching her deliberately harm herself. He ran up to the threshold. "Skye, stop!"

She was twitching and shaking as the marks became darker, began spreading. An alarm began sounding through the building and the kids started screaming and running, after which Lincoln finally spotted the green adult who had been supervising them.

He didn't care about any of that. He just wanted Skye to _stop_ before she seriously hurt herself. Before she was beyond repair.

Skye fell down, obviously straining herself to an excessive point, but he saw her hands remain clenched. Was she trying… trying to end it?

No. She couldn't be doing that. There was no way Skye would attempt… suicide.

Right?

 _C'mon, don't leave me. I can't do this without you._

Lincoln was frantic to do something, _anything_ to get her attention. Maybe if she saw him doing the same thing… His shocks didn't really harm himself, they resided on his body all the time. They were generated from there.

He threw himself at the wall.

It was with all his strength and he bounded back to the floor in a heap, clutching his pained shoulder. Then he did it again.

CAMI showed up. "Static will stop harming himself."

"Not until Skye does!" he shouted, throwing himself at the force field that once again spit him back out like distasteful food. "And you can feel free to tell her that!"

CAMI blinked and beeped. "Quake has been informed. Static will stop, now."

He glanced over at Skye's enclosure. She was on her side, her head facing him and twisted so she could see him. She was weak, her eyes barely open.

He crashed against the wall once more to prove his point, alarms still pounding into his ears along with the headache he now had.

Skye's head dropped, her breathing heavy. Her muscles no longer appeared taut. She wasn't hurting herself anymore.

But she looked like a living bruise.

God, how many fractures must she have given herself? Why the hell would she _do_ that?

Before he could think anymore of it, a cylinder with small sliver on the end of it came down from the ceiling, a mist spraying from within it.

Lincoln was out before he hit the floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **TRIGGER WARNING:** Suicide attempt. Ish? She's not too aware of exactly how much damage she was causing herself as she was nearly blinded by anger, but that's where it was heading.

The response I got on the last chapter was so nice guys! And on such a short chapter, too) I was tempted into updating early. So thank you for that :) Let me know what you think of this one!


	26. And the Arrow

_Previously: Skye and Lincoln have just finished explaining how when children came to see them, Skye became so frustrated that she took it out on herself._

* * *

 _ **Present day**_

"We're finishing the debrief… outside?" Skye asked, staring at the somewhat dingy park May had walked them to. It had been a few blocks away from the base.

May shrugged. "I think we could all use the fresh air."

"What's he doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Excuse me," says Hunter indignantly. " _He_ has a name. And... he's here for moral support."

Actually, Hunter had a hunch that he was there because everyone else at the base was acting absolutely _bonkers._ Bobbi wasn't herself. Simmons looked nervous as a turkey at these Americans' Thanksgiving and after speaking with Coulson, he'd seemed the same. Then Fitz and his two Inhuman lackeys were apparently having some kind of tiff.

And of course there was these two, who apparently needed babysat. Hunter and May were the only ones up to par at the moment.

Skye shook her head in confusion. "Why are we debriefing outside?" she asked, crossing her arms defensively. "Probably not the best decision by way of security protocol, _May_."

Despite Skye's tone, the older agent didn't seem deterred by the snide comment. She shrugged. "You said you liked being outside."

"I'm also _ashamed_ of it, if you didn't get that by my apology," she snapped. "So… thanks for bringing it up."

"Well, nothing shameful about being at the park," Hunter chimed.

"Except we're clearly being handled with kid gloves… literally."

"'Literally?' I'm not wearing any gloves, mate."

Skye squinted accusingly. "I meant that you're taking us to a park that happens to include a _playground_ and it's childish!"

Hunter smiled, wondering if Skye would approve of the gesture to not back off from her. "I know. Just trying to get under your skin," he said cheekily, causing her face to soften. "Also, Lincoln said he could do with some coddling. Maybe you could put up with it for his sake."

Skye's face fell, becoming visibly upset as she looked ruefully at Lincoln. Then he got upset at her upset.

C'mon. Honestly.

"We don't have to debrief outside, I don't mind…" Lincoln started.

Skye waved him off. "No no, it's fine. It could be… fun." She muttered the last word off distastefully, then plopped down with resigned sulkiness onto a bench.

The bench was fairly small and Hunter honestly didn't feel like rubbing shoulders with Skye and Lincoln in their state. Physically rubbing shoulders. He didn't mind hanging out with them…

Just to the side of Skye's seat was an old metal swing set, deeply rusted from years of rain and neglect. It was probably one of the few objects that used to make up the children's play area that hadn't completely fallen to bits.

He shimmied his way in between the coarse chains that held a seat between them, tentatively sitting down.

The sight brought out Lincoln's smile.

"Don't expect me to join you," said the Inhuman. "I haven't had a Tetanus shot in ages."

Skye crossed her arms. "And I'm not in the mood for _playtime_ ," she said, moving the stray bangs that had fallen in front of her face away with a quick puff of air from her mouth.

If Skye's predicament hadn't been so horrible, Hunter would have almost found it laughable. She was making such a large point out of not wanting to be coddled, helped, or treated like a child that it made her out to be the spitting image of a crabby two-year-old.

As it happened with these circumstances though, Skye's petulance was more just... sad.

So no, Hunter didn't expect Skye nor Lincoln to be cozying up to him any time soon.

He hadn't expected Melinda May to either, but that was precisely who took up the vacant swing next to him. Skye raised an inquisitive eyebrow, while Lincoln just looked utterly confused.

"I'd rather sit here than an overcrowded bench," she explained simply.

Skye rolled her eyes, predictably. But Hunter smiled. "You going to start kicking those legs anytime soon?" he asked cheekily, swinging sideways a tad to give her a nudge.

May was not amused by the gesture. Like, very unamused. As in, May was giving him a look-to-kill face.

"Don't touch me," she ordered snidely.

"Yes m'am," he snapped.

She eyed him for a while longer, despite his clear obedience to her words.

"Skye, Lincoln," she started slowly, finally trailing her gaze away from Hunter and towards her rookie. "Feel free to continue."

Skye had actually looked semi-normal for a moment then, but with the reminder to tell the story she was retreating into herself sheepishly.

She bitterly stated, "I guess we can pick up after I was done being an idiot."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh it's so dark... this story is dark and sad. Sorry, I'm just starting to get fed up with writing super angry Skye haha. I think next chapter there's a bit of fluff between Skye and Lincoln, so stay tuned! (you know, as well as continuing this dark and full of terrors plot)


	27. The Eagle (II)

_Previously: Children had made a visit to the museum, angering Skye to a point that she took it out on herself._

* * *

 **Slightly Less Than Three Months Ago:**

A week had passed since the incident with the kids. Since then, Lincoln had been burdened with _constant_ apprehension for his friend.

They both had been knocked out by whatever spray had come down from the can, but he woke up sooner rather than later. (At least he figured, based on how bad his head remained aching from running into the walls.)

The only difference was… well, he'd woken up to bulky cuffs on his hands with a large rope connecting them to the ceiling. It restricted and recoiled when he'd get too close to the barriers, but when he pulled down it would gain more slack.

"This is to prevent Static from using the chord to injure himself," CAMI informed him, Lincoln understood what she meant immediately. If it couldn't be constantly manipulated they would have handed him a perfectly good noose. He could see how many people would consider suicide a viable option here.

Hell, he'd almost witnessed it himself.

Which was what he had been so damn worried about.

Skye was not in her cell when he regained consciousness. She didn't show up that day at all, or the next. In fact, many days passed.

He was so worried she'd inadvertently done the unthinkable as she'd hurt herself. It wasn't like her powers were cut and dry, she didn't necessarily just cause fractures to herself. What if she stopped her heart? Cut off her own oxygen? The last thing he'd seen was her tumbling to the ground. For all he knew, she hadn't been breathing at that point. And he'd had _no_ idea what the hell they did with her once he'd been asleep.

Lincoln actually found himself wishing they hadn't put the cuffs on him for the very reason that he _could_ start hurting himself. Maybe they'd take him to Skye, if she was still… there.

Alone and hopeless, Lincoln allowed tears to find their way through as he thought about being there forever without her. As he thought about Skye's purple body thrown out into the trash like medical waste, a failed experiment. He was shocked at how easily tears came to him. But if isolation and containment against a person's will couldn't do it, he wasn't sure what would.

"Static will stop releasing H20 containing saline. Static has visitors arriving in ten minutes."

"I'll _stop_ when you tell me what happened to Skye!" he shouted hoarsely in another vain attempt, as he'd already tried to find out from the A.I. It wasn't even an entirely true statement, because if the CAMI told him what he feared… well, he wasn't sure he'd have the power to stop.

"Static is not permitted to know of Quake."

"Why?"

A pause. "Static is not permitted to know of Quake."

"But why not! If you just tell me, I'll put on the show you want."

A large amount of beeping and other noises made up what was usually the smooth, robotic voice. It screeched like those emergency telecasts on TV.

"Quake…" she started, its voice low and slow like it was running out of battery. She chirped, almost sounding happy if a beep could. "System priority shift. Information for Static: Quake is now in recovery."

Lincoln was almost too overjoyed to be shocked that CAMI had suddenly relinquished the information. Beside himself, more tears began brimming in his eyes.

"Static is meant to stop weeping now."

"Yeah yeah. You'll get your show."

And they did. He had to do it with his hands leashed, but he made the rods light up for the aliens. Disturbingly, this time, they were nearly indiscernible from humans. But he had no clue if that was truly the case.

A few days and one more show later, Skye returned.

She'd been set there while he slept. Lincoln thought he had imagined the lump laying on the bed as a hallucination of want, but it soon became clear she was real. Skye was still hurt and remained settled in her bed for a few hours before waking, even then not able to move very much, but she was back. He wondered if she'd been asleep the entire time.

God, he was so over the moon to see her he didn't give a shit that she'd caused him to hurt himself, that she'd been so naïve to direct her powers inward. That she'd enjoyed the outside. Hell, how had he ever been mad at her for coping with this situation to the best of her ability? It had been _him_ in the wrong, making her feel guilty for just trying to not let her life suck in every aspect imaginable.

She obviously didn't feel the same way, her face distressed as she mouthed her apologies. He'd tried to reassure her that he didn't care.

She was back.

* * *

Regaining consciousness was so difficult for Skye that she could have sworn the process included someone dragging her soul from the pits of Tartarus and plopping it back in her body.

After which, of course, there was still the matter of opening her eyes.

When she finally did, her senses seem to rush back all at once and she had to stifle a whine. Her whole body _ached_ , and not just like sore muscles. As though she'd been run over by a truck only to be thrown in the tiger cage afterwards.

Skye winced when she remembered why though: she'd done this to herself.

The kids had sent her off into some sort of rage. She'd never felt so lost of what to do, so pointless, so helpless. She'd paced and screamed, only gaining the attention of her A.I. who had the nerve to tell her it was imperative she calm down.

But Skye would not be calm. And if her captors weren't around to hurt, she'd hurt their precious little investment. She knew that'd rile 'em up.

Unfortunately it had done the same to Lincoln and she'd suddenly felt like a grade A asshole. What had she been doing, letting him see her in such a state? They had to help support each other. She'd felt like he was betraying her just by moping around a bit, then she went and starting breaking apart the bones in her own body? She hadn't even known what the people in possession of her would do once she was a beaten heap. They could have thrown her out like garbage to die slow.

Apparently though, they'd attempted to heal her.

There were casts or bandages covering her body. They were on her arms, chest and legs, with her wrists feeling the most force. She could barely move.

"Quake has been unconscious and in the medical wing for seven days," CAMI's even voice told her. Skye hadn't so much as noticed she'd turned on. "She missed two viewings. Her masters are not pleased with this, being caused by self-inflicted injury."

"Yeah?" she rasped out painfully, her ribs feeling as though they'd been jumbled together and were scraping against each other when she spoke. She attempted to raise herself onto her elbows. "You can tell the 'masters' to go screw themselves."

She quickly felt the blip of electricity bite into her, and though it should have been expected Skye had nearly forgot about the experience and the kick behind it. Though, usually first offenses of the day were such a small shock that she could write them off. But with how she felt… it knocked her down to lying on her back once again.

"Quake's priority is to please masters."

Skye merely stared at the ceiling. She didn't have the energy to snark another remark at the voice. Not when she felt like minced meat.

She observed her skin to note that the bruises were already fading – after all, CAMI had said she'd been out a week – but they were just... _everywhere_. Covering her body.

How could she do this to herself? Had she gone _that_ insane?

Well, she supposed if there was one time it was not completely unimaginable to go off the handle, it was when you were being held prisoner in some of the strangest conditions possible.

Even so, what she felt really horrible about was Lincoln. What he'd done to stop her… seeing him harm himself snapped her back into reality very quickly. But the damage she'd done to herself had happened so fast she'd already been fairly far gone. It honestly hadn't hurt too bad while it was going on, perhaps only because it had only taken such a short duration.

Skye had been laid on top of her bed by whomever moved her around in this place. It had obviously been done with care, but she wished they'd taken the time to place her _under_ the covers. She really just needed to curl up right now.

Laboriously, she once again lifted herself to her elbows and prepared to shift under the sheets. In doing so she took the time to look over at Lincoln.

He had the largest smile of relief on his face, probably similar to the one she'd had for him when he'd woken up after they'd first arrived here. It made her feel warm. Only for a brief moment though, because she realized something was very, very wrong.

His hands were shackled. Ropes lead from his wrists to the ceiling of his room.

Lincoln saw her staring and shrugged, obviously trying to convey it wasn't too bad. Then he took a lap around the room.

When he got too close to one side, the chain would tighten and stop him from going any farther.

Oh god, she thought in horrific realization, her mind clicking as she puzzled out the purpose to the lead. It was preventing him from throwing himself against the force field.

Tears dewed in Skye's eyes as it became clear.

This was all her fault.

Her stupid-ass idea of hurting herself to get to them had thrown Lincoln into the line of fire, and now they were punishing him for something he wouldn't ever do under normal circumstances.

They might have been captured, but no information had been at stake. They hadn't in pain. There was _no_ reason to give up hope like that.

 _I'm sorry,_ she mouthed. _I'm so, so sorry!_

Despite the distance and difficulty they had reading each other without accompanying hand gestures, Lincoln seemed to know exactly what she was saying. He shook his head frantically, as though assuring her there was no blame at all to be rested on her shoulders. But of course it _should._

As Skye finished her journey to get underneath the covers, her wrists continued their pounding pressure. She allowed her fingers to gently graze over the bandage there, only to find something hard underneath.

She had cuffs on too, as well as her wrappings.

And… she couldn't use her powers. Skye hadn't realized it at first, but now that her mind was focused on it, she just knew. They were stopping her.

Were they going to tether her to the ceiling too, once she could move properly?

Then there was the fact that both Lincoln and Skye's doors to the outside were shut… their privileges were obviously being limited.

God, she'd screwed up royally.

Skye stared, her head propped sideways to keep Lincoln in her eye line and willing him to never go away. She wanted to stare at him until she memorized his outline, enough to visualize his skin on hers and how it would feel, the warmth of someone else's touch just for the company of contact.

No, she realized, she wanted him. She didn't want some illusion, it was just that was all her mind would logically allow her to accept right now, as imaginations of human touch was the closest she'd get to reality. But Skye yearned just to physically feel another human being that she cared for, and who cared for her.

Though it was a naïve wish, a child's prayer, and with every pulse of pain that coursed through her swollen body she was assured it wouldn't be granted.

* * *

Days passed, many that Skye spent in bed. There was nothing better to rush up to anyway and she was busy healing. He'd assumed one day CAMI had told her she could remove the bandages, because one day after seeing the blue light in her cage she began unwrapping them. In doing so revealed cuffs similar to Lincoln's, though hers didn't have the rope. They were also a bit wider and clung tighter to her skin.

Power inhibitors.

He'd notice them switch off whenever they had a viewing once she revealed them. After she was done shaking her metal block for them they'd turn back on, Skye's chagrin all too apparent during the experience. She winced and wobbled every time. Each instance they'd turn off, he could see the sigh of relief push passed her lips. He even discovered that Skye's eyes would brighten whenever they were going to have a viewing, obviously excited at the prospect of her minute-long reprieve.

Lincoln's cuffs and chord had came off abruptly about two weeks after they'd been put on, being sucked into the ceiling as though through a vacuum. He watched Skye stare down at her wrists, as though expecting the same, but nothing ever happened. She shrugged, unsurprised but dejected in a way.

About two weeks after that, Lincoln's outside door opened up. Skye glanced at hers, but it remained stoic. After a few more minutes, it became clear hers was not going to open.

Maybe it was a punishment.

Well, Lincoln wouldn't use the luxury denied to Skye when she enjoyed it so much more. So, despite having it open what had to be at least a month before hers finally did, he wouldn't use it. If she was stuck inside, so was he. He'd rarely used it when he had the chance to before anyway.

When he saw hers creek apart, his eyes went to Skye's face immediately. The closing of that for a day was what seemed to have triggered her upset in the first place, and he was curious to see what she'd think of having it back after so long.

She was on her ledge, just next to the door when it happened. But Skye only scoffed and pushed her knees into her chest, placing her chin on them determinedly.

Lincoln wished he could knock on the glass and get her attention. Instead, he opted for waving his hands around. It took a solid two minutes of this before her eyes caught the motion, her face lighting up in a hesitant smile.

Lincoln pushed his hands forward in a shooing gesture. _Go, go!_

Skye instantly scowled, shaking her head through the pout.

The girl was just being stubborn. She had bad feelings towards the outside now, but she _had_ to still enjoy it. She'd loved it so much before.

Lincoln shrugged, smiling, and nonchalantly hopped outside his own way. A moment later, he popped his head back in so that it was the only thing Skye could see, bending over until it was near upside down, his hair dangling off the top of his head. Her mouth burst open in a surprised grin for only a moment. She had to place her palm over her lips to stifle the laugh.

He drew his head back. Then, hands behind his back, he strolled across the threshold of the door as he casually whistled, hoping she could see the gesture. When he gauged Skye's reaction she rolled her eyes, but he could see telltale signs of delight cross her face.

Lastly, Lincoln stood in the door, his arms open wide like he was some sort of predator bird, if a predator bird were to ever give someone a hug. He spun around with a laugh, actually finding himself grinning not only for Skye's benefit, but relishing in the sun.

Skye sighed and gave him another loll of the eyes, though she stood and moved outside. Once there, her hands shot up in a _happy now?_ gesture.

Lincoln grinned, because yes, he _was_ happy now.

Then he stepped outside and out of her eyesight, only hoping she would do the same. Once there, he decided to see what Skye had been so thrilled about in the first place.

He climbed, jumped… and he supposed it was fun. The best part was the height he was at when he got to the top of the structure, and he stayed there for a while, watching the trees sway in the wind even as raindrops fell onto his face. It was still so sunny, despite the fact so he didn't think to care.

It was calm, zen maybe. He finally understood what Skye got out of the experience.

After a few hours he went back inside, hoping Skye was around. He wanted to 'tell' her that he found what she liked so much about being out there.

When Lincoln did return to his quarters, he nearly fell over backwards as a punch of surprise hit him.

Skye was in pajamas. Or, that was the _nice_ version of explaining what her current outfit was. She was huddled up small in the corner, but Lincoln could tell she was wearing a long tank, mainly see through except her upper chest. Her legs were bare. When his eyes trailed down -though they shot back up quickly- he didn't miss that her underwear was visible through the outfit.

What the hell?

When she noticed he'd come inside he was able to catch her puffy red eyes.

Only for a moment, because then the part of her cell wall split open. Skye barely glanced at it before picking herself up and walking dutifully out, sparing a gentle look of reassurance at Lincoln before she went.

"CAMI!" he shouted. "What are they doing with her?"

"Static does not require this-"

"I damn so require the information! She's my friend," he snarled, sparks starting to resonate from his palms through the rage.

"If it would help Static," said the toneless voice, "know that you will be joining her soon."

He ground into his lip. It should have helped that he was going to some unforeseen place with her. That something was changing. Change meant opportunity. But he couldn't shake Skye's frightened eyes from his mind and it made him mad.

He threw bolt after bolt at CAMI's light, well aware nothing would happen. Their enclosures were built personally for each of their powers, being able to handle them at their highest capacity. Or at least, the A.I. had told him so in the past.

"Static will stop."

 _No, he won't._

"Static will stop."

Lincoln growled as he threw the next one.

"Static will stop or be punished."

Like he gave a shit. He was angry and this felt cathartic as hell.

CAMI remained silent then, not bothering to repeat her mantra as instead a shock soared down at him. His hands were still sparking. The electricity from the robot flew towards his own static. Like a magnet, even.

And Lincoln didn't feel hurt. He felt… something else.

He grinned.

"Will Static comply, now?"

"Yeah," he said slowly. "You say I'll be going with Skye soon?"

"Estimated time: one hour until Static meets with Quake."

"Fine," he conceded, sitting down in the middle of the floor, legs crossed like a kid. "I'll wait."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm aware that was random after my tid bit of fluff. Don't freak guys!

Also, at first I had this chapter in first Skye POV and then Lincoln's altogether, but I switched it about. Hopefully it still reads alright! Honestly I probably should have cut down the first two thirds of this chapter but... oh well it's fanfiction.

Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me :D


	28. And the Fox

_Previously: May took Lincoln and Skye to a park for a more comfortable atmosphere during their debrief. Recently they explained how Skye had on a strange outfit. A few chapters ago, Bobbi, Simmons and Skye went to go talk to Ward._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

"Here, Raina, try this…" Fitz mumbled, giving her the metal headpiece back for about the thousandth time. Ok, so technically this was test sixty seven, but if Leo hadn't been recording the amount he'd honestly have figured it would have been much longer.

Raina graciously took the piece of equipment. She never fussed with Fitz's inventions, no matter the fact that they never had gotten this particular one to work. It was to help Raina's visions reach people who still had Kane's chip activated. Though now that at least Skye and Lincoln had made it back, Fitz's drive was admittedly lessoned. Or it had been. Getting a glimpse into their lives at the 'zoo' had Fitz fearing if any of the others had been recaptured, their nightmares all too real and fresh in his mind after hearing some of Skye's story.

Fitz calibrated the machine now sitting atop Raina's head, which looked even more sci-fi than his usual doohickeys. (Ok, so he might have been influenced aesthetically by Professor X's vision helmet…)

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, and Fitz flicked a small switch that had the electricity flowing freely into the wires. Raina sat concentrated, as always, for long minutes where Fitz's hair stood on edge. Finally, she made a 'cut it' waving motion to her neck.

"Anything?" Fitz asked eagerly after shutting down the engine.

Raina sighed. "No."

Fitz nearly snarled. He tried to keep his rageful disappointment hidden, but it came out in the form of kicking a table in the lab. Then again, and again…

"Whoa whoa!" Naja said, rushing forward from her rather frustratingly near-chronic seat in the lab. "It's ok. Maybe it'll work some other time. And even if you don't get it, there's no point in taking it out on a table."

Fitz cocked his head. "That's not too reassuring."

She shrugged. "But it's realistic." Naja didn't have the most positive attitude, but she wasn't exactly a pessimist. Just a realist more often than not.

Raina stepped forward shyly. "I'm sorry I can't help. If I'd have known my powers wouldn't work… I would have tried to help Lincoln and Skye when I saw them on my way out."

Fitz was irritated because yes, that would have been a big help. Raina was strong. But perhaps in the situation that had taken place after such a horrible stay, thinking you should get yourself to safety first because you had the means to help others afterwards would have been the most plausible choice. Like those air masks on airplanes. ("Always place on yourself before helping a child with theirs"). At least she was trying to help now.

Simmons bustled into the lab suddenly, not so much as attempting to talk to the other three. Her mind seemed quite set.

"Something going on, Simmons?"

She scoffed. "Quite a bit, Fitz, if you haven't noticed."

"Whoa, what's got you so, um, upset?"

She sighed, taking a moment away from her busy work to push her fingers gently up into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. Ward's just got me all riled up and-"

"Ward?" Fitz sputtered out. "You went to see him?"

"Yes, the ungrateful lug. Telling us _now_ that he has more information… god."

"He does?" Fitz asked hopefully. He was jonesing for good news, considering he'd been such a failure these past weeks. "What is it?

"I don't know! He didn't tell us. Wanted to barter for it." She scoffed again. "The nerve."

"Well, what was he asking for? I mean, it could be worth it…"

Simmons' mouth popped open with something like offense. "Nothing is worth giving that man an inch of satisfaction. In fact, I think we should just execute him and be done with it."

"J-Jemma! Bloody _execute_?"

"Oh come on Leo, you know how I felt about him. Just because I failed at getting rid of him myself doesn't mean I believe he deserves to still be around. In fact, I don't even think his death should have to be in secret. Hasn't he betrayed SHIELD enough for this to be a legal occurrence?"

"C'mon Jemma… SHIELD doesn't-"

"Fitz, _he's_ the one that gave up Skye and Lincoln's location to that horrific place!"

Leo felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He'd built up a pretty sturdy shield against information of Ward hurting them to prepare for situations like this, but clearly it found a way passed his self-made guard.

"He did?" was all Fitz managed.

"Yes, and god knows what else Skye went through because of him," Jemma said, her voice soaked in anger as she began typing and observing the screen.

Fitz looked up at the same place she was. He gestured his hand. "What's uh, what's all this?"

Simmons clicked her way through the screen. "Lincoln's blood test results. This is everything in the cocktail they injected him with."

"Whoa, that's a lot of stuff," Fitz said, observing the list. "PCP?"

"Not actual PCP, the computer just doesn't know what else to call it. Everything here is a hybrid… except the herbs."

Fitz glanced sideways to see another category of substances labeled 'natural.' "Lavender? That's weird… Okra as well? What the bloody hell is Yohimbe…"

Simmons glanced sideways awkwardly. "It's… it's a plant from Africa, India as well." She swiped away Lincoln's results near defensively, bringing up another subjects as she did so. Skye's.

"Progesterone? Oh, is Skye, um, uh, what do they call it… uh…" He looked around helplessly as Simmons blinked largely at him. "...on the rag?"

"Fitz!" shrieked Naja. Raina appeared amused. Simmons… her expression had to be the opposite of amusement. "That's private!"

"I was only asking because of the chemicals!" he defended, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "It's science!"

"No," Jemma said roughly, her voice cutting into Fitz's like steel. "No Fitz, this is not her current menstrual cycle."

"Then why-"

"Because these people tampered with them, Fitz!" Jemma exclaimed, turning on him with tears in her eyes. "They clearly treated them as though they were nothing but experiments, like they weren't so much as human." Jemma choked on her tears, cutting herself off. Fitz winced. He couldn't bear to see her like this, creeping forward and taking her hands.

"Jemma… are you saying they dosed Skye with estrogen?" he near whispered, close as he was to her.

"I don't..." she started, her tear stained eyes looking up miserably at him. She took a deep breath, clearly burying whatever she was about to explain deep inside. She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry… I just, I want to gather all the information I can for them. Excuse me."

Simmons left hastily. In such a hurry it almost seemed like she was trying to lose them. Fitz knew better. He'd follow that woman anywhere, especially if she were this troubled.

That is, unless, he got a lizard lady blocking his way.

"Fitz! I wanted to speak with you about something," Naja said, cutting off his direct path out of the lab.

"Oh, um… Naja, I was trying to-"

"Oh Fitz... Simmons just said 'excuse me.' Doesn't that mean she would like to be left alone?"

Leo recognized the obvious jealousy in her eyes, amazingly. He honestly hadn't been much of a candidate for provoking that feeling for women in the past.

"I- I wasn't going to find Jem- er, Simmons," he lied quickly. "I'd like to check on Skye. Her results were… odd."

"Oh," said Naja, immediately turning awkward and coy… oh lord, her body was beginning to blink and glow. "I, um, I heard agent May took her and Lincoln to the park nearby."

Fitz nearly fell backwards with shock. "Agent May? A park? Agent… May?"

Naja nodded. "I could come if you like…?"

"No, no, I'm perfectly capable," Fitz said hurriedly. And before he knew it, he was out of the lab with the park in mind as a destination. Not following Simmons as he'd originally planned, but he did realize it wouldn't be a bad idea to find Skye. Plus… Agent May at a playground would be quite a sight to behold.

But it was getting dark and this city wasn't exactly the most friendly place to be after hours. Which was why when Fitz heard bustling and the sound of rushed footsteps, he couldn't help but be quite freaked out and scolded himself for not bringing an ICER.

Until Skye burst through a bush.

Of course the relief was quite short lived, as the girl followed up bursting through the bush with bursting into tears.

"Hey, Skye! What's wrong?"

"I don't want everyone to know," she sobbed. "How they thought of us, of me… I'm a person, I'm not… I'm not… something to be used."

Fitz was flabbergasted. Skye was flat out crying, shaking, alone in the middle of the night. He wasn't even sure she was aware who she was venting to.

"I know… that you're not," he said lamely. He didn't know what else to do. Hugging her seemed near out of the question, she looked unpredictable.

Which was apparently a good call as the next thing she did was punch a nearby garbage can.

"I'm not a doll to play dress up with, or an _animal,_ " she snarled. She began pacing near after.

"I know. Everyone knows," he assured her. "Where's May, Skye?"

Her eyes snapped up to him, near confusion crowding her features.

"She's uh… with Lincoln. He's… he'll explain what he can, but he doesn't know the next part. I do. I want to say it I just…" Her eyes had drifted downward in her mumbling, but they found his again all of a sudden. "Can I tell you?"

"Oh, me?"

"Please," she croaked. "You're… you're safe Fitz. You make me feel safe," she said, wiping her eyes as she came nearer to him. She was acting… well, bi-polar, for lack of a better word. "You made me feel safe when I first got my powers. You… you understand."

He didn't really know what the right response was. Leo was admittedly feeling quite slow, but he nodded frantically and added an "of course" for good measure.

She was near hyperventilating with anxiety and worry though, so he added one more offering.

"Want a hug, Skye?"

She jerked in hesitation, but nodded gratefully and swept him up so hard Fitz knew it was an overdue embrace.

But all the hugs in the world couldn't fix Skye enough to make her back to the way she was before that place, and no matter how hard he tried and squeezed, Leo knew it was going to take a hell of a lot more.

Though, maybe they would help.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reviews! They really help me as my inspiration is starting to run low on this story...

By the way, there's no non-con in a sexual way... that's successful, in this story.

PS- Has anyone read Ember in the Ashes? That's what I was reading right before I started this... probably what caused the depressing angst set to the max. I recommend it though!


	29. The Horse, Hunter,

**Small Trigger Warnings at end!** I mean they may not be small to everyone but I don't think they're toooo bad. Still, if sensitive, be sure to look!

* * *

 _Previously: After causing injury to herself Skye had to recover for weeks. Since then, her door remained shut until today when Lincoln convinced her to go outside. Unfortunately when Lincoln returned from the outside, he saw Skye sitting in lingerie, unknowing of what it meant._

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Ago**_

Why Skye was being called inside, she had no idea.

She'd never been told an order out of the blue before. Well, other than to eat when she'd first gotten there and... whenever she was meant to use her powers. But this seemed random. There was also the fact that she'd just gotten her privilege to the outside back, it was strange to make her come in.

Lincoln hadn't. And CAMI's light wasn't on over there, so she didn't seem to be even in the process of ordering him in.

Skye's outside door slammed shut with a loud thud, an ominous pretense echoing along with it.

She looked up at the light and shrugged. "What gives?" she asked, trying to hide the trepidation in her voice caused by the change in whatever was going on. From a robot. Which seemed silly, but _someone_ had to be watching her that was real sometimes, right?

"Quake will find clothes in the dresser."

"Yeah… I always find clothes in the dresser."

"Quake is to change, now. Quake has a meeting soon."

Skye's brow furrowed. Admittedly curious as to what was going on, she cautiously stepped over to the dresser and found…

Lingerie.

Black, silky, lingerie with pink bows that wouldn't go far passed her butt.

"W-why?" Skye stuttered. Alarms were going off in her head like mad as fear began to heighten in her belly.

"To appeal to the male counterpart of the species."

Skye couldn't breathe.

She also couldn't take her eyes off of the sleepwear, despite how much said outfit horrified her. She just wasn't sure what they were going to make her do. Model for some pervert aliens, maybe take pictures for a catalogue?

Were they going to turn her into, like… some exotic earth whore?

They could try.

Skye realized she was making a lot of judgments based on an article of clothing and what a robot had told her its main purpose was. With further dwelling into her mind, Skye supposed that _was_ the base reason for lingerie if the A.I. had Googled it, or whatever. But it all just seemed so ominous.

"I don't…" Skye swallowed. "I'm not going to put that on."

"Quake must put the outfit on," said CAMI simply. "It is to be worn to her meeting."

Skye bit her lip to stifle the tears. "With who?" she choked out. "Who am I meeting?"

Skye wanted to be angry. She wanted to scream, yell and stomp; be absolutely _furious_ that they were once again attempting to control her like some child's marionette.

But she was far too frightened. She'd never had a meeting in this place before. She'd never had to put on a sexy outfit. The only thing she was sure of here was that they'd succeeded in making her do whatever it was they wanted her to, and she feared as her confidence rapidly dwindled that this would be no exception.

CAMI made a few sounds that Skye had come to think of as her way of conveying emotions. She was quite aware the A.I. didn't truly have any, but personification was apparently what happened when you only had a robot to talk to for months on end.

"Quake is not required to know this information."

"Bullshit."

Skye cried out when the shock hit her. Her mouth had been knit tightly shut in attempt to keep noises of worry and unease from popping out, but the bit of static was able to hurry her lips open.

"Profanity is not permitted."

"Please," Skye hoarsely begged _. Begged,_ to a machine that had zero sense of reason to appeal to. "Just tell me why."

"Quake will be dressed in ten minutes or she will be placed under a sedative and the outfit will be placed on her by others."

Skye was shaking. Desperately trying to hold in overwhelming tears as she grabbed the outfit and went into the corner to change. She didn't bother answering the thing's last statement; it never gave her such a courtesy either.

She ripped off and replaced her clothes quickly, feeling more self-conscious than she ever had been in this place. Or at all. There were probably cameras, that person (people?) she assumed to be out there could be leering at her. Could be enjoying her utter lack of control over her own actions. Kane certainly would. He appeared to have relished his imperium over all the gifteds in that pit.

Skye's arms huddled across each other in a self-hug, stepping forward out of the corner cautiously as possible.

As Skye stood there awkwardly, alone with her feelings of dread and anxiety, the AI gave no further instruction. Simultaneously yearning and wanting nothing to do with the answer, Skye finally asked, "Now what?"

"Quake will wait to be collected."

"Am I leaving?" she asked. "Am I moving cages or something? Leaving the museum?"

"Quake will not be leaving today. Quake will be moving to a temporary enclosure and later returned. 'Cage' is the incorrect word."

Skye took a large gulp of air and tried to steady her nerves. She took a shaky seat on her ledge, head resting against the cool wall while she waited.

Eventually movement in the corner of her eye directed her to Lincoln's cell. He'd come in, and he was staring at her in abject horror, there was no other word for it. It strangely reassured her, as though her fear from the mere outfit was not a delusion come about from these months of solitude.

She wasn't sure how to address him in this state.

It turned out she didn't have to. The side of her wall just opened, like someone ripping apart Jello.

"Quake will go through the door and await instructions. She will not attempt to break orders. Doing such will be met with immediate unconsciousness and penalty later."

Skye jerked in fear and shock. She certainly didn't want to be asleep for whatever this was going to be. So wearily she stood, walking over to the new door in a stupor.

Even if she hadn't a clue about what was going on, there was no reason for Lincoln to worry. This didn't have to do with him. She gave him the smile she always managed to cook up when she'd want to coax him into believing everything would be fine. Hell, maybe it would help convince herself.

She found herself in a small, gated box, just large enough to fit her standing body. It came to her attention that she'd never seen this area, or much of anything outside the confines of her own prison cell. A vast hallway was before her and not much else. Skye's ears perked up when hesitant footsteps sounded through the dismal corridor.

A blonde woman, whose eyes were decidedly geared towards the ground, came closer. She looked mid-twenties, human. She was wearing a white dress and some sort of wristlets. Her hands were together, clutching something.

As Skye took in the woman's appearance she nearly gasped, because she had seen her before. It had just been with such a separate demeanor she couldn't recognize the lady.

It was the tour guide; the one she saw nearly every week. The one who was always smiling, always chipper.

Skye'd always assumed she was in on this. Hired, like the guards at the fighting pits.

It certainly didn't seem that way now.

"Hands," the girl said, absolutely monotone.

It was the first living person Skye had been face-to-face with in the facility since she'd been brought there. Sometimes she'd wake up with her bangs trimmed or hair cut, but she never saw the person to do it. Her mind actually concluded it was probably some robot.

"Hey, what's your name?" Skye tried. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Hands," the girl repeated.

Great. The first human voice Skye'd heard in months and she was just another robot.

Skye stuck both her hands through the gate. The woman went to work immediately, attaching some sort of small bead to Skye's cuffs. It seemed to just meld on. As it did, the bands stuck together with the pull of magnets.

The girl opened the door. "Come on."

Skye stepped out, trembling. She hoped it was only on the inside. "Please, tell me what's going on," she implored.

The woman ignored Skye. Instead she began to walk, beckoning Skye to follow without so much as turning around.

Skye glanced around immediately, ready to bolt. Ready to get out of this place for good.

But something, a nagging in her mind, told her not to go.

She wasn't ready to forfeit her body, she realized. Couldn't let them knock her out and do what they pleased. Instead, she attempted to appeal to the girl once again.

"Can't you talk?"

"Quake," CAMI's voice sounded from overhead. "You will not speak with Tessa. Tessa is not to converse with the specimen. Tessa will be punished if she does so."

"Jesus, are you everywhere?" Skye sneered upwards.

"If you were referring to CAMI, than yes, I am reachable through every part of this museum," she said. "If you were speaking of the deity, it would appear that factions of the Christian religion do believe the kinged Jew to be reachable from anywhere on this planet."

Skye blinked dumbly as they continued the trek, unknowing of how to respond. Her mind was way too muddled to think of any sort of statement in response to such an unexpected one.

She was led to a room with a chair that reminded her of one you might find at a beauty parlor, as it was even placed in front of a mirror. Tessa told Skye to lie back, and she settled herself uncomfortably into the seat.

Then the blonde got to work. She brushed through the tangles of Skye's hair with no small amount of pulling. Skye room included a shower but no brush, and her hair didn't especially appreciate the rough treatment after being left to knot for so long.

Then Tessa started putting makeup on Skye, making her feel as though she was on a spa trip from hell. Dark eye shadow, _tons_ of eyeliner, mascara and heavy lipstick soon coated her face. Blush. She painted her nails ruby red. She curled Skye's hair, placed a large black bow on the top of her head.

The mirror was obviously there to help Tessa while working on her. Even so, Skye couldn't help but stare at herself to take in the image. She hadn't seen her reflection in… months. This was the first time she'd had makeup on in months.

This was the first time another human being had touched her in _months_.

But they weren't humans, were they? Not to these people. They were no more than animals or property or… well, slaves.

 _Yes,_ that was it. Skye finally allowed her mind to acknowledge what she'd been avoiding for so long. It had been months. At least half a year, if Skye had to guess. They weren't leaving. There was clearly no escape and no rescue was coming. They weren't going to be ransomed or tortured like captured SHIELD agents. They were going to be used for profit and experiments because of what their positions in life had been demoted to by these mysterious… _masters_ of hers.

 _Slaves._

Skye felt a very sudden, sharp pain in her chest, a sick longing and piercing want that crawled into the depths of her core.

And she cried.

Skye tried to hold in the tears, but she couldn't even for the life of her and quiet sobs wracked her body. Tessa _must_ have noticed, but she did a damn fine job of not appearing to in the least bit. She just kept working.

The seat reclined backwards as though it were one more fit for a dentist office than a hair place. Skye had to do sit somewhat awkwardly then; her hands were still forced together in front of her. Tessa loomed over her.

Skye took in the girl's appearance: she seemed well kept, but just by demeanor alone Skye would have guessed she was as much a slave as herself. Any person who volunteered to work here had to have a sick mind and this girl appeared to have no emotion remaining in her at all.

She brought over large pieces of tape and a jar, some kind of caramel looking substance with a small wooden stick coming out of it.

Oh.

Skye _hated_ waxing.

The woman coated the tape in the sticky material, placed it on Skye's legs and pulled, repeating the process until near every inch of the agent's skin felt smooth to the touch.

Skye had stopped crying a few minutes earlier, to which Tessa was probably relieved at. She had to wipe off and reapply the makeup she'd so diligently caked on after the waterworks, adding a dash of perfume to finish her off.

Well, almost. She then slipped two long, lacy stockings on Skye's feet. She nearly blushed at that. Skye didn't like being dressed up, she reflected. It was making her feel like a toy. The makeup was almost like a day at the hairdresser, but actually putting clothes on her….

Ok hell, who was she kidding? _None_ of this was normal.

Tessa appraised Skye pointedly, scanning her body as though there was something she'd missed. Once she was satisfied, she began leading Skye again. They went a different direction, this time.

 _I should run,_ Skye thought once again. She could take this chick.

But there was the impending threat that she would be knocked out. She couldn't have that. It was terrifying just allowing such musings into her mind.

Plus these people always got their way, eventually. No matter what Skye tried to do about it. No matter how much she didn't want it to happen.

Every single time they'd gotten their way.

Skye figured the two women were in some back part of the museum that guests most likely weren't permitted to be usually. She'd never got to explore the hallway she even resided in, but she saw no artifacts or creatures here. Just endless doors.

One they finally stopped at.

Tessa lead her inside, finally turning to address her. "Wait on the bed. He'll be with you shortly and CAMI will give you further instructions."

Now Skye almost did run. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she stared at the only piece of furniture in the room.

There was no way she could be mistaken about their intentions.

Skye drearily trudged over and sat on the bed, clicking her heels together over the edge anxiously. Waiting for whoever was going to come through that door. She needed to get more angry, she knew. She was far too accepting of this as she sat there moping, like whatever was happening was just some minor inconvenience.

She'd kill them, Skye decided. She'd pounce and fight if they tried anything. Tooth and nail.

Skye stared at the stockings Tessa had adorned her with. She'd never liked wearing socks like that. Miles had a thing for them, but she'd just preferably skip the outfits and get down to the real fun. And once she'd word it like that, Miles didn't really seem to mind. (Though he did argue that socks never necessarily _had_ to come off…)

Thinking about Miles nearly had Skye in tears once again so she veered off the subject, pushing her into the sudden decision that she couldn't handle the stockings being on any longer. She reached down for the right one, tugging it lightly –

"Quake will not remove her leg coverings. They are to remain on until her male Inhuman counterpart arrives."

Skye instantly readied a remark laced with venom when just exactly what CAMI said caught up to her.

 _Inhuman?_

The door opened. Skye jumped at the tiny sound, her eyes finding the silhouette in the doorway as he stepped inside.

"Skye?" Lincoln said, peering into the room.

She couldn't move, for a moment. Frozen in shock. In… in joy? Yes, that was the emotion, as out of place as though it might have seemed in this predicament. But it was her name.

He'd said _her_ name!

Skye's lip quivered and it was all she could do not to burst into tears right then. Tears of relief, tears of happiness…

And when she really thought about what they were trying to get them to do, probably fear or sadness.

But she didn't care about that at the moment. All that she cared about was that her friend was there, right in front of her, without damn forcefields or gates to separate them.

"Lincoln!" she choked his name off in a sob, jumping off the bed to meet him halfway. She ran to him immediately, his arms wrapping around her tight as she nuzzled into his shoulder. God, he was so warm. So real. Right in front of her. He was touching a lot of bare exposed skin, and what wasn't bare was pressed against thin material. She didn't care. She needed this. She wanted to savor this precious moment. She had no idea how long it would last.

In the back of her mind she noted grumpily that _he_ hadn't been forced into any outfits or be made up, though he did smell distinctly of cologne.

Skye was clutching the boy so hard she was suddenly afraid he wasn't able to breathe and found herself letting up on him. Just a bit.

"Lincoln, I was so _scared_ ," she admitted, a choked sob into his shoulder. "I didn't know who would be in here. I thought- I thought-"

"Hey, hey it's ok," he said, patting her hair, a little awkwardly. Like he wasn't sure how to react or was attempting to hold it together himself. "How about we sit down?"

Lincoln stopped hugging her and she felt she might just collapse with the loss. But he clutched her hand tenderly, leading her to sit. He sat next to her.

"Just breathe, Skye," he cooed. She held onto his hand with a near death grip. She deeply yearned to embrace him again, but she didn't want to appear so broken.

Who was she kidding? She was cowering on a bed after being dressed like a turkey and obeying every order they'd said today without question. She wasn't anything less.

Lincoln told her to breathe again and she focused on the advice, taking deep breaths in and out.

"H-how are you?" she managed eventually. He gave her an odd, slightly incredulous look at that, finally chuckling.

"Ah, pretty good," he told her. "But I didn't get a makeover. I feel kind of left out."

She huffed a laugh at his dark humor. "Don't. My legs are _burning_ right now."

His head cocked to the side in confusion. Before he could puzzle out what she'd meant for himself or Skye had to inform the blissfully naïve fool (guys could have it so easy), CAMI spoke up.

"Inhumans have had adequate time to identify each other. CAMI now has the primary directive for you."

Skye gulped and curled into Lincoln for support. She had a fairly good hypothesis on what this 'directive' was, but didn't really have a care to hear the thing say it. Lincoln seemed fairly clueless on what it could be, his eyes holding puzzlement. But he was prepared for the worst, judging by the wary expression on his face.

Unfortunately, when CAMI spoke up, it was exactly what Skye expected to hear.

"Static and Quake will forthwith breed, until the female's reproductive cycle begins successfully."

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings:** Thoughts/mentions of non-con and forced sex (none at all in actuality though), a scene where Skye gets her makeup and socks put on as well as her legs waxed without her consent, slavery.

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, that trigger warning is... yeesh. Creepy. Next past chapter is... well it's still pretty upsetting in tone (I mean, they have to respond to _that_ bomb that's been dropped on em), but I love that Lincoln and Skye are finally together! And we may begin to see a little light at the end of the tunnel ;) (I mean we know how they end up so it can't be toooo bright, but it's something!)

Will they do it? What do you guys think!


	30. And Stag

_Previously: May and Hunter took Skye and Lincoln to a playground to debrief, but something they were talking about got Skye so worked up she ran off. There she found Fitz, who she told the last installment of the story to. About how those people had expected her and Lincoln to breed._

* * *

 _ **Present Day:**_

Simmons didn't like this. In fact, she hated what the results displayed. They were confusing to say the least, but in earnest, they really only brought to mind one firm conclusion…

"Hey, uh, Simmons?" Fitz said, walking into the small room, which was normally used for biohazardous material. Jemma wasn't truly working with anything toxic at the moment so much as trying to escape the Inhumans that constantly crowded her lab. Fitz clearly knew this, given that he waltzed right inside the space without a second thought.

"Fitz, I'm busy-" she started, but cut herself off once she saw the figures coming up behind him.

Lincoln and Skye.

"Hi guys," she cooed immediately, nearly hitting herself for the blunt change of tone. It wasn't hard to miss how she was acting soft for them. It also wasn't hard to miss Skye's eye roll on said subject. "How's… how's the debriefing?"

"Agent May took us to a park," said Lincoln, almost attempting to smile. "It was kind of amusing."

"But then I had to go freak out…" Skye scoffed angrily, bringing down the mood for the umpteeth time that day. Her mouth opened again and she seemed about to spiral into a rage of self-detest, but Fitz happily jumped in.

"Yeah, but I found her and she talked to me a bit," Fitz said. He cleared his throat, as though all of sudden remembering that what they'd been speaking about had not been the most pleasant experience. That got Simmons curious, but she remained quiet. "Um, anyway, I brought up her blood test results and Skye got interested. She asked about Lincoln as well and then we ran into Hunter, May and Lincoln lookin' for _her_ , so I offered to take them back here and-"

"We want to know the results, Simmons," Skye said, eagerly cutting to the chase.

"Oh…" she murmured sheepishly, rubbing her arm. "I… well, the thing is, I'm not done analyzing them, so I can't be sure-"

"Tell us what you think, then," Skye demanded. Her eyes were cold, harsh. Simmons didn't like the ice that resided there now. No matter how dedicated a field agent Skye had become, her eyes had always remained soft with her old self.

Jemma didn't see so much as a trace of that now.

She sighed. "Ok. But be aware that this will mostly be hypotheses. And they are a bit private, so perhaps we should do this separately?"

The Inhumans shared a glance, seeming to silently communicate in a way that Simmons and Fitz had once been apt to. Still were, in fact.

"Ok," Lincoln agreed after staring into Skye's eyes for a brief period. Perhaps he read something there where Simmons only saw strident resentment. "You can go first if you want," he offered to her. "I know you don't want to talk about- I mean, I can go… tell the next part of the debrief to Agent May."

Skye nodded, her face suddenly holding no rage at all. "Thank you," she told him sincerely. He gave her a squeeze of the hand and was gone. Fitz stayed.

For a moment.

"Oh, oh! Um, I'll just… go with Lincoln then," Fitz stammered quickly when Jemma had widened her eyes and gestured to the door. Honestly, that boy was so clueless sometimes.

Except now Jemma was alone with Skye. And Skye was staring at her expectantly.

"So, um, your results are… worrying. Well, I wouldn't know that worrying is the best term for it, you're not dying or anything. I mean it is _something,_ but you're not sick! It's just-"

"Jemma," Skye cut her off. She was using the softest voice Simmons had heard her use since she'd been back, biting her lip as she arduously brought her head up from staring at the ground. "I know what those people wanted from me."

"You… you do?" Simmons stuttered.

Skye nodded sadly. "They wanted a mini-me, just so they could… could…" Skye grit her teeth, clenched her fists, "put it through the _hell_ they were putting Lincoln and me through."

"I'm so sorry, Skye."

Skye shook her head. "Don't be sorry. Just please, _please_ tell me the truth. I can't be lied to or played with anymore. It would be worse than the truth. Please tell me because I can't…. I can't…"

Tears gushed from her eyes as though a dam had just broke, and Simmons didn't care that it might result in a broken wrist. She ran forward and hugged Skye.

Which was apparently the best thing she could have done, given that they collapsed to the floor a moment later as her friend's legs relinquished all their strength that had been being used to support herself. Skye pressed her head into Jemma's shoulder, seeming to cherish and crave the touch. Such a different reaction to a few hours earlier when she flinched at anyone nearing her, but now Simmons knew there was a chemical reasoning behind her actions...

"Please tell me," Skye whispered hoarsely as she continued to dig her fingertips into Simmons shirt. "I have no idea, they could have done anything- I just, I was drugged so much and- and I don't- I just... I just have to know."

Simmons brushed back her friend's hair as she cradled her, trying so hard not to let her own tears fall. But Skye's head remained buried in Jemma's shoulder, so she doubted the girl could see the few that slipped through.

After carefully wiping her face, Jemma drew her head back, facing Skye straight on with just an arm's length between them.

And she told her the truth.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I FLIPPING LOVE FRIENDSHIP! YAY HUGS.

Sorry. I'm so excited for you guys to read the next chapter! I have a lot of projects going, but if I get some feedback I'll try to update this weekend :)

Shoutout to Shadow375, Websky, Salkri Kachemench, Dis da Geek , AuthorandDrawer ... and anyone else who has reviewed repeatedly. It's so appreciated!


	31. The Crow

**Trigger Warning in End Notes.**

* * *

 _Previously: After Skye was all done up, Lincoln and her were told they needed to "breed."_

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Ago:**_

Lincoln didn't have a clue where he was being taken. He only knew that Skye would be there when he arrived.

And that was enough.

They passed through dark hallways that reminded him of nothing he'd seen in the rest of the museum (though his information on that, too, was limited.) The other areas were white and clean. The passage he was being led down currently was dark and musty and dirty, obviously not as well kept. He came to a conclusion that this area was not normally seen by visitors. This of course had him wondering why they would bring him wherever he was going if not to entertain some rich aliens. And why had Skye gone first?

The girl that led him was a small blonde who kept absolutely silent, which Lincoln was more than happy to partake in as well. His only thoughts, his only want, was his desire to find Skye.

The girl only made one stop before arriving at their destination, turning to spritz something onto Lincoln from a small bottle. He was so distracted by realizing that the young woman leading him had been the tour guide he'd always taken to be a snide employee, that he'd almost not noticed what she'd sprayed onto Lincoln's chest.

Cologne?

Seemed slightly out of place with his incredibly casual clothes (given that he'd picked out cargo pants and a tee shirt for the day.) Though, what really was considered normal here? He wasn't entirely sure, but Lincoln knew one thing with all his heart. The way Skye had been left to greet him as though a newly wrapped present complete with a bow was the antithesis of normal.

She'd been even more dolled up since he'd last seen her. In fact with so much makeup, her hair and clothes primped and pressed, she looked more like a freaking doll than herself.

She trembled and sobbed once they'd caught each other's eyes. Lincoln might have been scared or nervous moments earlier from this new happening and the unknown future that came with it, but seeing Skye in such an unwound state had the Inhuman steeling his nerve.

He hadn't been positive why their handlers created this whole charade or what the purpose of it was, but he'd felt instantly nauseous the moment CAMI explained what they were expected to do.

" _Static and Quake will forthwith breed, until the female's reproductive cycle begins successfully."_

Lincoln could barely take those words in.

They wanted him to get Skye _pregnant?_

He was repulsed.

While Lincoln was trying to rein in his gaping mouth from the shock Skye had glanced up at him shyly beneath her bangs, appearing very vulnerable. Too vulnerable, for her. But they'd taken her clothes and even more of her already scant control, so anything less would have been baffling. Still, she sighed in a resigned way, like she'd expected this. Clearly she'd thought through all the possibilities.

Clearly he hadn't, because Lincoln had never expected those people would ask something like this of them. Though, in hindsight, he was not entirely sure why he'd given them so much credit. Or any, really.

"No," Lincoln spat immediately. "No way. What the hell is wrong with you?"

He got a shock for that. Language, of course. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to keep curses off his tongue in this situation.

"Nothing is incorrect with my system," CAMI informed him. "The Inhumans will procreate. This is to ensure the museum a live demonstration of Terrigenesis."

"You want us to have a kid _,_ a living _person,_ so you can have it for a science experiment?"

"No," replied CAMI evenly. "For profit."

"You're sick!"

"CAMI is a machine."

"The people who built you- who _run_ you- are sick!" Lincoln stepped forward and away from the bed, trying to get up closer to the light. Skye's grip stopped him, her fingers twining around him like a vine and not letting him go far. He glared up at the AI and hoped that whatever cameras were undoubtedly watching them would be around there. "You hear that? Whoever the hell you are, you're a damn psychopath! Want to watch the animals screw, huh?"

He waited for the infuriating AI to say something back, but all he got were two shocks for swearing and an accompanying silence.

In fact, it was only in this lull of his outrage that he noticed Skye had dissolved into silent tears beside him, her body shaking with sobs.

"Don't worry, Skye," he said. "We're not going to do it."

She didn't respond. Only curling up her feet onto the bed so that her knees were on her chest as she began to work on dimming her tears. He still clutched her hand.

"Did you hear me, you pricks? I'm not _raping_ her!"

"Lincoln..."

She'd said his name in such a quiet stupor, the wording must have taken her off guard. He looked down at her, finding eyes full of shock and fear.

"I promise I won't," he vowed to her.

Skye glanced down, her face screaming uncertainty. Did she think he would try something to avoid whatever retribution waited if they didn't comply?

In the end it didn't matter what she thought, though. It wasn't happening.

"CAMI recognizes that Static is not reacting correctly to his female counterpart."

Lincoln almost choked. "Of course I'm not! She's traumatized, this isn't arousal."

"Lincoln," Skye started quietly once again. Why wasn't she angrier about this? Had she mentally prepared herself that much? "I don't want to force you, but... I mean, we could…"

"No," he snapped harshly. "We're not going to let them decide this for us."

She shrugged. "I just… I could think of less attractive people to hook up with," she said, giving him a teasing smile.

"This isn't a joke Skye!"

"Don't you think I know that?" she told him, suddenly releasing his hand and standing with fervor. "I… was imagining so much worse. I didn't know who was going to walk through that door. And I thought, even if I fought, they could knock me out or… or tie me up."

Skye blinked away tears.

"Restraints are available," CAMI chimed in. "If it would create a positive reaction in the male."

" _Shut up!"_ Lincoln shouted. "She _just_ said she was scared of that!"

"According to human biology, the female's enjoyment is preferred but not required for success. The male's is imperative."

"CAMI," Skye piped up, sudden and strong. "We're trying to have… foreplay. Your voice is ruining it. Could you shut down?"

"Foreplay is important," CAMI stated as though agreeing. "I will switch to surveillance mode. Minimal interference, though your session will be recorded."

The blue light blinked off.

"That should buy us some time," Skye muttered.

"Good," Lincoln said. "So you have a plan?"

"Only… to give them what they want."

"I said no, Skye."

"Look, I understand if you really don't want to sleep with me. I get it."

"No, that's not-"

"Just, listen," she ordered. He backed down. "Because I want you to know if you're making this valiant effort for my benefit, I don't want it!"

Lincoln was shocked, but there _were_ a few reasons he could think of. Maybe she craved the comfort or just wanted to avoid whatever inevitable pain would come their way if they didn't comply.

"Let's say we don't do this. We get a hell of a beating or whatever and they send us back to our cells, _if_ we manage to hold out under whatever torture they set on us for refusing. Do you think they're going to stop? It only takes _one_ Inhuman to make a descendent."

Lincoln blinked, momentarily puzzled. Then he understood.

"Skye, I… it could be me. Maybe they'd find another girl-"

"I know it could be you! It could be either of us, both of us!" Skye exclaimed, beginning to pace the room.

"But we can't have a kid here," he told her, completely disbelieving she was even considering this. "We can't raise it in this rathole!"

How the hell was this even a conversation? Talking about their hypothetical _child._

"But what else can we do? What else _is_ there? We're not getting out of here Lincoln, we're _never_ getting out of here!" she told him angrily.

"Skye, we might-"

"We're trapped for the rest of our hopeless lives, so what else can we _do_?" she continued, acting as though he'd never spoken. While winding her hands through her hair, Skye's pacing increased until she came at him, gripping Lincoln's shoulders and shaking. "Tell me! Please, tell me you have _something_ Lincoln because I- I don't know what to _do_!"

He wove his hands around hers and wrapped her up in a hug, clearly triggering her sobs to begin once again. "I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do..." she whispered, over and over into his ear. And no matter how much he wanted to be strong for her, tears slipped through his eyes as well.

He eased up, staring into heartbroken eyes. Lincoln gently wiped away the messy makeup that had been caked onto her with his thumb as she continued to take in his face.

Before his frazzled mind could even register her moving forward, she touched her lips onto his.

His first instinct was to recoil just from the gross situation they'd been placed in. But she was being gentle. She gripped behind his head with one hand and kneaded softly, his lips parting and following her lead as smoothly as boats follow waves.

After a few moments she broke off. She was silent, for a while.

"I can't do this," she said, full of a quiet determination. "I just… we can't agree to this."

He put a hand to her cheek. " I know."

She sighed as though a gracious weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, though her decision did nothing to help the situation about what they _should_ do.

"I don't want to go back," Skye admitted. "Even if we refuse this and everything goes back to the way it's been, I don't… I can't imagine how to handle it now that I've heard your voice again. Now that I can feel a _person_."

The end of her sentence was high pitched from her tight throat, and Lincoln couldn't think of anything else to do but wrap her into yet another embrace.

Skye buried her face into him for a few moments, letting the tears run free once again. But she quieted soon enough and allowed her head to just rest sideways on his chest.

It was undoubtedly the most intimate they'd gotten since they'd met each other, but Lincoln felt only shared comfort between them. Even with Skye dressed how she was.

If anything, it only disturbed him more that they'd forced her into the costume.

Staring over the top of her head, he tenderly reached for the black bow in her hair and tugged it out gently, throwing it to the side. He knew Skye well enough to recognize that she'd never choose that as an accessory.

She looked at her feet grievously. "I want to go home, Lincoln." She sniffled. "I just want to go home."

Lincoln pursed his lips. God, he wanted to give her that. And himself. Both of them wanted that more than anything.

Maybe… maybe they could try.

"Skye," he said, the change to a sudden seriousness in his tone obviously not lost on her. She perked up. "Follow my lead, ok? And _listen_ to me when I tell you something."

She was clearly confused at the abrupt change, but nodded vehemently.

Lincoln had hoped to get a few more times to practice this before he tried it out for real, but there was no time now.

"CAMI," he said loudly. She lit up immediately. "We're not doing it."

"It is necessary for Static and Quake to breed."

"No, it's really not," he told her, finding a grin made its way to his face as he said the words. "Actually, we were more interested in discussing a few other things. Mainly, they revolve around the fact that you're a bullshiting, bitching, _asshole."_

Skye's eyebrows shot to the top of her head, her mouth hanging open in puzzled amusement as she blinked at him.

Expectedly, Lincoln felt a few shocks only moments after he finished cussing. He winced, taking the electricity as though he'd felt pain.

But in truth, he felt _charged._

He'd clandestinely begun playing with sparks in his palm, just enough that it seemed to attract whatever shock they gave them.

He shouted more obscenities, not bothering to try and have reasons behind them. He just kept going, even as the shocks became more powerful. Every time they increased in caliber. He kept the static on his hands low enough to avoid most observation, puzzling the girl next to him as well as the robot.

Skye's lost face had him wishing he could tell her his plan, but she had to know he was keeping her in the dark because of the A.I. More and more she just looked curious. Intrigued.

Finally _, finally,_ after it felt like eons had passed Lincoln knew he couldn't take anymore. He wasn't even keeping up a spark on his hands; they were just emitting on their own with how charged he'd become.

He turned on the door and pushed.

A bolt of electricity with more power than he'd ever come close to in the past projected out of him. Skye held her arm to her eyes to shield from the sudden light. When he stopped, a charred and broken door was before them.

"Whoa…" Skye muttered, bringing her hand down.

Lincoln rushed forward and pushed on the scorched door. There was no handle.

"C'mon!" he shouted at her. The way she bolted, there was no way she had to be told twice.

They fled away as the alarms began blaring, red lights illuminating the darkened hallways. CAMI screamed in their ears. Well, she wasn't _screaming,_ she never even raised her voice. But the urgency of the situation made it feel like the stupid thing was almost inside their heads. There seemed to be a speaker with her voice resonating from it every few feet.

"How the hell do we get out of here?" Lincoln asked.

"This way," Skye said, pulling his arm. Lincoln had a nagging feeling she was shooting in the dark, but chose to believe she'd been led through more of the tunnels than he had on their way to the bedroom.

Lincoln kept up his spark as CAMI continued shooting at them with electricity. Either she didn't realize that had been what caused his sudden power increase or her protocol made it so that didn't matter. It was like he was constantly being kept on a charger. Not that it really mattered as to why, as it was helpful.

They kept moving down halls, Skye leading the way as she opted not to try any of the doors. Finally, they met with a dead end.

"Crap, let's turn around-"

"Wait!" Skye said. "If you get my cuffs off, I could blast through it. I can feel the trees out there."

Skye was able sense vibrations or something, so maybe it wasn't just a hunch. In fact, it was most likely their best shot.

Lincoln nodded quickly and placed his hands on Skye's bound wrists. He shocked.

For a while.

"Why isn't it working!"

He pulled away with effort, heaving from how hard he'd been pressing and shook his head. "I don't know. They must not come off electronically."

"Then how the hell-"

Skye stopped talking as they both began to hear a soft hissing noise. Their eyes roamed the room warily.

Gas.

"Hold your breath!" she shouted. As he did so, she began beckoning him to turn around. Go back into the hallways and search for another way.

They would never make it..

Lincoln didn't even respond to her. His powers were on the max, who knew what they could do? Of course, this wall could be reinforced. If it was concrete there was no way any amount of electricity could do anything.

Or was there?

Lincoln electrified the wall, straining so hard he grit his teeth against the power as sweat immediately beaded on his forehead. Skye was holding a hand to her mouth next to him. A subtle reminder that he wasn't supposed to be breathing. But with the strain he was exerting there was no way he could stop.

Finally, the extra power seemed to run out and he fell to the ground, gasping. When he looked up, the wall was in tact. He'd failed.

But then Skye hurried forward, inspecting the space quickly, and gave the wall a fierce shove.

It crumbled.

Skye beamed as the wall turned to pieces, but Lincoln could barely see it happen. Everything was blurring.

He felt hands help him up only to belatedly realize it had been Skye. Of course, who else would it have been?

Then they were outside. They were _outside._ Without fences or guards or play pens… anything.

Skye might have been saying something, words of encouragement as she pulled him along. He was stumbling, tripping… floating, perhaps.

She was begging him to move he realized, as he stared up into the sky from his back. Ah. He was lying down. Not sure when it had happened, but it seemed like the right thing to be doing on such a beautiful night.

There were stars in the sky. He hadn't seen the stars since he'd before he'd been captured. Outside had been a privilege for them to have only during the day.

Finally Lincoln closed his eyes, comforted by the stars and skies that worried over him.

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: Discussions of rape/non-con. It shouldn't be much worse than anything in the past, other than the actual word "rape" being dropped.**

 **Author's Note:** Yay! They didn't have forced sex! But their escape attempt seems to be off to a rocky start, hmm...

Let me know what you guys are thinking!


	32. And the Pitcher

_Previously: Skye, Simmons and Bobbi had spoken to Ward earlier who told them he sold them out to Kane. Last in Skye and Lincoln's story, they explained how the museum had wanted them to breed, but they escaped into the jungle._

 _ **Present Day:**_

It was sort of beautiful out, Bobbi noted, as she went to go find where Agent May had taken the Inhuman agents. She wasn't entirely sure why she was searching… perhaps because after seeing Ward and learning what he'd done, Bobbi felt she and Skye were on the same page. Or at least… ones close to each other.

"Hunter!" she called out when she saw him. She figured to see everyone else as well, but he was alone. Just leaning against a brick wall near the base exit.

"Hey Bobbi," he said, standing up more straight. "What's up?"

"Where's Lincoln and Skye?"

He shrugged in a non-committal gesture. "With Fitz. They needed a friendlier face than me at the moment, I take it." He glanced away, coy and awkward. Way too much for him, but his outspokenness shown through as he let her in on what was bugging him. "It's getting… bad, Bob."

"What is?"

"What they went through."

She swallowed. "How much were they hurt?" she croaked, reminded of her physical therapy and difficulties.

"It's not pain on the outside," he said. "I expected that. I thought they'd have been kept in a camp, a prison. Not a… zoo."

"A _zoo?_ "

Hunter quickly caught Bobbi up on where they had been and how they'd been forced to perform their powers. And when she wasn't cringing at those thoughts, she was inwardly cursing herself for not even keeping on comms while the Inhumans told their story. Wasn't that the point of the debrief, to catch any hints so they could have a chance to trap who was behind this?

"And then- ah I can't even say it. I don't know- Lincoln said…" he started, awkwardly kneading the back of his head. "They wanted 'em to… _breed_ , so the museum could watch their kid get its powers. Made Skye dress up to look appealing even."

"Oh my god," Bobbi said, feeling as though she might be sick. "They forced them… they forced Lincoln and Skye to...?"

"They got out!" Hunter quickly assured. "It's just that… I'm not sure how long their escape lasted."

Morse had never experienced something like this. She'd never heard of anything _close_ to this. Of course things like assault were common and just as deplorable, but the thought of debasing someone to willingly do something so private for science, profit or mere _entertainment_ … she'd never even considered it.

"We have to tell Coulson."

"What?" asked Hunter. "Why! There's no way Skye would want him to know. She went mental and flipped out just at the start of talking about it to _us_. Ran off and asked Lincoln to say it so she wouldn't have to hear." Hunter sighed. "Plus Coulson's like her father, or something."

"But this isn't right!" Bobbi shrieked. "It's so personal… We need to bring in outside help."

She turned abruptly, beelining for Coulson's office with Hunter quick on her tail. She tried not to hear Hunter's loud and hurried protests behind her. This couldn't go on. It _shouldn't_ go on. They weren't only forcing them to relive what they'd been through but to tell their friends how they'd been cheapened into less than human beings. Bobbi didn't know what was worse, but she knew only one was necessary.

Except… Kane could slip out of their grasp if they waited for another professional. This needed to be done quickly. But damn it, she needed to help them!

It was as these thoughts swam rapidly through her mind that she walked into Coulson's office, the man clearly going over the first part of Lincoln and Skye's interview that had been transferred to text and was now being shown via hologram. Arranging the intel as casually as though organizing grandma's old recipe cards.

Hunter was right. She couldn't tell Coulson what they'd been through. She couldn't stop the debrief for any length of time, as long as they were willing to keep going. It would be irresponsible.

"What is it, Morse?"

"Sir-"

"Bobbi, c'mon, don't!" Hunter said as he rushed in.

She took a breath. "Grant Ward needs to be taken out. Permanently."

"Oh, Bob-" Hunter began to wail, then blinked stupidly as he checked himself. "Wait, that wasn't really what I expected her to say…"

"Me neither," admitted Coulson. "What's bringing this up?"

She straightened herself. "After speaking with him, Simmons, Skye and I discovered that he is responsible for Skye and Lincoln's capture."

"Really?" Coulson said, as though only mildly concerned. "And who authorized this chat with him?"

Bobbi pursed her lips in irritation. _That's_ what he was dwelling on? "Uh, no one. Me, really. But… did you not hear me, sir?"

"I did. We'll add it to his already large list of crimes. Now, if there's nothing else-"

"There's nothing else, but you didn't exactly address my first point."

"We're not executing a prisoner, Morse," he said incredulously. "I don't know why you think that's in the cards."

She nearly lost it. "Are you kidding? I don't know why you wouldn't care when _he's_ the reason the woman you think of as your daughter has PTSD!"

Coulson's expression turned from hard to soft in an instant, which was honestly not the reaction she expected from the man after such a crass comment. She didn't expect Hunter cooing her name either, wrapping a hand around her shoulder.

But then, she didn't exactly expect herself to be crying, though.

God, she couldn't keep track of even her own emotions anymore when she was supposed to be a meter for everyone's around her. He'd ruined her. Ward had ruined her. And Skye, and Lincoln. Fitz and Simmons… his death had been Simmons' idea in the first place!

Bobbi'd had a chunk of her lung removed and her knee busted for weeks, but she'd been with her close friends the entire time. She wasn't the one to have been kept in a human zoo, but she was the ruined one.

 _I'm not ruined,_ she told herself suddenly. _I'm not. I'm overreacting._

She wiped her glossy eyes and breathed out slowly. "I'm sorry. This situation has got me warped… I guess."

"It's ok," Coulson said gently. "Maybe try to stay away from… the Ward topic, for a while."

"Fine," she agreed harshly, becoming instantly aware that was indeed what caused these outbursts. "But think about what I said."

He sighed once again. "Morse, you know we can't-"

"Do it for Skye, Coulson," she said firmly. It wasn't a shout. It was an order, but not in terms of overstepping her rank. Merely telling him who it would truly be benefiting. "They both deserve something. Peace."

Coulson tilted his head and scrutinized her. Perhaps her people reading skills weren't as botched as she thought, since she was able to decipher the thought he was unwilling to voice right off her face.

 _Are you sure it's not for your own peace?_

No, she wasn't sure. Not completely. If anything, it wasn't _just_ for herself. She really cared about them, even if her empathy was caused in part by her own traumatic experience.

She turned around to exit as Coulson allowed the air to remain still and quiet. She stopped in her tracks though, because Hunter had been right.

"You shouldn't listen to their story anymore Coulson."

The director stiffened with worry. "Why? Did something hap-"

"I don't know, honestly," she said, though clearly something had happened. But she knew what he'd meant. Had something… worse than they already knew happened. "But if it did, you know you shouldn't be there. It's not fair… to her."

Coulson stood stunned, but nodded in utter agreement. "Ok."

It sounded like he wanted to say more but syrup that was caught in his throat stopped him. It sounded like she had just made the director near choke on tears from the mere mention of something unmentionable.

Bobbi hoped with all her might that she would be able to reassure him soon, and that there'd be no need to mention the unmentionable ever again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Tried to have this up yesterday but fanfic was being wonky!

Ok, so I split up two past chapters cause they made more sense separated, which added two more present day chaps, which added four chapters in all before we get to the point of time convergence! GAAAH. I'm really going to try to speed up posting but I have to work double this week and then the next week I'm out of town so we'll see... I should be finishing up a video project soon, which means more time for writing though!


	33. The Frogs

_Previously: Lincoln and Skye were told they must conceive a baby, jumpstarting Lincoln into trying to "charge" his powers. They escaped, but Lincoln breathed in knockout gas before they made it into the woods._

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Ago-ish**_

"C'mon Lincoln, just a little farther! Urgh... damn it!"

Skye was crippled under Lincoln's weight and her feet were aching against the coarse forest floor, her stockings shredded into tatters. He was helping her as much as he could, but the guy was delirious from breathing in the knockout gas. To be honest, she was shocked he wasn't rolling to the ground already.

"Skye… Skye…"

"Shh, it's ok," she said, needing him to save his strength. She was hauling over half his body weight now. "We just have to – uh- keep going!"

"But Skye, the sky! There's stars."

Oh sweet baby Jesus, Lincoln.

It was true, the sight above them was beautiful. A cloudy sky with few enough lights surrounding them that the stars were still bright throughout the massive space.

Though, two things were wrong with that declaration of such: one, Lincoln was getting dangerously loopy. She was going to lose her grip on him at any moment. It was dark, and though the sky was bright the trees held enough cover where they couldn't see much. She couldn't drag him through the rainforest like that.

Two: They were definitely in a desolate area, no lights to keep the stars at bay. Skye suspected as much, considering freaking _rainforest_ , but she'd hoped the facility was near a city.

She could hope for… a village, maybe?

This was a horrible escape attempt, she realized miserably. They needed to get a communication device, or collect information on their location, _something_ that didn't lead them out into a life-threatening forest with no clue how to get somewhere and absolutely no gear to survive in the wilderness.

They had just been so desperate. Skye knew she'd freaked out, which probably rushing Lincoln into a plan that could have been their finest chance if they'd only waited. She had no idea when he discovered he could… absorb the electricity, but it had been their best shot.

And now the museum knew as much, so those people could just recollect them and re-adjust their settings or whatever, making sure they'd never escape.

Lincoln finally gave out, seeming to lie deliberately on his back to get a good view of the blue masterpiece glinting above the trees before his eyes shut.

Skye knew it was no good to try and wake him. She pulled him into some brush, attempting to gather the larger leaves to cover them with when lightning lit the sky like fireworks. Skye wondered if anyone outside could see their silhouettes when that happened.

Rain started falling, so lightly at first she could barely feel it through the haven of leaves, but soon it was crashing down. Even though they were still semi-protected both of them were getting wet. Would most likely be soaked by the time the storm was over.

Skye sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest as she shivered. The lacy outfit did nothing to keep her warm and neither of them had shoes.

She hadn't seen or heard anyone come out after them. There was a chance that no humans worked there but Tessa, who of course did not appear capable of recapturing specimen. Perhaps the museum had been so sure they wouldn't escape that CAMI had been the sole major one there.

The teensy light of hope that lit inside her at the thought had been smothered quickly, once again realizing that they had a very small chance of survival out here. She hadn't gotten to wilderness training just yet, and Lincoln was… well, pre-med.

In fact, Skye realized she _wanted_ them to send people after them.

People she could take. A couple guards so unprepared for the prisoners to escape that they didn't even seem to be on the clock surely wouldn't be prepared for a SHIELD agent to take them on.

The flame of hope flourished in her heart again. It was still small, but it was all she had.

For now, she supposed, she'd just enjoy the fact that she was with another warm body.

But it _would_ be weird to cuddle with him, right?

* * *

"Hey, there you are," Skye said as Lincoln opened his eyes. Well, _almost_ opened his eyes. He assumed she must have been pretty close to notice the flutter.

"Here I am," he agreed gruffly, sitting up. "What happened?"

"You shocked us out," Skye told him. "But, uh… now we're in the middle of a rainforest. With absolutely zero other information. And I don't really think we should try moving again until we can see, or we could just end up walking right back into their hands…"

"Oh Jesus," he grumbled as he took in the unsavory predicament. It really was dark; he could just make out Skye's form by the light of the flipping _stars_. "I'm so sorry, I screwed us over big time."

Skye tried to smile. "Not your fault. It's… theirs. You missed a hell of a storm though."

Lincoln felt like an idiot, only noticing she was soaked to the bone once she'd mentioned the rain. She was completely curled up into herself, arms trying desperately to cover more of her legs than they possibly could. The forest had certainly taken a toll on her delicate outfit, the lace garment now shredded in multiple places.

"You're cold," he stated.

"Yeah, a bit," she said, obviously attempting to hide chattering teeth beneath her lips. "You'd think the tropics would be warmer…"

"You think we're in the tropics?"

"Uh, rainforest?" she countered. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that's what this is, based on the canopies, and how often it rains…"

"Do you want my shirt?" he asked. Abruptly. Kind of oddly, but she was cold. "Or maybe my pants would better?"

Oh god, he'd made it weirder.

"Then you'll be cold," she pointed out. "Plus, it's always annoying to put on something that's already wet."

True.

"But uh…" Skye started awkwardly. "Ok, I'm gonna say that obvious trope used on TV to get should-be couples to cuddle. But people… are warm?"

Lincoln grinned. "That's definitely a scientific fact."

"Also, I really just have this urge to touch people. Like, not in a weird way! But…" She sighed, getting flustered. "I think I might just be a hug addict when this is all over."

 _If it's ever over._

Lincoln hated that the thought popped into his head, but even as he hoped to counter and deny it, he was aware that was the realistic truth.

He scooted over to her. "It makes sense," he said casually. "We'll just call it… Human Interaction Deprived Platonic Hugging."

"Wow," she said, curling into him. Her back settled against his chest and he felt her chilled skin on his neck. "That's a long statement. Can we shorten it? Maybe an acronym?" She tilted her head. "H-I-D-P-H, hid-pha…" Skye sounded out lamely. "Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue."

Lincoln laughed, and from behind Skye he saw the corners of her mouth tilt upward. It made him feel warmer than her body heat. He figured she was the one who needed more though. He wrapped his arms around as much of Skye's body as he could, until she shivered, sighed and settled farther on top him. A small reprieve seemed to have washed over her.

"You can go to sleep," he said. "I rested. Your turn."

"I'm actually on top of that," she chirped contently.

Oh. Her eyes were already closed.

Lincoln felt Skye lightly draw on his arm with her finger for a while. He wasn't sure she was even aware of herself doing it, gradually slowing into a stop as she drifted.

* * *

"Skye," Lincoln said, nudging her. "Skye, wake up."

"Hm?" she murmured, sitting up from the ground. Dirt caked the side of her cheek.

"It's morning," he told her, referencing the fire red that illuminated the trees. Sunrise couldn't have been much earlier. "Should we move?"

Skye tilted her head sideways with silent thought. She really didn't think it would do any good, honestly. If you were going to house an alien museum somewhere on earth, would you really put it anywhere that people would have the slightest chance of bumping into it?

"Yeah, let's go," she replied, picking herself up.

It couldn't hurt to check.

Skye grumbled as twigs picked her feet apart while they trudged through the wet jungle.

"Do you think they've tried looking for us?" Lincoln asked.

"Um, I don't know," Skye said, still focusing most of her attention on the ground. "I didn't get very far. If they sent out anyone… I feel like they would have run into us. Like, don't they have… life scanners or something?"

"I guess it's a blessing," said Lincoln.

"Yeah…" Skye wasn't so sure. If something was too easy, there was usually a reason for it. "But Lincoln, listen. If someone does find us, you have to give it everything you've got to get a hold of their weapons, or coms… anything. It's our last chance. They could have us in those cages from now until the end of- urg, ow! Stupid twigs. Why aren't you having so much trouble?"

Lincoln shrugged. "I go to the beach a lot."

"I go to the beach!" she said indignantly, not entirely sure why she felt the need to defend such a statement.

She really didn't get beach outings too often nowadays.

"Well the beach I frequented is rocky. Maybe your feet just aren't calloused."

"Ok… well whatever. Did you hear what I said about-"

"Yeah, I got it. Now or never."

Skye nodded grimly. She pulled ahead of Lincoln, walking with more determination when – _snap!_

Lincoln hissed in pain, putting Skye on red alert immediately as she spun around. No one was there, but Lincoln was kneeling on one leg.

On the other was a cuff around his ankle.

"Ah, _Jesus…_ " he snarled.

"What happened?" Skye asked, inspecting it. The cuff linked to a chain that wove into the ground. And it looked deep rooted.

"It just-" he huffed, "just popped out of the ground!"

"What's wrong?"

"It _hurts,"_ he grit out.

Skye knelt down to get a better look at it. "Crap."

"What?"

"It's got teeth."

"Like… a bear trap?"

"Exactly like a bear trap," Skye mumbled, frustrated they were being compared to animals once again. "And there's a red light on it. It's either tracking us or that's…"

"What?"

"It could be a detonator, if we try to remove it."

Lincoln stared blankly for a few seconds, trying to comprehend.

Then he growled.

"Damn it! We were making it! Damn it, damn it!" he shouted desperately, hitting the ground in a rage before falling backwards onto his backside.

"Hey, hey, hey," Skye cooed, rushing to his side as he clutched his own head in frustration. "Don't get upset; we'll work it out."

"Like we've worked out everything so far?" He laughed humorlessly. "Look at us. They make us perform like a traveling freak show. Turned you into a _broodmare,_ " he said, gesturing at her degrading outfit.

Skye scowled. "You mean they _tried._ "

"They're going to try again! All we've succeeded in doing is making bigger fools of ourselves than we already had. You get why they didn't send anyone after us right away, yeah?"

Skye bit her lip. "Because they knew we'd run into a trap…"

"Exactly. Why go waste your time when there's a hundred miles of woods. The wild animals will eventually be stupid enough to get caught by one before they get out of there."

She brought a hand to his shoulder. "Lincoln…"

"Just go, Skye," he said, shoving her off. "Try to make it as far as you can without falling into one these." He rattled his leg angrily, but pain had him wincing and forced him to stop the action.

Skye shook her head. "Didn't you hear me before? There's no walking out of here. This… this could be a good thing. I can hide, wait for them to get here. We could get the jump on them and get their equipment!"

Lincoln tilted his head curiously, still breathing heavy from his anger he was trying to rid himself of. "You think… you think that could work?"

Skye nodded in a firm jerk. "It's the best chance we've run into this whole time."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I would have had this up a couple days ago but I've been busy! Next week should be calmer. Let me know what you think! This chapter is actually pretty fluffy for this story... haha.


	34. Desiring a King

_Previously: Back at the museum, the bad guys wanted Skye and Lincoln to have a baby, but they escaped before having to be forced into trying. In the present, Simmons just told Skye some test results._

* * *

 _ **Present Day:**_

"So, that was the beginning of the end to our escape attempt…" Skye mumbled bitterly. "Though, I kind of think that getting outside the facility was what helped Raina find us. We must have been blocked from her visions when we were in there."

"Make sense, I suppose," said Fitz, and May turned to see him rubbing his chin pensively. "They probably knew there was a clairvoyant out there that could be looking for you."

May noted that Skye had been acting different as she told of her and Lincoln's escape than what her usual mood had been the rest of the day. Her anger wasn't making its overzealous appearance as before. She appeared generally more… sad. But open.

As May took in the soft heartache playing across her face, the door they had been waiting to open did just that. Skye stood immediately at the abrupt sound of such.

Lincoln walked out of the room, looking strangely accepting as he trudged and Skye headed straight for him. She whispered something to her friend, taking his hand and leading him to another room.

"Where are they off to?" asked Fitz.

May shrugged. "Skye did say she wanted to speak with Lincoln. Alone."

Simmons had come out of the door behind Lincoln appearing as though she were ill and hadn't been able to sleep for days because of such. She sighed. "I'm afraid that's not surprising," she said softly. "I had to tell Skye… well, she asked about her results and…"

Simmons began to get choked up over whatever she was saying, but May waited patiently.

Fitz, less so.

"Is she ok?" he insisted.

"Well I suppose that's relative, isn't it? I mean she's not dying, or sick..."

"But what-"

"S-she's pregnant."

May inhaled a sharp breath while Simmons covered her mouth, as though able to jam the words that had just slipped out back in. "I shouldn't have said that..." the scientist mumbled.

"What! No… but, but they got away-" Fitz stammered. "May and I just listened to Skye talk about it. They were in the rainforest. They'd escaped!"

"Fitz," Jemma said softly. "You know as well as I do where the team found them. And it wasn't in the woods…"

"What about Lincoln's test results?" May inquired. "You'd said there was something off about him."

"Yes," Simmons nodded. "Hallucinogens. Perhaps they… dosed Lincoln so he wouldn't know what he was doing to... to Sk- _with_ Skye… oh bloody hell." She covered her face. "This is just awful."

"No," Fitz said firmly. "They never- they didn't-" He sighed, trying to gather his words. "I don't believe Lincoln and Skye have ever slept together."

Simmons looked up from her her hands timidly, bleary eyed. "You… you don't?"

"What makes you think that?" May asked, truly curious.

"Well, you know… the way Skye said it."

"The _way_ she said it?" May asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. It was like the one thing she'd been happy to tell us about this entire debrief. And was actually… relieved?" he told them. "I don't think she would have sounded like that if they'd had to do it… in the future."

"Then what on earth do you make of these readings, Fitz?" asked Simmons heatedly.

"I don't know…" he admitted, biting his fingertip and searching the ground as though to find an answer there. His head perked up. "What did Skye say, exactly? When she asked for the results?"

Simmons glanced away shyly, holding her arm in defense. "She just really wanted the truth. Begged for it, really," she mumbled. "But, she also said she didn't know what had happened due to the frequency of the drugs…"

"Well, there you go!" exclaimed Fitz with excitement.

Simmons shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Skye was nervous about it already. They'd told her clear as day what they'd wanted from them, and when I'd mentioned the test results it probably got her curious as to if they'd gone to… other methods, to uh, get her to… conceive."

"That means they succeeded," May concluded, now caught up and her mind rolling with the situation. She scowled as it became crystal clear.

They had tampered with her while she'd been unconscious.

May couldn't help the partially rage-induced nausea at the thought. If she ever came accross the people who'd done this…

Simmons appeared similarly sick, though nodded in agreement at May's statement. "We never even got her out of that horrific nightmare then; she's still living it!"

 _But this time, there's no hope they could rescue her from it,_ May thought in realization.

What were they going to do when this kid came?

"That's what she'd meant when she didn't want me to touch her!" Simmons exclaimed in epiphany. "She said they'd put something in her. I thought she'd meant the nanochip. Oh my god, this is so much worse." She stopped her worried rambling only for a moment to appear pensive. "I'm going to have to go over… options, with her. About the b-baby..."

"Wait, wait wait!" Fitz said hurriedly. "We can't jump to conclusions."

Simmons scoffed. "No one is jumping, Leo! We've taken a very logical route to these answers and unfortunately, they seem to be the case!"

"But you said yourself the results were odd," Fitz protested.

May turned to the girl expectantly.

"I mean, yes… but it appears to be _incredibly_ young. These tests are difficult with such a new fetus. But I suppose some of it doesn't add up even taking that into account..."

"Like what?" May asked.

Jemma sighed. "Well, when women conceive, their bodies create hormones for the baby. But Skye's are… strange. Just off, slightly."

"Hybrids like Lincoln's drugs," Fitz said presumptively.

"Why would her own body create hormones incorrectly though?" May asked.

"I haven't a clue… even with Inhuman-" Simmons eyes widened as she froze mid sentence. And, in an almost eerie gesture, a slow smile crept up her face. "Because they weren't created, they were given to her! It's not natural!"

"Exactly!" Fitz said, clearly relieved they were finally on the same page.

"So she isn't pregnant?" asked May.

"Perhaps not! The only question is why?" pondered Simmons. "Why give Skye estrogen and Lincoln hallucinogens? And Ecstasy."

"Hell if I know…" muttered Fitz. "I worked out the other bit."

"You realize there's only one way to find out," said May to Fitzsimmons' puzzled faces. "Hear the rest of their story."

As if on cue, Skye and Lincoln walked out of the room they'd been in.

Which had been a bathroom.

Why had they- oh.

May could tell the moment she saw Skye, as well as Lincoln standing next to her with scissors.

"Hey guys," Skye said. Chipperly. Far more chipper than she'd been the entire day. She held onto Lincoln's hand, grazing his fingers tenderly. "Should we finish?"

"Um.." Fitz began, but only managed incoherent mumbles.

"Of course," May offered, not allowing the sight of Skye to catch her visibly off guard.

"Great!" Skye announced and turned, giving the agent a complete view of the Inhuman's new short hair as it bounced with her steps.

"She cut her hair," Fitz muttered dumbly. May couldn't resist an eye roll.

Simmons appeared just as confounded. "Why-"

"She probably wanted a change," explained May.

"Yes…" started Simmons. "Best not to bring any attention to it I think."

Fitz nodded as Skye beckoned them once again, and soon the three were following the two Inhumans once again.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** This chapter was a bit of a confusing roller coaster, eh?

Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome :D


	35. The Hart

_Previously: Skye and Lincoln had managed to escape into the woods, but Lincoln got caught in a trap. Skye decided the best plan of action was to wait for someone to come try and take them back, stealing their coms to contact the team._

* * *

 _ **Two-ish Weeks Ago**_

Skye didn't know who was going to come to gather up herself and Lincoln for the return. But whoever the lucky winner of the job was had certainly been taking their sweet old time.

A good few hours had passed since Skye had dutifully took place behind the cover of a tree. Lincoln sat in pain a few meters away. They were making him wait to just s _uffer_ through it, most likely aware of his predicament.

Lincoln tried a couple half-hearted shocks to get the trap off, but after even his super-boosted power didn't work on Skye's cuffs, he didn't have much hope. After his attempts he noted his powers to be extremely doused anyhow, the metal inhibiting him somehow.

Meanwhile, Skye just poked some leaves with a stick just to watch them bounce back and forth. It reminded her of how, at the beginning of her training, she was trying very hard to shadow her SO. To observe and study everything like he did. Once when trying to appear involved, she'd poked the specimen with a stick.

God, Ward had probably laughed his ass off to Garrett about his hapless rookie.

Something Skye tried to keep out of her mind because she really just couldn't puzzle it out, was Ward. Why had he tried to rescue them at the fights? Even after hurting Bobbi, losing Kara, taking out SHIELD teams purposefully since then, did he really just want to win Brownie points with her?

Well, she certainly didn't expect him to show up and rescue her from _here._

Hell, Skye wasn't even sure where 'here' was. A jungle, a rainforest… maybe. Even if she was right, the exact location wasn't exactly a short list.

She needed a phone. A weapon first, perhaps, to keep them in line while she used said phone. _Them,_ being a gracious word. Could be one guy. Could be a thousand. Could be dogs coming to herd them back, or robots.

She really hoped it wasn't dogs or robots. That would kind of ruin her plan, considering she didn't know how to use a robot to make calls and dogs were generally technology deficient.

A quiet rustling had Skye's ears perked, her head training to listen. Sounds of boots on the forest floor hurried forward. She focused on her keeping her heartbeat even as she compartmentalized.

"What the hell…" she heard Lincoln mutter in bewilderment. " _You?"_

The rustling stopped. "Well, look what we have here. I figured it wouldn't take very long for one of you to run into the traps."

Skye's heart nearly _stopped_ beating.

It was Kane.

Why was he there? She thought one of the few good things about being… _sold_ had been that they were rid of that psycho.

"So…" Kane started conversationally. "I'm honestly curious, what was going through your itty bitty brains when you attempted to escape?"

"We didn't attempt," Lincoln huffed. "We succeeded."

Kane made a small noise lace with amusement, and Skye just _knew_ he was grinning. "No, you didn't. You've never left our radar. The museum owns this entire area, and if you _had_ been anywhere near a border the sensors would have picked it up. Not that you could have gotten there without a few more days… and dear boy, I do think you'd be dead by then."

Skye heard more rustling, maybe Lincoln being pulled from the ground since he then grunted. There were other people with Kane. Skye didn't know why he was here in the first place, but clearly he didn't like being absent of his lackeys at any time.

She needed to make a move, soon.

"Are you going to take me back to your fights?" asked Lincoln.

Kane hesitated. "Your little stunt assured there will not be any fights, for the time being. We have to recollect our specimen," he said, grumbling. "Meanwhile, I've been forced to work for this godforsaken museum. Which isn't _horrific,_ I suppose, given that-" He stopped.

Skye heard a sound she knew overly well as a SHIELD agent: a fist hitting flesh.

And the sound appallingly becoming increasingly familiar, a pained moan from Lincoln.

"You _clever_ animal!" Kane chirped happily. "Got me chatting when I should be the one asking questions. Speaking of which… where is your little girlfriend?"

Skye tried to not allow the fact that the lowlife had just _hit_ her chained up friend compromise her, remaining silent.

"She's not my _girlfriend_ , no matter what you people want," Lincoln spat. "But I'm sure Skye is long gone by now."

"While I'm sure she isn't." Kane snapped his fingers. "And I am a betting man."

Skye heard the footsteps again as the guards began their search. With a lucky start, they were clearly heading in her direction.

 _Better give them something to find,_ she thought.

Skye hopped out into only one guard's view as the man turned, delivering a quick jab to the throat to immediately keep him quiet. Another to the groin and he was on the ground; would be howling if she hadn't taken his voice.

She threw balled fists at his face until he was out and reached for his gun. Curiously, a feather stuck out from the barrel of such… a tranquilizer, she promptly realized.

After grabbing the practically harmless gun she searched the man for a mobile or walkie or- _yes,_ a cell phone!

Skye punched in Coulson's number in a flash.

In the back of her mind, Skye registered Kane saying something about the other guard getting off Lincoln's cuff so they could transport the Inhuman back. With scary realization, Skye noted that she wasn't really sure whether that entailed detaching it from the forest or from the man.

"Ian," Kane called out. "Why don't I hear searching?"

Skye threw the phone as far as possible.

It only seemed logical. She had no idea where she was. The only way it would be of any use was if they traced the technology, and at that point she hadn't connected so much as to hear any ringing.

"Sounds like he's way out there," said another guard, gesturing towards the phone's landing plot.

"Hmm."

"Ah!" Lincoln gasped in pain.

"Contain the bleeding," Kane ordered. "I want him able to stand for the guests."

"So you are in charge here," Lincoln guessed presumptively.

"More like manager," Kane said without thinking. "And no more questions! If you know what's good for you…"

Skye continued to wait behind her tree. If anything, Coulson would look into the odd call. Even if he didn't hear Lincoln's voice. Even if he didn't hear anything. _Please Coulson, you have to try to trace it..._

" _There_ you are!"

The uppercut had hit her nose so quickly that Skye didn't have an ounce of time to react. The guard's words had in actuality been said after she'd been punched. It was just that somehow she'd registered the sentence before the hurt had set in.

As she stumbled, another guard yanked her arms behind her back. The cuffs melded together instantly and she was once again stuck.

Skye closed her eyes in pain. _Shit, shit, shit._

At least she'd gotten the phone, and took out a guard…

One of the men hauled her out to where Kane sat holding a cloth to Lincoln. Her friend had a dart sticking out of his shoulder, which explained why he hadn't tried to warn her when the guards had gotten too close. The sight of him bleeding and unconscious had her rage building, but she was forced to fight to stifle it.

"Well, aren't you... menacing," Kane said lazily, looking over her with disdain. She wished she could fix the ripped outfit now draping over her body, leaving her more exposed than she'd ever care to be in his presence. She felt his eyes roaming, aware his mocking stemmed from her compromised image. "You could have at least _attempted_ to make this difficult."

Skye hated that they had her again. But it was working. Her plan was working. SHIELD could find out where they were. This outcome was honestly the best she could have hoped for. Calling for help was their only option within these miles of wilderness.

That didn't mean she had to _like_ being captured over and over.

Skye stood tall, letting her malice shine through. "When you rig the game, it's not actually all that fun to play," she countered.

"That's probably true." He grinned. "For you. Take her back," he instructed, waving his hand as though shooing a pesky wasp.

Skye was shoved, the sensation stirring memories of the last time she'd encountered these people. Unfortunately, other than Lincoln in the past day, the frequent pushes and beatings were the last remnants of human contact she'd had at all, and therefore her freshest memories of such.

Kane ordered a guard to bring Lincoln as well. Skye swiveled her head, expecting to see them lift Lincoln onto their shoulders or something. Why she'd presumed they'd treat their prisoner with an ounce of decency, Skye didn't know.

They began _dragging_ him through the dirt; through the branches and bushes.

"Hey!" Skye bucked in the guard's grip. "Hey! You can't do that! I thought we-"

"Were artifacts of the museum?" Kane guessed. "That we don't want you hurt? Just in case you've forgotten your own anatomy, here's a reminder: you _heal_. If anything, a few bruises will remind him not to try this stunt again."

"He didn't _do_ anything wrong!" Skye growled, thrashing heatedly. Snarling. The guard moved forwards so his body was pushed against her back as he gripped her cuffed hands tight. A solid wall.

Skye head-butted backwards.

Ok, _ow._

It didn't matter that her head felt like it was split open because the move had distracted the guard long enough for her to run towards Lincoln. Kane was in front of them, but he didn't even attempt to get in the way of her rampage.

Coward.

Skye's hands were still cuffed and people were shouting at her to stand down, but she faced the man holding Lincoln head on. Right up until he promptly dropped her friend like a heap of dirty laundry.

That only fueled Skye's anger and she barreled forwards.

He held his hands out to catch her so she ducked, pivoting behind him. She flung a firm kick to his back and he stumbled forward. As he lost his footing, Skye jutted out her chest and thrust her body firmly onto him, sending the man flying to the ground.

"Idiots!" Kane shrieked. There was a glimmer of fear in his eyes, but the nervous orbs soon trailed down to her cuffs. The reassurance of her restriction allowed him to hide his anxiety once again.

Skye stood over Lincoln protectively. Like he was her cub and she was one pissed off lioness, her entire being daring anyone to come near them.

Unfortunately, they did dare. And more than one of them against a handless Skye was beyond enough to take her down.

One easily grabbed her and though she tried to kick, another stepped up and sent a jab to her abdomen that was so forceful she doubled over immediately. Then he did it again. She fell to her knees next to Lincoln.

Skye bit her lip, her eyes closing as she braced herself against the pain and disappointment. Mainly the latter, since she was becoming more and more accustomed to frequent physical suffering. She had to remind herself that her friends could come. _Would_ come. That there was hope.

But the luxury of a warm hope was far off when you were lying beaten and cold on damp and unforgiving ground, reminded once again to be nothing more than a subdued prisoner.

Kane walked towards them until his booming form loomed over her. "And _what,_ pray tell, was that meant to accomplish?"

Skye didn't respond. Mainly because she had nothing to say, but honestly, it was likely she had been talking too much throughout this whole experience. Snapping harsh remarks at them when the smart thing had been to stay quiet. That's what being a SHIELD agent had taught her.

But she wasn't a SHIELD agent here. She was just a gifted they were trying to exploit. And she'd wanted to defend herself. Defend her entire species, damn it!

Kane's hand wrapped harshly around her throat, forcing Skye onto her feet even as her body wanted to lean over, still yearning to guard her aching stomach.

"Nothing but rabid dogs," he commented, appraising her lightly. _Squeezing_ her neck, but holding her far enough away where Skye couldn't head-butt or kick him easily. Though even as he choked her, he wasn't trying to kill her. Oh no. Only scare her, only trying to get her to cower like an abused creature terrified of her tormenter.

In that moment, the moment she realized that his power of them was directly linked to their obedience to the man, Skye made a decision.

She was done.

With everything. She was done being shocked, dressed, prodded, violated and ordered around for whatever scraps of comfort these people permitted her, only to be hurt again after following so many of their ridiculous orders.

She was done being a circus freak. A breeding mule, a doll. A field trip exhibit or an indentured servant.

She. Was. _Done._

Skye jammed her teeth down on Kane's hand as hard as she could muster. Her canine's sank instantly deep passed his skin. The man let go of her immediately, like she was suddenly as hot as embers.

But she didn't.

She bit until he bled, until he _screamed,_ until Skye had to be forced off of him by the guards. But still she held on, snarling in pure anger and animalistic rage that had manifested from copious amounts of isolation and fear, that had been begging to be released for months. Skye might have even found herself relishing in the iron taste beginning to coat her mouth in warmth.

She spat some of liquid back at the man before being hauled away too far. He screeched in horror at his bleeding fingers, clutching at his hand and desperately trying to wrap it in his shirt.

His face held more anger than she'd ever seen, an impressive feat considering he was a _maniac,_ as he stepped forwards and backhanded her. Call it adrenaline or pure overdue fulfillment, but the hard hit had barely felt like a tap to her numb being. The attack had mainly served to cause Skye to question if the blood on her face was only his or now mingled with her own.

"Bitch!" he spat.

"You wanted a dog," she bit out quietly. Dangerously. "I just gave you what you asked for."

A guard huffed a laugh. He immediately regretted it by the way his eyes bulged with timidity, as Kane rounded on him with flame lit fury in his eyes. "And what the _hell_ about this do you find funny?"

The guard backed down, wisely, but Kane seemed to require an answer. "You, uh, called her a bitch. Which _is_ a dog…"

"And I want you to shoot her like one!" Kane hollered. He ripped a gun out of his belt and shoved it into the guard's hands, forcibly curling the man's fingers around the body of the weapon. Skye couldn't help but recoil in sudden fright at the scene; she hadn't realized how far over the edge she'd pushed him.

The man looked lost as he held the weapon. "But… she's not yours anymore. That boss guy would be angry…"

"Like I give a damn!"Kane yelled. "Point the gun between the tramp's eyes and pull the trigger!"

The guard didn't look like he was chomping at the bit to do it, but he also didn't seem to have that "oh god no please don't make me murder someone face." More like he didn't want to go along with what the big kids were playing because he knew they'd get in trouble with the teacher.

When Skye realized there was no one there to aid her, to debate this, she couldn't help but bolt. Her flight response had kicked in over fight, more than likely because fight had failed her one too many times. Her body was hurt and slow as she fumbled quickly, guards latching onto either side of her arms to keep her still as she was once again ordered to her knees. The bulky man stepped up to her and placed the barrel between the agent's eyes, resting just barely on the bridge of her nose.

Skye couldn't bring herself to shed a tear or look into her executioner's eyes. She was as dead inside as she knew her body was going to be in just a few moments, her gaze only fit for the broken branches of an idle forest floor.

It was her own fault anyway. If she'd just laid back, done what they'd said… not so much as annoyed Kane or CAMI as frequently as she had, she'd be around to help Lincoln get out of this.

Because there was still hope, for him. Lincoln would be alone when he woke up but he didn't have to be alone for long. Forever.

In fact, maybe she was getting the better end of the deal. It was going to be over in an instant, for her.

The solace in that was enlightening.

"What the hell?" Kane demanded, his face jerking into her own and distracting the weapon-toting guard. "Are you _smiling_?"

Skye hadn't even realized as much until he'd said the words, but she had been. The immense relief had upturned her mouth.

"Why the hell are you smiling? You have a gun directed at you!" He looked around helplessly. "I'm about to kill you!"

At that point, she nearly laughed. But there was still that gun in her face.

She didn't look at him, opting to stare ahead into dead space as she thought over her response. It was a simple one. The first that came to mind in fact.

"Because I'm done," she said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Kane blinked, only for a moment to process her words before he smirked. "Right you are, girl…" he said, taking the gun from the guard and putting it back into place before her.

Skye closed her eyes.

She didn't wince or cower, she just closed them. She was ready and accepting.

Maybe this was how to be a good agent. Taking death on with your head held high. It certainly felt… right.

She quietly waited for the loud shot to bring an absence to her everything, but it never came. Instead she heard a rattling. A frustrated insistent shaking.

"I can't do this!" Kane suddenly called in what surely sounded like irritation, and Skye's eyes opened with alert at the noise. "She's too damn happy about being killed."

Ok, happy was probably too strong a word… but she was currently glad to be giving off that impression.

He shoved her face down into the dirt, took her by the hair and shook. "You're going to die, girl! Do you hear me?"

She turned her head to the side almost lazily, huffing out a tired breath. "Do it, then," she muttered.

He was unmoving for a moment. Then a growl erupted from the man's throat as he released her, opting to stomp around and moan and shriek like a child on a tantrum. Skye stayed down, afraid any sudden movements would spur him into shooting her.

Because… was she allowing herself to think… that she could get out of this? Allowing hope in for _herself_ once again?

A moment later she almost regretted that she had.

Kane stilled. Perfectly quiet and unmoving, suddenly. Terrifyingly. His face blank, until slowly, _slowly_ , his mouth curved into a sadistic smile. Icy blue eyes stared into her own with an expression fit for no less than a demon.

Skye had never been so scared of the man, and he'd had a gun to her head moments earlier.

"No…" the man pondered, drawing out the word as his mouth twitched without trying. "I have a much better idea," he said, and turned on her with crazed eyes. The blood pouring down the arm absent of a weapon made the scene all the more chilling. "I don't have to kill you, not when there's so many ways to torment you, to _hurt_ you… here."

He pressed an open palm to her heart with a gentle touch. Skye didn't let the fear meet her eyes, she made sure it was only a glare. Just as she'd been with Whitehall when she had been a SHIELD agent. When she had been strong.

She might have faltered. Might have given into these people. But she had been strong once again as she faced death moments earlier, and from then on she would not let them take her down without a fight.

Well, most of the time. People coming up from behind shouldn't get to count.

Because Skye's head was bludgeoned out of the blue, which had hurt pretty bad.

And she was definitely down.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Lots of Skye inner thoughts... hope it's not too boring. We need to get them out of there dang it, what's this recaptured nonsense!

Thank you for reviews :D Glad you're sticking with me through all this darkness. Oh, and thank you guest! Always nice to hear from the binge readers :)


	36. In the Ox-Stall

_Previously: Bobbi warned Coulson not to listen to Lincoln and Skye's story anymore, as she thought of him as a father and it was too personal to talk about. We found out that Skye's tests are showing up as her pregnant due to increased estrogen, but the results are wonky._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

Bobbi's voice rang through Coulson's head over and over, like her hallowed words were playing on a loop in his mind.

" _...has PTSD" "Ward's fault" "executed" "shouldn't listen anymore" "do it for Skye"_

" _daughter."_

He was concerned, to say the least. His anger at Ward (that he'd skillfully covered from Morse the moment she'd told him such information) had been overtaken by worry for Skye as Bobbi recommended not listening in on their debrief anymore.

What happened that had been so awful?

Many things came to Phil's mind. Vivid imaginings of the worst possible predicaments inflicting his progeny, until visions of her screams were bouncing through his skull as easily as Bobbi's voice.

So he threw himself into his work. Felt nearly, for lack of a better word, inhuman as he scoured communications on how to find Kane.

Turned out, it wasn't that hard.

He found that the man had evacuated the museum they'd stormed on a large private jet. It had been cloaked, but careless piloting had the thing manifesting somewhere over West Virginia. Which would have been fine.

If Coulson hadn't sent a few of the gifteds they'd found to a safe house there.

Those people were still under his care. He had to send a team, and therefore, he had to speak with his own.

To all of them.

Morse and Hunter showed up first, followed by the slow trickle of remaining agents: Fitz, Simmons, May, Skye and Lincoln. Belatedly, even Mack showed up. He had been MIA for majority of the day, deciding to keep an eye on the gifteds still at the base in his care (as was his job) in order to make sure they gave Skye and Lincoln space for the day. But they should all have been present.

"What's the red flag, sir?" Mack asked, after a brief 'hello' to Skye and Lincoln. Unfortunately he hadn't been briefed on what they had been through yet, so his common nickname giving habit turned sour the moment he used 'Static' on Lincoln. No one really reacted, but the awkward silence and tension-filled air had been enough to tell the mechanic he'd said something wrong. Though he did get quite the glare from Skye, who…

Whoa, what had happened to her _hair?_

That was probably best left for later.

"The 'red flag' is Kane," Coulson explained as soon as he filed away the thought of Skye's new appearance.. "He's headed to Charleston."

"Oh no," Simmons breathed.

"The gifteds' safehouse," said Bobbi, calmly and presumptively. "I can take a team, sir. Hold him off."

"No," May growled. " _I'll_ be leading this mission."

The ferocity of the woman sent a blip of fear up Phil. Surely being responsible for Skye and Lincoln's eight - month kidnapping would be enough… but the anger was clear as crystal on her face.

What if there was more to it?

"Fine," Bobbi said shortly. "But I'm coming."

"I think I should tag along as well," Simmons put in. "I dread to think if any of them got hurt…"

"And I can check on their chips' status," said Fitz.

"I'm coming too!" insisted Hunter. "You need more field agents, if you ask me."

Coulson huffed. Not from annoyance, but he was a little overwhelmed. And… ok, a little annoyed that his agents were assigned themselves roles without consulting him. But they were capable. "Fine. You're all cleared to go."

"Us too?"

It was a quiet voice, and not one Coulson had become accustomed to hearing from the girl since they'd gotten her back. Honestly, he was still shocked to hear her voice much at all.

Skye gripped Lincoln's hand tightly as they sat in the back of the room, clinging in close proximity as though praying for some harsh storm to pass overhead.

"No," Coulson said. "You're on leave. Recovery."

She shrugged, a coy and tired smile playing on her lips. "Sounds like you're making those up as you go along…"

"It's just not a good idea. You'd see that…"

"I just need to face him, Coulson," Skye pleaded. "I need to know… why he treated us like dogs. What made him think it was ok."

"And you'll get that when we apprehend him."

"I have earthquake powers!" she shrieked suddenly. "Lincoln is a walking thunderstorm! If you guys miss out on the chance to grab him, it could be because we weren't around to do something."

"You're not ready for field work Skye, that's final," he told her harshly.

Too harshly, much too roughly for what she'd been through. Her eyes lit fire for a moment before they dimmed, and she receded into herself once again.

"What about the debrief?" Lincoln chimed in. "We don't have much left, but it could help…"

"You can tell me-"

The words died in his throat.

 _Don't listen to the debrief anymore._

But if not Coulson, whom? Preferably May, or Simmons… they could explain it over comms. It wouldn't be as comfortable, but doable.

Or he could just let them go. It would make Skye happy.

It would make Skye _happy_ , and in the end, that was what really decided it.

"Alright, you can take the Zephyr 1 with the team." Coulson stepped closer to Skye, who was currently trying to hide the smirk on her face. "But I want you to _stay_ there. Don't go near Kane in the open, alright?"

She nodded, and strangely, it was a nearly grateful gesture from the add on of Coulson's sentence. "Alright."

"I mean it," Coulson said insistently, allowing himself (and hoping it was helping more than hurting) to place a hand on Skye's cheek. "We can't lose you again. Not so quickly. Not ever. Understand?"

She pursed her lips, trying to fend off tears. "I understand."

"Good." He placed the hand on her cheek to Skye's shoulder, giving it a firm pat. "Then let's get a move on."

At those words everyone stood and scurried out, working to get ready for the mission as quickly as possible.

Except Skye.

"Wow," she said, standing in the middle of the room all alone. Even Lincoln had left with the crowd. Everyone turned. "Not _one_ mention of my hair? I nearly cut it all off!"

Each person turned to another sheepishly, clearly unknowing of how to react to Skye. Not willing to admit they hadn't wanted to set her off.

"It looks good, but I wouldn't say you cut it _all_ off," said Simmons in attempt to fill the silence. "It's still passed your shoulders a tad."

"Yeah, and we thought maybe you just wanted a bit of change," said Fitz. "Like the fringe."

"Aha! I _knew_ those were just some emo hair phase!" Hunter exclaimed. Coulson raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it's not like I knew Skye before she had the fringe but after that Hydra debacle… all you SHIELD people were very depressed looking. It made sense..."

Skye shrugged largely, calling attention to herself. "It's cool," she said in a small voice. "They _were_ pretty much emo bangs Hunter, but I've gotten used to them now. Anyway I like my new hair, I just thought it was funny you guys didn't notice." She shook her head. "Sorry, ridiculous. Hair talk at a time like this. How about we get this asshole off the streets?"

Skye strutted out of the room as though she'd just stolen Coulson's job of 'in charge', appearing on top of the world. Coulson wasn't sure how much good haircuts could do, but her mood switches seemed rapid. Like mood _swings_.

Maybe Simmons would have some answers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok, sorry guys! I've been on vacation and have had almost no time to write or proofread. I wanted to fix up this chapter a lot more as I am not a big fan of it, but I figured y'all have waited enough. Next chapter is muuuuch better IMO ;)


	37. The Ant (II)

**Trigger Warning at the end notes!**

 _Previously: When Skye and Lincoln were told they had to sleep together, they escaped into the forest. Unfortunately Lincoln fell into a trap. Kane was then able to find them and knock them both out._

* * *

 _ **A Few Days Ago:**_

Something was wrong.

One, Lincoln didn't feel any sort of ache. Which was good. Or, one would think it was good. But he should be achy. His ankle should be hurting. His feet as well, from stomping over tree branches and twigs. But he didn't feel any of that.

Then there was his bed. Cardboard like the fights? No. Shield cot? No. It wasn't even like regular old bed in his cell.

It was _luxurious._

Lincoln's eyes weren't yet open, but he could tell he was laid back on something plush. Something that had him sinking into it, with fluffy comforters and warm blankets.

The room had a warm golden tint to it, as though morning streamed through a window that didn't happen to exist. But things seemed to be glowing in there. Like… the color of pure happiness? _If_ he had to put a name to it. It was a large room, sort of like the one he and Skye had been forced into so they could… procreate, but the bed was nicer. There was more furniture. Decorated couches and a boudoir. Even the scent was more inviting: cinnamon.

"Hey there, sleepyhead."

Lincoln turned his head to see a positively beaming Skye, her hands clutching a tray. She was wearing her pajamas. Not the lingerie. Not even the ones the museum provided her with on a daily basis, which were actually as comfy looking as sleepwear came, but ones that he'd seen her wearing at SHIELD. A large hoodie, grey sweatpants. Simple, but hers. Her hair was even up in a messy bun as it often used to be.

"Skye," he said. "What-"

"Shh," she murmured, placing her index finger lightly on his lips. "You've been hurt. You need lots of rest."

"I feel great, actually," he said, sitting up. "You look good."

Skye giggled. _Giggled,_ high pitched and girly. He'd never really heard such a thing from her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But you usually do, you know. You _are_ pretty."

He didn't really want to say that, he realized. It had just sort of slipped out.

Skye blushed. "Please. I probably look so gross right now…"

"No," Lincoln insisted. "You look comfortable. It's… nice. To see you at ease, sort of."

She set the tray down next to him and sat herself on the side of the bed along with it. Her back nearly pressed against him. "I feel at ease, and comfortable. And it is nice," she said, tilting her head at him. "But you need to eat."

Her hand drifted to the tray full of fresh fruits and… pastries? God, he hadn't seen a pastry, or any desserts for that matter, in months. And… was that a chocolate croissant? That was his favorite! How did Skye even know? In fact, why hadn't he gotten one lately? He always made sure to go to a French bakery and pick one up every few weeks.

Oh.

 _Oh._

How could he forget? They were _kidnapped._

Skye plucked a strawberry off the tray and brought it to his lips but he shut his mouth tight. Her lip jutted out and she pouted.

"Lincoln!" she whined.

"Skye, what is this?" he asked. "Why are you acting this way?"

She looked lost. "Because I want you to get better!" she insisted confusedly. Then her mouth curved upwards in a half smile. She placed her hands on either side of him, leaning forward generously. "Because I want to _help_ you get better."

"What are you doing?" he asked softly, Skye smirking enticingly only inches before him. "This isn't you."

Her brow furrowed. "This is me," she insisted. "This is _all_ of me."

Skye started undoing the drawstrings on her pants.

Lincoln rushed forward. "No, stop!"

"Why?" she asked, and dropped her pants anyway. Her shirt was gone moments later. "The water is so nice! Don't you want to come in?"

Huh.

Lincoln wasn't entirely sure how he missed that hot tub that took over a substantial amount of the bedroom.

"C'mon!" Skye said with a wave from the water, her bikini's sequins glinting off the pool's lights.

Lincoln stepped in the water slowly, expecting something. Scalding hot, a shock. He just thought there had to be something wrong because they were in that _place._

But there wasn't.

"This is nice," he commented.

"Isn't it?"

"When did they give you this?" he asked.

"Mmm… not too long ago. They were happy with me."

"Skye?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do that made them happy?"

"Oh you know," she said, waving her hand casually as though he truly did. "Wine?"

Skye held out a glass of dark red liquid. He took it.

"Thank you. I don't know, actually."

"I was good," she said, grinning warmly as though pleased with herself. "You should be good too. It's nice to be good when it makes others happy."

"I just want you to be happy," Lincoln said, though he wasn't sure it was entirely true. He wanted Skye to be happy, but he could want other things as well. It just seemed like the right thing to say.

"That's nice of you," she said. "But we should make everyone happy."

"Not these people," Lincoln told her spitefully. "They… they hurt us."

"But they _could_ help us." She placed a hand gently on his face, wiping his cheek tenderly. "We just have to give them what they want."

"No. We don't owe them anything."

"Don't you want me?" she asked, and the hurt in her eyes was heartbreaking.

"I…"

"You said I'm pretty."

"It's not that simple."

"It is."

"It's _not."_

She kissed him, hard and fast and before he could think to breath, she was gone.

"It is," she near whispered. "Don't you want to see our baby?"

He almost choked. "Wha- no!"

"But we'd make such a pretty baby."

"Skye!"

Skye was on the bed, then. Head laid back and posing for him in that lingerie from the other night. The outfit looked brand new.

"It's simple," she repeated, her hand gesturing open in an invitation. Her one leg out straight as the other crooked in at her chest as she lay back in the pillows. There was a space just next to her as if made for him. Actually, there was little doubt in his mind that it _hadn't_ been.

Lincoln shook his head. "This isn't right and you know it. You _hate_ that they're making us do this!"

Skye frowned in puzzlement. "But you don't." She appeared in front of him, too close for his liking. "You would have considered it because you feel something for me."

"No…"

"Don't think about them. There is no 'them'. This is between us; just you and me."

His mind shifted in an abnormal way. Lust and stronger feelings suddenly clouded his judgment. Was she wearing perfume? God, it was intoxicating.

"Let us," she said, lightly pecking his lips. "Do this."

Lincoln shifted his feet. "You really want to?"

She nodded eagerly, happiness flooding her with the likeness a child. It only made this situation more disturbing.

"Oh, yes," she said, eyes dilating with want as she clambered onto the bed. "How do you want me?"

 _No!_ The voice in his head shouted. _Skye may have offered it before, but it had been under coercion. She'd never wanted this for real._

"I… I don't want you."

"You… don't _want_ me?"

"I don't."

Skye pouted again, though her face held heaps more devastation than it had earlier.

"But," she gasped. "They'll hurt me!"

A guard materialized out of nowhere and cracked her sideways into the ground. She didn't retaliate. At all. At the kicks or swings or shocks or… god, there were too many weapons to count!

"Skye!" he shouted. When he tried to run to her, chilling metal bit into his wrists. He was chained.

She was sobbing. Skye was _sobbing_. He roared at the man attacking her, but soon the guy wasn't even there. Still his friend continued to writhe on the ground, bloodied and bruised.

Skye shivered, a pained smile finding her face.

"Please," she whispered through forced cheer and a bloody lip as she lay on her side. "Do you want me now?"

"If not," Kane said as he emerged from the shadows. "I could always take your place."

Lincoln howled in an extract of rage as the man got closer. His teeth glinted sinister in the low light as he reached out a hand to pet Skye's hair tenderly, causing her to shudder anew before moving on to the straps of her outfit….

"SIMULATION ENDING. Subject: Static off course."

"Wha…" Lincoln muttered.

He was on a bed, but not the one Skye had just been sitting on. A small cot in a medical room. Wires extruded from his skin and-

He couldn't move.

"Static may feel disorientation. This is normal for the Desire Simulation."

"Desire Simulation?" Lincoln asked in a mumble, the strange and worrisome term overtaking his curiosity directed at his immobile state.

"CAMI is using Static's dream state to discover what may initiate his breeding instinct."

Lincoln closed his eyes hard. It had been a dream. Just a dream.

It sure as hell hadn't felt like a dream.

"What-"

"We have used aromatherapy as well as intravenous drugs to induce lust related dreams. Did Static find any of the prospects in the last simulation- satisfying?"

"Hell no!"

"CAMI did not believe so. She did not acquire sufficient data to tell her this. But CAMI must ask the subject in case system readings were off."

"Everything that has to do with Skye and I having sex in this place is anything but satisfying. It's disgusting."

CAMI beeped, and Lincoln wished fervently he weren't frozen like a statue. He very much so wanted to hit the thing. "CAMI will try again. In a different setting."

"No," Lincoln said, a little too late. Not that the robot would care anyway. But his eyes were already drooping…

"Hey, Lincoln," Skye said, the slit in her red dress showing off her dark, fair skin as she stepped towards him. "Let's sit down. We have dinner coming! And this place is _so_ nice."

Lincoln was confused. He wasn't entirely certain how he got there, or why he was upset…

But there surely couldn't be anything off about eating with Skye at the Eiffel Tower, right?

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: Nonconsensual medical procedures to stimulate labido happen while Lincoln is unconscious. Basically, feeding him drugs so that he'll have lustful dreams.**

Because this story wasn't weird enough. Actually, in a recent SHIELD comic book Coulson, Bobbi and May find out there's these teens being experimented on and given powers mainly to be sold into fetish brothels! (as Coulson put it). Or be slaves. Or soldiers. Either way, I'm not the only strange one out there ;)

Drop me a review!


	38. And the Chrysalis

_Previously: Kane is making a move to West Virginia where Coulson has a crop of Inhumans in a safehouse. He sent out most of the agents to get him._ _In the past, Lincoln explained how they had him drugged to figure out what would make him attracted to Skye._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

Things were suddenly very clear to Hunter then. He'd been the one to find and gather Lincoln from that place, and at the time, his Inhuman friend had seemed hesitant and wary. He had also been running off his mouth with nonsense that Lance had written off easily, thinking the guy had just been disoriented.

But he'd been drugged and messed with and… well, for lack of a better word, violated. Their entire stay there had been a violation, in fact.

Hunter was actually surprised he'd been invited to hear the story. It wasn't said so much in words, but the way they split up to finish their debrief on Zephyr 1 had completely been the Inhumans' choice. Skye had quietly tugged aside May and Simmons, but Lincoln clearly motioned for Hunter to listen in as well.

Bobbi'd understood well enough. She went to pilot, while Fitz took Raina and Naja off to show them around. (Honestly, Hunter wasn't entirely sure why they'd been brought along… this was starting to seem more like a party bus than a mission jet.)

But that wasn't really his business.

"Oh Lincoln," Skye cooed. "I'm… I'm sorry."

He frowned. "You're _sorry?_ There's nothing to be sorry for." He snorted. "They were just dreams, they didn't actually do anything to me. While you…"

Skye moved some hair behind her ear nervously and shied away, appearing so incredibly self-conscious that Lincoln's words derailed on their tracks as he stopped talking. Hunter almost longed for the angry Skye from mere hours ago. She was acting far too delicate now.

"It's ok to pity yourself a bit," Lance put in. "Just because some guy off in Africa got his face mauled off by a lion doesn't mean that a nail in your own foot hurt any less."

Lincoln merely squinted his eyes at Hunter, showing him he clearly didn't agree with Hunter's sentiment, and most likely the guy didn't like his words being rendered meaningless either.

"Nice analogy, _Harry Potter,_ " Skye spat.

Ah, there was angry Skye.

And _that_ was something he could actually deal with.

"Harry Potter?" Hunter repeated in disbelief. " _How_ was that a good insult? I didn't say anything magical or British related."

Skye's eyes glanced back and forth, as though someone was going to pop in and give her an out by providing an answer. They didn't. "Well… I haven't really been practicing my insults lately, alright?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you say, Taylor Swift."

Skye lifted a brow.

"Taylor Swift?" Simmons muttered in confusion.

"Oh c'mon guys, don't make me explain it to you," Hunter whined. "You know, Skye shakes…" Hunter mumbled, and got a few blank stares. He began to hum, "Dun, dun dun. I shake it off, shake it off," he muttered in tune with a little head dance.

May rolled her eyes and Simmons let go of an attempted to be concealed chuckle.

Skye just shook her head, arms crossed. She seemed amused enough. "Nice one, I guess."

"Thank you."

"Bobbi just radioed in from the cockpit," May piped up. "We've got a little over an hour. That enough time?"

Skye and Lincoln turned to each other, then back to their small crowd. "Sure," they said around the same time.

Skye's hand began to creep up to Lincoln's. Strangely, unlike all the other times Lincoln had allowed Skye to basically melt onto him, he flinched and backed up.

She looked hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" Lincoln glanced around helplessly at his audience. "I can't…" He sighed. "It's just hard to believe any of this."

"Hey," Skye said, getting closer to him as the rest of them sat dumbfounded. "This is _real._ "

"Fake-you would say that," Lincoln insisted simply. "Fake-you would also probably tell me you were pregnant. Which you _did._ "

Hunter nearly gasped. He tried to gauge a reaction from Simmons by meeting her eyes, but they were pinned her feet as she bit her lip.

Had that been confirmed? Had… Christ, what the hell had happened?

Why the heck was she on this _plane_ right now?

Skye began to tear up. "I'm real," she sniffled, clearly hurt that he was taking in her grim reality with less impact than it had rightfully earned. "I'm not making it up."

"Actually, Skye-" Simmons started.

Lincoln growled in frustration. "The dream you would say that too!"

"Well I'm sorry dream me was so damn convincing, but this is real me!" she bit out. "Lucky you just gets the luxury of denying reality for a while."

"Lucky?" he spat. "My options are that I'm still in that facility where they're messing with my brain until I hallucinate, _or_ you're going to have a baby that could be mine."

"Whether this kid is somehow yours or not, I don't get the luxury of hoping that it isn't mine! I have to have this monster freak of nature!" Skye growled.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Hunter stepped in. Maybe he shouldn't have because he wasn't too clear on what was going on but… he felt he needed to. "Your kids would never be monsters-"

"Stay out of this!" they snapped together.

Hunter held up his hands and back off.

"You know what I think, Lincoln?"

"What do you think, _Skye_?" he spat back at her in a mocking tone.

"I think you feel guilty," she accused, looking near triumphant. "Because if we would have just _done_ it and not tried to escape- which went _horribly,_ thanks _-_ then we'd have at least been together… instead of forced apart and freaking experimented on! Your so-called _nobility,_ " Skye sneered, putting air quotes around the word, "caused this hellish, disgusting mess!"

Before Lincoln could rebuttal or even react much at all, May's rigid face made its way right into Skye's.

"That's _enough,_ Skye," she ordered.

The girl scoffed, shoulders slumping as she backed down and turned. "Whatever."

Lincoln flexed his hands in and out of fists, his face scrunching into an expression of discontent. "I need a minute," he said, breathing hard as he backed off and out of the room.

"A minute? Take a century!" Skye bit back. She plopped herself down on a seat petulantly, arms crossed in anger.

The room stilled, allowing Skye a moment of quiet seething.

Simmons cleared her throat. "Well… um, _Skye,_ I know you may not want to discuss it but I really need to tell you-"

"No," Skye interrupted firmly. She glared at Simmons dangerously through her rage. "My turn."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** We're so close to the convergence, I'm EXCITED! Ok, I had majority of this story written out but I've pretty much caught up to myself... but I'm excited to start writing this next bit! Story still has a ways to go, guys ;) Updates may get a rocky pace but love them reviews! Thank you for em :D


	39. The Dogs

_Previously: Skye and Lincoln were captured by Kane once again. While Lincoln is being conditioned through dreams with CAMI, Skye has been on her own with Kane._

* * *

 _ **A Little While Ago:**_

Skye was tied down. That much she was certain of. Oh, and her head hurt. But that was about where her surety ended.

She tugged at the restraints on her wrists as sight gradually returned. Waking up in unknown places after forcedly succumbing to unconsciousness was starting to become a familiar environment to the agent, something she really had hoped never to experience. That particular hope could be assumed to be shared by most people. Most just didn't have to _actually_ worry about it.

On her back, Skye stared at the ceiling of the med room. As opposed to her last experience under these circumstances she was wearing a fair bit of clothing. Pants and a short sleeved shirt, at least. Scratchy, cheap material that reminded her of med scrubs or a prisoner's uniform, but it was something.

Despite the knowledge that this of course meant someone had to have dressed her (considering she had been in ripped lingerie last time she'd been cognizant) she found her incredibly grateful that they had.

Because here's when it got _really_ creepy.

Skye's legs had been pushed up, crooked, and strapped into stirrups that she was only familiar with from a certain doctor's appointment.

Skye allowed her vision to focus, her head to clear as she steeled her nerve before deciding to speak. She knew she had to lock herself into agent mode fast, or there was no way she wasn't going to lose it.

There was a casual humming going on as she felt some nudging on her legs. She knew who it was, and not just because of the coarse bandages she felt on one hand.

"So… how are your fingers feeling?" Skye's tone was smug as she did well hiding her shock and fear. Even despite her current predicament she felt just a little self-satisfied on managing to hurt Kane. And preferably, she'd like to dwell on that.

"Sore, thank you for asking," Kane answered evenly. His voice did nothing to betray the rage he was hiding, but Skye could sense it. She was concealing the same thing.

She snorted. "Let me guess… you're putting another chip in my head." Her voice did not attempt to hide the edge of irritation. Only the tiredness she felt.

Kane chuckled. "It's funny you bring that up, seeing as I reactivated it. Mostly for the tracking capabilities since, as you're quite aware, CAMI has her own ways of _incentives._ Tivan said it wasn't needed, but I can call a few of the shots."

"Someone who hates people who are different working for an alien," Skye said, honestly taking an educated guess on the man's status. "Makes sense."

"You destroyed my establishment," he said simply. "And Tivan promised me subjects once I rebuild if I manage his earth-based museum. Apparently, I'm the most qualified man on earth for the job. Quite a compliment."

Kane was over at a table, preparing a tube of some sort with a liquid Skye didn't recognize. But Skye wasn't scared.

She wasn't.

Calloused fingers incongruously brushed hair away from her face. "And it means I get to do whatever I want with you, which of course is a plus."

"You can't kill me," she stated under his touch, which she'd defiantly chosen not to flinch away from. "Which is what you really want to do. You're on a leash just as much as me."

He stopped petting Skye's face, opting to appraise her curiously. "So you finally admit you're owned," he told her, and Skye felt her face flush without her permission. "I'll tell you the difference. I can choose to leave, but I like this deal. On the other hand you are a _slave_. A dog on a chain, and deep down, you know it."

Skye shook her head slowly, rage and spite threatening to overwhelm and consume her.

" _Why_ do you hate us?" Skye asked. Kane had all his attention on her now, but Skye had already spied out the woman organizing instruments and preparing her wires and tubes behind him.

It was Tessa.

Skye wondered how long she had been under Tivan's control. Now Kane's. How mistreated she must have been to become this willing slave. Could that be Skye's fate as well?

"Oh, sweet girl," Kane said, stroking Skye's face once again. "I don't hate all of you. I hate _you_ now, for destroying me. But your ilk… you're just tools. It's nothing personal."

 _Nothing personal._

With how that phrase seemed to be used around her, Skye was starting to doubt her definition of such.

"You know Quake, I'd like to tell you a story."

Her scowl turned to shock at the abrupt change in pace.

"What?" she spat in disbelief.

"A story my father once told me back when we still lived in Germany," he said, looking up and away from her, as though fondly reminiscing. "Now, have you heard the tales of Aesop's Fables?"

Skye could only blink dumbly.

What. The hell.

Skye sat like a gaping fish.

Not because she hadn't heard of them. She had been rather familiar with the stories as a child, the nuns had made sure of it with all the morals the tales intertwined with. She was stunned because it was just so damn random.

"Right, I suppose not. Perhaps Inhumans are not quite so cultured as to teach you properly."

"I've heard of them," she muttered immediately, not correcting him that she'd actually grown up in an orphanage. Somehow, that seemed a shameful admission. "They teach morals."

"That's correct!" he said, an excited gleam in his eyes as though proud of a toddler. "Now, the one I'd like to tell you about was the Dog and the Wolf. You a fan of that one?"

"Can't say I recall it, but I'm guessing you're going to tell me either way..."

"There once was a dog lounging outside his master's house," Kane started brightly, "when a wolf came over looking for food. The dog explained that he never had to look for his food, as it was always handed to him by his owner. The wolf of course liked the thought and instantly wished he had a master as well. So, the dog offered to share his own.

"Then the wolf noticed how the dog was tethered to a chain. He proclaimed that all the rabbits in the world would not be worth his freedom. Then he left."

Kane stared at her, beaming. It was not the most comfortable sight.

"Ok…" Skye started unsurely. "Sounds like you didn't exactly take that moral to heart, considering it's talking about how important freedom is."

"I thought that as well, at first. The freedom thing. But my father set me straight."

"Ah. So crazy runs in the family I see."

Kane ignored her. "He told me to think about it. To truly think of what would happen passed that tale. We don't know what becomes of the wolf. In fact, he most likely died of starvation while the dog lived a long and prosperous life." He turned to Skye. "Dogs are in fact descendents of wolves".

"I was aware of that, thanks..."

"So my father told me in order to be a responsible master, breaking the wolf until they become as loyal as a dog is just as good for them as it is for one's self."

He grinned like the devil he was, leaning in close to Skye's ear. "My dear, if you hadn't guessed, you're the wolf in this story. And lucky for you, I'm not going to let you get away so you can ruin yourself."

"Ruin myself…" she scoffed. "That's your definition of not being a prisoner?"

"But of course! Here I can preserve you. Give you… purpose."

Skye inhaled sharp and soft through her nose, trying to settle herself back into the examination chair. Trying to calm her nerves and remove the man whose voice went from cheerful to chilling in moments. Spiders were crawling up and down her skin from her nerves.

"What are you doing to me?" Skye finally dared to ask, her voice wavering for the first time. She dreaded the answer, mainly because she had a fairly strong hunch of what it was.

"Exactly what Tivan asked of me," Kane said. "I'm giving you a child, Quake, since you've chosen not to breed naturally. We were forced to switch to… other tactics."

Skye's heart dropped fast as lead in water as she fought to keep the tears from falling. "Where's Lincoln?"

"CAMI is overseeing something similar for him, if not through somewhat different means."

"But _where_ is he?"

"That's not your concern."

"Stop! You have me, ok?" Skye growled, thrashing her arms in the restraints as frustration took control. "I admit it; you can do whatever the hell you want to me or with me and there's absolutely nothing I can do! Why won't you just answer my damn questions? Don't you have any semblance of freaking _humanity_?"

He grinned. "One would think humanity is for humans."

"C'mon," she said, shaking her head. "Don't do this. We… we are humans. We're not animals, we just have abilities. I…" Skye sniffled. "I can't raise a child here. In _cages_. I can't be a mother to anyone here!"

Skye didn't want to be a 'mother' at all. That term… it made this a reality. She would be tethered to another life _forever._

God, she couldn't fathom this. This conversation, that this could be happening to her. It was… it was insane.

"Oh, you think _you'd_ be raising it?" Kane asked. "I don't think so… whatever monstrosity pops out of you will be treated as any new subject is. Given its own enclosure…"

"We're not monsters!"

"Maybe not," he conceded. "But depending on what I decide to put in you, whatever you carry could be."

Skye's mouth popped open involuntarily from the disgust and disbelief that coursed through her. "You… you can't! I'm not… I can't… please!"

He sighed. Not in disappointment, but happily. As though listening to extremely pleasing music. "See? This is why I wanted you awake. It's the perfect opportunity for a lesson. So much better than killing you!"

Skye couldn't help the tears. Hell, she couldn't help the sobs. How often would she be forced to do this? How many children would she have? Would she ever see them?

What would they even _be_?

"I'll have sex with Lincoln!" she yelped desperately, feeling disgusted at herself for exclaiming the private matter so blatantly. When Lincoln had said he wouldn't _rape_ her… the wording had shocked Skye. She would never do anything to hurt him either, she'd never force him, but right now she was just so _scared._

Skye tried with token effort to close her legs. He'd have to take off her clothes to see anything, but she was already strapped in. Maybe he planned to cut them off, to put her out. Unconscious, her body would be forfeit if he tried to… _operate_ on her… oh god. Oh _god_.

Skye couldn't take it. She just wanted to be back at SHIELD. She yearned for it, her heart aching hard in grievous longing as though she were sick despite herself.

She wanted Coulson to say it's going to be ok and May to tell her to be strong. For Simmons to fix her up, to smother Fitz in hugs. For Bobbi to tell her how proud she was as she listened to Hunter's witty remarks that turned the situation into something laughable. She wanted Lincoln to be there, the new rookie that had Skye herself stepping up. Her bridge between the world of powers and SHIELD.

She wanted to be _home_.

"What are you doing to me? What is it going to _be_? Just tell me!"

Kane hummed a laugh. "Well, I think we'll leave it a surprise. Surprises are fun, aren't they Quake?"

Skye was trembling in her binds. "P-please, I'll… _breed_. I'll-"

"This is already starting, girl." He filled something up once again. "Maybe next time, you'll do as we say the first time around."

 _Next time._ Nine months from now. Jesus, she was going to be here forever. In this hellhole _forever_. She would never see her family again.

 _Think,_ she told herself, trying to calm down. _What can you do?_

Skye looked around desperately. She was on her back, held down. _Helpless._ She had cuffs on. No powers. _Helpless._ She couldn't even see passed her legs at what they were going to do. They had a chip in her brain. _Helpless, helpless, helpless!_

That's when it snapped. Something snapped in Skye's mind, and she allowed herself to flit away. She let humanity slip away, able to finally succumb to the animalistic tendencies they'd been pushing her towards the whole time. Because the thing that broke, that snapped, was logic. It was fear.

It was Skye.

She was only angry then, and she would hold onto that last semblance of humanity.

"No!" she snarled, shaking the table with her writhing. "I won't let you!"

"Do you need a sedative?" Kane said, sighing as though disappointed.

"Try to get anywhere near me and I'll tear your fingers completely off, followed by your damn head you freaking complete and deluded, sick, psychopath!"

He flat out guffawed at her. "This is actually quite amusing, but I will need you to st-"

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Red alert. Red alert. Immediate assistance required. Red alert. Red alert."

CAMI's voice was on repeat, though Skye listened with minimal curiosity. She was too concerned with herself. Even if she hated to admit it.

Kane rolled his eyes and went to look at a screen. "Oh, damn it." He huffed in disappointment, flicking off medical gloves Skye hadn't even registered he'd put on. She watched cautiously, not daring to hope that this was being prolonged. "I must deal with this," he told Tessa, who he'd not so much as acknowledged thus far.

He began to walk away and Skye gasped loud with relief. Louder than she'd meant to.

It stopped him in his tracks.

Kane turned around, CAMI continuing her warning as red lights bleared, though it suddenly appeared as though he couldn't care less. He took an oxygen mask from the side and placed it over Skye's face, her head whipping back and forth instantly to try and unsuccessfully dispel him.

"Finish the procedure, Tessa." He leaned in close to Skye, then. "Isn't this fun? Almost like the first time we met."

Skye had the urge to spit at him, he was so close, but the mask kept her from doing so. She could only rattle her body in defiance, and that only served to entertain the man.

"You know, I was going to save this bit of information for later, but I thought I'd let you in on the secret… your little phone call? It did _not_ go through."

Skye could have been sick ten times over. Was he telling the truth?

"My employees need to put in a code to make calls of such distance so… I hope you weren't expecting rescue or anything of the sort."

Skye began near hyperventilating in the mask. It didn't matter to him that something was off, that there was an ear-shattering alarm telling him to leave when he had the chance to watch her suffer.

And this was where she was going to be for the rest of her life, with decisions about herself, her body, made by the mad person in front of her.

Skye slumped into herself on the table, a picture of defeat surely as her mind continued to blaze with wildfire. Kane eventually picked himself up. A sneer marked his face while tears tracked Skye's.

He flicked a switch as he walked away, leaving to deal with whatever was happening without newfound apparent haste, muttering something she couldn't quite catch.

A hiss began resonating from the machine. Soon enough, Skye smelled the sickeningly sweet air began to fill up her nose.

 _No. No. Don't breath!_

She couldn't help it. And if she had to fill her lungs with the tainted air anyway, she might as well put her last breaths to good use.

So she screamed. In horror, in anger and fear and sadness. This baseline of emotions was cast out as shouts muffled by the mask while she thrashed until she couldn't.

It was a small mercy that _he_ wouldn't be the one doing it, but she was being put under. She'd never know. Kane could come back and she'd never even _know._

Skye wanted to die. She'd rather be dead than subjected to this. To bring kids into this situation, her mind wasn't even fully capable of wrapping around how disturbing a thought this was!

She had been so strong in San Juan, not taking to Whitehall's jeers or mockery. But she couldn't be that girl here. Not after so long. Not in this outlandish situation.

She tried to pretend this was then. That she was tough once again. That she was _that_ Skye. Brave, strong and true. Before she'd learned to hide behind powers that would be stolen from her anyway.

And it was only then, when she was about a half a second from leaving the world for them to do to her as they pleased, that she realized what Kane had said as he left her to Tessa.

" _Discovery requires experimentation."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Waaah I hope this makes sense and that you enjoyed I have no time gotta go bye!


	40. And the Fox (II)

_Previously: With Kane on the move, the team head to West Virginia to stop him. Skye's just explained how he prepared to artificially inseminate her and left her unconscious for the procedure._

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

"So you see _Hunter,_ " Skye sneered, but her face skewed in what Simmons could only describe as heartbreak, "I'm not saying that Inhumans are monsters, but this… it's very possible that this _thing_ will be!" She hugged herself nervously, glancing down for only a moment before circling the room with her pleading eyes. "I'm not an animal… or a _breeding mule_. But I… I wish I _would_ have just slept with him." She turned to Lincoln. "With you. Then at least I'd be having your kid and not… not _this_ ," she growled in anguished frustration.

When the girl sobbed into her hands and Simmons couldn't hold out a moment longer.

"Oh, Skye!" Jemma yelped, rushing forward. "You may not even be pregnant!"

Hunter went from horrified at Skye's outburst to shocked, while May's eyebrows discreetly rose up.

She sniffled. "What?"

"I mean… well yes, I mean that you may not be pregnant," she repeated with a sigh. "I'm not positive, but the chemicals I'd thought had been your body preparing for such now seems more like a supplement that had been given to you. Now it makes even more sense, they were trying to get you ready for the s-surgery. I didn't say anything because I wanted to hear your story and run some more tests to confirm before getting your hopes up."

Well that, _and_ so Skye wouldn't do anything stupid.

When Coulson had allowed her to come on this mission, Jemma hadn't missed the girl's lack of rebuttal when the director told her she needed to stay on Zephyr 1. At first Simmons thought Skye had backed down because she wouldn't want to risk hurting the life inside her… but the way she was talking now, it was just as likely that she'd run in front of a bullet than have to deal with what it could possibly have been.

Skye's red eyes stared tiredly ahead. "But why didn't they do it? Why _wouldn't_ they?" she nearly stuttered in disbelief. The agent covered her face in her hands and whined out in a high pitched tone, "I don't know what believe anymore!"

Simmons was caught between rushing over to console her and letting her just get it out on her own when a new voice distracted her from considering either.

"You all thought Skye might be _pregnant?"_

"Bobbi!" Hunter exclaimed, seeming to have a knack for expressing her presence. "Wait, if you're here… who's flying the plane?"

The blonde sighed in rather overdramatic exasperation. "I'm still flying the plane, it's on auto. I came down to see how you guys were doing and heard that. What the hell is she walking into battle for?"

"She was going to stay on the plane," muttered Simmons quietly, but her timid voice caused Bobbi to round on her.

"You're a doctor, Jemma! What the hell? Don't you have a sense of responsibility?"

May stepped up. "Coulson gave the all clear."

"I'm sure Coulson doesn't know what's going on. I personally asked him not to dig into her situation because I was looking out for Skye." She scoffed. "Clearly no one else is… You're letting someone who is in no state to make decisions decide for three people!"

"Three people?" Skye mumbled in confusion, having been strangely silent (but still scowley) since Bobbi had appeared.

"Yeah Skye, three," Bobbi put gently. "If you haven't noticed, Lincoln will basically follow you anywhere and, however unfortunate it may be, now you may have a tenant inside you too."

Skye flinched back in shock (maybe disgust and anger too; it was hard to tell). She definitely wasn't pleased with Bobbi's crass wording.

"Bobbi, stop it," Hunter ordered. "This is private."

"Then why do you of all people get to listen in, huh?"

"Because… they asked me to."

" _He_ asked you to," Bobbi sneered, gesturing to Lincoln. "You think Skye wants you to hear about how-"

"Stand down, Morse," May said, stepping up and interrupting Bobbi before she could go into specifics. "Hunter's right; it's private."

"But if you're so curious," Skye said as she gingerly moved forward. "I'll be honest: I don't want this thing," Skye stated. "I'm not big on… termination, but that's my business, my _decision_ , ok? You shouldn't get to tell me who I'm responsible for."

Bobbi took a deep breath, and for a horrible moment Simmons thought she was going to continue with the tangent. Instead she hung her head slightly.

"I'm sorry," she admitted, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Skye asked not to be coddled, and… I know what it's like to be tiptoed around. I was trying not to do the same but I'm just being mean."

 _Bit of an understatement…_ thought Simmons.

"We get what you're saying," Lincoln piped up. "What happened is stirring up feelings from you and Ward."

She took another sharp intake of breath, visibly measuring every word and expression she was making now as she exhaled slowly. "You're right. Being forced to work with him and finding out he was the reason you guys were there wasn't exactly helpful to the situation. I just want him to pay," Bobbi said pointedly, straightening herself up as she eyed Simmons.

 _Oh no, now's not the time…!_

"Simmons and I have been talking about putting in the order to have Ward executed."

Jemma closed her eyes in a near wince, sighing. "This isn't the best time to bring that up Bobbi!"

"Oh, Bob," Hunter sighed. He shook his head… like he was pitying her? Perhaps her focus on Ward was really showing Hunter how her appearance lately of being passed the Ward ordeal had just been a front. Skye and Lincoln hadn't brought him up in hours and she was still on about the man.

Not that she didn't deserve to dwell.

Lincoln and Skye shared a look before Skye cocked a brow. "Put in an _order_ to be executed? Is it as easy as asking for a loan at the bank or something?"

"No, but he deserves it. Simmons and I think it would go through."

"This _really_ isn't a good time," Jemma repeated desperately when-

 _BANG!_

Nearly everyone fell to the ground as the plane tilted, shifted and rumbled, causing each of them to scramble.

Hunter pulled himself up. "What the bloody hell-"

"We've been hit," May stated, scurrying up to view the wall panel.

"Yeah… figured that bit out."

"While Kane's figured out we're on our way," Bobbi said, reading her tablet before she glanced back up. "I need a co-pilot. May?"

"Let's go," she stated immediately.

As Jemma watched them leave in a rush, a startled thought struck her and she could have hit herself. She activated her comms.

"Fitz, are you-"

"We're ok Jemma!" his voice rang through immediately, thank god. "It shorted out the electricity in a rather unconventional way. I'm going to have a look at the breakers."

"Good. Be careful!" she called. Turning about, she noticed Hunter helping Lincoln onto the couch. His ankle was holding up well, but any extra irritation would hit him hard. Skye was looking out the window. Her face blank.

"Alright well…" Hunter put out jollily. "If there's anything else to this story you should probably say it now. I get this feeling we're running low on time…"

The plane jeered again.

After recomposing from another jolt, Skye and Lincoln shared another look of silent communication before Lincoln glanced back to Hunter and Jemma.

"Actually… there's not much left."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I was in such a rush last week I forgot to thank Shadow375 for reading over that last chap! So thanks :D

Thank you for the reviews!


	41. The Dancing

_Previously: Lincoln has been given drugs to make him dream up ways for Skye to sleep with him. Meanwhile, Kane had prepared to inseminate Skye, leaving her with his associate Tessa to finish the procedure._

* * *

 _ **About a Day Ago**_

"I've never been to Hawaii."

"And you think _I_ have?"

Skye cocked a curious brow at him, stepping back to look into his eyes though her arm still wrapped around his torso. Lincoln liked it when their bare skin touched more than he would care to admit out loud, and the heat of the dwindling sun over the water furthered his enjoyment.

But… something was off. Something was telling him he shouldn't have been enjoying this.

He smelled the thick air of lavender. Almost odd, for the tropics. For some reason it made him want to hug Skye closer.

He grinned. "Never said that."

"I suppose that's true. Just wondering if you forgot about me being an orphan and everything. Not much cash lying around."

"C'mon, you know I didn't have much growing up either," he reminded her, when a thought tugged at his brain. "You know, I actually do remember you saying you went to Oahu once. To… deliver a watch?"

Skye nodded. "You would be right, I have."

"But you just said-"

"Forget what I said. Look at the waves. There's so many dolphins!"

Lincoln did, watching the animals jump and dive as though performing a show just for the couple. It was beautiful. Or… it should have been, he thought. In reality it seemed near stale.

Skye nudged him. "Care to make our way back to the hut? I'd like to get out of this wet swimsuit…"

"We didn't even go in the water."

"Well, then maybe we should. But I still wouldn't mind getting out of the suit first."

Lincoln grinned at the sentiment, but something seemed off. Something always seemed off. He didn't feel right.

Were they in Hawaii for a mission?

"Ah!" Lincoln shouted, his eyes wincing shut as he clutched his head. It hurt like hell.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Skye asked. He opened his eyes.

She was dark red.

In fact, everything was red, like a giant filter had just been placed over the sun. He might have been worried that it was an alien invasion or the damn apocalypse, but his head felt like it was being chopped into bite size pieces..

"C'mon mate, open your eyes!" Skye mouthed the words in front of him.

But it sure as hell wasn't her voice.

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him, the same British guy's voice coming out of her mouth again. "Wake up!"

Lincoln did.

A red warning light illuminated the room in increments, the alarm blazing. Lincoln sighed. He was still in that room. It wasn't real. Just another one of the dreams that had been continuously poured into his head with only one possible drive: Skye trying to sleep with him.

It was so tiring to discover they were dreams only to be put back under and tricked again.

This certainly was an odd one though.

"H-Hunter?"

"Oh good, you've joined the living. Great to see you Sparky, but we've got to get out of here! C'mon."

Hunter helped him sit up on the table. He'd already taken out the wires, but Lincoln still could only feel parts of his body.

"Let's go, they're waiting for us-"

"I can't move," Lincoln said. "They… had me paralyzed."

"What? Oh… well, you're… you're sitting alright."

"It's starting to come back to me," he told the agent. "Not that it matters."

"Not that it matters?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Yeah. Any moment Skye's going to show up and try to persuade me again. Then you'll probably die, or something. Maybe they're trying grieving sex..."

Hunter blinked at him.

"What the hell sort of drugs are they feeding you people?"

"Hunter!" a woman called from the doorway. Surprisingly, still not Skye. She usually made an appearance in these dreams by now.

But it was May.

"We need to move," she said.

"Would love to ma'am, but, couple problems," Hunter said. "One, he's paralyzed. Two: he's pretty off his rocker!"

"I'm not. I'm just catching onto your freaking plans. This is a _dream._ "

May shifted to give Hunter a wary look. She stepped forward to Lincoln.

"This is not a dream," she assured.

"Prove it."

May inhaled, worried as though in a hurry. "You said you knew they were dreams sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"And how do you normally realize it's a dream?"

Lincoln thought about it, because he really hadn't before. They would never give him the time to. "When it just seems too… weird, I realize it, and they wake me up."

"Ok. So you've realized it, right?" May asked.

"Right…"

"Then why aren't you waking up?"

"Oh, I know!" Hunter exclaimed. "Because he's already bloody awake!"

May glared, probably because it was for Lincoln to answer. But he understood.

This was real?

"Oh god," he said. "Agent May, I-"

"No time," she said hurriedly, helping him off the bench. He flinched slightly at the human contact, having to grit his teeth. His first reaction was clearly to ward people off, like an automatic response after being hurt so much. Other than Skye of course, but he'd had her in his sights for months.

Which was probably why he was basically craving her presence. Worried at her absence.

"But… where's Skye?"

"They'll get her. Don't worry," May assured.

It would have been hard to take that to heart in the first place, such a small reassurance, but at Skye's terrorized scream from far off, which sounded muffled even given its volume, he didn't even have a chance.

May's face morphed to concern immediately, which was saying something about the woman who was usually just a mask. But she had a more maternal relationship with Skye than the girl's birth-mom.

"Help him," May said, leaning Lincoln on Hunter's shoulder. "I'll go find her."

"This isn't- that's not the plan!" Hunter shouted after her as she rushed down the hall. What hall, Lincoln had no idea. He had only ever walked somewhere in this place conscious once, and this was not that area.

Hunter groaned. "Alright Sparkles, let's get moving."

"You're worse than Skye with the nicknames…" Lincoln grumbled, tottering along Hunter's side. He didn't like having to have the support, or trusting them. He felt like it was going to be a trick or a dream at any moment.

Worse, Skye wasn't with them yet. And he could not imagine leaving her.

"Don't worry," Hunter said. "They'll get her out safe. Bob knows what she's doing, even if Ward is involved."

"Wait." Lincoln stopped in his tracks and shrugged away from Hunter. "Ward? Skye hates that creep!"

"Everyone _hates_ him, and I'm no exception. He tortured my wife!"

"I know," Lincoln said. "That's why I was so shocked when you said you'd decided to just _bring him along,"_ he sneered.

"We didn't just bring- there was a lot of debate and- ok, listen. We had to. Now, do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Skye will never trust him." Lincoln shook his head warily. "There's no way."

"Well I hope if he's offering a rescue, she'll take it."

"She won't." Lincoln said and turned around to go farther into the building. He was dimly aware of the hurt in his ankle.

"Well why the hell not?" Hunter called with irritation after him.

"Because she didn't the first time," he said.

Hunter just blinked, and Lincoln knew that had to be news to him that Ward had ever attempted to rescue them. So, the first time the man hadn't even been working with SHIELD… what the hell was his game?

It didn't matter. Lincoln had to go find Skye and tell her to come home.

Because there was no way in hell she was going to listen to Grant Ward.

* * *

"…should split up."

"No way in hell are we splitting up. Do you think I have an ounce a trust in you? It's in the damn negatives!"

A man and woman were arguing. Skye knew those voices. She did. Her head was a little muddled, but she was fairly certain the girl was a SHIELD agent. The other voice… stirred up some unpleasant feelings.

Wait.

Skye had to be hallucinating.

Bobbi and… Ward?

"Ok fine, you're the boss. I'm just saying there's an alarm, and based on the square footage along with –"

"If you give me statistics I swear to _god_ I will shoot you. I know the numbers. Why do you think there's only one of us with you?" said the woman, then pausing a beat. "We'll split up. If you find _anything_ you alert me before moving in."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," the man grumbled.

Skye tried to call out but found her throat to be too dry. She was on the ground, however she got there. She hadn't been on ground before, right? She'd been on-

An exam table.

Oh god, she remembered everything. Had they… had they already artificially inseminated her?

Looking down, Skye noted that she was still in the clothes she'd woken up in earlier, but she definitely wasn't on that table or in the exam room anymore. In fact, she seemed to have just been tossed aside into some random hallway. Hell, it could have been days since she'd last been awake...

"Skye!" she heard Ward's voice softly call out, getting closer.

This was just some trip from the drugs they'd given her. Had to be. Bobbi and Ward weren't together, they _never_ would be together.

Skye could have tried to yell for help once again, but what would be the point? This was just her drug-addled mind confusing what she wanted and Ward's attempted rescue in the past.

"Skye!" he called when he caught her in his vision.

Oh wow, this was quite the hallucination. She could actually see the man clear as day in the doorway. And coming closer. Then his hands were on her.

His hands were _on_ her.

"No…" she said weakly, trying to shove him off. Even in her dreams she didn't want that man touching her. Or what if someone was actually… _operating_ on her, and this was just the manifestation of such?

She had to fight.

"It's ok Skye, just let me help you…" he muttered, placing a hand under the back of her neck in obvious preparation of lifting her up.

" _No,"_ she forced out, only slightly stronger. She dug her fingernails into him like claws.

"Hey!" said a strong female voice. "Back. Off."

"Are you kidding? We have to get-"

"I said to leave her, Ward!"

Skye felt the hands swiftly brush away from her. She then managed to pick herself up off the ground to a sitting position as Bobbi rushed forward.

"Are you hurt?" Bobbi asked, large eyes probing her with concern. "We're going to have to carry you if you can't walk."

Skye pushed at the woman. "Get away… from me."

It made sense. One man, one woman. It was Kane and Tessa operating on her while she was just too drugged to tell. Hell, if Kane really wanted to torture her he was probably doing this on purpose. Teasing her.

"She's out of it," Ward muttered in near awe. Bobbi hushed him angrily.

"Skye, please," Bobbi started. "We have to-"

Skye bolted.

She didn't know where the surge of energy had come from, adrenaline or whatever, but she had suddenly known she could run and so she did. She heard Bobbi calling from behind her as Skye hurried through the hallways, bumping into walls and tripping. However the energy had forced its way back, coordination clearly did not follow.

All of a sudden Ward was in front of her, grabbing her wrists over her power inhibitors. How the hell… he must have cut around.

Skye growled. "No!" she shouted, biting his hand hard without even so much as thinking about it.

"Ah!" he hissed in pain, but his hands did not retract until Bobbi waved him away.

"Whoa, Skye," she then called out gently, like Skye was some spooked horse. "You're ok."

She looked around wildly. She was trapped. Herded. And when they caught her they were going to do horrific things.

Bobbi reached out when she wasn't looking.

"Don't touch me, don't _touch_ me!" she shrieked, surprised by her own voice.

"Ok!" Bobbi relented, releasing immediately and putting her hands into the air. "No one will touch you. But if you don't follow us they could catch you again."

"You are 'them'!" Skye snarled. "Don't try to act. You want to… put stuff in me," she worded oddly, unable to fathom speaking the term "baby" out loud.

"No," Bobbi said, taking a step forward. Skye nearly hissed as she bore her teeth and the girl halted. "We just want to take you back to SHIELD."

"Skye!"

Her hair flailed as she spun rapidly at the voice.

May.

"Don't," Bobbi warned. "She's not herself."

Her SO stopped advancing.

Not herself? Skye didn't understand.

"No, you guys aren't you. The trace didn't work…" Skye whimpered. "The real you couldn't even know where we are."

May and Bobbi shared glances, while Ward just appeared more intrigued than anything. "We didn't find you because of a trace. Ward got us in after Raina showed us where you were," Bobbi told her.

Skye merely shook her head in response, in disbelief. She couldn't take anything they were saying to heart.

"We don't have time for this!" Ward exclaimed.

Bobbi grimaced and thinned her eyes at him. "He's right," she said grudgingly. "We'll just have to take her."

 _I won't make it easy for you,_ Skye thought, stepping back into a stance. God, when was the last time she'd done _that_?

The two female agents were on her in an instant, each grabbing an arm to start hauling Skye away.

Ok, maybe it _was_ easy.

Skye bit Bobbi's shoulder, her teeth more and more becoming her go to weapon as of late. The woman winced through the pain.

" _Ow."_

"C'mon… Skye," May urged through strain.

"No!" Skye hollered, digging her heels into the ground.

"Bobbi," May said. "ICER."

She nodded and Skye went frantic, thrashing and flailing. Not that the gun would actually do anything if this _was_ just a dream... she was probably making up the dialogue, really.

"There they are!"

Skye ripped her eyes away from Bobbi's belt where she was unhooking the weapon to see Lincoln and Hunter running for them.

"L-Lincoln?"

Their unwelcome hands dropped and Skye ran to meet him. It was probably just another part of her hallucination, but Lincoln felt… safe, in this place.

"It's ok, they're gonna take us home. But only if we leave now," Lincoln said.

Skye was shaking in his arms. "You're sure it's not a trick?" she asked hoarsely, her throat thick from tears waiting in the wings.

"If it is, what do we have to lose?"

Skye supposed that was true, though her mind had put together that letting them take her in this dream would be giving them access to her body, if she'd given up before. That seemed like nonsense now. They already had her, they didn't need her hallucination's permission.

Maybe the drugs were wearing off. Skye certainly felt able to think more clearly.

"I don't mean to squash this tender moment, and I say that incredibly sincerely given the hell I'm sure you two have been through, but we need to get out of here," Hunter put in gently.

Skye and Lincoln nodded.

They followed the SHIELD agents out of the facility, and Skye wondered where Kane and Tessa had gotten off to. She almost had CAMI added to the list when she remembered she had been a mere A.I.

Isolation must have really gotten to her.

Outside there was a quinjet waiting, big and powerful and ready to take her away. Skye was certain it was the most phenomenal sight she'd seen in her entire life.

They got inside and strapped themselves down. Skye was having such a hard time believing it was real. It was all too easy. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

But it didn't.

In fact, as the sedative wore off she became more and more aware of just how real everything felt. Skye clung to Lincoln like a teddy bear. Her mind was still terrified even as they left, because Kane… he could have done anything to her.

She couldn't know.

They got a few miles out and stopped at a temporary camp the agents had built. Fitz and Simmons were waiting for them.

Jemma was positively beaming when she saw her, but Skye couldn't find enough warmth in her heart to so much as return the gesture. She was so on edge. So unprepared for Simmons to run over and wrap her up in a hug.

And despite the drugs continuing decline of their effects, that was when reality _really_ came crashing back down.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Aaaand we are finally at the timeline of chapter two! Next up... basically the start to a (hopefully) short sequel. Kind of. Stuff should be going down plotwise!

Thank you all so much for following and the continuous support :D


	42. Monkeys

_Previously: Now that Lincoln and Skye have finished their story, the team is off to find Kane since he was discovered looking for their gifteds in a safe area. Unfortunetaly he seems to know they're coming, and attacked Zepher 1._

* * *

 ** _Present Day (for good)_**

"We're landing?"

"Landing would be a generous term," Bobbi said, voice straining as her hands tightly gripped the yoke of the plane.

"Ah. Crashing, then?"

"Hunter!" May shouted. "Strap yourself in!"

Despite how much Lance had been trying to keep the situation light, he hurriedly did as the agent ordered. Having a good attitude could only get you so far when it came to plane wreckage kebabing you.

* * *

"Fitz!" Jemma called as soon as she found him. The plane really was huge... No wonder Coulson always raved about the aircraft.

"Jemma, you alright?" he asked, rushing forward with Raina close behind. Simmons noted the distinct lack of the other Inhuman, Naja.

"We're all fine... Where's-"

"Naja?" Fitz finished for her and she quickly nodded. "Haven't a clue. She turned invisible moment the plane was hit."

"She's been gone since," Raina explained. "Presumably..."

"Ah yeah," Fitz said, snapping his fingers. "She could still be about, honestly."

"Well that would be silly," muttered Jemma. "Just stand there listening to us wonder where she is..."

"She's scared, ok?" Fitz exclaimed hotly, clearly defending her. "She can hide when the flying vehicle we're in is being fired at."

"I know!" Jemma said indignantly. She did think this crush was a little ridiculous. Jemma would like to say that she wasn't jealous that Fitz's affections were split from herself for someone she thought of as less than up to par but… that might have been lying. "Most people don't have the opportunity to just… disappear! She should have the decency to let us know she's OK."

Fitz pursed his lips, but in the end he sighed. "You're right. Help me look, though?"

She took his hand. "Of course, Leo."

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Coulson huffed, slightly out of breath. His office was upstairs and… well, he could probably be in better shape.

"Kane hit us," May said from the co-pilot position on the plane. "Presumably."

"Presumably?"

"Well we can't be sure it's him," Bobbi said from the other seat. "I suppose you could say I'm taking a wild guess but considering our situation… seems to be the case."

 _BRRRING! BRRRRING!_

"What is that?" Hunter's voice chimed in from… somewhere. Ah, he was in the cockpit's passenger seat. Coulson saw when Bobbi moved to the left.

"It's incoming communication," explained May, looking at her controls. "He's hacking our feed!"

Now Bobbi was frantically glancing over her controls as another alarm began to blare. "He's turning on our cameras? Why-"

The screen blipped, like a last spark of life trying to make its way through before turning off completely. The faces of Bobbi and May were gone.

But Coulson's teleconference camera wasn't the only thing to power down.

"Sir!" Mack said, bursting into the room. "The base has lost power."

"Thank you," Coulson greeted with a nod. "I can see that. Or, can't see it…"

"Yeah, can't see the hand in front of your own face either I bet."

Coulson flexed his robotic limb automatically. "Was that a joke?"

"Let's call it sarcastic irony because now's not really the time for jokes. Our security measures are down."

"What? That had to be an inside job."

"Trust me, I know. Now's a bad time to not have Fitz around."

Phil shrugged hopefully. "Want to try using a cell phone?"

He whipped out said device to hold it up in the dim glow of their generator lighting. "Tried it first thing. Dead. We're in the dark, director."

"Ok, that one was definitely a joke."

* * *

Considering the cameras had been turned on for them, it was kind of hard not to take a look at what the screen was portraying once the sight came to life. After they'd made their rather crash landing, a jet had come to rest just next to their own with precision and grace, the door opening moments later.

The man Bobbi recognized from her research as Tobias Kane waltzed out his small jet with such ostentation on display that she could have read him without so much as glancing at his file. He thought himself better than every person there; and he hadn't laid eyes on a single one of them yet.

"Oh agents!" he called out. "I have a surprise for you… but I cannot give it when you're not here!" He gasped. "Wait, rewind that. Agents! I cannot present your present without your _presence_." He chuckled to the large woman beside him, who rolled her eyes.

Skye sighed as she watched the overcrowded monitor. "Oh, Thrash."

"Friend of yours?" May asked.

Lincoln shook his head. "For lack of a better term, I'd call her Skye's bully while we were at the fights."

"Why is she still around?" Skye asked the air. "She- I saw her get away!"

"Does she have a power?" asked Simmons.

"I mean, I'm guessing yes but… I don't know what it is. Lincoln?"

"No clue."

"Perfect," Bobbi mumbled bitterly. "He seems to have a nice team around him as well."

"Never goes anywhere without them it seems," Skye muttered, her features scrunched in anger. Her fists clenched and unclenched time and time again.

Morse took a deep breath. She knew she'd been acting out today when she'd really had no right to; she had just rescued two long-term prisoners and _she_ had been the one being cruel to _them_.

It was her turn to take charge.

"My surprise is waiting, agents of SHIELD!" Kane called, unabashedly showing them his impatience even through his cheery tone. "We wouldn't want anything to…. happen to it."

"What the hell is he going on about?" asked Hunter.

"He has something," Raina muttered cryptically. "Something real. He's not revealing it yet because he's excited…"

"If he's excited," started Fitz, "wouldn't he be impatient? Just say what it is?"

Bobbi knew what Raina was getting at and shook her head. "He wants to taunt us with it. Wants to see our faces. He's-"

"A psychopath," Skye finished.

Not the wording Bobbi had precisely picked out, but just as accurate. "Yeah."

May turned to Hunter and nodded at Bobbi. "We'll go meet with him. See what he wants. The rest of you stay here, got it?"

Skye inhaled, perhaps about to protest but nodded. No one looked happy about the prospect in fact, but they all agreed.

As the three field agents headed towards the exit Hunter laid a hand on Bobbi's shoulder. "You sure you're alright going out there? Your knee…"

She shrugged him off. "Even with it, I'm guessing I could do more damage than at least the run of the mill Hydra agent."

"Yeah I don't doubt that," Hunter said with a boyish grin. "But this isn't Hydra, these are people with powers, and-"

"And we'd be outmatched whether I was at one hundred percent or not." She shrugged. "I'm the better choice than non-combat trained agents and freshly recovered prisoners. Don't worry, I got this," she finished confidently, giving him a peck on the lips.

There was that stupid, out of place grin on his face again.

She loved it.

May had been waiting patiently ahead of them, slowly guiding their small group to the exit of the aircraft in order to give Hunter and Bobbi time for the chat. She visibly sped up when they were done, and soon the three of them were walking out the door.

They marched out as the sun beamed down onto them, making Bobbi squint before she was able to fully take in what was before her. It was the same as the video monitor though; Kane beaming with his posse all around him as they stood before the small jet they'd brought. Honestly, it was shocking they had all fit onto it.

"Ah yes, here's some!" Kane said with a clap of his hands. "Agents… Hunter, Morse and May, if I'm correct? Lovely to meet your acquaintance! Glad you could make this little meeting."

Bobbi eyed him flatly. "You shot down our plane."

"Ah. Yes. So I did." He shrugged. "But how we got here isn't really important I suppose. What's important is that we're all here!" He gasped, with what Bobbi could only describe as the most fake sounding surprise she'd ever heard. "Alas, wait! We're not all here, are we? Because my little Inhumans are _still on your tacky plane._ "

By the end of his sentence he was near snarling. Bobbi was sure she could feel the possession he believed he had over her friends.

"They don't belong to you and they never will," Hunter boldly stated what was crossing Bobbi's mind. "So there's really no point to bringing them out here. Rather like dangling meat in front of hungry dog, eh? Would be rude of us…"

"If they don't come out then you don't get your preseeeent," he sang tauntingly with a wicked grin. His gang barely reacted to his odd antics, clearly used to his strange demeanor. Even after their debrief Bobbi didn't expect him to be quite _this_ strange.

"You can keep it mate," Hunter told him. "Bit early for Christmas anyhow."

"Oh, you'll want this," the man replied darkly. "I- oh, it's so hard holding back for dramatic presence. You know what? I think I'll just show you. CAMI!"

What Bobbi could only describe as a flying computer monitor flew out of the plane then; straight in front of the three agents. They readied their guns but it halted a few feet out, and Kane clearly wasn't concerned with their weapons' appearance. It only took her a few moments to surmise that the thing before her was not dangerous.

But the picture that turned on a moment later was.

It was Coulson, in the base, in his office. He was moving around and hurriedly going through his toolbox files, checking on the wires… clearly trying to make communications work again.

Problem was, there wasn't normally a security feed to the director's office.

"How are you getting that feed?" Bobbi demanded.

"Ah, ah, ah, little missy… I think I get to ask the questions here," he informed her. "I'm the one with the gift to give, after all. And I'd say that your precious SHIELD director's life is a pretty good present, eh?" His smile dropped. "I want everyone _off t_ he damn plane! The scientists too. I'd just _love_ to meet Doctors Fitz and Simmons. I'll know if anyone's left; we have heat sensors of course."

The fact that he'd continuously been calling them all out by name was starting to unnerve Bobbi. Not once had Skye or Lincoln mentioned that he knew of SHIELD, but he clearly had enough information to know the exact agents on this mission. To have a camera inside their _base_.

"We're here," Skye called out strongly a moment later. She was in the doorway, flanked closely by Lincoln. Fitz, Simmons and Raina tailed behind. Naja wasn't there, but maybe it wouldn't matter… lizards _were_ cold-blooded. "Don't do anything you'd regret, Kane."

He giggled, sadistically. "There she is! Oh Quake, I missed you. Not your personality or anything like that, but you know… talking to you about how I can make you suffer or of course… actually making you suffer. And you cut your hair!" he exclaimed, as though just noticing. "It looks just horrible!"

"Yeah…" Thrash commented beside him. "Ain't your prettiest look, girl."

Bobbi imagined if she were to get a look at Skye, she'd be rolling her eyes right about then. "Ok, now that we've established I won't be posing for Cosmo anytime soon… I'd like to know what the hell it is you want, Kane."

The man clucked at her. "Still quite the moron, I see," he said, and Bobbi was sure she heard Lincoln growl. "Being back at SHIELD for a few hours clearly didn't change that. Anyway, what I want is _you_ , dear."

"Like hell," growled May.

"I'm sorry, Miss Angrypants, but did you not see my little monitor over here? I'm the one with the leverage!"

"So you have a camera in the base," said Hunter. "Unless you know where it is-"

"I know exactly where it is you nitwitted chav, you just came from there. You gave me a direct map!" Kane chuckled. "Quake can tell you, I always get what I want."

The girl made a sound akin to a snarl. "I'd tell you to call me Skye, but if you want a _quake_..."

Kane's hands flailed in front of him. "No, wait, wait just a moment-!"

"...I can oblige," Skye finished, punctuating the end of her sentence with a large energy surge from her hand.

Before it could reach her target the blast came to an abrupt halt, as though it had hit an invisible wall. Kane just about went bonkers.

"I said to _wait_! I had the reveal of my forcefield all planned out, with timing and- well I _suppose_ it doesn't matter," he chuckled. "So you see that I have a forcefield! I'm rather… akin to dealing with people that have powers, you know. Forcefields are an important player in that. Best fencing there is for the livestock."

Lincoln huffed harsh breaths at the term. "Call us what you want, but you were the one working for the museum," he shouted. "If we were ever owned, it certainly wasn't by you when we were in that place."

"Yes yes, I'll give you that one… but that's why I'm getting things back to the way they should be. Though thank you for assuming your ownership! It's refreshing to watch you powered people finally realizing your true place."

Skye was shaking her head in angered disbelief, her teeth nearly bared. The rage constantly present in her lately was certainly bubbling just below the surface now.

"Speaking of those with powers…" Kane muttered, throwing his head forward in a small gesture.

What followed was instant. The large woman took a step forward and thrust out her hands, as though pushing something incredibly heavy. A force similar to Skye's emerged from her palms. Hers was different in that the blast was wider, and had a reddish tint.

Bobbi didn't have time to react.

It blew through her before she could get her gun out, like a punch to the gut. She groaned, vaguely noting that Lance and May were in the same boat.

But none of them moved. None of them fell. Bobbi stood with her hand in her belt, reaching for her gun. She couldn't move a muscle.

They were frozen.

"No!" Skye shouted, quickly coming to action and punching the ground. A fissure grew from her hand immediately, but it stopped the moment it hit their barrier.

"Static, Quake, you remember Thrash?" Kane asked. "I'm not sure if you were ever familiar with her power…"

"Get in the jet… get back in the jet!" Skye exclaimed to everyone that could still move.

Bobbi could see that they were hesitant. Fitz almost grabbed for her.

"No. Just run!" Bobbi called, realizing with a start that she still had control of her voice. No paralysis she'd ever seen could do that… but this wasn't a drug or an ICER, it was an Inhuman power.

Fitz pursed his lips in obvious reluctance, but still he turned back to the plane. Not that it mattered in the end. Kane merely gestured for Thrash to deliver another attack.

This time Bobbi noticed how the forcefield opened up around her. It was mainly invisible, but there was a wiggle in the air like you'd see in an extremely hot dessert.

The wave passed over them. Though each one (minus Skye) was making a break for Zepher 1, they stopped in their tracks.

Bobbi was belatedly realizing how hopeless the situation was. They were all as good as captured, most of them not having powers. That made them useless to this man as far as Bobbi could tell… which meant they were likely to end up dead.

Naja hadn't been caught though. Maybe there was a chance.

"Oh, wonderful! We can finally drop this silly thing," Kane announced, the field shimmering away as he stepped forward. None of them could do anything, couldn't so much as twitch any part of them but their mouths, and he just advanced.

"Why are you working with him?" Skye called from her frozen position, which was likely the most comfortable out of the group. She had been hit standing tall and facing the threat. "He had you imprisoned."

The brutish woman went right up to Skye's face to address her, grinning sickeningly. "I like power, lil girl," Thrash told her in a thick southern accent. "When Kane offered me a job, it was kind of hard to refuse. Toying with people is so too much _fun,_ " she exclaimed, punctuating her sentence by giving Hunter a shove that forced him to tip over to the ground.

"Hey!" Bobbi snarled, feeling helpless to aid Hunter as the woman chuckled. "Hunter, are you-"

"Don't worry love, I'm just peachy..."

"He found you," Skye said in presumption.

"He found a lot of us," Thrash said with venom in her voice.

"I collected most of them, of course. But Thrash I believed could be more useful to me as security. Her power and… _creative_ mind together makes her _ever_ so special."

"But it was just Lincoln and I in that place," Skye muttered.

Kane scoffed. "You think I would give that man my reclaimed assets? No! I grant you, working for that museum is what allowed me to gain back my credibility… learn of your involvement with SHIELD. Which is of course when I planted my mole…"

"Ward," Bobbi growled instantly.

" _No,_ " Kane said slowly, as though speaking to a child. "He's an interesting fellow. Hard to get a read on him… but _he_ actually helped you steal my Inhumans away!"

Bobbi blinked, unsure of who it could be. One of the powered people they were housing perhaps, but SHIELD never gave them the base's location. Even when they were living in it.

"My girl never knew where she was… until- until-" He paused to laugh, all of a sudden seeming unable to control it. "Until you _rescued_ my Inhumans, and led me straight to you!"

"No…" Skye whimpered. When Bobbi glanced at her, the terror in her eyes was unmistakeable.

"Yes! I've been planning to take your friends for quite some time, Quake. I have a score to settle with SHIELD for my father… And since I now have each of your individual medical… personal information or whatever, the possibilities are endless!"

"What…" Simmons gasped. "How did you get our personal information!"

"Ah, well you see, my girl on the inside took care of that."

If anyone could, they'd all have turned to Raina. Bobbi was sure of it.

But their real missing link walked right off the plane.

"I'm sorry," Naja called, blinking colors as she emerged.

"Naja?" Fitz whispered.

"Oh, did you think she actually liked you?" Kane asked. "She needed your equipment, boy! I wanted scans of everyone… and who better for the job than a creature that can turn invisible… who can trick the man in the lab into thinking she was there because she had a _crush_."

If Bobbi didn't know any better, she'd say Naja looked miserable. She even apologized again, rue in her voice, but Fitz's eyes turned away.

"To be honest, I'm surprised a pipsqueak like you managed to snag anyone." Kane said as he slowly stepped closer, stopping in Simmons' face. "Though you were stuck in some Kree rock. And my dear, though you may not see it, it changed you." He smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll help you realize your potential..."

"Get your hands off her!" Fitz growled.

"Yes…" Kane mused, clearly in no hurry to comply to Fitz. He brought his hand down, absentmindedly wiping it on his pants. "Plenty of time for that later. Now, before I take you all with me, there was something I wanted to do, I think… what was it?"

"Kane would like to order the attack on the base in front of the SHIELD agents," the monitor Bobbi knew to be CAMI spoke up. "A direct quote from thirty six minutes prior: 'it will be so much fun. Ha-ha-ha-ha."

"Oh yes! CAMI, order the gifteds to move in."

"How did you get them inside?" May growled in askance. Even if Kane knew where the base was, there should have been enough security to keep them out.

"Why, don't you recognize them?" Kane asked, and Bobbi watched the screen as the powered people ran rampant. Coulson had a gun, but one of them merely waved a hand and he looked to fall asleep.

Kyle.

Bobbi knew him by name because the people attacking were the ones they'd rescued.

"You invited them in!" Kane exclaimed. "I merely had to send them a message, one _tiny_ message and that was enough to betray their rescuers and come back to me." He laughed. "They are well trained from their time in the pits… and soon, each of you will be just as obedient."

Everyone stood silent, the fear of those words sinking in as Kane stood, ever-beaming.

"You think that was good?" he suddenly whispered. "Foreboding?"

Thrash nodded. "You're great with the scary words. I never get into those…"

"Well wonderful!" said Kane. "I suppose we can move out then."

Bobbi tried to put on a brave front, but when every single agent was being captured into a mad man's possession, it was hard to keep calm. Lincoln was hyperventilating. Skye was shouting, _screaming_ obscenities. Coulson and Mack were being attacked on a screen in front of them, and this man had an army of terrified gifteds at his disposal.

Bobbi wasn't sure what was more dangerous. Loyalists, or terrorized people. Who would go further?

Guards came forward to gather them up, able to move their limbs easily into cuffs. It became apparent that their bodies weren't frozen solid, it just seemed that their brain could no longer connect with them to inform their appendages of what to do. When the men went for Skye, Bobbi heard her break into near hysterics.

Morse cursed herself. They were supposed to have rescued them, start their healing. Now they were going back to that hellish man... along with the whole SHIELD team, no less!

Because this man had a problem with SHIELD…. what was _that_ about?

She supposed she'd just have to wait to find out, because the guy hadn't even stuck around to watch his prisoners get trussed up.

Bobbi stole one last look at Hunter, his form still lying unmoving on the ground, before a black bag over her head took her vision.

She fervently hoped she'd see him again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : I don't know if I want to post the rest as a sequel or not! The rest... which I have none written. I may take a short hiatus to figure it out, but whether or not it's a sequel I will post at least a note in this story!

Thank you for reviews! I'm behind on my own reviews in other stories... Need to get back on that today!


	43. The Mouse Maze

_Previously: Kane has captured everyone: gifteds SHIELD had recovered and the agents._

* * *

 **Part Two: The Mouse Maze**

* * *

There was something abjectly terrifying about waking up in the dark. And no, not the, "without knowledge" type of dark, but like the _dark_ dark.

Though she supposed the other wasn't too much of a stretch in her current predicament.

What Skye remembered was screaming, because at the time her voice had been the only thing left. The thousand bees trapped inside of her wailed and vibrated, but they couldn't escape. It nearly hurt, and more so did her anger and terror. She could have cried if the fury hadn't wrapped its hand so harshly around her heart.

She'd felt so many emotions that past day with her friends and she'd allowed them to take over. Could she have stopped it, stopped herself from acting out, if only she had known that she would have mere hours of the comfort and safety they provided?

Because before Skye knew it she had been frozen. Trapped inside the prison of her own body as paralysis came once again as her frequent jailer.

And then she couldn't see.

All of them had been covered in bags, style and texture reminiscent of the one Ward had put her in the day SHIELD walked into her life.

Where was Ward, now, she wondered? Where was Coulson?

Where was she?

Ah, yes. The dark.

Because though the dark had first come in the form of a covering over her eyes she could still feel, was still aware. Her friends had been talking beside her in hushed voices. Mainly Fitz and Simmons out of their fear, trying to calm one another.

Skye had not wanted to speak. The only one she yearned for was Lincoln. They separated her from him once again, and the recognizable ache for the touch of his hand echoed through the walls of her mind. She didn't say anything, or call for him. Kane would see her weakness and exploit it for his own joy.

She probably cried, then. Silently. In the dark in her bag, with her arms chained behind her rather redundantly, as she couldn't move in the first place. Alone.

Maybe not alone, she realized as her thoughts drifted to her belly.

Though Simmons didn't think she was pregnant. Wanted to run some tests before getting her hopes up…

But honestly, Skye didn't think she was either, now. The moment Jemma had told her the facts it seemed to clear up in her mind. It made sense. A nagging feeling of course would not allow her to be positive without the proper proof but… Skye didn't think they went through with it.

Why not, was another question.

So she had been _most likely_ alone in the dark in her bag. Until the prick of a needle.

Then any voices to be heard faded away.

When Skye woke she did so with a start, which was the only way she could be certain she'd roused from any sort of slumber at all. That, and the bag was just… gone.

Guess what stuck around?

The dark.

Skye tried to move, but found herself stunted by the space of the room that engulfed her. It wasn't very large. Specific set of walls, though. She recognized the feel. She remembered the exact length and the way her body was forced to sit up in order for her legs to stretch out.

Of course she remembered. She'd spent three days there with nothing but her thoughts.

Bag gone and still hindered by blindness, Skye began to check her own person. Everything seemed in order from her shoes to her hair except-

Gloves.

The first inhibitors. The ones Ward helped her get rid of that sank into her with thousands of tiny teeth that kept her powers at bay.

Skye's teeth ground into her sagging lower lip as she fought back tears that tried to escape onto her strained face. Her head bounced off the wall behind herself when it careered backwards out of frustration. It hurt, and she took a deep, shaky breath to try and calm her nerves.

It didn't work.

Her breaths increased in frequency until she was gasping, hyperventilating. Calling out in a hoarse voice for someone to help her. Oh god, _help her!_ They'd left her there to die, to suffocate in the tiny space. To starve, to go insane.

Skye curled inward until she made herself into a ball, fingers twirling around each other as she almost rocked herself back and forth like a child. Like a child afraid of the dark.

Hell yeah, she was afraid of the dark. This dark. This unforgiving, isolated dark.

Her chin lay on her arms before herself as she continued to gasp and shake. She was giving up before she'd tried. But she _had_ tried. She'd sat in this same spot for three days and nothing had come of it even when she'd 'explored'. Such a laughable term in the circumstance.

Now she'd just wait for the inevitability of nothing.

Maybe it would be peaceful.

"Skye?"

Looking up- well she moved her head up, but sight still wasn't with her-, she inhaled a long gasp of surprise.

"Coulson?" she managed.

"Skye, you're in there?"

She couldn't stop herself. Upon hearing his voice she tried to stand up out of eagerness, only to hit the ceiling of the small room and be forced back down, now kneeling. It did not stop her frantic banging on (what she assumed to be) the door.

"Let me out! Get me out. P-please, please get me out of here! I can't be in here! Help me please, Coulson, please! Please listen, get me out!"

"-but you have to stand back! Skye, do you hear me? I can't let you out unless you tell me you're away from the door! Skye!"

It came to Skye's attention that Coulson had been trying to focus her for a while, his words registering to her in a way that meant he'd already been speaking. She nodded quickly and retreated the few measly inches that were possible.

"I can't go far," she told him.

"That's ok. Just press yourself back as far as you can."

She did.

Then she saw a knife. It slid through the concrete metal enforced door before her as though slicing up a papaya.

How did she see it in the dark? Well, it was red. It was glowing, really, and Skye assumed it was hot.

It carved a roundish shape from the door where Skye assumed there must have been a lock, because moments later the door drifted open.

Coulson stood before her, heaving, holding the knife in his left hand. Which was the hand he didn't in fact have anymore. He must have had on one of his artificial limbs…

Wait.

The knife was coming from his arm.

The knife… _was_ his hand?

As suddenly as the thought had come into her mind it left as well. She'd been momentarily distracted since Coulson had apparently turned into Inspector Gadget right in front of her, but the reality of her situation rammed her like speeding truck the second she gave it another thought.

She heaved quick breaths. "I'm back," she said, her eyes wandering to her hands, clenched on the floor as she remained in the now open box. Eventually they found Coulson, found the concern in his features. He was scared and worried too. He was those things because he knew they were in trouble, and Skye couldn't find herself even trying to be brave. "I'm _back_ ," she choked out, and buried her face in her hands.

And cried her eyes out.

She heard Coulson in front of her, cooing something along with his loud footsteps. The noise of warning wasn't the only reason she didn't flinch when he went inside to grab her, though. She just didn't care. Things couldn't get any worse, and her body was clearly turning off any alarms for her own safety at the moment.

She knew they would be back, though. Her terror would come back, and make her flinch and cower like a wounded animal.

The director hauled her out of the literal hole in the wall and set her gently to the ground, where she trembled, her hands grasping for anything they could latch on to. The found Coulson's shirt, pulling him close and he came the rest of the way. Gathering her in a hug, she found herself whispering her fears into his ear as he in turn whispered to her like parent, that it was going to be ok.

"It's not," she quietly responded with a sense of horrific reality she clearly wanted to get across. "It was never ok. I tried to get through it… I tried to be strong, and I wasn't and now it's worse. I brought you all down _with me."_

"Shh Skye, shh. Just breath."

Tears were fogging up her vision. She could barely give a care to take a look at her surroundings, though she should. It was darker than usual, in this area.

Why had she been plopped into the hole? Why weren't they in the Courtyard?

Why was Coulson permitted to break her out?

Curiosity returning allowed herself to notice that she was calming down. As she clutched Coulson-who continued to stroke her back -she realized she'd been following his advice. Breathing.

"Ow!" she shouted suddenly, in agony, she realized belatedly. Her back stung bad, the feelings resonating from the middle like a pulse. She reached her hand behind herself and felt the sticky liquid.

She brought her palm to her face and even in the low light she could see the red. Even in no light she would know it was her own blood that was coating her fingers.

"Oh god," Coulson said, dropping her almost carelessly. Like she had turned into a sudden boiling pot. He looked to where his left hand should have been.

It was not a hand, nor a scalding knife. It was sharp as one though, with maybe four protruding edges. Some kind of weapon.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice thick and syrupy and lacking much enthusiasm. But at least she'd gotten rid of the shaking.

Coulson elected not to answer and instead hurried forward and gently turned her. Skye did not miss how he hid his left arm behind himself, only using the right to guide her. "Is it bad? There's not too much blood…"

Skye was on her side and held up by one hand, but the stinging sort of took over and she plopped down to her stomach.

"Skye? I'm so sorry," he said. "They did something to my hand and I can't control it… or remove it."

"S'ok," she replied, her words slurring despite herself. "It didn't feel deep." 

"You don't look ok," he said.

"I…" Skye started and tried to look around. Everything tilted for a moment, but she closed her eyes. Willed herself to focus. "I'm ok."

She picked herself up. Her back ached, and the cut felt deeper than she knew it had any right to. Pressing into her back around the wound –it was to the far left, so it wasn't too difficult-, she found it felt akin to bruising.

Skye got to her feet with the help of Coulson's gentle touch. Once there, she carefully pried off the jacket she was wearing. She then rolled up her t-shirt to expose the hit portion of her lower back.

"How does it look?" she asked, turning away from Coulson before tilting her head back to see his expression.

He swallowed.

"Coulson?" she prompted. Suddenly aware of herself, she took one of the hands propping up her shirt and wiped her face of any remaining tears. "If you keep staring at me like that, I'm just going to assume it's really really bad."

"Skye it's… the cut is small, you're right. But it's swollen… You're really purple."

 _"Purple?"_

"Like, Barney the dinosaur purple."

Skye let her shirt drop and turned. "Show me your hand."

"I can't," he said, his face draining of color when she'd suggested it. "I don't know what it will do. It's… uncontrollable."

"It did something to me, I think. If we could just look at it…"

"Quake is correct."

The voice originated from nowhere, so it seemed. Coulson and Skye's heads scanned upwards immediately. Eventually, she located the blue light. CAMI had been… _installed_ here as well, it would seem.

"The weapon is called a 'venenum knife', in your tongue," CAMI explained. "It is a sharp object laced with poison."

"Poison?" Coulson gasped in upset. Bless his heart; he looked like he might be sick.

"Am I _dying_?" Skye asked, with a snarky attitude to boot. Her hormones seemed to still be going nuts. Not to mention however messed up her mental state would be under these circumstances even if she hadn't been messed with drug-wise.

"Temporarily."

She tilted her head. "Temporarily as in… I will stop dying because I will be dead soon?"

"This is possible," CAMI replied evenly. "There is also an antidote."

"This wasn't an accident at all," Skye said presumptively, the ache in her back pulsing in waves that she was trying with difficultly to ignore. "You did something to him to make that go off on me."

"Quake is correct. Kane, Tobias would like to play a game using his new and recently returned belongings."

Red covered her vision and her thoughts. "Where are my friends?" she demanded.

"They have a separate start point. The game has many rules, and multiple ways to succeed. And fail."

"What are the rules?" asked Coulson.

"CAMI is not permitted to tell you the rules."

Skye could have laughed. How predictable of the infuriating AI. "This is what it does Coulson. Teases with information we're not allowed to know. I'm guessing I can't know what the antidote even looks like…?"

"Quake is correct."

"I hate you."

"I have no emotional feelings towards Quake, but her 'hate' is noted."

Skye sighed, resigned. She slowly lowered herself back on the ground, her back feeling as though it was adding a pound with every passing second.

"Skye?" Coulson asked gently. "If you can't move, I'll look-"

"Stop, please," she said, and Coulson gave her a stunned stare. Skye ran her hands through her hair to bide her small seconds before deciding how to continue. "I want to be done. I want you to be done. It's all a game. A mouse maze. They want me to suffer, to try, fail, suffer more… and then on the precipice of the death they'll tease me with they bring me back to start all over again." Skye looked at the blue light. "Well I quit. You hear me? I'm done playing!"

"Hey," Coulson said, but she allowed her eyes to continue drifting away. Soon enough she found fingers grasping her chin, swiveling her head back towards him. " _Hey._ You are not giving up. I just got you back."

She shook out of his grasp lightly and he let go. "And I'd go along with that, if you'd really gotten me back. Instead I just dragged you down with me!"

"No. He has something against SHIELD. Said so when he was… well, gloating."

"I heard him say that too," Skye muttered. She refocused, waving her hand. "Not that it matters. I just… I don't want to fight anymore."

"I know you're tired," he said. "I know you're scared and frustrated. But you have to keep going. If you don't want to do it for yourself… do it for all the others. They're here, somewhere. That thing said they have a different start point. We have to find them."

She turned away from him and considered. She was in pain, already feeling herself weakened by whatever was inside of her. To die would be so easy, now. She'd be lying if she'd said she didn't consider it most days she had been in that museum. But lying down and letting a poison take you to everlasting sleep is different then devising a plan for your own demise. Again, easy.

But Skye's life had never been easy.

His robotic limb still firmly behind his back, Coulson cupped her cheek. "I want you to do it for yourself but… just don't give up. Find the motivation somewhere to keep going."

"Ok," she conceded softly. "I'll… try."

She tried to punctuate her words by standing, the pain near taking her down. Coulson helped her. She wanted to cry and stomp on the ground. She wanted to scream in frustration. Every time she thought she was being given an inch they took three feet of slack from her.

But she was alive. For Coulson, for her friends… she could take the pain for one more day, right?

Standing felt like half the battle, but realistically it had most likely been about a thousandth of it.

"What do we do?" Skye asked. "We don't know where to start."

Coulson opened his mouth, but the answer did not come from there. It came from the side, where a low, unnaturally coy voice sounded.

"Uh, maybe here."

"Mack!" Skye exclaimed to the best of her ability. She was already weak.

"Thank god," Coulson sighed in relief. He began walking towards him, Skye hobbling at his side.

Skye's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Why are you staying around the corner?"

He cleared his throat. "So I… think I've got a bit of a problem."

"I doubt it's worse than an uncontrollable robot hand with knives that spontaneously appear," Coulson attempted to joke.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But I know they hurt like hell."

"We'll try to help," Skye offered. He didn't move. "But you have to like, show us."

There was a loud, resentful sigh, but Mack did, eventually, step forward.

Skye's mouth dropped open like a dead fish.

"Well," said Coulson lightly, "that's new."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm baaaack! Two week hiatus, not horrific. Especially since my new updating schedule will probably be able once a week. I'll try my best for speed and quality. Please drop a review if you like :)


	44. A Pig in a Poke

"Bobbi. Bobbi, wake _up_."

"Oh…"

"Bloody hell, finally."

 _Finally?_ Morse was pretty sure she really could have used a few more hours - or days, maybe – of rest.

Fitz definitely was impatient though.

She called to mind what had caused her passing out. She could be positive but most likely it had been brought about by drugs they'd given her while she was still immobile.

Her limbs seemed to be working now.

And she definitely had feeling in her body. That she was sure of, as Fitz persistently was tapping away at her cheek.

"I'm up, Fitz!" she exclaimed, batting him away gently.

"Well, you groaned a few times earlier, rolled your eyes and went back to snoozing. I wanted to be sure!" he stated, huddling his arms a bit together. "It's nerve-wracking here."

Bobbi hauled herself up so that she was sitting, her arms supporting her as she glanced about. They were in a dimly lit, dank room. Industrial building, by the looks of the walls. Even a possible storage space. There were bits of broken tech lying around, but the odd part was the plethora of plants that grew out of nearly every corner.

Odd, because there didn't seem to be a speck of dirt.

"I can see why," she muttered, the room's appearance making her warier than she had been upon waking up in this undisclosed location. "You seen any of the others?"

"No," Fitz admitted. "We're locked in here. But there's something I need to-"

"Where exactly _is_ here?" she asked.

Fitz shrugged. "Well it's not as though I picked out the décor, but it appears to be a sort of greenhouse."*

"In a storage room?" Bobbi asked. "That doesn't make sense. There's not even a window."

"Yeah, I noticed. Just a door, one way out."

"No. I meant… how could the plants grow if there isn't any light?"

"Ah yeah, that's true. It's cold as well," Fitz pointed out, exemplifying it by hugging his arms together once again and shivering.

Then something moved.

"What was that?" Bobbi swiveled her head towards the sound, trying to leap up on instinct. Of course that was easier said than done with her knee, but Fitz helped her to her feet immediately when he noticed her small struggle.

"I think… I don't think it's much of anything really."

Bobbi turned back to him. "You heard that right? Did you see it?"

"It's probably just the room settling. Bobbi, come back!"

But she was already creeping closer. "It's not like the psycho trapped us in here to sit and play Patty Cake Fitz," she whispered as she moved. "We need to be ready for anyth- whoa!"

A large metal… well, a large metal something-rather flew towards her. Bobbi had to dodge sideways to just narrowly miss the object.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Fitz said in haste as it clattered to the ground. "I don't get how it works…"

"What?" Bobbi breathed in confusion. "How what works?" She paused. "Were you controlling that thing?"

"I-I think so."

"You _think_ so? Do you have a remote or something?"

"No, Bobbi. _I'm_ controlling it. With these. With my hands!" He shook his palms out at her in show, but the only response she could think of was to blink.

"That's… weird. Wait, what?"

Well, she also had that fantastic response up her sleeve.

Fitz sighed, gesturing sheepishly around the room. "Whenever I make sudden movements and such, the tech in the room moves about!"

Bobbi shook her head in disbelief. "Kane must have put something on you." She looked him up and down. Same Fitz-y clothes, but one accessory she didn't think he put on himself. "The armlets. They must be controlling them."

"Yeah, maybe…" Fitz conceded. Doubtfully.

"What?" she asked.

He held up his palms once again. This time, Bobbi noted what she should have the first time. Small cuts, sewn up with stitches. Incisions.

"I think they operated." He held up hair on the top of his forehead that he'd allowed to grow out a bit, and Bobbi saw a red line up there as well. "My head's been similarly sore to my hands. There one up there as well?"

Bobbi was having a hard time taking it all in. Barely able to answer, she just shook her head.

He dropped his arm. "I think _these_ ," he shook the cuffs, "are the off switch. Like what Skye and Lincoln had. They're just not activated at the moment."

Bobbi stood, stunned, for a few moments. "Right. Ok. So they gave you man-made superpowers."

"Yeah, I think so," Fitz said, nodding.

"Right," Bobbi repeated. This was strange. So strange. But her first guess had been that Kane would off them because they didn't fit the bill for his powered-people collection. So she supposed being _made_ to fit the bill was better than the alternative.

"And um… I hate to break it to you, but…" Fitz pointed at her arms, which she had foolishly not so much as glanced to see yet.

A tight, tough material covered her wrists up to her elbows.

"What the hell?" she said, beginning to pad and pry at them in curiosity.

"That must be your off switch," said Fitz.

"I have powers too?" she nearly whispered, in awe.

Almost, maybe… excitement.

Ok, so it was probably not good when the guy who gave you super powers only wanted you to have them so you could fight other people to the death, but… super powers? It was kind of cool. Had it not been for the unprecedented kidnapping, Skye could have helped SHIELD get back on top with such an advantage. And after so long on the DL, Bobbi could use some advantage.

But again, kidnapping. As Bobbi was now in the same boat.

"I think so…" Fitz mused, suddenly circling her. "No incision scars I can see. You feel anything?"

"Mmm. No," she answered, just able to hide the disappointment.

"Hmm. Can I see your arms?" he asked. She held them out for him. "Aha! There."

Bobbi looked at the crook of her elbow to see that it was beginning to bruise, a small puncture wound in the center.

"A injection," said Fitz.

"Oh. So whatever my powers are, they won't be permanent. If they shot me up with it. I mean, it's gotta filter through at some point."

"Wouldn't think they'd have to be long-lasting," said Fitz. "If Kane didn't feel like investing too much… Could prefer killing us off faster."

Bobbi tried to conceal what was somewhat of a letdown. She flexed her hand, shot out her arm a couple times like Skye would do when she'd use her power. She tried working them like Lincoln's, too.

Nothing.

"Maybe it didn't work." She shrugged. "But yours… how long have you been awake? What exactly can you do?"

A small smile crept onto Fitz's face. "Actually, it's kind of cool. I mean, it was a bit scary at first but now that you're awake it's not… as much. Here."

Fitz stepped over to a pile of rubble, Bobbi following close behind. He pushed his hand out in front of himself and immediately a few of the broken circuit boards began to move, float, and spark.

For a moment a computer monitor even lit up.

He kept his hand raised and face strained, but they powered down mere moments after he'd gotten them to come to life.

"Wow," admonished Bobbi. "That's… crazy."

"Yeah I know. And if they weren't broken… I could, I t _hink_ , surf the net or work a machine without even touching it!"

"Seriously?" asked Bobbi. "Maybe we can piece something together; help get us out of here. Think you'd be up for it?"

Fitz might have gotten his powers mere minutes earlier, had not a clue how to use them, and the fear probably even showed on his face… but he nodded hard. "Definitely."

Bobbi smiled and moved forth to pick through the fragments. She brushed a few vines and flowers out of her path to get to some stuff she saw behind them. One with thorns and red roses was particularly difficult to get through, as-

"Whoa, Bobbi stop!"

"What?" she asked urgently, turning around.

"The flowers!" He pointed. "Look!"

She did. They were fine, still all flora-ish and blooming.

But not… the same.

They were black and white almost.

"Did I take away their colors?" she mumbled, nearly to herself as she scrutinized the plants before her. A few roses on the vine were still red, even though the vine's green itself was nearly faded completely to grey. She slowly moved her pointer finger forward, tapping the nearest flower.

And sucked the red right out of it.

She immediately looked to her fingers and saw the red swirl into her palm, where it mixed with the green. Kind of like food dye being stirred in a bowl. The colors didn't sit on her skin like a liquid, but more just under the surface enough to pigment it. She rubbed her fingers together.

"Wow," said Fitz, in awe as he watched the red and green dance in her hand. "That's amazing."

"But what does it do?" she said. She tried to flick out her hand once again, but the colors continued to merely rotate in her palm.

"Well what does it feel like?"

She shrugged. "Sort of tickles." Kneeling down, Bobbi placed her palm on the ground and wiped it there. It had been a wild guess, but the colors sprang off of her skin immediately and coated the floor. Almost like a painting in the way she had laid them there, but they seemed to mesh with the floor. Like it had actually been manufactured as the red and green pattern she pictured in her mind as she laid her hand down.

She sat back on her haunches.

"That's it?"

"Oh c'mon… that's pretty cool! You can turn things into black and white and paint whatever you'd like."

"Ok… would you be up for trading?"

"Uh. No, not particularly."

"Exactly. Having an artsy power isn't going to help us get out of here."

"Unfortunately, it won't help you get away from me, either!" came a sudden shout.

The new voice was followed by a somewhat shrill squeal and a pained yelp, the latter of which Bobbi noted had come from her mouth. She realized this belatedly, as she was somewhat too preoccupied with being suddenly launched upside down and dangled there.

A vine from one of the plants had literally shot out at them. It had then proceeded to wrap around each set of their legs and hoist them nearly to the ceiling. Fitz's exclamation had been in surprise, but the yanking on Bobbi's knee had hurt like hell.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the worst of their worries.

"It's so fun finding out about your new powers… what you can do with them," the voice continued as Bobbi and Fitz began to struggle in the binds. Both were clearly desperate to get down. "I know I had fun with mine. Still do, in fact."

"Who are yo-" Fitz started, but his sentence was cut off by a vine coiling like a snake up his body, ending by muffling his mouth.

"Rude," said the man simply, whose voice was calm as though he were merely peeved the line at the DMV was so long. "Patience, I was getting to the introductions. I'd like to learn who you two are as well…

"But me, you can call Timberius."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok, I hope updates to speed up soon! Please let me know what you think :D

Oh also, important! There is a poll on my profile asking how long you prefer chapters to be. Vote to get what you want!


	45. Fish Out of Water

_"Oh god, help! Someone help me!"_

 _May heard the startled cries, pleas, echo through the streets. Round and round she went, searching, but every moment the voice seemed farther away._

 _Closer, actually._

 _Farther._

 _Same distance? But to the left._

 _"Urgh!" she exclaimed in upset. "How am I supposed to help you if I can't find you," she growled to herself._

 _"Help me!" shrieked the woman. Melinda heard a child crying along with the wails, and turned around._

 _She was before a large building, foreboding and indomitable._

 _Up in one of the highest windows May saw it: the woman holding her child. A little girl, it by the looks of it. May had to get up there._

 _May was on top floor, searching. The screams were reverberating and changing again. Still she moved onward through the vacant halls._

 _The last door was black. Liquid almost, with strange markings. It did not have a door handle._

 _Until it did._

 _The liquid bubbled and morphed until the knob came into view. Melinda opened the door._

 _The woman. May knew her as Eva. May knew her as the woman who brought her straight to her worst nightmare. She must have been the lady in the window, but there was no sign of the child in her arms._

 _And Eva was dead._

 _Stone cold and sprawled on the floor of the old rackety building._

 _"Hello, Melinda."_

 _May spun about at the voice._

 _"Katya?" she whispered._

 _"Why did you kill me, Melinda?"_

 _May stepped back._

 _"You were killing other people. Hurting them, and it had to stop."_

 _"But you killed me."_

 _"I…"_

 _"I only wanted pain, and you put a bullet in my head," she said, as though only slightly irked by the information. Which was odd, considering the bullet hole was there now. May could see it. Could see the blood._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Katya smiled, wicked and sly. "No you're not," she told May simply. "But you will be. I still want your pain."_

 _The little girl reached forward to touch May. To caress her, a child searching out a protector._

 _And May screamed._

Oh no, not in reality. Of course not. May would never scream out loud with her training. Which was when she realized she was of course unconscious, and therefore when her eyes opened.

Melinda took a moment to calm her nerves. The dream might not have been real, and she certainly wouldn't allow it to take over her, but it had rattled more than usual. So it would appear.

It wasn't like these emotions didn't plague her near every night. That was in fact how she got so good handling pain, taking things stoically. She kept a tight lid on emotions that rampaged within her nearly all the time, only using them to fuel her fight.

Still, she couldn't shake the aftershock of the dream. As though she was terrified, right now, in this instant, because something new and horrible was happening.

Which… could be true. But there wasn't a great sense of urgency to waking up on the concrete ground without an immediate threat.

May hauled herself up to her elbows and took a look around. There were benches at the walls, tables to one side, and an old TV it seemed. None of it looked like it had been used in months, but the area almost appeared to be a mass waiting room.

"He-lp!" May heard and she perked up immediately. This time, it was real.

It was Simmons.

"Someone tell me- te-lell me what's going on!"

Jemma kept getting interrupted. Her words would cut off in a strangled sound, and Melinda did not like the options that came to mind of what could be happening to the scientist. May was nervous and terrified for the young woman, hitting her with an amount of fear that nearly took the cap off of her well-hid emotions.

May ran.

"Simmons!" she shouted. "Jemma! Where are you?"

"May!" Simmons exclaimed, and before Melinda could have readied herself for any such attack Jemma slammed into her with a hug. "Oh god, thank _god_."

"Jemma! You scared me half to death," she huffed out.

May was relieved, but also still pretty terrified. She couldn't fathom why. Yes, the situation was scary, but hell if she couldn't push away her feelings to focus on what needed her attention. And Simmons was right in front of her! That was a good thing. A great thing. Thank goodness they weren't alone.

"I'm sorry!" Jemma apologized, then stopping short. "Wait, _I_ scared _you_?"

"Yes!" May exclaimed.

Wait. _Yes?_

"Well I'm bloody frightened to hell!"

"What's going on?" May asked. "I heard you screaming."

Jemma sniffled and all of May's sympathy went out for the girl. "There's something wrong with me. They must have done something to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Melinda asked, confused.

"I keep… I can't control it!" she wailed, shaking her head desperately. God, May was so scared for her. "There's a phenomenon randomly happening with my body that seems to-"

May's panic, fear, nervousness, every scared little emotion that dwelled inside her peaked like she had just tipped over the high point of a roller coaster. She gasped.

Because Simmons disappeared.

Almost. It was so fast. She vanished, so it seemed, and wisped away, leaving some sort of trail behind her that then lagged along with her.

It was odd.

"Simmons?" she called, looking around once again.

"I'm right here!" she shouted, but her voice sounded far off. May jogged forwards down one of the hallways that led out from the room, finally coming upon Jemma. The girl was standing, hands outstretched, as though trying to keep her balance on a precarious surface.

"What are you doing?" May asked bluntly.

"Trying not to move!" exclaimed Jemma. "Perhaps it won't happen again if I don't make any sudden-"

Gone again.

And again came that horrible feeling. But Simmons would be right around the corner!

…hopefully.

It did take a little longer searching this time and May had to be wary. She called Jemma's name for while but the farther she ventured into this labyrinth the more she stayed quiet in case of any unwanted visitors.

Simmons did not have the same tactic. No, she wasn't calling Melinda's name, but she wasn't exactly being quiet as a mouse either.

"-and she's around here somewhere. Though honestly, she's acting a bit odd."

"Melinda May is acting odd?"

May stopped in her tracks, finally able to see the pair.

"Lincoln?"

They two turned. "There she is!" said Jemma.

"I'm glad you're ok," Lincoln said, though judging by his voice, he didn't sound glad of anything. May was right there with him. She felt like she'd been through this before, which she had, but it felt like she'd moved into the aftermath of her worst day ever.

Like she'd just walked out of that building in Bahrain.

"Have you guys seen Skye?" Lincoln asked.

"No," May said, her voice hallowed as she suddenly felt extreme concern for Skye. For everyone really, but Skye… god she'd already been traumatized here!

"You're shaking, May," Jemma said in a quiet awe.

Lincoln was too, she'd already noted. But the kid was actually back in his worst nightmare too. Months under that sadistic man's control and here he was, right back in it. He could be having a break down on the inside.

May nearly was.

"I was drugged," Melinda stated. It only made sense, she was definitely having too hard of a time keeping her feelings under wraps. And even May with all her experience had to admit that when under the influence, it could change your perceptions and how easily you could control yourself.

"That actually would explain a lot. How do you know?" asked Simmons.

"Because it would explain a lot," said May."

"Ah."

"So _that's_ not good. _These_ might be even worse-" Lincoln said, raising his hands to bring rubber gloves into view, showcasing a clear lack of powers. "And our whole predicament is pretty bad but- are we not going to talk about how Jemma just brought me through a wall?"

"She was able to bring you through with her?"

Lincoln blinked. "Ok, so only that part was news to you I guess."

"It's all still pretty new," May said.

"I didn't mean to!" exclaimed Jemma as though she were being blamed. "I just happened to be touching him…"

"It was a good thing though. I woke up locked in Box two. No one could hear me."

"Wait. This is the _exact_ place you and Skye were?" asked Jemma.

Lincoln nodded. "The first place we were at." He paled, and May could swear she felt how the word 'we' reminded him the woman he'd been prisoner with was in here somewhere. "We need to find Skye…"

"What is this man playing at?" exclaimed Jemma.

"Actually, Dr. Jemma Simmons, you are the players in this game."

CAMI the AI's voice boomed through the halls.

"What?" asked Simmons, dumbfounded.

"Kane, Tobias, has created a gameplay for you. You are the players in this game."

"We're not going to play anything!" exclaimed Lincoln, rage that was apparently contagious as May felt the fury pulsing through the kid's voice. "We're not damn dolls, we've been over this before!"

"Static has not learned. He will, given time."

May saw the angry tears in Lincoln's eyes as he shook his head, disgusted.

She felt them on her own face.

"What did he do to me?" Simmons demanded, her voice shaky. "Why am I able to go through solid matter!"

"Kane, Tobias sought to improve the game by changing factors. Beings with natural powers are handicapped, while other players have been given gifts."

"I don't want a gift!" Jemma exclaimed. "And how on earth could that even _happen_?"

"Dr. Simmons had an easy surgery, her body already having gone through portal teleportation helped ease the molecule modification."

"Surgery!"

May could sense Jemma's upset all too well and tried to veer her off the angry path she was walking down. "Is there a reason I didn't get powers?" asked May.

"Melinda May has received powers," the blue light informed her. "She is now capable of feeling the emotions of those around her."

May almost flinched back in shock, instead creasing her brow. The other two scrutinized her.

"Oh that's interesting," Jemma said in awe.

"And completely useless…" mumbled Melinda.

"Well I don't even know how to control mine!"

"CAMI will leave now, her time restrictions have been reached," the voice said. "Good luck."

May was still contemplating what the thing meant… how it could have accomplished it. When she looked over to Lincoln, he was staring down, eyes unfocused. May felt what she could only explain as a dark abyss inside herself and now knew it must be Lincoln's absolute lack of hope.

"But we don't even know how to play!" whined Jemma to the light even after it had turned off.

"That's why it's _fun_ to these people," Lincoln scoffed. "He wants us to be clueless. To lose."

"These people?" questioned Simmons.

Lincoln shrugged. "We've always had an audience of some kind."

"Cameras," May said, a cursory once over of the area telling her all she needed to know once Lincoln had brought it up. "They're nearly invisible, but they're here. Mainly the ceiling."

All three of them looked up, studying. In fact they were still looking up when May felt a small tug in her head, followed by panic and confusion.

"Ah," she groaned quietly at the unpleasant feeling.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"There's another person in my head," she said. "I feel _more_ emotions."

"Well I am certainly feeling a plethora of such…" Simmons guessed.

"No, they're from another person," said May. She would never be able to explain it, but she could just _tell_ where the emotions were originating. She began to walk, cautiously, through the compound. They became stronger and stronger until she came upon a wall.

Which there was a door next to.

"There's a person in there?" asked Lincoln.

May nodded. "I think so."

Jemma walked up to the door and immediately knocked. "Hello?" she called. "Anyone in there!" When no one heard a noise Simmons pressed her ear up to it. "I don't hear anything."

Lincoln tried the handle. "It's locked."

They both looked to Simmons.

"Well?" prompted Lincoln.

"What? Go through the door? We haven't a clue what's inside!"

"We know that it's someone that's scared and panicked," said May, mirroring the emotions currently being broadcast into her mind. She didn't want to make Simmons do anything she didn't want to, but it could be their team. It could be _anyone_ actually, and she didn't want them submitted to whatever was making her feel the terrible emotions broadcast into her mind.

"They could be scared because there might be a bloody bear in there for all we know, and- oh, fine! You're right, I'm just nervous trying to use these…"

"You got your powers all of a few minutes ago, so I'd say it qualifies as understandable," said Lincoln.

"Thanks," Jemma replied, though her voice was tight with nerves. "Wish me luck!"

With that, she stepped into the wall.

Fear turned to relief but surprise and panic heightened as well, and she was back a few moments later with her cargo. Which were a couple things.

One: Lance Hunter. Coughing and sputtering and drenched as a drowned rat. Which brought up the second thing: a good chunk of water came through the wall with them.

Jemma was soaked as well as she supported Hunter, the water that had come with them quickly dispersed onto the ground so that neither Lincoln or May got very wet at all. They were about to though, both rushing forward to help Jemma with her rescue.

Hunter was breathing too heavily to get a word out it seemed, but Simmons jumped over him any way.

"The entire room was a pool!" she exclaimed. "No ledge. Just water."

 _"Deep_ water," huffed Hunter. "No way you could get a rest in there. I owe you one for snagging me, Simmons."

"Not a problem," Jemma said with confidence, despite her fears earlier.

"One question though, because I think I might be more oxygen deprived than I realized: how _exactly_ did you get me out?"

"Ah, right," Jemma started slowly. "Well, it would appear that Kane artificially manufactured May and I with some kind of powers. Mine enable me to walk through walls."

"Ok…" Hunter said, ultimately puzzled. "Can't say I was expecting that. Why the hell would he give you two powers?" he paused. "Why didn't he give me powers!"

Simmons gave him an almost sympathetic look. "Well, I can't speak as to why he wouldn't give you any but-"

Jemma was cut off quite abruptly. A sound, a loud sound, one that made May's ears ring, echoed through the walls. It was definitely something May figured they should avoid, but she wasn't sure they'd be able to.

Hunter gave them another questioning stare. "So if anyone wants to clue me in at some point, that would be fantastic."

Lincoln looked back from staring at the origin of the noise, stating in a grave voice, "He gave them powers because we have a game to play."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Oh good, now we know what everyone's up to! I hear people asking for Staticquake so I'll definitely try to sneak extra of that in here ;)

Thank you reviewers! You are my faves.


	46. Gift Horse

_Previously: Coulson found Skye and accidentally poisoned her after his robotic limb was mucked with. Starting their trip to find the antidote they ran into Mack, clearly startled by his appearance..._

* * *

"Mack you… you're…" Skye huffed. " _Why?"_

"You think I know? I just woke up like this!"

Coulson couldn't help but step forward to observe the strange sight. "They've been surgically implanted…"

"Who surgically implants _bull horns_ on someone?" exclaimed Skye.

Good thing she'd finally brought it up, because if somebody didn't say the words out loud Coulson didn't think he'd be able to believe his own vision.

But yeah. Two, sturdy animal horns took up residence on Mack's forehead, angry red blossoming beneath them.

"I'm guessing it's the same guy obsessed enough with gifteds to collect them," Mack said.

"Good guess…" mumbled Skye bitterly. Coulson watched as she tried to inconspicuously sit back down on the ground, but her pained hiss and odd behavior was obvious as a beacon.

"Ah, damn things itch too," Mack complained fairly loudly. Not that he didn't have a right to. He batted lightly at his head.

Skye smiled weakly out of the blue. "You know Mack, I always knew you were-"

"Don't say it, Tremors…"

"-bullheaded, but I didn't think it went this far."

Mack sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. "You had to go there, didn't you?"

"What can I say? I'm PMS-ing to the max and currently in the process of dying. My filter is pretty much non-existent."

Mack's look of annoyance took nearly no time at all to turn concerned. "What do you mean you're in the process of dying?"

Skye tilted her body, showing him the increasingly swelling wound on her lower back. "Poisoned."

Mack's eyes grew large.

"Which is why we need to move," said Coulson. "There's an antidote somewhere if we can get to it."

"Um, are we just going to ignore the animal amenity popping out of Mack's forehead then? Because… I'll admit, I'd have a pretty hard time with that."

"Or maybe we're ignoring that there's no way Skye can move much of anywhere," said Mack as he observed her state.

"Can so!" she bit back immediately, scowling. "I won't be the one to drag anyone down. I'm sure I can beat Mr. Cow here."

"Skye, try to calm down," said Coulson. Her anger was coming out once again and though he knew there was little he could do to control a traumatized, drug-induced person's emotions, he could hope to focus her. "You know you're hurt."

It was all too apparent too. _She_ might as well have had some large pointy object protruding out of her own head for the blatancy of it. Every time she spoke it was labored and her breaths came in pants.

"Yeah, but I'm not a damsel in distress. I'll keep up. I might just… hang back if we run into any fights. Maybe Mack can just stampede them down."

Mack sighed. "You aren't done yet?"

"Trust me, there's plenty more where that came from, oh master of nicknames."

As much as their banter was uplifting, Coulson couldn't help but want to get a start on looking for the cure to help Skye. He hated to see her in pain and soon it would be worse.

You know what didn't help? A large, formidable net swooping down out of the blue, covering Skye and hauling her to the ceiling.

They called out to her immediately, even grasping at the web before it had retracted, but it had all happened far too quickly.

"It's ok guys!" Skye assured them soon enough, after hanging there long enough for the net to slow its shifting. Her hands clung to the object as she peered down at them. "I mean… my back still hurts and now I appear to be the fresh catch of the day, but I'm ok." She took another deep breath, the long sentence perhaps winding her. "Right… so I know I said I'm not a damsel in distress, but…"

"We'll get you down!" Coulson hollered up at her.

"Thanks," she breathed, almost in relief. As if they were going to consider leaving her. With that reassurance she leaned back in the net, letting herself relax despite the situation.

Coulson couldn't help but think it was the poison and drugs keeping Skye so placid and inattentive. He didn't like it.

"Uh, sir," said Mack. " _How_ are we going to get her down?"

Coulson shrugged. "I'm not sure. I actually had a tool in my hand but I'd rather not use that limb at all if we can…. If we can avoid it."

Coulson hoped his pause seemed to be caused by the fact that he was nervous for something to come, and not that he'd happened to catch Mack's bullhorns in his sights once again. They just… caught him off guard.

"Whoa, Coulson!" Skye shrieked suddenly, bracing herself against the net.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Ok, so she was still in a net hovering about twenty feet off the ground, but just moments earlier she wasn't immediately alarmed by that.

"It uh…" she started, unsurely. "I thought it moved again. Never mind." She paused. "You know how when you're trying to go to sleep and you feel like you're falling so you sort of jerk? It was kind of like-"

Then she yelped again.

"Skye!" shouted Mack in clear concern.

But Skye was already gone, being shot away by the fast-moving net that Phil could now see was on some sort of pulley system.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Coulson. They both ran to trail the thing that was quite literally zooming through the air. They'd kept up with it ok.

Until it disappeared into the ceiling.

"Coulson!" Skye cried one last time with disarming fear, before vanishing upwards. He supposed it made sense for the thing to take her into the ceiling then, as the net's path had been cut short by an abrupt wall. But it was still not good.

"No…" he whispered.

What were they supposed to do? Skye had been poisoned and they were supposed to be getting the antidote. If they took her away there was no way Phil could get her the cure in time.

"Mack, we need to get her back now. Start looking for something to climb-"

"There's a door right here," he said. "It looked like the thing carrying her went sideways… if it came back down, she could be in this room."

Coulson wasn't entirely keen on going into random door led by mysterious nets carrying his agents, but there was no way he wouldn't check it out.

"Let's go."

Mack pushed on the door handle he'd already been keeping a grip on so that it opened wide.

And showed another door.

But not just a door. A sort of lift door, with cage bars behind it. Something that would ensure whatever was being put inside would not be able to come back out the way it had came.

Then it hit him. He knew exactly where they were because Skye had described it to him mere hours earlier.

"This is the arena," said Coulson, but remembered Mack had only heard part of the story. "They forced Skye and Lincoln to fight other gifteds in here."

"They brought her back to the exact same place?" asked Mack, making Coulson only feel worse that he'd let Skye slip away so quickly. "Man, that's messed up."

Coulson nodded in agreement. He then saw a switch on the wall and hit it immediately, causing only the back part of the door to open.

"Only one of us can go inside," he said. "The other has to stay out here to operate this."

"I'll go," Mack said readily.

"I would normally agree with you, but I'm guessing we both know what's going to happen in there." Phil held up his hand. "I have no idea what this thing can do, but whatever it does, it's dangerous." He dropped his arm and looked up at Mack in all seriousness. "If I'm facing anyone that has the slightest part to play in taking Skye again, that's really all I care about."

"Right," Mack said, nodding. Coulson stepped in. "Give 'em hell."

Mack slammed his hand on the switch and closed Coulson inside the small space. After hitting it again the next door and bars opened up.

Coulson walked into the large arena, stands desolate and dismembered as though abandoned long ago. He supposed it _had_ been months.

There was still all that Skye had described. The comfy box for Kane to sit in, the dirt floor, the scoreboard- where a small, unconscious figure had been draped.

"Skye!" Coulson exclaimed, running forward.

He was distracted, quite so, by the rumbling run of a man bolting from the other area door. He cut in front of Coulson who stopped far short of Skye.

"Can't let you do that," he said.

"Carl Creel," Coulson whispered in awe. "They got you back."

The man laughed, almost hysterically. "Of course they did! When am I ever free, thanks to you people," he spat. "First Hydra, SHIELD, the government and now _this."_

Phil held out a hand to placate him. "Think about this, Mr. Creel. You're not being controlled by Hydra anymore, and when we get out of here SHIELD can help you!"

He smiled cynically. "You know, I usually hate this. That they make me do this. Hurt innocents, kids!" he exclaimed, his hand motioning for Skye. "But getting back at one of the people who ruined my life… it might not be so bad."

Phil thought the redemption boat had pretty much sailed at that point, and began mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

Creel reached down, touched the floor, and began to dematerialize.

Not completely. But his skin shifted into particles as he became akin to dirt. Actually, Phil knew he was becoming exactly dirt.

Coulson wasn't entirely sure why he would do that – dirt wasn't particularly strong- until he morphed his hand. He was able to deconstruct it with such a versatile material, apparently.

Phil could barely move before the hand wrapped around his throat like a snake. It squeezed him easily, the rough dirt tendrils morphing and moving beneath him.

Creel threw him to the ground, advancing immediately for the next strike. But Coulson shot his hand out. His _new_ hand.

He wasn't even entirely sure what it was going to do. He'd tried to get it back to the knife that had cut Skye out of her prison earlier. The one that was hot and sharp.

He thrust it out and up, slicing Creel right through his arm. The particles of Creel's skin moved around Coulson's strike, though it did seem to melt or make some of the man's arm hot. Creel cried out and Coulson was able to use the distraction to get to his feet.

But then…

Creel changed again. To metal. Glowing red hot metal that Coulson could only match to a small portion with his hand.

And when you're faced with the sight of a man that could virtually not be defeated and kill you with one touch, you sort of begin to lose hope. That everything was a lost cause. That losing your hand really had been only a bad thing and the cool gadgets that came with it didn't matter.

Because clearly he was going to die.

In his peripherals he saw Skye move. She'd regained consciousness, at least in part, and looked up at him with tired eyes. He'd told her not to give up, just a little while ago. He heard Mack behind him, screaming and chanting for Coulson not to surrender.

So he didn't.

Coulson wasn't entirely sure how, but brought the sharp ball that had poisoned Skye back into play. He supposed it had to do with thinking about the object as that seemed to be what was working.

He held it out for Creel to see. "Hey, I know my robotic hand," he lied. "And I happen to know that if hot, scolding knife is paper, then spikey ball is scissors."

He charged at Creel with his weapon held forward. The man grasped his wrist to stop him.

His _wrist_ , not his hand.

Coulson couldn't help the pained shout that burst through him as he burned. But, his plan hadn't completely failed. Creel still couldn't help but grab the shiny ball and absorb its effects.

He let go of Coulson and fell to the ground.

"What… what is that?" he asked, trembling. He grabbed the ground and morphed to dirt immediately, but it was clear the damage had been done.

"Poison," Phil answered sadly. "I'm sorry, you left me no choice."

He laughed hysterically. "You know, that girl was left with the same choice…" Creel choked out, shaking and trembling. "and she- she…"

He couldn't get the words out. The poison must have spread through his body much faster than it had to Skye because he only coughed a few more moment. Then he was still.

Coulson couldn't be positive the man was dead, but it sure seemed that way. He hoped it he wasn't. Carl really had just gotten the short straw many paths of life, even if Coulson hadn't realized it enough to try and tend to the man in the past.

But he couldn't dwell long, because out of the two dying people in the room Skye was certainly his focus.

He ran to her unmoving form, terrified he'd find just as still of a heart. He didn't. It pulsed, she was alive. Her back was a swollen lump and her broken breaths were labored, but she was alive.

Coulson prepared to carry her back to Mack. He had no clue what they could do for her, but their best chance was when they were together-

"Congratulations, Phillip Coulson. You have defeated the first challenge."

Coulson glared up at the AI, nearly snarling. "I don't accept congratulations for killing men!"

CAMI paused. "Does this infer that Phillip Coulson does not want his prize?"

His face softened, his hand still lying on Skye's body in preparation to lift her. "What prize?"

"The antidote."

Coulson's eyebrows rose in shot. Already, they were giving him the cure? What would be the prize of the other challenges?

He decided it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The wall opened up beside him to reveal a small syringe. Coulson dove for it only to be immediately struck by a forcefield type wall.

"What the-"

"CAMI is not certain Phillip Coulson wants his prize."

"Yes. Yes! I want it!"

The forcefield immediately blinked away in a shimmer and Phil grabbed for the syringe.

"Where does it go? Will she be fine once I give it to her?"

"This is the end of CAMI's programming, here. Good luck with the next challenge."

"Wait!" he called, but the blue light blinked away.

"Damn it!" he muttered, preparing the plunger. He didn't know anything about it, but by Skye's current state she didn't have a lot of time left. He pushed it into the area of her back that had been hurt.

The result was… nearly instantaneous. The purple stopped progressing and perhaps even dimmed. Skye's eyes opened soon after. They were wild and panicked.

"Hey."

"Hi," she said in a small voice, nearly breathless. Scared. "We're still here?"

Coulson felt his heart break as he nodded.

She scowled, her face the makeup of an angry child. But he knew there was so much more depth behind her emotions that that. She breathed in shallow strokes and Coulson was certain it was the signs of an oncoming panic attack.

"Skye, the AI told me this was an antidote. That you're not sick anymore."

He wasn't sure about that. Maybe it only slowed the process, how could he know?

But Skye didn't seem to react to the information at all. She took a deep breath, all of a sudden. "I need Lincoln," she choked out. "I need everyone. But I _need_ Lincoln!"

"Ok, we'll find them. We'll find him."

"This isn't fair to him," she said, shaking her head. "I should be there-"

"We'll find him Skye," he repeated. "We'll go get Mack and then we'll find the rest of them."

A strange noise occurred then. Somewhat like a "vwarp" sounding thing, causing Skye and Coulson to turn their heads to face whatever threat it was.

Turned out it wasn't a threat.

Simmons, as if out of nowhere, was standing before them in the middle of the arena.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Moving the story along a bit faster than I had imagined... but I feel like you guys want Lincoln and Skye together sooner. Uh.. about Mack's 'power'... I felt like at least one of them needed to be slightly ridiculous, as I wanted the powers as varied as possible.


	47. Lame Ducks

**Author's Note** : Timberius is a name taken from the comics. I would not have made it so close to Tobias (Kane's first name) but that was already his name xD

* * *

 _Previously: Fitz and Bobbi woke up together. They discovered Fitz had the power of technopathy and Bobbi can control colors. Last we saw them, an Inhuman named Timberius wrapped them up with plants._

* * *

"Fitz are you ok?" Bobbi whispered.

Leo nodded his head. It was all he could do, mouth still wrapped up from that guy's powers. The situation had gone from scary to terrifying as the threat manifested in front of their faces.

Unlike Kane and despite his flamboyant first appearance, this Timberius guy didn't like talking as much as the other villain.

He certainly seemed quite as psychopathic though.

He'd been circling them for minutes, sizing them up it seemed, then walked around the room. Bobbi stayed silent and Fitz couldn't use his words, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Let's see, who wants to fight first…" the man drawled.

"Well," Bobbi started, "do you want a challenge or an easy out? Because we can give you either."

Her voice was strong and flippant enough, but Bobbi's tough girl act was undermined by the way she dangled and spun in a slow circle. Fitz knew he was in the same boat and couldn't help but feel ridiculous. It was a good thing his mouth was tied shut; he wouldn't know what to say that would sound brave as opposed to silly at the moment.

The man walked up to Bobbi. "Oh, I'd take the challenge. Considering neither will actually be challenging. You're both too green."

Bobbi shrugged - best she could in the circumstances. "Then why bother?"

"Kane asked it of me," he answered plainly.

"And you listen to him because…? Seems pretty coo-coo to me. And you look like you could be the guy in charge."

The man hesitated before answering, and flashed her an amused smile even before that. "I have my reasons. But I don't prefer speaking so much." He raised a hand a slashed the air. A moment later, Bobbi came crashing to the floor. "But thank you for volunteering."

Morse gingerly picked herself up and Leo could see the way she was trying to hide her leg injury. He couldn't help her now.

"You sure you don't want to play first?" Timberius asked at the same moment he waved his hand. Fitz's vine retracted. He could speak.

Fear froze his throat.

"I…"

"It's ok Fitz," Bobbi said with determination, her eyes glued on the gifted. "I got this."

"Eager, I see. Guess you'll have to wait your turn," the man said to Leo, then brought his full attention to Bobbi. "Go on; I'll let you have the first blow."

"Yeah?" she said. "How _sweet."_

On her last word she jumped forward with legs kicked out so that they hit him square in the stomach. He clearly hadn't been expecting the speed and jerked from the surprise hit. Leo hadn't expected it either, not with Bobbi's leg being the way it was, but she kept up easily, throwing swinging punch and kick one after the other.

The man finally collected himself well enough to call a vine down from the ceiling. He hooked a leg through and grabbed onto it, lifting himself up before Bobbi could land another blow.

"I'll admit, I was expecting you to try fumbling with your new powers, but I see why you opted for your physicality," he said, rubbing his chin where a particularly harsh blow hit.

"Great. How about we get back to it?"

"Of course," he said, raising an arm.

Bobbi was ready for the vines this time. They lashed out at her like rattlesnakes snapping and whipping to try and get a grip. She dodged and swiveled and retaliated, but it didn't take overly long before one of them managed a grip on her leg.

Timberius moved his hand in a quick sweep and Bobbi went flying.

The vine had flung her into the wall, leaving her to crash into the tech and plants beneath her.

"Bobbi!" Fitz called, suddenly trying to wriggle out of the impenetrable plants.

She was just picking herself up when a plant coiled around her wrist and dragged her across the ground, before throwing her once again against the opposite wall.

She was slower, _much_ slower now than when she'd started, but she was able to pick herself up before the next coil got to her.

It didn't matter.

One large vine wove around her legs and Bobbi was too rattled to so much as defend herself. She was pulled forward and dragged on her back towards the man, who lowered the vine tethered to the ceiling he was resting on.

"Don't you see? You have to use your powers!" he told her. "I hope you weren't supposed to be the challenging one…"

"She's not!" Fitz called out without a second thought. "That would be me."

"Fitz…" Bobbi moaned. She clearly didn't want him to do it, but she wasn't the strong one at the moment. That guy was right; the only way to beat him was to attack from afar.

Fitz was the only one here who could do that.

"Perfect…" the man mumbled, the vine pulling Bobbi backwards until she hit the wall once again. But it wasn't to injure her this time. She'd fallen into a small grove, the branches, twigs and vines wrapping over her until she was near completely cocooned, save for her head.

Leo was dropped from his upside-down position.

"Fitz!" Bobbi shouted. "Fitz, don't!"

But he was ready. He could do this. And as much as he cared for Bobbi it wasn't even just her giving him determination.

Jemma was in this place somewhere. She was in here, scared and possibly dealing with new powers. Probably being forced to fight, and she could be alone.

He _had_ to get to her.

Fitz turned on the man, nerve steeled and ready.

"Well, I'll of course give you the same courtesy I gave your companion," Timberius said, gesturing forward. "After you."

"Sure, Timber."

The man scoffed. "Wow. Is 'Timberius' too hard for you to pronounce?"

"Not exactly. I just thought it would be fitting… seeing as you're gonna do a lot of _falling_!"

Fitz pushed from behind himself with a swoop of his arms. One of the circuit boards jiggled, but it did not fly forward.

Timberius laughed. "Dang kid. I think you may want to try focusing more on your fighting than your pun-"

WHAM!

Fitz'd quickly brought forth the object from behind Timberius, smashing him on the back of the head so he fell forward onto his knees.

While the man was distracted from the hard hit Fitz continued to barrel objects forward, sheer adrenaline surely helping him out with his powers. Soon enough the man covered in the circuit boards and broken computer pieces. Leo was quite sure he'd run out of equipment.

Bobbi was beaming, but still apprehensive as Fitz tried to force the technology down on the man. He was straining, and with nothing else to pile on it was difficult to maintain.

The mound of junk moved. Once and twice, and then gained fervor before nearly exploding open.

"Agh!" Timberius shouted, bursting through the rubble as vines flailed around him. Anger splayed on his face as he drove his hand forward, the climbing plant reaching for Fitz in haste. Leo tried to throw more technology but the man dodged it, and soon the vine was coiled around his whole body. Squeezing.

"Pretty talented for a newbie," rasped Timberius. "A surprising challenge, but I still prefer to win," he emphasized, and the coil squeezed on Leo's body. He groaned loud.

"Timberius!" Bobbi shouted. "Timberius you've already won, you don't have to kill him!"

"Don't worry girl," he said, still staring intently at Fitz as he strangled him. "You may be next but I'll try to keep you around longer. Wouldn't want to be bored… again."

"Damn it, stop-"

Fitz's vision was starting to fail him from lack of air, but what cut off Bobbi's words was bright. It was bright and somewhat hard to miss.

A fireball?

Fitz was dropped immediately as the lit sphere zoomed passed Timberius' face. The man seemed terrified of the thing, completely losing focus on Fitz and looking for the source.

Leo was interested in who or what was there, but he was also very concerned for getting out of the man's line of fire. He crawled away, hobbling over to Bobbi's nest in the corner.

"Who's there?" demanded Timberius. "Show yourself!"

Another flame, and Leo jerked his head down at the sound of impact. It careened with the other plants in the room. Timberius screamed.

"Don't hurt them!" he shrieked, apparently speaking of the flora. "Come out, you coward!"

Fitz made his way to Bobbi and quickly began undoing the vines. With Timberius somewhat preoccupied, the vines had some slack and he was able to pull them apart relatively easily. But the flames were coming closer to them, smoke filling the room.

"We need to get out of here," Bobbi muttered, looking around. "Even if Timberius is gone we'll-"

"-suffocate. Yeah, I know."

The man was terrified, almost traumatized, as his plants lit up the room. "Stop!" he wailed out, seeming unable to control them now. They twitched and shook.

"Sorry I'm late for the party, but I think it's time to heat things up."

Grant Ward lit up fire in his hand and twirled, easily as if he'd had the power his entire life, before ripping it away violently.

Timberius covered his face and his vines moved inward to help, but the flame lit through the plants. He screamed once again as he burned, crisp and quickly as the flora he was made of. Within mere seconds the man was reduced to ash.

Ward cocked his head and studied the pile momentarily before walking over to Bobbi and Fitz.

Leo began rushing the process even more to rid Bobbi of her binds. Soon enough she wriggled her hands free to help, but not before Ward was on top of them.

"Let me help-"

"Go away," growled Bobbi. The room crackled as it burned and all heads turned towards the ceiling.

"That's a great plan but I'd prefer us all to move."

"We're not going anywhere with you!" they shouted at the same time, which also happened to be about the moment Bobbi was freed. She stood.

Ward picked himself up and huffed. "Fine."

Then he turned on his heel and left.

They watched him leave for long moments, slightly puzzled by his quick agreement.

"That's the only exit…" muttered Fitz. "Do we follow him?"

A bar finally had taken enough heat and cracked above, the two reaching for each other to pull them out of the way. Hands still on one another's arms, they looked back at the piling rubble where they'd just been standing.

"Pretty sure we have to," Bobbi said, giving Fitz a tug. He didn't move. "I don't like it either but it's that or die. Let's move!" She pulled once again, and he allowed himself to get going.

Because what he wouldn't allow was being hurt again by that man.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry no Skye or Lincoln! But I've just written the next chapter... and they do indeed both show up ;)


	48. Elephant in the Room

_Previously: Previously: Coulson killed Carl Creel in order to get to Skye, where he was offered an antidote to her previously poisoned condition. She was becoming horrified at the fact that she was back in this place when Jemma showed up._

 _A girl named Tessa worked at the museum Skye and Lincoln were forced into; she was the tour guide and Kane's helper._

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Simmons shrieked, moments after appearing in the room. She was facing away from them and was nervously observing her immediate surroundings. Skye wasn't entirely sure when she'd gotten into the arena, but she was sure as hell happy to see her friend.

Skye was still choking back tears. "Jemma?"

She spun around. "Skye? Coulson! Oh thank god you're alright." Jemma began running towards them.

Another "vwarp" noise later, she was… right in front of them?

"Whoa!" shouted Skye.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jemma exclaimed and huddled her arms around herself. "I don't know how to control it!"

Skye was puzzled for only a moment before her face contorted to rage. "Kane did this to you?" she demanded, standing up with her anger. Coulson helped haul her though.

Simmons nodded. "I suppose…"

"Is it permanent?" asked Coulson.

"I… I don't know."

Skye didn't know either. Skye didn't know what to _think._ She'd wanted to help people adjust to their powers, to help them learn they were a burden… but Simmons was never supposed to have powers! She wasn't inhuman. At least… Skye didn't think so.

"How did this happen?" said Skye.

"Surgery? The… _CAMI_ said surgery. She went on that mine was easier because I'd gone into the monolith. "

"They did something to Mack too," said Coulson. "But his is more… visible."

"Oh, May!" Jemma exclaimed as though just remembering. "She has empathetic powers. Hunter hasn't shown signs yet, and Lincoln's-"

"Lincoln?" Skye uttered in urgency. "You've seen Lin- you've seen them, too?"

Skye was concerned for everyone, really. It sounded like Kane wasn't only using them to play a game, but as though they were test subjects in an experiment. Clearly he happened to _enjoy_ watching the mice suffer as they'd try to figure out the puzzle.

But Lincoln had been her rock. And as much as she wanted to admit she yearned for all of them equally, there was something in her heart that told her she _needed_ to see him.

"If you've seen Mack, I'm afraid the only ones I haven't seen are Fitz or Bobbi."

"Raina?" inquired Coulson.

"Oh. No I've… I've not seen her either." Jemma glanced at Coulson's wrist, causing Skye's eyes to flick that way as well.

"Hey, what happened?" Skye exclaimed. Simmons lifted his sleeve.

"Creel. Apparently his body could change temperature as well as substance."

"Creel?" asked Skye. "When did you see him? Is he-? Oh."

Skye had begun surveying the room when Coulson had brought up the man. And he was there, but the hacker was fairly certain he wouldn't be waking up.

"Hey!" came a shout from the side. "What's going on in there?"

"That's Mack," Coulson explained. "Probably should clue him in."

"But your wrist!"

"It's fine," Coulson insisted. He then yanked his shirt so that a portion tore off, quickly wrapping it around the red area. "See?"

"No but…" Jemma sighed. "Honestly I don't know what else I could do for it here anyway."

"Right. So let's go see Mack and figure out our next move."

The girls nodded and they began walking to the edge of the arena.

"Is everyone ok?" Skye asked Jemma quietly as they walked.

"Well yes, but considering the circumstances… it's just odd." She paused, then looked up to Skye imploringly. "No signs of Fitz?"

Oh god, poor Jemma. This was a horrific place not to know where your best friend was. To not know where someone you cared so deeply about was. What was happening to him.

But as much as Skye wanted to give Simmons good news, she had to shake her head.

"Simmons!" shouted Mack. "They found you?"

"She found us," said Coulson.

Jemma might have said something then, but the scientist's gaping mouth and wide eyes showed she was too distracted.

"Mack… your… your head!" she stuttered as he held the door open for them.

He sighed. "Here I was hoping you wouldn't notice…"

"Hah," scoffed Skye. "How could she _not_ notice?"

Simmons looked uncomfortable as Coulson just leaned into Skye and whispered, "sarcasm."

"Oh." She coughed, regaining composure. "Uh, well, Jemma's one to talk! She has… moving quickly powers?" Skye said uncertainly, realizing she wasn't entirely sure what had happened.

"I think it may be short-range teleportation? I'm not positive… it activates more when I'm near walls…"

"That how you got in here?" asked Mack. She nodded.

"We have to get to the rest of them," said Coulson. "Simmons, know where to start?"

"Yes. Yes I think so," she said. "Follow me."

 _Vwarp!_

"Oh," said Coulson.

Because Simmons was gone.

"There's a trail leading around the arena," said Mack, pointing. The air seemed to be off-colored nearly. As though tinted to the hues of Jemma's clothes.

"A… trail? A Simmons trail?" asked Skye.

"Look at the air," Mack said, pointing. "It's disfigured."

Coulson shrugged. "Let's give it a shot."

Mack asking Skye about her injury was all that reminded her that she'd ever had it. The poison had completely gone away and she felt fine.

She didn't understand why they'd do that.

Since it had been such a short-term incentive, she wondered if there were other incentives that were going to pop up along the way. Skye feared for every single one of her friends.

"Skye!"

She halted at the voice.

"Lincoln?" she gasped.

Ok, she might have feared for this one just a _little_ more.

Her mind went blank for a moment as she ran forward and wrapped him into a hug. They'd been hanging to each other so much the day they had been rescued, even when she'd thought to herself that she was being too clingy. Now that seemed ridiculous. She had _already_ been separated from him!

She wasn't planning on letting it happen again any time soon.

Skye sighed in disappointment as she rubbed over Lincoln's gloved hands with her own and couldn't help but sigh. They were disabled again, birds with clipped wings.

And now it was as though Kane had stuck said wings onto her friends, but they were struggling to fly.

Soon enough the friends that Simmons had mentioned earlier came trotting forward. May had cuffs on, which made sense given what Jemma had said. But Hunter did to. He probably had powers now as well, even if he hadn't shown signs of it yet.

Skye couldn't _believe_ this was happening.

"Oh good, the gang's all here," commented Hunter, glancing around. "Wait, where's Bobbi?"

"She wasn't with them," explained Simmons. "Neither was Fitz…"

Hunter went from casually to angry in an instant.

"So is that was this is all about?" Hunter exclaimed. He searched the ceiling. "Is that was this is! All of us trying to find the people we care about before they're chopped to bits?"

There was a moment of silence as Hunter seethed. Almost surprisingly, CAMI showed up to answer.

"'Chopped to bits' is too precise to be an accurate presumption, Lance Hunter."

"Are they in danger?" asked Jemma desperately. The two Englanders clearly were the ones with the most to be nervous about. Skye moved closer to Lincoln.

"They are in danger. They are in the game. This game is dangerous. You are in danger, as well."

"Why?" Skye bit out. "I don't understand!"

But then again, she'd never understood. Why had her life been turned upside down for amusement and profit? It had never been a fair trade.

"Experimental programming," said CAMI. "After working for Tivan, Tanaleer at his earth-based museum, Kane, Tobias, worked out how to make more profit. You are all running the beta of the game." She paused, and Skye could have sworn it was for dramatic effect. "You are not all predicted to survive."

"And in order to survive at all we have to kill, right?" Lincoln said presumptively, holding Skye's hand harder, making her realize he'd never let her go in the first place.

"There is zero chance of survival if the players do not end lives."

"Then maybe we should quit now," Skye muttered venomously, damn sick of sacrificing her humanity.

"Whoa, hold up!" said Hunter. "No thanks. I fully intend to find Bobbi and get the hell out of here, no matter what."

"This is insane…" mumbled Jemma quietly. She was nearly crying. "This is insane!"

CAMI beeped. "This was not an inquiry. CAMI will deactivate, now."

"Wait! What about my powers? Do I have powers?" screeched Hunter.

But the light was gone and gave no answer.

"Seriously!" he looked around at everyone. "Am I the only one without bloody powers?"

"Calm down," said Mack. "You've got the cuffs on, you probably do."

"Not that it's necessarily a good thing…" May said grouchily, arms stretched across her chest. Odd sight.

Hunter's mouth was gaping as he examined himself. "Holy… how in the hell did I not notice that sooner?"

Mack then crossed his arms. "A talent in being extremely unobservant?"

Hunter scowled. "Well that's just rude… man Mack. Never known you to be so-"

"Bullheaded!" yelped Skye. The whole team looked at her. She realized she'd been a little too enthusiastic and sort of receded into herself. "I… it's just, I used that one already."

"Ah, of course you did," said Hunter, then paused. And smirked. "What a bunch of bull."

Skye smiled, though was possibly the only one. Everyone else was basically in the middle of a collective groan.

"You're both going to get jacked in the face if you keep this up," Mack threatened.

"Twice," added May. Right. She was probably feeling what Mack was feeling…

"May, how are you?" asked Skye in concern.

The woman let annoyance play on her face. More visible emotion than Skye had ever seen, really. "Been better, Skye. How are you doing? Having fun?"

Skye winced. Who the heck was so annoyed here that was making her act that way?

Well… maybe all of them. Frustrated and scared and annoyed. So May was feeling it times seven.

Skye nodded. "I've been better too. I wish… we were still home."

Apparently she caused some awkward feeling because silence took hold as the team looked over everyone, not needing to be an empath or a mind reader to share the thought.

"What's the game plan, then?" asked Mack.

Coulson shook his head. "I don't know. I don't even know what we're supposed to be doing…"

"Finding Bobbi!" Hunter insisted around the same time Jemma exclaimed "finding Fitz of course!"

Phil nodded. "Ok, so we have a goal in mind. Good start."

"And the rest of them?" asked May. "Ward's here, somewhere. Naja, Raina… all the inhumans."

"They could be players like us," mused Lincoln. "Or… obstacles."

"Or perhaps Kane is saving them said we're apart of the beta test, remember?" said Simmons. "We're clearly expendable."

What followed those words was all too perfect of timing, and Skye wouldn't be surprised if Kane was behind some set of controls to make it so well-done. Because the moment Jemma finished the word 'expendable," the floor beneath their feat decided to take a little field trip. It disappeared.

Skye yelped as she fell, still holding onto Lincoln when they descended. It wasn't too far, she surmised, perhaps ten or fifteen feet. But her rump still hurt when it hit the ground.

She looked up immediately and watched the ceiling close them in.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked, finally getting a look around. In doing so she realized that 'everyone' wasn't much of any of them. Only Lincoln and Hunter had plummeted with her.

"Fine, fine…" mumbled Hunter. "Could do with some nice powers to break my fall though."

She realized he was joking, but had no time for smiles as she searched the face of the man next to her. "You ok?"

"Been through worse," he assured her. They helped each other off the ground of the oddly decorated room.

It had bright pink walls with white polka dots accompanied by a red and pink bed. There was even a pink dresser in the shape of a heart.

To top it off, what Skye could only explain as the real-life version of Strawberry Shortcake came hurdling towards them.

"Visitors!" the pink-haired girl screamed, clapping her hands. Her frilled dress swayed as she advanced. "It is so nice to meet you! I've never had visitors. Of course, I've only had this room for, hmm… a day! But then I never had visitors before at my last place either. Though that had been the point of course!"

Skye recognized this girl, she thought. After sharing a look with Lincoln, it was confirmed she wasn't just seeing things. His face easily told that he knew her as well. After staring at Lincoln for a little too long –his eyes were enticing, ok?- Skye turned back to the girl.

"Tessa?" Skye inquired, cutting off the girl's rambling. Skye wasn't even sure what the girl was going on about… something to do with cookies?

Her mouth gaped. "Oh, no! Silly… that's my twin!"

"Your twin?" asked Hunter. "Wait, I don't even know who _you_ are."

"Ah, I'm sorry I'm so sorry! I am Priya," she sang happily, and then curtsied. No joke. A low, holding-out-her-skirt, curtsy. She giggled. "Kane prefers me to be called Aphrodite, but he just loves those nicknames by the sound of it! Anyhow, would you all like some tea? And cookies! You never answered me about the cookies."

Priya beamed.

The rest of them blinked.

"Is this serious?" Hunter screeched. "What the hell is happening!"

"Serious? Nah, I think you are _too_ serious!" she laughed. "Sit. Sit! I'll get you some tea."

"I don't want any bloody tea!" exclaimed Hunter. "In hindsight, I can't believe I just said that…"

"C'mon Hunter," Skye scolded quietly. "We can get some information out of her."

"Yeah," agreed Lincoln. "She doesn't seem threatening."

Skye gave him a pitying look, but felt something akin to anger in her stomach at the naivety of such a phrase. Though, the longer she looked him over, she couldn't help but feel more like stroking his skin.

Wait what.

Skye shook her head of her own thoughts. "Lincoln, everything here is a threat. Don't forget that."

They'd all sat down at the small pink coffee table. (Skye almost missed it!) Pink princess soon brought them a tray full of tea and cookies. As she loaded them onto fine china to disperse for each of the SHIELD agents Skye couldn't help but wonder if she'd been drugged once again. Pink room and tea party? Definitely weird.

"Ah yes, this is nice," said Priya, settling into a seat. "So what are your names?" she asked daintily, sipping her tea.

"I'm Skye… and this is Lincoln and Hunter." They waved, awkwardly. The way Lincoln did it was adorable though. He almost twirled his fingers in succession. So cute!

"How nice! You seem lovely. I do hope we won't have to fight or something."

"You were told to fight us?" asked Lincoln.

"Hmm, not exactly. I was told someone may try to hurt me!"

"We won't," Skye promised, despite a warning look from Hunter. He really was prepared to do anything to get out of there.

"That's perfect!" she said. "I won't hurt you either."

Skye didn't understand. There was no door to this place… what were they doing in there?

"So, Tessa is your sister. She um… _worked_ at the place Lincoln and I were held…"

"I don't think she worked there willingly…" Priya mused. "The collector had her because he couldn't find me."

"Why would he want you?" asked Hunter. Skye was happy he'd had enough tact so not to add 'to plan his parties?' or something.

"For my power," she said simply, taking another sip from her cup. "When my sister went through Terrigenesis, her gift was… less than to be desired."

"Which was…?" asked Hunter.

"To mimic any accent she's shown," explained Priya. "It didn't excite the collector and he took her in as a slave instead of an artifact."

"That's horrible," Skye breathed.

"Really is... And he only kept her because he thought she could help get to me," she said, so casually. As though conditioned to look on the bright side or to have just stopped caring at all. "But I of course did not know this, shipped off as I'd been. No contact with living beings. Ever."

That… did not sound good. Because, as of the moment, they were living.

Lincoln, Hunter and Skye shared glances. Skye caught Lincoln's eyes in her gaze and felt her heart beat faster.

"Why's that?" said Hunter, his tone raising an octave. "Do tell, I'm quite curious."

"Well, my power is dangerous for me of course. If I were ever to be alone in a room with someone they would be persuaded to take me."

The story was turning dark, this girl's chipper tone adding to what was quickly becoming horrific.

"They'd want to kidnap you?" asked Lincoln. "Why?"

"Oh no. Not captured. Take… in the like… biblical sense? I think that's what it's called…"

Skye's eyes grew wide.

"It was never their fault!" Priya insisted on their behalf. "They were under my powers… my spell, as my father put it. That's why he took me away, so no one would touch me."

"So what is your power?" Skye asked, feeling near flushed. She wasn't' entirely sure why.

She also didn't get the answer from Priya, because Hunter began shouting in quite an urgent tone.

"Hands on the table. Hands on the bloody table!" Hunter suddenly ordered.

"What? Why?" asked Skye.

"Because I'm pretty certain I know what her powers are," Hunter said, eying at Lincoln and Skye's laps.

Skye gasped at the sight. She'd barely so much as felt Lincoln's hand… and it was kneading her inner thigh pretty insistently. She'd known in the back of her mind, she supposed, but it had seemed too natural to take note of.

She _certainly_ didn't notice her hands on the buttons to his pants…

Both inhumans shot their hands up and put them on the table instantly. Skye felt embarrassed… but syrupy feelings were beginning to intrude as she took in Lincoln's enticing form.

She wanted to do it again.

"Well," said Hunter nervously. "I suppose we know why Kane likes to call you Aphrodite."

* * *

Author's Note: I rushed Lincoln and Skye getting together because it appeeeeared people were waiting for StaticQuake! Tell me how ya like :)


	49. Sheep from the Goats

_Previously: Bobbi and Fitz were being attacked by a gifted when Ward showed up and saved them with his new fire power._

* * *

Bobbi could not stop gagging long seconds after they'd left the room. She could not, for literally the life of her, catch her breath.

"Just breathe, Bobbi," Fitz cooed into her ear.

 _I can't and that's basically the problem,_ she wanted to say, but had no voice.

Fitz was supporting her. Normally she dwarfed him, but hunched over to cough he easily laid a hand on her back.

Eventually her hacking dimmed to heaving and she was able to stand. Tears brimmed in her eyes, though.

"So, you guys want a team up after all?" came the casual voice. The all-too familiar nonchalance that had accompanied her pain in the past.

"No," she snapped. "We _told you_ to get away from us."

Ward cocked a brow. "But then you followed me," he pointed out.

"From a burning room!" Fitz screeched, glancing behind himself. "Which… is still in flames. Maybe we should move?"

"Wouldn't recommend going far," said Ward, crossing his arms. "That was the second obstacle I've faced today. Whole place is booby-trapped."

"If we wanted an opinion from you we'd have asked for it, and…" she took a deep breath, quickly running out of air from the sentence. "…we won't."

The hydra man scrutinized her. "Ok… you alright there?"

"She just inhaled loads of smoke, thanks to you," Fitz explained harshly.

"Thanks to…?" started Ward. "You _should_ be thanking me. I saved both your asses in there."

"But Bobbi's lung isn't healed yet. The smoke could have killed her!"

Ward looked interested, curious. He gazed over at Bobbi and she knew he'd put the pieces together. "Ah. My bullet did the damage, I take it," he said, stepping forward to her.

"And I have no intention of letting you do it again anytime soon," she snarled. "So back off."

Ward had the gall to chuckle. "You think you could stop me?" he asked darkly, gesturing to the hand he'd been chucking _fireballs_ with earlier.

Bobbi wasn't one to back down from taunts, from fights. From anything. But this man haunted her nightmares. He'd disabled her and he'd tried to take _Hunter_ from her. There was no way in hell she was going to let him see that she was scared, but her moment's hesitation of defending herself stemmed from that. It allowed him to continue talking, and worse, analyze her.

"Did they even give you a power?" he asked. "I'm guessing yes, based on what that AI thing told me. But then why would _you_ , this Wonder Woman SHIELD agent, not be able to defeat that mess of a guy… I'm thinking you might have gotten the short straw in the power exchange." She watched him light his hand as his face turned casual to dark. "So maybe don't test me-"

"And you don't _touch_ her!" Fitz screamed, throwing a fierce shove at Ward's chest. The fireball could have so easily burned him. "Don't even try to turn on those powers you don't know how to control!"

Bobbi didn't react quick enough to do anything, disarmed by his words. But it turned out she didn't have to. Ward just dropped his hands and stared at the engineer. He was heaving, standing protectively in front of her.

Fitz raised a finger. "You're not going to hurt anyone I care about ever again," he said. He was about to spew more angry words by the look of it, but instead just sighed. "It's not because I think I can take you," admitted Fitz, eyes wide and nervous. "Because I don't know if I can. But you… you at least pretended to care about us, about me, even after Hydra. I don't know if that's a lie or not, but if you care just know: if you threaten Bobbi you threaten me."

When did this happen? When did Bobbi become so weak she couldn't even use her voice and cunning as a weapon? Fitz was fighting her battles for her. In no way was she belittling Fitz, but that shouldn't fall onto him. In no way was he more qualified.

Except for that personal edge he had in the situation. Ward definitely hated Bobbi, but there he'd never shown signs of disliking Fitz.

"You're right, Fitz," said Ward. "I honestly think you may be the only agent from our BUS to make it here with your integrity intact. But, how about we call a truce? We put personal feelings aside to try and get out of this place."

"And afterwards?" Bobbi asked, perhaps foolishly. No way would Ward say he'd come willingly back into SHIELD's arms to be a prisoner. But then again, she'd like some assurances he wouldn't turn around and shoot her in the back.

"Cross that bridge when we come to it," he said. "If you remember, _I_ called out to SHIELD to help Skye. The fact that you locked me up just shows your bad hospitality."

Bobbi smiled in strain. "Or showcased your stupidity," she said innocently.

"Stop it," said Fitz. "Just stop talking and berating each other. It's not helpful."

 _And putting needles through my fingers was?_

Bobbi couldn't help the thought. Every time she looked at him, every time she thought of him she could feel it. The thought of losing Hunter rushed into her mind anew.

But, no. No, Fitz was right.

If Ward had some kind of personal connection, some kind of moral obligation to be of aid, riling him up would only lead to unsavory consequences.

Fitz sighed. "If you want, we can establish that you both hate each other and that any co-operation is out of necessity."

Bobbi frowned. "We're not five years old, Fitz."

He shrugged, clearly a little embarrassed. "That's what Jemma and I did when we weren't getting much done on our first partner project, back at the academy…" he cleared his throat. "Ok whatever. Let's just do this."

"Do what?" asked Bobbi. "What are we supposed to be doing?"

Right on time, a small, silver canister emerged from the ceiling. Glinting at them, Bobbi was sure it was meant to be a sort of spray bottle.

"Maybe deal with that?" guessed Fitz.

"Let's try not to," said Ward. "Move!"

He shoved them both. Though Bobbi despised his touch, she had to admit it was not out of place for what they'd agreed to.

Not that it mattered. The canister began to emit gasses quickly after they'd taken their first steps. It moved through the air quickly, Bobbi smelling the sickly sweet substance even as she attempted to hold her breath.

Then colors danced before her eyes, and she honestly didn't think it was from her powers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Made this a short chapter or the delay would have been longer, and it just would have been more Bobbi/Fitz/Ward stuff anyhow. It seems to me you guys like the other people, so I'll try to have a chapter up wuicker than usual and it's those people hanging out with Priya next!


	50. The Birds and the Bees

_Previously: Skye, Lincoln and Hunter met Priya, an Inhuman who turns anyone around her lustful._

* * *

Lincoln had stood up and taken himself as far away from Skye as possible. She hugged herself in the corner and he was doing nearly the same. He was so much more… uncomfortable now than he had been when inadvertently touching Skye. It was as though he hadn't noticed it before, but in the absence of her…. Well, he noticed it a lot.

"I'm sorry about that! Hopefully you two are a couple," said Priya. "If you're only showing signs of wanting one another that means you're probably attracted to each other anyway."

"This is why you were taken away?" Lincoln breathed harshly. "Because people would come after you?"

Priya nodded. "If I am the only person around to take."

This girl needed to stop talking about this so offhandedly. It was as though it were engrained into her brain, as though it were normal and perfectly fine to… to assault someone!

"Priya," Skye asked delicately, though her voice shook. "H-how long were you gone?"

She blinked innocently at Skye, smiling as though in a daze. "Since I was eleven. That is when I went through the mists, and it didn't take long to figure out my power was no blessing."

"You haven't seen your family since you were eleven?" Hunter asked, his voice cracking with more emotion than he usually cared to showcase.

"It was ok," she said. "I had animals! We had tea parties and played game… it was fun. But now I have you guys!"

She was so hopeful at the prospect of being with other humans, for a moment Lincoln truly did want to stay in this room with her forever. But he knew they couldn't.

"I'm sorry Priya," Lincoln told her. "We have to go. We have more friends to help…. We can't stay here."

She frowned. Momentarily. Then a half-hearted smile came back. "That's alright, I suppose. Mr. Kane just made it seem more permanent."

"Of course he did," scoffed Skye to herself. She then took in the girl. "Never listen to him. He enjoys making people feel bad."

"He let me pick out my room!" she insisted.

"He's using you," said Hunter, to which Priya looked confused. "People are nice when they're trying to get people to do things for them."

"Oh," she said sadly. "Well, I'm not trying to do that to you! I really just wanted cookies… and…"

"It's ok," Skye said in a rush, clearly feeling the effects still. "We know you didn't mean to. But, do you know how long it lasts?"

Priya beamed at the opportunity to fill Skye in on something she knew. "I do! For… forever!"

"What?" all three agents exclaimed.

"I mean it goes away a little bit once you give into it… but I guess you always feel it?" She giggled. "I'm not sure. That's just what I've been told!"

"Well… is there an antidote?" asked Lincoln desperately. He was already clammy and dizzy with want. He could not imagine feeling like this for the rest of his _life._

She put a hand to her lips. "Mmm, I didn't think so… But Kane told me if I die it might reverse the effects!" she exclaimed, quickly becoming still. Scared, for the first time. "Oh. Maybe… maybe that's why he thought people would want to hurt me…"

"We won't," Skye assured. Ok, was it just Lincoln or was she creeping closer to him?

He hoped she was. That would be nice.

"Speak for yourself," hissed Hunter quietly so Priya was out of earshot. "I think one girl's life is worth the three of us not assaulting everyone we set our eyes on!"

"Three of us?" Skye asked. "Do you… do you feel any urges?"

Hunter contemplated. "Actually… no."

"No?" asked Priya, her mouth wide in shock. She moved forward and without warning latched a hand onto Hunter's chin, inspecting his eyes. "You don't want to make out with anyone in here?"

"Erm, no?"

A smile that could rival the sun in brightness burst onto her face. "That's amazing! How are you doing that?" she asked, circling him as though there would be some sort of sign hanging from his back.

"I don't know! It's not like I've got any pow- oh."

"Oh?" mirrored Priya curiously.

"Maybe his powers are to not be affected by other powers," guessed Lincoln when Hunter didn't finish. He was doubled over now, his body felt tickly and warm and just _wrong._

"How bloody lame…" Hunter muttered.

"Are you kidding?" asked Skye. "That could be so helpful!"

"Listen, if you haven't noticed, we don't need another defensive player. You two are our only offence and you're powers are deactivated! I suppose Mack could be helpful… but who the hell knows what use his-"

Hunter was cut off, quite literally, as Priya planted her face on his mouth.

Lincoln looked over at Skye to gauge her reaction. It wasn't shock as he assumed to find. In fact, there wasn't much of a reaction at all. She was just standing there; eyes dilated, mouth wide and panting.

He wanted to do something about that.

He ran forward and kissed her hungrily. She returned it with equal eagerness and ran her hands all over his body, quickly going for his shirt.

"No no no. _Hell_ to the no!"

Lincoln was ripped away from Skye, though he was putting up such a fight that Hunter had to throw him to the ground to harness enough force to get him off of her. Skye whimpered at the loss of contact.

"No kissing! This is a no snogging zone!" Hunter insisted. He turned to Priya. "And you. What the hell was _that_?"

"I was curious! Thought maybe the contact would start something…" she said, smiling from beneath her eyelashes. "Did it?"

"No! I do not want to kiss you or anything in the like." He paused, his face paling. "You… you're eighteen right? I didn't just kiss a minor…"

"I'm pretty sure I'm twenty-two," she chirped.

"Pretty sure? How is that something you don't just know?"

"Nah, I understand," Skye agreed as she shrugged in Hunter's grip. He'd kept hold of her arm for good measure. "I thought I was twenty-five until a couple months ago…"

"Ok fair point, I suppose… still think it's a bit messed up."

"Hah. That's what I said when I found out."

She was almost in a daze, drugged up. But he supposed that was normal for someone on aphrodisiacs. He certainly didn't feel right when they were dosing him for those…

Those dreams.

"Holy crap," Lincoln breathed suddenly, clutching his head.

"What is it?" Skye asked and rushed forward, but stopped herself before she got too close.

"This is a hallucination."

"Oh no, Lincoln… No, it's not."

Her face played worry, concern, pity, nervousness…

Which would make sense in their current predicament, wouldn't it? She would be scared to think her friend was going off his rocker in this situation.

But was it real, or not?

Lincoln strode up to Priya and Skye grabbed his hand, stopping him in case he was going to hurt the girl. The sparks her touch sent through him were instantaneous.

Hunter broke through them once again. "No. No touching! Bad inhumans; nobody touch!"

"Why wouldn't he use you before?" Lincoln heaved, ignoring the Brit completely. "Why wouldn't he use you when they were trying to get Skye and I to sleep together in the first place?"

Priya shrugged, and played with the drawstrings on her dress coyly. "I don't know… I was in hiding. I don't know why he found me when he did."

"So you've just met Kane not too long ago?"

She nodded happily. "Yes! He contacted me through a screen and used robots to pick me up. Said he could take me to a place where I could be with other people. People like me."

Skye rubbed her face in her hands. "This is horrible. If anyone else gets affected and decides they don't want to feel this way forever, they could kill her."

Priya giggled. "I told you, you're just feeling really bad now because you haven't given in to it yet. Just keep a boy around to use a few times a day-"

Lincoln shook his head. "Please stop talking."

"Well this is normal, isn't it?" Priya asked. "My father always said that these things just weren't meant for children. But we're adults. Feel free to sleep with each other if you want!"

Every time the poor misguided girl suggested these things it only made Lincoln want to tug Skye closer. Normally the thought of being out in the open would be disgusting. He knew that, knew it in the back of his mind… but it just wasn't registering.

"Oh good lord," Hunter said, grabbing the girl by the shoulder so she faced him fully. "Birds and the bees speed round: one, it is certainly _not_ normal to do that in front of other people. Number two, yeah adults may talk about sex… but not seriously. Not _personally._ Three, three…. hmm, well maybe I covered it."

Skye perked up. "Um, how about it's good to actually want to be with a person as opposed to a love spell?"

"Ah yeah, good one," Hunter agreed. "That's number three."

Priya was giving him the look of someone who'd just been told pigs could fly. "What does any of that have to do with the birds and the bees?" she asked.

Hunter blinked. "Jesus! Did you not have internet?"

Priya shook her head with a happy grin. "Nope. Lots of books my father gave me though. Fabric for sewing…"

Hunter threw up his hands in exasperation. "She's bloody Snow White."

"Oh yes! That is one of the books I had."

Lincoln scoffed. "You hallucinations have to admit this is just a little too perfect for real life."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "You. Have. Electric. _Powers._ How is this any more wonky?"

He shrugged. "It's too good of a story."

"That's because Kane's creating it," Skye said. "Weaving this for entertainment. I'm sure of it."

"Well-" Lincoln started, but was cut off by a _'vwarp!'_

Jemma turned around from facing the wall. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "Couldn't get it to bloody work… Going down is clearly more difficult."

"Simmons!" Hunter exclaimed. "Thank god, you can get us out of here."

She hopped off of the pink bed she'd been standing on, happening to have landed there when materializing into the room. "Are you all alright?" She eyed Priya. "What's… going on?"

Skye waved her off. "Don't worry about her, she won't hurt us. Her name is Priya."

The girl gave a delicate wave.

"Well… how nice to meet you," Jemma said uncertainly. This is an interesting place…" she mumbled, glancing about. "Fitz isn't here, is he?"

Lincoln had sort of stepped out of the conversation to watch it unfold. He didn't feel like contributing until he was sure it was real.

"No," Skye said, nervously rubbing her own legs up and down. Lincoln realized he was doing the same, anxiety and other urges driving him. "Can you get us out of here?"

"Yeah, I think…" she mumbled in distraction. "Hunter, want to go first?"

Skye frowned. "You can't do it all at the same time?"

"Oh well, perhaps… But Hunter-"

"Is this because you want to kiss me?" he asked flatly.

Her eyes grew large. She scoffed, waved her hand dismissively. "What?" she squeaked. "No… no."

Hunter sighed. "So that's a big old yes."

"Oh damn," Skye muttered. "If we take Priya, she'll influence everyone!"

"Whoa! Red flag," exclaimed Hunter. "Who said we were bringing her?"

"You can't really expect us to leave her in a doorless room," Skye scoffed. "She could be killed!"

" _You_ could be killed!" Hunter exclaimed. "How do you know your symptoms won't get worse? What if you… attack each other or whoever's trying to stop you from getting to one another?"

Skye inhaled, clearly at a loss. Lincoln didn't know what to say to her. CAMI's voice echoed through his mind about how they all wouldn't make it out.

Then CAMI's voice was literally echoing in the room.

"Contestants are taking too long at this stage. Game will be accelerated."

She'd blinked on and off in an instant, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"That doesn't sound good…" mumbled Lincoln. But honestly, what did lately?

The room began to shake. Loud and violently.

"Um… Skye?" Hunter asked hopefully.

She held up her hands in defense. "Not me. Gloves are definitely still on."

The walls began cracking. The pink wallpaper tore instantly, and Priya's belonings began falling to the ground.

"What… my bedroom!" Priya shrieked. "I just decorated it…"

"Bigger problems!" Hunter said. He grabbed her hand, and then Lincoln's, to haul them nearer Simmons and Skye. "Get us out of here!"

"I don't know if…" Jemma started, eyes glazing over as she looked at Hunter. Well, Lincoln thought. He honestly didn't keep that girl in his sights too long.

Skye was very close now.

He reached out to touch her and Hunter was there. Shouting, maybe. He was fairly certain the outburst was directed at Simmons. A great urgency to his tone.

Lincoln was definitely distracted by Skye's invigorating brown eyes and the way her hair sort of fluffed with static when she hadn't brushed it in a while, the way it vibrated in the shaking room, but Hunter's tone _might_ have been because the room was falling apart around them.

"Simmons, NOW!" Hunter shouted.

Jemma closed her eyes and clamped her arms around all of them. He felt a tight squeeze, and heard the 'vwarp' sound once again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I update as fast as I can guys I promise! Thank you for reviews :)


	51. A Fly in the Ointment

_Previously: Ward, Fitz and Bobbi have made a truce to help one another get through this. Just as they were going to start their efforts, a canister sprayed something at them._

* * *

"Whoa… that gave me a headrush."

"You ok other than that?" Bobbi asked. Fitz nodded, and they both turned to the odd man out.

"Ward," Bobbi deadpanned. "You dead?"

He made a long blink, then answered almost as though offended.

"No."

"Damn," said Bobbi, truthfully. Though… he could still be of help she supposed. She picked herself up (whatever had been in that canister really had given her the spins,) only to feel dizzy all over again. She wavered.

"If this is a game," started Ward, pressing fingers to his head, "someone is cheating."

"Really," said Fitz. "I can barely move the room is spinning so fast!"

Bobbi supported herself against the wall. "You need help?"

Fitz was still on the ground, on his backside, staring around himself as though trying to determine the best course of action on how to get back to a standing position. "Uh…" He glanced at his surroundings one last time. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Okay," Bobbi said with some strain, pushing herself off the wall. She put a hand in front of his face.

He stared at her.

"Take my hand," she said, smiling at his confusion.

"Oh. Oh yes!" Fitz grabbed her hand and she pulled.

Strangely, Fitz didn't come up. She went _down._ She toppled onto Fitz and sprawled over his lap, somehow unable to stop smiling.

Ward erupted into laugher. Loudly. Very loudly. In fact, he was so taken by the tumble that he fell backwards himself, unable to stop his guffaws.

"What the hell was that?" he managed through still-strong laughter.

Was it contagious or something? Because Bobbi found herself giggling as she answered. "I don't know!" she exclaimed. "Clearly Fitz has super strength."

"Oh my goodness," started Fitz as a blank expression crossed his face. "I have _two_ powers?"

"Why does he get two powers?" asked Ward. If Bobbi didn't know any better, she'd say his tone was whiny.

"Wait. Wait." Bobbi had to think. "Wait."

"We're waiting!" exclaimed Fitz.

"I was kidding. I didn't really think you had super strength." She gasped. "But what if… what if you _do_ have super strength?"

It occurred to Bobbi at this moment that she was still leaning over Fitz, although she'd turned to her back and was staring up at him. Her legs were over his knees. She found herself perfectly ok with that. They were friends, so no biggie.

"I want to test it," Fitz muttered, shimmying out from beneath Bobbi. Well, there went her pillow.

He walked straight up to Ward. "I'm going to hit you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I think I deserve to get a punch in!"

"But what if you _do_ have super strength?"

Fitz thought on this, bringing a hand to his chin to even stroke it. "Then… it will actually hurt."

"But-"

WHAM.

 _"_ _Ow!"_

Unfortunately, that noise did not come from Mr. Hydra.

"I don't have super strength! Do _not_ have super strength!" Fitz cried out as he cradled his hand. "What's your bloody cheek made of, steel?"

"It is?" asked Ward hopefully.

Bobbi decided it was time to hoist herself up. "Nah," she said dismissively. "Fitz, are you ok?"

"Yeah, think so…"

She took his hand in her own to inspect it. Fitz's fingers began to dim, turn grey and listless.

"What the…" started Ward. His mouth hung open as he observed.

"Oh no! I'm sorry," said Bobbi. She tried to put the colors back. She slapped his hand a few times.

"Ouch, oi!"

"I don't know how to put them back!"

Ward snorted. "That's your power? _Wow."_

Bobbi wanted to remark something, anything, snappy and annoyed as she was. But she couldn't think of anything good.

That didn't stop her from opening her mouth though.

"Better than your face!" she spat.

Ward made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a snort of held back laughter. He held his hand to his mouth to contain a chuckle, but Fitz didn't seem to have the self-control and belted out laughing.

"Bobbi, that was horrible!" he cried. "Didn't even make sense."

She put her hands on her hips, making her annoyance shown. Before she could defend herself she noticed her shirt being drained of color. Her hands were becoming drenched in hues.

"Whoa," she said, bringing her palms before her face.

It was so _pretty._

"Wow," Ward muttered, dumbfounded. "That is better than my face."

It looked… intense, to say the least. The colors were pulsing in rhythms and flowing like a river running.

Bobbi touched one palm to the other and it shot up like a fountain.

"Oh my god," she whispered, eyes wide and in awe. It took her a while to look over at the boys, but they were just as starry eyed.

"Get more…" muttered Ward.

"More what?" Bobbi asked in confusion.

"Colors of course!" said Fitz, looking around the room eagerly. "Erm… there's not many colors in here!"

Ward quickly dispelled his jacket and threw it at her, though she reacted far too slowly to catch it. She picked up the clothing from her feet.

The brown color flowed into her, tickling her fingers as it went and making her shudder. She even closed her eyes.

"Do my jacket and you need a room?" asked Ward wryly.

"No!" Bobbi spat, throwing the drained thing back at him with only grey hues remaining. She let the colors meld and flow in her hands. Back and forth, back forth. She bunched the substance –if you could call it that, it felt more like a warm light than anything else- into a ball, having to move her hands quickly to keep her color sphere from falling apart.

"Bobbi, show us!" Fitz whined suddenly. "You're hogging it."

"It's _my_ power and he's an asshole," grumbled Bobbi. She gasped. "Wait, actually I don't care. I just thought of something cool."

The two men before her looked like toddlers in their excitement and she could have sworn Fitz was about to clap his hands together in eagerness.

She shot her hands up and the colors sprung away from her and into the air, just as she'd hoped. She'd tried something along those lines earlier, but somehow, she just knew what to do now.

They sparkled like Technicolor stars in the sky and she just had to sit down and stare. Bobbi even found herself waving her hand in the air as though to touch them.

The room became dark and all she could see were the colors, swirling and morphing without so much as doing anything on her part. They were dancing all on their own. That wasn't the only thing dancing: Fitz and Ward were practically spiraling along with the lights.

She laughed. She couldn't help it. The sight before her was so ridiculous that she nearly fell over chuckling.

A hand shot out in front of her face, and it appeared as though Fitz was talking in slow motion. She wasn't entirely sure what he said, but she got up and began to twirl with the two men. She held onto Fitz's hands and they danced, airy and fun. Bobbi wasn't sure how long it lasted. It felt like hours.

She also wasn't entirely sure when Ward left.

"Fitz!" she exclaimed. "He's gone."

Everything was still sparkling in such a lovely way, she had a hard time focusing on his face. It tiled with puzzlement. "Who?"

"Uh… Ward! Ward's gone!"

Fitz waved her off. "Eh, he can handle himself."

"No. No," she said. "I don't care if he can handle himself or not. I'm scared about what he could do if he finds our friends!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well… maybe we should find him," said Fitz.

"I think we should find him," said Bobbi.

They nodded and began to walk. Bobbi didn't like this place. She didn't know these corridors and without her colors it was so dark. She didn't even have the lights in her hands anymore; she'd thrown them into the air.

That gave her an idea.

She went back, just a bit, just back to where all the colors were still dancing in the air. She jumped to catch them. They returned to her like magnets, and soon her hands were glowing again.

Right, Now to find Ward. And Fitz.

Fitz?

She gasped, realizing her friend was no longer with her.

"Fitz?" she called out. She could not find him. "Fitz!"

It was then she heard a hiss, evil noises. Scary noises. They were crowding her mind.

"Ah!" she called out as she clutched her head. It was too loud.

"There you are," a menacing voice sneered and grabbed both of Bobbi's wrists. They were slammed onto a table in front of her and she was shoved down into the seat.

Indomitable manacles were around her arms. She could not move. She could not move!"

"Now," said Ward as he looked over a needle he held before himself. "Why don't we pick up where we left off. I think we could go for eyes instead of fingers this time, huh?"

Bobbi snarled. "Of course. All that talk about wanting to get out of here and needing help… you just want to kill me."

Ward shook his head. "Not kill… just closure."

"You're delusional."

"Right… and you're _blind."_

He stuck it straight through her, right into her left eye.

It _hurt._

She couldn't stop screaming.

"Whoa whoa, hey!" came a soothing voice. But nothing could soothe her, she was being tortured. Killed. As long as he didn't get Hunter… but he could! Hunter was there.

She needed to get out.

Bobbi began pulling at thecuffs, but she couldn't move. She was trapped.

"Morse! Bobbi Morse, wake up-"

She opened her eyes.

 _Two_ eyes.

The pain wasn't bad. In fact, the pain almost wasn't there at all. Almost like echoes of such. She reached up to touch her eye and felt… nothing.

Had it been a dream?

It had felt so real.

Ward stood before her, having been both the soothing voice and the menacing nightmare.

"It's showing you what you dread," he told her. "It's not real."

Bobbi felt the tear tracks on her face as she looked around helplessly. She was not in a chair but on the ground, and there was no such table or chains before her.

"Oh," she remarked suddenly.

"What did you see?" asked Ward.

Her eyes darkened. He had no right to that answer. "What did _you_ see?" she parroted angrily.

"My brother in the well. Skye calling me a Nazi." He paused. "My demons aren't exactly a secret."

"Well I saw you sticking needles into me again," she hissed harshly. "My demons aren't exactly a secret to you, huh?"

He shrugged. "Guess not."

Then he turned and walked away.

 _That's_ all he had to say on the subject? God, how twisted was he.

"You don't feel an ounce of remorse, do you?" she snarled.

Ward scowled and turned on her, much too far in her personal space. "I feel more remorse than you would ever believe," he said. "Just none that happens to be directed at you."

Bobbi could have growled. No remorse. Her crime had been her giving up a safehouse that might have not had anyone in it... as opposed to a definite of getting a dozen agents killed and blowing her cover.

"You… are… horrible!" she shouted, giving him a fierce shove in the back.

She wasn't expecting what came with it.

The push would have probably just made him stumble. But he plowed forward, propelled by the colors that came out of her hands. They'd become almost white. Like an energy beam.

He toppled to the ground in a heap, heaving from the hard hit.

Bobbi was more shocked than anything, but anger was a close second. She merely glanced at her hands for a moment before towering over him, raging. "Maybe we're more equal in powers after all," she sneered.

He grinned, lighting up a hand. "You want a fight? Fine. At least now it will be fair."

As Bobbi steeled herself and Ward began to rise in preparation to face her, they heard a scream.

"JEMMA! No, stop please!"

"Fitz," Bobbi whispered. Before Ward could say anything or try anything, she bolted away towards the voice. He was more important that some score to settle.

Fitz was just standing there, his arms being held behind his back as though restrained, but nothing was there. He was wailing in upset and distraught. Bobbi knew it was a hallucination, but she had to help him before it got worse.

Though worse might have already been there, as she saw a figure creep forward from the shadows.

Bobbi didn't think that was a hallucination at all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry about the wait! Christmas season has be busy and I'm not musing as much anymore... will try to speed up.

Thank you so much for the reviews!


	52. Albatross Around One's Neck

_Previously: Hunter, Jemma, Skye and Lincoln were separated from the rest of the team when they met Priya, a girl whose power induces lust on whomever's around her. Her room started collapsing and they had to get of it, all clinging to Simmons whose power took them away._

* * *

 _Vwarp!_

The group of agents –plus one rather screwed up inhuman- appeared on the other side of the wall. Or however Jemma's power worked, as they were more in the center of a room.

"I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this," the biochemist muttered. "I think we've gone farther than usual."

"That's because you are bloody fantastic!" Hunter screeched. "I could kiss you! But I won't… because I think you'd try to use your tongue."

Jemma went from eyes wide and dilated at Hunter's first sentence to sheepish and shy, placing her hands behind her back. Yes, Priya's power definitely was still in full swing as Skye could surely attest to, but they still needed to study what was going on around them.

"We're back in the arena," Skye said dejectedly after a look around. Tears crowded her eyes suddenly and she banished them, hating how weakness so easily sprung forward since her captivity. Her rock was just a few feet away from her, but she knew if she went into the comfort of Lincoln's arms she'd only end up thinking of him as no more than a slab of meat under her current lustful compulsion.

"Oh!" Jemma yelped suddenly. Her eyes traveled down to see the cuffs on her arms light up briefly. "Whoa. Did my powers just…?"

"Turn off?" presumed Skye. "I think they might have."

"They don't want us getting out of here," said Lincoln.

Skye thought she spotted movement on the other side of the arena, tilting her head to see better. Before she could make anything out a voice carried through the large room.

"Welcome, to our latest match folks! Today, we have the SHIELD agents versus newcomer, Melting Man!"

Skye's fists curled and uncurled at the horrible voice. Kane had clearly taken over for the announcer that had been present when Skye had been forced to fight Creel, and he was all too delighted to play his part.

A very unsure man stepped forward. He looked terrified, as though each step he took was unwilling and forced. From body language alone there was no doubt he'd been threatened into being here. Skye almost wished she were facing another one of the psychos that found thrill in this. Perhaps they were more dangerous, but anything was better than fighting people who were just as hurt as she was.

"Why are all of us fighting one of him?" asked Lincoln.

Hunter shrugged. "Maybe he's got an amazing power or something. We're not entirely the picture of threatening at the moment."

He was right. What did they have? Lincoln, Skye and Jemma's powers were turned off. Hunter wouldn't be affected, probably, but that wasn't enough to go on the offensive. Then there was Priya of course, but…

Actually, maybe she was their best bet. Her power _was_ incredibly distracting.

If this had the same rules as before, this could be to the death. Skye refused to kill someone who was forced to be there. First off she'd try talking.

When she thought about diffusing a human bomb though, Skye realized she was probably not the best candidate for the job. Despite now knowing why, Skye couldn't help the anger that coursed through her veins from the drugs they'd forced into her and extended by mere circumstance.

Then that damn _lust._

Honestly, it was getting hard to think. Her mind was becoming muddier by the moment and she wasn't positive how long she could continue to stave off these feelings.

They'd been building up since she'd encountered Priya. Though… there had been a moment when they backed off a little: when she'd kissed Lincoln. It was quick and only helped the symptoms slightly, but it really had helped.

She needed to focus now.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry," she said, grabbing shoulder to turn him away from the group. He was stunned but excited at whatever prospect it was that she was touching him, considering he was under the same love spell as she. Skye took both his hands in her own and rose to her toes, kissing him heavily on the lips.

Every moment was like a welcome reprieve. Like the sickness was being lifted, that snakebite venom was being sucked away.

Still Skye couldn't help the angry tears. How could they get through this? This was her and Lincoln's… what, third kiss? All of it had been under duress. It had all almost been forced. Marred.

Hunter belatedly noticed and started pulling them apart with protests, but Skye waved him away.

"No, I did that on purpose," she told him.

"I have no doubt in my mind you did!" Hunter screeched.

 _"_ _No,"_ Skye insisted. "I needed to focus."

Priya giggled. "See! You're feeling better, right? Because you're giving in!"

"Fantastic…" Hunter muttered. "You should probably share your random plans with the rest of the class from now on."

Lincoln, still holding onto one of Skye's hands, stepped in front of her. "She doesn't have to explain everything to you," he growled.

"She sort of does," Hunter snapped back. "We're all in this together, and the only way we'll get out of it is together."

Skye felt split, as though she wanted to defend Lincoln and spew angry venomous words at Hunter, but at the same time she knew he was right. He was just trying to protect them and do what was best for everyone. Her mind was not about to admit that to him though.

Instead she ignored the two and stepped forward, the haze of lust dimming enough for her to address the new man.

"Hey, guy, what's your name?" Skye called out.

He recoiled a bit in shock, as though he hadn't expected her to speak directly to him. Made sense. When you were stuck in a pit to fight like dogs, you might not want to get too attached to your opponent.

"That Kane man calls me Melting Man-"

Skye shook her head with impatience. "What's your _real_ name?"

"Joey."

"Joey, we don't want to fight you."

It was then Skye felt a shock. A small shock, a tiny insistent push inside her head.

God. Freaking. _Damn it._

"Stupid chip!" she shrieked, pounding on her own head in frustration. So much for the things 'never working again,' as Fitz had said. Though he probably didn't think she'd be back in Kane's hands…

"You felt that too?" asked Lincoln.

"Clearly!" Skye snapped, but checked herself. "I'm sorry, I just- well I'm angry. But we knew that and I'm sick of apologizing so you guys might just have to deal with it sometimes." She turned to Joey abruptly. "Do you want to fight us?"

"Not… really. But I don't want to die."

"Then we aren't going to do it," Skye said firmly. "Ah! No matter how many times you shock us, you damn sadists!" Skye shouted to the ceiling as she felt another blip of pain.

As soon as she finished her sentence though, everyone was shouting. Jemma, Lincoln, Hunter, Priya and the new guy.

Not her though.

They clutched their heads and fell to their knees as Skye whipped around helplessly, feeling as though she'd been wrapped into her own personal nightmare. Watching other people in pain. It didn't take too long for her to make a decision.

"Fine!" she screeched and ran forward. "I'm fighting him. Do you hear me? I'm doing it!"

Everyone gasped in relief as they let go of their heads. Jemma had fallen to ground. Lincoln stood at an odd angle, as though he'd irritated his injured ankle while he'd been distracted. Priya was clutching herself with wide eyes. Terrified.

Skye stared forward at the scared innocent man she just promised to fight.

"Skye!" Jemma huffed. "You don't have your powers!"

She gulped as she stared at Joey. Him having been pitted against so many of them, along with her not having powers and not really wanting to fight back anyhow… well, her chances weren't all too good.

Even so, she waved off protests from her team and walked forward. Better her than them who had to lose their morality of taking an innocent life, or _their_ life.

She raised her arms to a fighting position and her opponent automatically raised his, clearly using his power.

Or… trying to.

Skye cocked her head in confusion at just about the same time as him. He poised his open palm at her harder, with more force. Nothing happened at first, but then Skye felt a small tingling on her stomach. It was getting warm. Her clothes were growing hot.

Skye still had on the clothes she'd changed into at the Playground, which included a belt. Now, said belt was beginning to burn.

Skye picked up her shirt to inspect it and found it had gone even further: her belt was beginning to melt.

Hissing in pain she began to try and discard the thing. She quickly pulled it from her pant loops and managed to throw the thing away. She'd been fairly close to just dropping her pants altogether, but had managed to work swiftly enough that it wasn't necessary.

Before she knew it, Joey was tumbling onto her. She'd been distracted by her now burnt stomach and let him take them both to the ground, where she landed hard on her back as the man's weight pushed her even farther.

He wrapped hands around her throat. "Please just go to sleep, go to sleep," he mumbled. Though that actually sounded almost welcoming, Skye knew that wasn't an option.

She wove her hands upward to break the hold, but it wasn't entirely necessary. Hunter was hauling Joey off of her a moment later, slamming a hard punch into his gut.

"Stop…" Skye tried to shout. But her vocal chords on fire for the time being and it came out as sort of a wheeze. Lincoln and Jemma were crouched to help her but she ran passed them, putting herself in front of Joey with spread arms. "Stop."

Everyone in the room hissed or gasped then, as a small amount of pain slammed into their heads simultaneously. It wasn't a lingering shock, just a brief reprimand.

"Thank you," Joey huffed as quickly as he was capable. Skye turned to give him a small –most likely pitiful- smile, to find him staring at her with awe. As though she were the second coming.

Everyone began to scream again, even Skye. She was feeling the horrific chip as well. She squinted and braced herself, willing for it to pass. It did not pass, continuing for long , anguished seconds.

Before it came to an end she felt the air rush from her lungs.

Skye fell to the ground from the hard kick, rolling and gasping for air only to be punted once again.

"I'm sorry!" Joey shouted as he raised his leg again. "It just hurts so bad…"

Skye steadied herself to look up to him and saw Lincoln lunging. He rammed into Joey like a football player and the both slammed to the ground. Skye had one knee up to rush to them when she noticed someone else had beaten her to the punch.

Priya was between them. They stopped and stared at her, Joey as though in a dream. She had a hand on each of their arms.

"Create love… not war," she said almost pleadingly and gave them a sad smile.

Joey stared at the girl in a way that scared Skye. She rushed over to put herself between them.

But then both Lincoln was staring at her like a cartoon puppy with his heart beating outside his chests, while Joey gazed at Lincoln in the same way.

The melting man sprang forward to cup his face and Lincoln dodged backwards, narrowly avoiding him. Joey missed and fell forward, right into Skye.

"Don't touch her!" Lincoln shouted, beside himself as he threw a punch at Joey's mouth. The guy didn't look co-ordinated or trained, but he definitely had motivation not to be hurt. He threw out his palm at Lincoln.

His wrist cuffs turned bright red with scalding heat.

"Stop it!" Skye cried out at the same time Lincoln did in pain. Foolishly, she realized, she ran to Lincoln's side instead of making the man stop what he was doing. Hunter had her covered as he rushed forward to grip the man's arm.

"Enough!" Hunter ordered. Immediately the cuffs began to cool, but there was no doubt in Skye's mind Lincoln would have horrible burns. "Take it down a notch. We can work this out."

"How!" shouted Joey desperately. His eyes truly searched Hunter for an answer. When was not met with one, he shoved his palm back at Lincoln.

Where it did nothing.

He tried again and again, but to Skye's utmost relief it did not do anything.

"Why isn't it working?" Joey exclaimed in frustration and began lashing out. He nearly hit Priya in a blind rage.

"Watch out!" said Hunter, pulling her out of the way.

Skye felt like an awful pressure seeped out of her head then. Something was different. Something that had been dreadfully distracting and terrible had just disappeared, as though she hadn't been in complete control of her body. But now she was.

"Hunter!" exclaimed Simmons happily. "Do you realize what you're doing?"

"No!" he said in defense and let go of Priya's arm, though held onto Joey's insistently.

"Hold her hand again," ordered Lincoln through a deep breath. Skye felt it too, those emotions brought on by Priya when he'd let her go.

"What? Why!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Because you're turning off their powers!" said Jemma.

Priya beamed. "Really?" She hopped up and down. "You keep getting more amazing!"

"I-but." Joey stammered. He looked around helplessly. "I have to fight you! Or…"

Hunter punched him in the head. Hard.

"Hunter!" Simmons and Skye shouted.

"What!" he said as Joey slumped to the ground, unconscious. "That counts as winning, right?"

Skye honestly wasn't sure. There were two types of matches when she and Lincoln had been there: time and death. If this one had a time limit, that would work…

Hunter made a strange gasping noise, and Skye looked down to see his cuffs had lit up. She would have known without looking though. She'd felt that rush of warmth that was directed immediately at Lincoln quite quickly.

"Uh… Think my powers just went out," Hunter said.

"Yep," said Skye.

"Definitely," heaved Simmons.

"Grand," he muttered, dropping Priya's arm.

"So we only have Priya's turned on now?" asked Lincoln.

Skye was about to snap, something along the lines of "duh", when she felt a small tingle run through her hands. From the gloves.

She remembered this blissful feeling from the museum. When those people would come to ogle them her restraints would turn off. The chronic sickness she'd felt would go away and she'd felt unrestrained. She'd felt free.

Which had been just as ridiculous then as it was now, but Skye didn't care. Having her powers back felt _good._

She went to grin at her friends only to find Lincoln smiling as well, as sparks flew from his fingertips.

"Oh thank god," muttered Hunter. "Some experienced players."

"This doesn't bode entirely well though," Simmons said as she doused the mood. "It could mean we're about to face something terrible."

It was then that a large growl reverberated through the arena, sounding as though it had come from just outside.

"Ooooh," cooed Priya. "Like whatever that was?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Good call, princess."

She giggled. "It's actually Priya! But I do like princess. It's very pretty!"

Hunter stared at her as though his brain might melt out of him from the disbelief he was sporting, but before he could make any other remarks a wall began to open up. A large portion of the wall.

It rumbled and shook the place with large noises, but even more prominent were the snarls and growls they heard. Skye and Lincoln took the front of the group. The power scales had switched for the most part, and whatever was coming for them did not sound like it would be affected by Priya's power.

They braced themselves, but not for what came running through the open wall. Or better yet, who.

May, Coulson and Mack.

Running for their lives. They caught eyes with Skye and the others and didn't even bother to be shocked or relieved, they started shooing them away. Telling them to turn around from the danger behind them. But where could they go?

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Mack when the three got close.

"You just came through the only exit!" Jemma exclaimed.

"We can't… we can't stop it," heaved Coulson. "Mack and I tried. It's almost impenetrable."

"What is it?" asked Skye.

"Hmm," mused Priya. She had her fingers on her chin as though an artist staring at their work in thought. "Looks like a big dog to me."

The growling echoed through the whole room along with the stomping sounds of its massive paws. The bulldog looking creature slobbered through its bared teeth and growling.

Skye considered herself a dog person most of the time, but she really wouldn't mind a big fluffy kitten at the moment.

May looked more concerned and scared than ever. Which still wasn't trembling in her shoes, but just… high on the May scale. She let out an exasperated breath that showed she was still just somewhat annoyed the by the situation before introducing them to their opponent.

"Guys, meet Lockjaw."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I know this all seems very random but I actually do have a complete outline of where this story is going ;) Maybe... ten more chapters I think?


	53. A Bird in the Hand

_Previously: When the team were still at the Playground, Fitz had become close with Naja and Raina while trying to rescue gifteds from Kane. It turned out that Naja had been the one to turn the whole team over to him._

 _More recently, Bobbi, Fitz and Ward were drugged. Fitz got separated from the group while Ward and Bobbi had some scary hallucinations._

* * *

"Fitz!"

"Jemma! Jemma I'm coming!"

"Fitz, please hurry!"

He was trying to hurry. He really was, but Fitz couldn't tell which way was up to which was down, let alone where her voice was coming from. As though it were bouncing off the walls. Like it were just an echo. Like…

She wasn't really there?

Of course she was here! Somewhere! They'd all been captured, and unless Kane to her straight to the chopping block-

No. No. _No._ Fitz refused to believe that Jemma Simmons was dead.

Another scream.

Jemma Simmons very well might have been being tortured, though. But he would save her. On his life, he would save her.

Fitz ran and ran and ran, until he was so utterly lost that it almost helped him, having to rely on gut instinct. Instinct found her.

She was lying on the ground, bloodied and bruised and beaten. Leo could have thrown up on sight.

"Oh god, Jemma!"

He rushed forwards, but his advance was halted by hands on his shoulders. They dragged him backwards through his protests and struggles until they reached the wall, slamming him hard against it. His back hit shackles that were soon wrapped around his wrists.

A man in a Hydra mask stepped forwards. Even through ominous goggles glinting on a barely visible face, Fitz could tell he was sneering.

"Perfect," said the man, admiring his handiwork. "Now you've got a great seat to watch me finish my work."

"No," Fitz whispered, watching as the man pulled out a knife and moved towards Jemma's bleeding form. "JEMMA! No stop, please!"

"Fitz!" came a new voice. It was raw and mangled and scary, but concerned. "Fitz…"

The person speaking came into view. Or perhaps not person… maybe _thing_. Sharp and mangled edges covered it, with a gurgled terrifying voice to match.

Fitz tried to shrink away. "Get away!" he shrieked, though his main concern was still Jemma. He made sure to keep her in his sights.

"Fitz, you must focus. This isn't real. Agent Simmons isn't here."

"Isn't here? I can see her! She's right bloody there-" Fitz shouted with a fierce point of his hand. He stopped midsentence though, because, well, there _was_ nothing there.

There was _nothing_ there.

He wasn't even tied up. The Hydra man was gone along with any traces of blood. Like they'd never even been there. Like it hadn't been real.

It hadn't been real?

"It wasn't real," Fitz heaved in exasperation.

As though the haze of drugs lifted with the realization, the figure before him stopped looking so much like a monster and returned to its normal state. Which was… still somewhat monstrous.

"Raina?" said Fitz as he took in the woman before him. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Bobbi fast approaching with a jogging Ward behind her.

"Fitz are you ok?" Bobbi panted, turning him towards her with hands on his shoulders. He nodded affirmation, her attention completely focused on him until he'd done so. In fact, Bobbi hadn't seemed to notice Raina was even standing there, because once she did she swung Fitz behind herself protectively.

"Raina," she said, eyeing her up and down wearily. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"Reliving hell," she muttered. She took her face in her hands. "It's almost worse this time."

Fitz shook Bobbi's grip off of himself and stepped towards the Inhuman. Why was Bobbi being so abrasive? Naja had betrayed them… he honestly didn't think Raina'd had anything to do with it.

"Don't worry, you can come with us. We're helping each other," Fitz offered the now crying girl. She looked up from her hands.

"Even… him?" Raina jerked her head at Ward, who rolled his eyes at the comment.

"That's temporary," cut in Bobbi. "United for the sake of a common enemy and all."

Raina nodded frantically. "You would be right about a common enemy. Kane is getting restless… he wants _deaths_. I fear that if he doesn't get them, it will put us all in danger." She paused, scoffing. "Worse danger…"

Fitz looked at Bobbi in the absence of Simmons to share his thoughts with through a glance. But Bobbi didn't meet his eyes. She'd turned rigid and focused, clearly thinking as her face became hard.

Fitz focused on Raina once again. "So if we don't kill the next person we happen upon, we'll be… punished or something?" he asked.

Raina nodded. "In a matter of speaking. I'm sure Kane will have a more creative way to do it."

"This is correct," said the monotone voice from above as a blue light blinked on.

"Ah, _CAMI_ ," said Ward causally with some sarcasm thrown in. "Was wondering when you were going to show up again. I was starting to miss you."

"Noted, Grant Ward. CAMI has been missed and will try to make more regular visits."

Bobbi scoffed. "Of course, be nice to the _evil_ person…"

"CAMI has a gift for you all."

Raina recoiled in fear, clearly sensing that it would not be a pleasant present. Bobbi cocked a brow. "You do?"

"CAMI does. Please enter this room."

A part of the wall opened upwards, though having no seams in it to have given away the fact that it was a door even a moment prior. The group shared nervous and wary glances, though Ward spearheaded their movement as curiosity got the better of him.

Concern at what was inside began nagging at Fitz too when he soon heard what was coming from the room: muffled shouts and screams, as though someone were gagged.

Fitz learned upon entering that his listening had identified correctly. The sight before him was that of which a person tied tightly to a chair with a gag in her mouth.

Naja.

"Kane, Tobias' gift to the SHIELD agents is presenting them with the simple kill of the woman who betrayed them."

"What…" muttered Bobbi in disbelief.

"Does Barbara Morse mean 'how'?" asked CAMI. "If so, it is to be done with your newly acquired powers. Each of yours have the ability to end this Inhuman's life."

"We're not killing anyone!" protested Fitz. "No. No bloody way!"

"She is foe to you," CAMI informed. "She is the reason you are here."

Blame gripped Fitz in his gut, because yes, that was definitely true. But it wasn't entirely true.

"She did what she thought she had to because a mad man kidnapped and threatened her!"

"So the lizard woman gets a chance at redemption," Ward piped up. "That's nice."

"Oh shut up, asshole," Bobbi hissed.

"Of course, I'm the asshole," Ward muttered, lazily walking away. "I betrayed the team and yada yada. Even when every moment since then has been trying to _make up_ for my wrongs."

"How is it that we're debating being forced to kill someone, and you have to make it about you?" Bobbi sneered.

"Because it's completely relevant to the situation."

Fitz closed his eyes. He didn't want to debate this. He didn't want to tell Ward that his actions had been his own. That he'd tried to give him a second chance and a third chance. That torturing a SHIELD agent was not making up for anything and completely disillusioned. That even if it were an accident or the _best_ intentions, when you give someone brain damage and almost kill the woman they love it would be near impossible to forgive them.

The scary thing was he believed that Ward really did think he had been doing the right things. Fitz didn't want to argue with someone so far-gone that it could lead them to a confrontation.

So he didn't say anything.

To his great and monumental surprise, Bobbi didn't either. Fitz was sure she wouldn't be able to contain herself, but she merely seethed, rolled her eyes, possibly imagined painful ways for him to die in her head…

But she didn't say a word.

Fitz walked purposefully forward.

"What are you doing?" asked Raina.

"Untying her. She's coming with us."

"What?" exclaimed Ward. "This is them giving us an out! We should take it or we'll _all_ end up dead."

"Yeah, and we'll be murderers," Fitz muttered, trying to undo the restraints. He was having a hard time.

" _I_ will do it. None of you have to watch," Ward offered sincerely, taking a step forward. Naja shrunk into her restraints, her head wincing as she recoiled.

"You'd burn her alive?" Fitz asked. "And be totally fine with it?"

Ward tilted his head back and forth as though struggling with a decision, but Leo had an idea that his mind had been made up. "If it's what has to be done…"

He got her wrists undone. "Well, that's not happening," he stated as she removed the gag. He helped her up.

"Thank you," she gasped through tears and imploring eyes. Her eyes were completely black, which was nothing knew, but now Fitz wondered if they made it easier to hide deception. She'd certainly played a convincing role back at the Playground.

"Don't make me regret it," he said gruffly.

Just because Fitz didn't want to murder her didn't mean he was happy with her.

"Great," snapped Ward. Bobbi's eyes clung to him in anger, but she still didn't say anything.

Raina hugged herself as she stared at Naja cautiously. Made sense. She'd probably been the one with Naja the most over the past few months, and the girl had betrayed her as well.

"We're all going to work together, understand?" Fitz told the odds and ends group. He doubted any of them wanted to be with each other, and he knew that was only going to make the situation all the harder.

"Understood," said Bobbi. "But… what are we supposed to do?"

In possible answer to her question, a hallway began to light up gently. It was an almost calming sight as it resembled the color of the sun. Near inviting them.

"Guessing we should follow the yellow brick road," said Ward with a grin.

Fitz used to think it was hard to believe Ward had such a different personality. That every new trait he saw was just something he hadn't noticed before, but he soon had to accept that this was the real him and the other had been a charade. This Ward smiled easier. That was the main difference, and Fitz didn't like it. It was a crocodile grin every time. He was right this time, though.

Leo sighed. "Let's move on, then."

They trudged on for long minutes, the hallway seeming to never end. Despite it's calming appearance, everyone was on edge. Especially Bobbi. She looked like a cat poised to strike, staring at Ward.

In fact, it got odder with every step. She appeared more strained, more intent, every moment. Fitz was about to ask her about it when-

"Fitz. Can I speak with you?" Naja asked quietly, tugging him gently. He nodded and the allowed the group to get large paces ahead of them.

"What?" he asked with a shrug. He had a hard time looking her in the eyes.

"I just… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did. I knew it was going to bring you all here and I was so scared of this place that I subjected you all to the same thing," she said, eyes brimming with tears.

Fitz sighed, finally taking in her sights completely as he turned to her. "Naja…. I know you're looking for forgiveness, but I just can't give that to you yet." He paused. "You can't change the past. Just… try to do better now, ok?"

She didn't nod or acknowledge his question in the slightest.

"I wasn't looking for forgiveness," she said, so quietly he almost didn't hear her. She began to blink. "I just wanted you to understand… I'm too far-gone." She gazed up at him, her face skewed into determination and fear. She was shaking. "You shouldn't have let me out of that room."

Naja pounced on him before Fitz could get so much as another breath in. Her claws wrapped deftly around his throat while her tail on his stomach held him in place.

She'd done it so quickly he'd barely been able to make a sound. So swiftly that they hadn't made much of a scuffle as they hit the ground.

Fitz tried to pry her off but she was far too strong. He looked around for an electronic. Something his new powers would react to, but there was none. He felt himself slip away.

WHAM.

A body forced itself onto Naja's form and knocked her clear off Fitz. He turned and heaved from the lack of air until gentle hands patted his shoulder. Bobbi asking him if he was alright. He couldn't answer yet.

A hiss redirected his attention to Naja and the person that had thrown her off. Raina.

Naja snarled and opened her arms to show off her entire, and quite frankly terrifying, body.

"Kane told me to kill the agents!" she growled in a warped voice. "I have no quarrel with you."

"I have been trying to help them for months to find solace for what I did to them," exclaimed Raina. "You will _not_ hurt them now!"

Naja nearly roared in breathy tones that came out like another hiss and leapt onto Raina. The woman caught her and threw her to the ground, pouncing and throwing strike after strike. Naja pushed up and got the upper hand momentarily before they were rolling around the ground with their multiple attacks. It was impossible to keep track of anything.

"Fitz, get up; you have to move," Bobbi said as she pulled him from the ground.

"But… but Raina!"

"I will help her-"

The room began to shake, knocking everyone over or unsteady.

Ward, who'd been standing by observing to see his best move, surveyed the area carefully.

"The walls are closing in," he said calmly. He reached for Fitz, hauling him back up to his feet before he could protest and gave him a shove. "Move, move!"

"No, Raina!" Fitz shouted as Bobbi headed to help her.

"Go Fitz!" Raina exclaimed as Naja's tail whipped her to the side. As soon as she was distracted by the blow, Naja bolted for the agents. But despite Raina's condition she stood back up and grabbed Naja's tail, halting her progress. "All of you, get out of here!"

"You heard the lady," Ward growled. He began ushering the two of them forward.

"Don't-" Bobbi snarled. "I have to-"

"You won't even get back to her before you are crushed between the concrete," Ward pronounced. It was true. The room was already half as large. "Now move!"

He pulled Bobbi, to which she clearly did not appreciate but began to move. To run.

They had to run.

The walls were becoming slimmer with every passing second.

Fitz got through first, and watched how Ward gracefully turned sideways. Bobbi was snug through the fit, but managed to pull herself forward before the opening came to a complete close.

It was silent, save for some heavy breathing. Fitz had to heave greatly from the excursion, though the other two didn't look so winded. Bobbi mainly appeared pissed off, actually.

"Congratulations," said CAMI out of the blue. "Death has been accomplished."

Then she turned off.

"God… damn it!" Bobbi shrieked, kicking the wall. "I waited too damn long!"

"Waited?" muttered Fitz.

"Oh, couldn't you tell?" said Ward. "She wanted to kill me. She figured if someone had to die, why not the Grant Ward?"

"Because… you _deserve it_!" she hollered, nearly making Fitz retreat at the sound of her voice. He'd never heard her so upset.

"Bobbi… Bobbi calm-"

"Do not tell me to calm down!"

Her hands erupted in a glow.

"Ah," Ward appraised with a nod. "That's why you were collecting the light's color. So you could just shoot me when you had enough power. Good idea."

"Clearly not good enough as you're still breathing-" She stepped forward and Fitz stepped in front of her, facing her.

"Ok as unfortunate as this is… we don't need anymore death now! Even him!" Fitz exclaimed.

"You're wrong Fitz," Bobbi growled. "This is _exactly_ what we need."

Fitz couldn't do anything but watch a Bobbi sprang at Ward.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Clearly the hold up has been work because I've been off this week and got SO MUCH DONE.

Reviews are highly appreciated! Thank you to those who continually do so :)


	54. Man's Best Friend

_Previously: After knocking Joey out, the group's next obstacle made an appearance: a large bulldog name Lockjaw._

* * *

"That's a big dog." Hunter remarked.

"It's not even a dog," said Coulson.

Skye shook her head. "I'm with Hunter on this one. That's a dog. Just a really, really _big_ dog."

"The AI told us it was an Inhuman-"

Mack was interrupted by May, whose stern voice overtook his. "It doesn't matter. We just need to take it down."

"If it's Inhuman it's probably smart," said Skye. The thing was growling before them, barking a bit in warning. It wasn't quite attacking yet. "Maybe we could reason with it."

" _No,"_ May stressed. "Just knock him out, he's too dangerous. Does anyone have their powers?"

May wasn't against talking through things, but this was just a large dog. An animal, and it wasn't like they were going to kill it…

Her thoughts drifted though. She felt... odd. Of course she'd felt odd since the moment she'd woken up with the ability to read other's feelings, but this was worse. Along with the nerves shared by the group, there was want. Want for a very specific thing: each other.

Mack put his hand to his face as he began to sweat, while Coulson looked at Melinda longingly. She probably would have returned the stare, if she weren't currently having the urge to caress every single person in front of her.

"Uh oh," said Skye.

"What?" May said tiredly.

"I think Priya is getting to you guys."

"Who's Priya?" asked Coulson.

"Me!" the blonde sang with a bounce.

"The only person I didn't know the name of," said Coulson. "You'd think I would have guessed that…"

The dog finally charged, ferociously heading straight for them with teeth bared.

"Talk later!" Skye shouted, shoving her friends behind herself. "Lincoln!"

He stepped forward and the two of them shot out their hands. As electricity and vigorous waves surged forward, Lockjaw was forced his side while his mouth snapped uselessly. His upturned legs still tried to move him as they flailed in the air.

Skye carefully walked sideways with Lincoln following her lead until they were perpendicular to where they'd been, slowly pushing the dog against the wall and clearing a path to the door.

"Go!" Skye shouted.

They didn't need to be told again. May remained in the rear to make sure the whole group started to move, _including_ the two Inhumans.

"Skye, let's go!" May said, trying to grab her shoulder.

"No!" Skye grit out in determination. The dog was on his back now, but her hold was weakening. If it broke before Skye had a head start she wouldn't get away.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Melinda insisted, though Skye barely glanced at her. Lincoln was strangely calm beside her, she could feel it. "You too, Campbell!"

"I'll stay here and hold him off," he said. "You two go!"

"No way," Skye said, pushing more.

"Skye, my ankle. I irritated it and now I can't move far. _I_ should be the one to keep this thing here."

Skye commanded her powers a little harder in irritation, causing the dog that was already struggling up against the wall to falter and fall down completely.

May took her chance.

She grabbed both Inhumans and tugged them by the shoulders. It was honestly probably dangerous, doing so while they were still shooting their powers, but she saw it as her one shot to take them away if they wouldn't come willingly.

"Now move!" she said, giving Skye a shove and helping Lincoln hold onto her shoulder. Skye quickly took him by the other side to help as well, and though it slowed Skye's own progress neither protested. They needed the aid and Skye was unlikely to leave them on their own anyway.

While the dog regained his senses, they hobbled out of the arena and into a hallway, where Skye began to act as their guide.

"Those rooms… the boxes! We could hide from Lockjaw in there," said Skye. She navigated to the best of her ability to find one. Still looking, they began to here a large thumping, rapid but steady in pace.

"I think the dog is up and about again," grumbled Lincoln.

Skye pointed ahead. "Aha! That's Box One. Oh… I forgot Coulson kind of blasted through the door a bit ago…"

"It'll do," said May. She wasn't sure of that. She _really_ wasn't sure of that. A dog could probably sniff out people hiding merely in a crevice if it wanted to, and this dog was Inhuman. It was possibly just as smart as them.

She doubted they could get away now even if Lincoln weren't slowing the pace though, so it was their only hope.

Skye sat down first and so May handed her Lincoln carefully. He basically lay on top of her, while May crouched in. Half of her was almost outside the tiny room.

"This is more snug than you let on," May told Skye, cocking a brow.

"Yeah, definitely not made for three people."

"Or one…" Lincoln muttered.

A large snarl caused them all to quiet, and they became still as statues.

It was then that those strange and adamant feelings began welling up in May again. She had to breathe with her mouth open to release heat that was now rapidly swelling through her body.

She felt near magnetized to Lincoln and Skye, and when she looked at them, she knew that those emotions were not resonating from May herself - at least, not all of them.

Skye's head was slowly drifting deeper onto the ground so Lincoln was very much on top of her, and not just in a support sense. He allowed his legs to separate and straddled her easily.

May's breath hitched. The sight before her was stirring up a lot of responses. One was to berate the two of them. Ask how they could possibly be taking the time to advance romantically at this moment. But honestly, May could understand because she could _feel_ it. Which brought her to possible response number two:

Kiss Lincoln.

Now, while kissing the baby agent sort of felt (well, very much felt) like the right thing to do, logic had often won May over and though it was a little more difficult than usual, that's exactly what happened then. She did not kiss Lincoln.

But they were supposed to be quiet, which eliminated the berating option so… response number three it was, then.

She slapped him.

He jerked his gaze away from Skye and May felt the betrayal in her own mind. Even Skye was distracted from the unprecedented attack.

Lincoln appeared caught between screaming obscenities at her and too shocked to move from his appalled face. May put a finger to her lips in order for him to keep quiet. Their eyes widened, informing her that they'd been reminded of the stakes.

The large bulldog crept ever closer as they heard it approach. The growling was dim in warning and doubt, not sure they were close. Soon they could smell its foul breath, even feel it.

May noticed what she hadn't in her haste before. He wasn't just a large brown dog, but had something that resembled a wishbone on top of his head. Maybe he really _wasn't_ just an animal.

As the space between them closed May felt something change.

Loneliness and desperation. Of course animals could feel such things, but they would show it. If this creature's insides emotions were displaying different than what he showed, she decided the thing was somewhat human. Or at least had their range of emotions.

She stood up.

"May!" Skye hissed quietly. She merely put out a hand to placate Skye and wandered out to the canine. He set his sights on her and she felt his drive as he began to advance. May wondered if she had been very wrong.

"You've been coerced into being here," May said presumptively. Lockjaw didn't stop, but she did think he might have slowed. "So have we. They're going to hurt you, and you need to hurt others to avoid it."

The dog began to move briskly again as his determination picked back up.

"Hurt someone you love," May corrected herself.

Lockjaw stopped in his tracks. His snarls subsided so that he merely stared at her, but with shoulders still tense and poised.

"I'm sorry," May said, voice hoarse. "That puts you in a horrible position."

The dog softened his position, eyes turning sideways. He felt… shame.

"It's alright," she assured him. "We just have to not hurt each other. If we team up, we'll have an army and Kane will have _nothing_."

May knew the man himself was most likely listening to every word. She even glanced up to see if she could find any cameras to make sure he knew it as well.

She felt understanding come from the animal and for a moment thought she'd broken through to him.

Then he leapt at her.

"May!"

"It's alright, Skye," May said calmly before the Inhuman could use her powers. Lockjaw had stopped before May in his pounce. He sat on his haunches and lifted his neck to reveal a golden collar.

"This limits your powers?" she asked the dog. Though he had definitely seemed to be understanding what she'd said so far, May was still a little shocked when the canine nodded. It was such a human gesture. "So you think Kane will have control of you even if we work together." The dog gave a long blink.

Skye stood up, tentatively. "Is the person he has against you a part of your family?"

Lockjaw tensed, eyes moving over the two women suspiciously, as though he did not like the thought of a team up on him. But he nodded.

"There's no way you want them to live this way. In this place," Skye said, her words boiling heavy emotions to the surface as she said them. "Our best bet is to not hurt _anyone_ , no matter what we're ordered to do."

He shifted his eyes from Skye to May, who was staring at him imploringly. She wondered if she could have managed such a heart to heart without this new power of true empathy…

Lockjaw shifted his gaze to Lincoln and bounded over to where the Inhuman sat, still slumped over from his injured foot.

Skye's worry peaked immediately and May knew she was about to scold the animal. Melinda gripped her hand and tugged to hold her back. By the time Skye was over the distraction, she could clearly see Lockjaw was trying to help Lincoln up and onto the canine's back. Lockjaw was struggling though.

He barked at them.

"Oh wow, thank you!" Skye huffed as she ran over to help him pick up Lincoln.

The dog chuffed in what May supposed was meant to be a friendly gesture, though it didn't sound entirely welcoming.

"Whoa," Lincoln muttered as he steadied himself onto the dog. "This is weird."

The dog gurgled a bit, making an almost "harrumph" noise. Like an old grumpy man. May got a vibe of impatience.

She almost smiled. She actually might have grinned. "I don't think he's too thrilled about the situation either."

Lincoln looked down unsurely, patting the dog in reassurance. "Thank you."

"Alright, let's find the others," said May.

Lockjaw took the lead, moving much faster than he had been before. May decided he must have been trying to bide his time; appearing as though he were trying without giving it his all. He really hadn't wanted to hurt them if it could be avoided.

He stopped to sniff at one point, gearing his head around a corner. May went to check it out and-

"There you are!" said Simmons. Beside her Mack breathed a sigh of relief and set down Joey, who was still out cold.

"Thank god," breathed Coulson. "We thought we'd split up again."

Skye came forward with a smile. "Nope. Actually, uh, I think we might have gained a comrade…"

The large dog moved into sight, appearing no less formidable and unfriendly than he had before. Except for the fact that their friend was now seated upon his back. Given that Lincoln was there willingly, it helped ease the appearance of the dog.

Though Lockjaw still look mainly grumpy from that.

Or maybe he merely felt that way and May was tuning it to it. It was hard to tell.

"How are you guys?" asked Skye.

Hunter breathed in an overdramatic gesture. "Well, we've been having a little trouble because of that one," he said, nudging a hand backwards at Priya.

May gave them a once over that wasn't really needed when she was getting a live broadcast into their minds. Plus, she was feeling it too.

"I don't know what the big fuss is about that," said Hunter. "Yeah, I feel a bit of temptation… but not bad. Probably not much worse than you all feel around me everyday!"

"Do you even have one of those little voices that tell you when to stop talking?" Skye sneered while Mack was rubbing both his hands into his horned head.

"JEMMA!"

The abrupt shout diverted all of their attentions. It was far off, but it was clearly-

"Fitz," Simmons whispered. "Fitz! I'm coming!" She began to trot around the corner.

"Jemma, wait!" Skye shouted, running after her. She, in turn, was quickly followed by Coulson and Mack.

May looked to Lockjaw. "Think you can check it out too?"

An indignant bark later the bulldog bounded ahead, making Lincoln waver on top of him. Lockjaw was up their with the rest of them in no time.

May smiled to herself, now realizing their new companion really was all in.


	55. Paper Tigers

Previously: After Raina and Naja went down, Bobbi became angry at Ward and attacked him. Meanwhile, the others encountered a large dog that turned out to be an Inhuman named Lockjaw, just before Simmons heard Fitz calling for her.

* * *

"Help!" Fitz cried. "Is anybody there! Simmons!"

She ran faster. Though her heart felt like it was going to burst out her chest from the energy she was exerting, she still thought the voice had gotten closer than the distance she'd put in herself. As though he was coming to her as well… maybe he was running from something.

Leo turned the corner and went from a sprint to a dead stop, like a dear in headlights once he found her eyes. He said something too quiet to hear, but Simmons was quite sure she saw him mouth her first name.

He bolted forward just as Skye came up beside her, so Jemma left her friend in the dust to meet Leo. They ran into a full forced hug from each of them.

"Thank god-" Fitz started

"I'm so happy-" said Simmons.

"-you're alright!" they finished together, coaxing a sad smile from them. Jemma caressed his face a moment – Leo's skin was _so_ soft- until she remembered the urgency his voice had held moments earlier.

"But what's going on? You were shouting!" Jemma exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. Follow me. Hurry!" Fitz said, grabbing Jemma's hand and towing her.

Skye rolled her eyes as she jogged just after them. "Well, hello to you…"

"This isn't funny, Skye!" Fitz said. "Bobbi's in trouble."

Skye turned almost red with embarrassment- or perhaps anger, as she scowled- and began to jog with them silently. They turned a couple corners until they came upon a strange enclosure. It wasn't too big, perhaps the size of an average living room, but it was practically see-through. Simmons could just make out ripples that lined the edges to show them where its threshold was.

As worrisome as a forcefield was, it was what was inside that was truly unnerving.

Bobbi and Ward were fighting. It appeared to be hand-to-hand combat at the moment, but there were scorch marks and other odd imprints that pointed to powers of a sort being used in some capacity.

"Jemma, can you get Bobbi out of there?" Fitz asked when they stopped. "The AI trapped them inside that thing when they wanted to fight. It wants one of them to die in there!"

"Fitz… I can't-"

"CAMI told me you can go through walls! If your new power is anything like mine I know it's scary, but you have to try!"

"I can't, Fitz!" Jemma shrieked. He stilled in shock. "They turned off my abilities." She held up her wrists, displaying the cuffs in explanation.

Leo looked around with such a helpless expression that Jemma could have cried. "Then what do we do?" he asked, turning back at the fighting mess.

Ward and Bobbi were going at it full force. They were equally matched it seemed, blocking most of each other's moves and only getting in light hits. Still, fatigue was bound to catch up on them and someone could slip. As much as Jemma loved the idea of Bobbi beating Ward to a bloody pulp, the girl still wasn't one hundred percent. She could get seriously hurt.

"I'll try to take it down," Skye said, stepping up.

"Me too," Coulson said as he stood beside her. Skye raised an eyebrow. "I'm still not entirely sure what they gave me in this hand, but I can give it a shot."

"But can you control it?" Skye shouted to Coulson, having to be loud as she began shooting massive waves into the forcefield. Despite the noise and force, her seismic energy bounced off as though it were a mere summer breeze. "Don't hurt yourself! Or you know… anyone else."

Coulson swallowed hard, clearly re-thinking the pros and cons. Skye's powers weren't making any sort of dent, so he probably should have tried at the very least…

" _Ruff,"_ came a low deep bark. Jemma was startled for a moment, but she was sure that could only come from one person. Or… being.

She wasn't entirely positive what May had done, but Lockjaw had been carrying Lincoln before, with support of both Skye and May. He was clearly helping them, so maybe he wasn't as bad as he had seemed.

Until he charged at them.

"Skye, Coulson, move!" she exclaimed.

Jemma ran forward to tackle both of them, moving out of the way just before Lockjaw rammed his head into the forcefield.

It was the first time Ward or Bobbi had stopped focusing on each other and their fight, but they sort of had to. Lockjaw was headbutting so hard that he was going through part of the field. He kept trying to move forward on his sliding paws, straining as he pushed.

"Holy crap. He's actually making a dent in it," admonished Skye. Simmons could only nod as she was in a similar state of awe. He was literally _bending_ the laser grid. How was he not in an immense amount of pain?

The dog pushed and pushed. Jemma wasn't entirely sure how such a fence worked, but he seemed to make an actual hole in it. As though he had stretched it far enough to break, but if he let go the thing would just snap back together.

Bobbi was heaving buckets of air and confused as she surveyed her surroundings. When she caught the eyes of her friends though, she bolted out of the hole. Unfortunately, Ward followed just after her.

The moment they were passed the threshold Lockjaw backed up and allowed the field to spring back into place. He fell to the ground in a heap, rasping as he tried to catch his breath. May rushed over, surveying him.

More pressing matters were occurring still, as Ward did not let up on Bobbi. Just after making it through he grabbed her ankle. Unlike how they'd been doing a near dance of dodging each other's moves inside that small room, Bobbi had been unprepared. She toppled over and was beneath him, when Ward's hand began to light… in flame!

He slammed his fist into the floor, where approximately a half a second earlier Bobbi's face had been. She began to try and fight again, clearly with the disadvantage from the ground when Hunter came flying at them from out of sight. He tackled Ward down and began throwing punch after punch. He grit his teeth and went at his work, not bothering for any snarky or snazzy remarks.

Ward finally recollected himself enough to counter and grabbed Hunter harshly. He was only holding the man's arm, so Hunter could very well still attack, but instead he started to scream. Ward was burning him.

It all had happened so quickly no one else had barely enough thought processing time to do anything, but Hunter's screams galvanized them. Lincoln leapt forward through obvious pain and sent a huge wave of electricity, while Skye used her gift to slide Ward across to the other side of the room for good measure.

"Stay down," Skye hissed, holding her hands up to him as though brandishing a weapon.

"Hey, we're all friends here," Ward said carefully, his voice slightly strained from the physical beating he'd been put through. "Bobbi wasn't doing anything she didn't want to."

Hunter was helping her up while she fussed over his burn. At Ward's comment everyone looked to her in question. She sighed. "He's right. He didn't attack me; I started it. Then those… perimeters came up to make it one on one and suddenly it was to the death."

"Which you were happy about," Ward explained, as though she'd forgotten the rest of the story. "I bet you boast about how it took both me and Kara to take you down after hours of torture. So when you saw it was just you and me, you thought you had me finished. Until now."

"Lucky you," Bobbi hissed. Hunter grabbed her hand quickly, beginning to stroke it tenderly.

Suddenly Jemma saw Mack turn the corner. He was still holding that one Inhuman, Joey, over his shoulder and that other new one was next to him as well.

Oh god. Not _her._

Simmons was still feeling the effects of Priya, as her body craved for her to run into Fitz's arms once again. If it hadn't been for a few rather life-threatening distractions, there was little doubt in her mind that she would have. Even Hunter had started feeling up Bobbi more than Jemma assumed he would be.

 _Ward_ under Priya's trance… Jemma couldn't help but shudder.

"We need to stop toting that girl around!" Jemma shrieked suddenly, pointing at Mack from across the room. She then gestured for him to stop, so he did. "Fitz, Bobbi and Ward haven't been affected yet. We need to keep her away from them."

"But Jemma," Skye said, nervously coming forward. "What about staying together?"

It made sense that Skye would have separation anxiety after being isolated all that time, but it was really quite foolish to expose them to Priya's powers if it was not necessary.

"We just need Priya to stay away from those three," Simmons said delicately. "We're not 'splitting up', we're just… making a bridge."

"A bridge?" said Lincoln doubtfully as he pulled himself up.

Jemma nodded. "Yes… we can go talk to Priya, come back and speak to Fitz and them."

"Ah, like that telephone game," said Hunter.

"Yes, precisely," said Jemma. "Well done simplifying it."

"That's his specialty," said Bobbi with a grin. Instead of taking a great offence, Lance sort of just rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think there's going to be much talking?" scoffed Ward.

"Was that a threat?" hissed Skye.

"No… it was an observation of the obvious," Ward replied. "Unless you guys have been having a different type of stay here. _We_ haven't gotten much of a rest."

The blue light that even Jemma was quickly becoming accustomed to blinked on.

"Greetings, gifteds," said the monotone voice.

"Back so soon?" asked Ward wryly.

"CAMI was told Grant Ward would like to see CAMI more often."

"You're here to be _nice_?" Skye snarled, and began advancing at the AI. "Ward just says 'oh, I'd like the robot around more often,' and you just show up? Are you his butler? Are you like a JARVIS to him?" Skye paused, but the light did not respond. "Why not to me! You always gave me the bare minimum of information and now you're just showing up to be _sweet?"_

"Quake, CAMI is here to inform. Not to appease Grant Ward."

Skye blinked. "Oh."

"What's the information?" asked Coulson.

"There is a course to complete."

"Like… school?" asked Fitz.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess more along the lines of an obstacle course," said Coulson.

"Phillip Coulson is correct," said the AI. "Anyone who completes the course will have their powers returned for the remainder of the game. Anyone that does not may be more susceptible to their disabling. Please prepare yourselves."

She blipped away.

Jemma glanced around uncertainly. "Erm, how are we meant to prepare?" she asked. "We don't even know what's going to happen!"

"Whoa!" Lincoln cried suddenly. He was sitting on the floor and frantically looking around himself. It took a moment for Jemma to even understand what was happening, but she soon saw what was causing the upset.

The ground beneath him was separating.

"Lincoln!" Skye shouted, attempting to duck down and help him.

They were both caught up in it then. The floor was shaking or trembling apart as though Skye were doing it, but almost melting. Or… tearing apart with incredible ease, a near gelatin substance. They slipped through.

"What the hell?" screeched Bobbi. She then appeared distracted by her ex-husband, who was caressing her arm rather insistently. "Hunter, stop that…"

CAMI came back. "New gifteds, hopefully this was enough time to prepare. The Inhumans will be returned if you all complete the course."

"So we all have to do it," said Bobbi.

"Yes we do," muttered Simmons in agreement. She realized that they couldn't keep Priya away any longer if they had any hope of getting Lincoln and Skye back. Which was… alright, she supposed. The feelings weren't too awful when they had these situations to distract them. She waved Mack over.

"I don't know about anyone else, but these abilities have been keeping me alive in here," said Ward. "Why wouldn't we want to do the course to keep them?"

"Maybe because it could be incredibly _dangerous_ ," sneered Fitz. "Some of us aren't as excited to _gamble with our lives_!"

Jemma certainly wasn't.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop the floor disappearing the moment Fitz's last word left his lips.


	56. Counting Sheep

_Previously: Skye and Lincoln fell into the floor, separating them from the group._

* * *

Skye felt herself fall on something as soon as she slipped through the floor. It had been eerily close to her point of falling, which she realized was because it had literally caught her. Had been expecting her.

She was enclosed into what felt like a box with limited space. It was a plastic –like substance under her fingertips as she moved them across the walls that encompassed her. It was fairly thin, and so she attempted to use her powers.

They weren't working. Trapped by the gloves that had apparently turned on while she'd been preoccupied with falling and with Lincoln.

Funnily enough, those two things were exactly what Skye was quite distracted by mere seconds later.

The box dropped open, leaving her to fall flatly to her stomach on a large, plush bed. After the falling bit, she was immediately back to worrying for her Inhuman partner.

Skye jolted with concern for the boy, wondering if a box had caught him as well. Maybe he'd just gone straight down, and lord knew how far down the floor was. He could be hurt somewhere, while she had been swept away into whatever useless place she'd been put…

Moments later a black box slipped into the room she'd barely acclimated with, dropping Lincoln similarly onto the bed next to Skye.

Skye found herself lingering on the strange drone that plopped him there. She watched it flit away. Where was Kane getting all this technology? She'd supposed he'd always had some… But impossible happenings were popping up like daisies!

Her thoughts all but dissipated the moment her eyes finally settled on Lincoln. She felt herself shiver and heave air and heat up. Clearly her symptoms were worse now that she was alone with him.

Alone. In a room. With a bed.

It was hard to even be angry though, all of a sudden. Every fiery emotion was racing through her blood and pumping her up, but it an entirely different way than hate.

 _Lincoln. Lincoln. Lincoln. Lincoln._

His name beat through her with every flutter of her heart, every pulse that sent a wave through her. He was her mantra and chant and prayer. His face was her deity, somehow, and there was no way she could stop herself from worshipping him for another moment.

She hadn't so much as spoken a word to him before prying open his mouth with her own.

She felt disgusting and satisfied at the same time. Blissful and angry. Pathetic and superior, because she was getting exactly what she wanted. Because she was giving in at the same time.

She tasted the salt water that soon registered as tears. She was crying.

She opened her eyes briefly.

 _He_ was crying.

She wanted to throw up. Four. _Four_ times they'd kissed. Each worse than the last.

Skye sobbed as she continued, choking and nearly taking Lincoln's tongue with her. It didn't deter him. It didn't stop her. They'd appeared at an impasse, both miserable and relieved, and they were going to take the scraps of comfort until they no longer could.

When Skye finally felt the grip of those forced senses subside somewhat she pushed Lincoln away. It wasn't because he was being forceful –though neither of them were being too _gentle_ \- but because her hungry mouth hadn't wanted to stop. Lincoln had even tried moving his lips to her neck at one point, but she couldn't find herself able to not taste him and had kept them liplocked.

"Ok," she heaved, standing to pace the room in an attempt to clear her head. She had to think about something else, _talk_ about something else. So of course, she began to ramble. "Hopefully that was enough of a hit to take the edge off. Now, before we started… well, our refocusing tactic, I was beginning to think about what's going on here. Kane has more money… or resources or something. So I'm thinking-"

Skye stopped in her tracks when she saw Lincoln. He was staring at the ground with wide eyes as his legs dangled over side of the bed. Clearly distraught.

"Lincoln?" she asked timidly.

He sighed. "I'm sorry I let it go on-"

" _Don't_ apologize," Skye snarled. "Don't put this on you. Do not even think of doing that. I'm not going to put it on myself and you aren't going to put it on you."

"Skye," he said, his voice husky and low. "I can't control it. I couldn't stop."

"Neither could I. That doesn't make this our fault," she said. Skye knelt down before him. "If we can't stop and we do sleep together it will be a shame," she scoffed, more tears piling through her eyes. "Ok, understatement of the year. It will be despicable and loathsome." He winced, shying away. She brought him back with the touch of her hand, hoping it was the right thing to do. "But not because of you and not because of me. Not because either of us was _violated_ by one another, but because it could have been something so much more beautiful."

Her voice cracked and she tried to make him understand. She knew that no matter what she said, words could only mean so much. Lincoln could always feel guilt if they ended up not being able to stop themselves.

"Because we're being watched, and coerced. So it isn't fair and it's really messed up that this could happen. That perversion is pushing us on instead of feelings."

Skye picked herself up, anger bubbling to the surface. She found where she thought a camera would be. " _You_ pushing us! We have some evil, cocky asshole ruining us and raping us!" Skye screamed. Panting and heaving, she sat down on the bed. "We've been violated by him in worse ways," she whispered angrily to herself. "Being with you probably _would_ be a relief."

His breath hit her as he breathed heavily. It was warm and welcoming, and she wanted to fall into it. She wanted to bask in that summer breeze.

But she couldn't.

"But we can't," she said decidedly. "Or at least shouldn't. Maybe we will, but distractions have been working for us so far. So… let's distract. Let's explore. Maybe there's a way out of here."

They both looked around. Other than the gelatin ceiling, there didn't seem to be an exit. Hell, the only thing in the room was a bed.

"Ok… maybe we'll stick to distractions."

"What are we going to distract ourselves with?" Lincoln asked. "Other than the obvious…" he added under his breath.

"Well, I don't think Kane's in on this alone."

"What?"

"He was pretty solitary before, right? He had his guards and buyers, but he was rich and greedy. Didn't want a partner, didn't need one. He liked being the boss."

"Yeah…"

"Then he was working for an alien… So the dude fell pretty hard when we messed things up for him, but now he's just back all of a sudden? Where'd he get the resources?"

Lincoln blinked at her, not following her logic as well as she'd really prefer. It could have been due to the whiplash of the conversation.

"Maybe… someone who wanted to help him?"

"Right. But how is he getting them to help him?" Skye asked, pointedly trying to gear him in the right direction.

Lincoln's eyes lit up. "By showing off."

Skye nodded eagerly. "That's why so much is being thrown at us. This is his big show."

"So Kane thinks the best kind of show is people sleeping together…?"

"Yeah that is weird," Skye agreed quickly. "But this isn't exactly like the fights. It's much more… diabolical?"

"It's more of a planned demonstration than just dog fights and betting."

"Right. So maybe instead of just getting people to buy his product, he's trying to get some big wigs to invest."

Lincoln nodded, eventually ending it with a confused shrug. "How does knowing this help us?"

"I don't know," Skye answered honestly. "But I know what our next distraction can be."

"Yeah? What?"

"Figuring out what that is."

Lincoln's eyes followed Skye's hand as she pointed to the wall. Just a few moments earlier a large timer had appeared, counting down from what appeared to be twenty-five minutes.

"What does that mean?" Lincoln asked, curiously looking at the clock.

Skye shook her head slowly. "I have no idea."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm posting this since it's been forever since I got up a new chap even though it's TINY.

I wanted to inform you that I'm trying to get out three videos before 3B comes out so this may be postponed until those are done, and I've thought of a staticquake one shot I may want to get out before another chapter. I dunno. We'll see. Thank you for support!


	57. Strain at the Leash

_Previously: After finally being reunited the team were separated from Skye and Lincoln. The only way to get the two inhumans back as well as keep their powers is to defeat a timed obstacle course._

* * *

They were all on the ground of wherever they had landed - a rather stark room- when a door opened before them. It was a rather normal door, wood it appeared, not too big, (would Lockjaw even fit through there?) but the contents of its insides were pitch black.

"The object is to get to the other side of the arena before the allotted time runs out." CAMI stated, her voice having been amplified. Their cuffs emitted the soft glow that represented their activity. "All powers now restored for equal levels of play."

Everyone observed their wrists. Not only had the powers been restored, but each cuff now had a stopwatch type timer counting down from what appeared to be twenty-five minutes.

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Hunter with a happy chirp as he took in the power advantage. "…except, my powers don't do a thing anyways." He threw his hands up in annoyance.

"Your powers are defensive," said May. "Stay by Priya and keep hers _off._ They're only going to distract us."

He nodded. That was rather undeniable. "Pretty in Pink, come stay by Uncle Lance for a bit."

"Okie dokie!" Priya said, happily skipping over to him. Bobbi leaned towards Lance's face.

"What's her power?" she asked.

Hunter smirked and grabbed Priya by the arm, initiating the chain reaction that was fairly predictable. Everyone in the room sighed in relief, slumped their shoulders, or had some other indication that her ability had been removed from the air.

"Whoa," Bobbi breathed. "So _she's-"_

"Why you suddenly felt like a hormonal teenager? Yeah, pretty much."

"Hey," said Mack suddenly. He set down the man that he'd been towing around with care to avoid his own horns. "Think he's waking up."

"Good," admonished Coulson. "Your hands should definitely be free for this."

Joey held his head as he sat up from the ground. "W-what's going on?"

"This place is putting us through another test," explained Hunter. "Sorry mate, looks like you're gonna have to help us with it if you want to have a better chance of making it through."

He winced, as though taking in the information pained him. "Will we have to kill anyone?" he asked.

"Probably," said Ward with a shrug.

Bobbi stepped forward immediately. _"Not_ if we have anything to say about it." She held out a hand. "We're in this together."

He looked up at her warily, but accepted the help.

"Alright then!" Hunter exclaimed. "Shall we walk through the valley of the shadow of death?"

"Charming, Hunter…" Jemma sighed.

"He's right," Coulson said. "Getting this over with is the only way we're going to get Skye and Lincoln back and we don't have much time."

May felt an eagerness rush through her as Lockjaw barked, perhaps getting himself hyped for any challenges ahead. He moved forward, May just behind, to lead the charge into the darkness.

Walking through the door did nothing to help with the pitch black, as somehow May hoped it would. She thought it had been perhaps a veil on the door, but they truly had no idea what they were walking into.

"Uh, Ward?" asked Coulson. "Can you brighten the place up?"

"Wait!" exclaimed Fitz, who clutched Jemma's hand as long as he was able to. "Bobbi should do it. We have no idea what's flammable in here. Do you have enough color?"

"What?" questioned Mack.

"Her power works in a strange way," said Fitz, as though it were an actual explanation.

"Go on, Bob," encouraged Hunter with a light brush to her hand.

Soon enough there was a multicolored sphere of light before them, held floating between Bobbi's hands. They all huddled together to get closer to it, and observe what they could around them.

One thing was easily notable by all the extra light was that room was covered in mirrors. In every direction, different angled mirrors spouted off the walls to create a near crystal looking room. There were spikes sporting through some of them.

But this arena was long, and the mirrors only reflected the light in this first area. They were still in the dark about what lie ahead of them or how long it would take.

Bobbi took the lead, everyone making a rough semi-circle around her light as they advanced. Strange noises gurgled in echoes that no one could place in their minds as they walked, the flickering light on the mirrors only putting them on edge.

"Is it just me, or do the walls seem to be closing in on us?" asked Coulson.

"It definitely seems to be concaving at some sort of angle," Fitz agreed, the mirrors and spikes being a quite a closer proximity now.

 _Kill._

Leo turned his head to the sudden voice and jumped when his own reflection startled him. The angles in the mirror had him looking at ten different pieces of himself.

"Fitz?" May called out, having read his fear in her mind. "You ok?"

"Did anyone else hear that?" he asked quietly.

"Hear what?"

 _Burn hurt, burn!_

Ward tensed at the sound. "That?" he guessed.

"Uh, what?" asked Leo.

"That voice."

Fitz shrugged. "I didn't hear it that time."

 _"_ _Guys,"_ Bobbi said, her voice strained. "I'm not sure how much longer I can hold this…"

"We'll keep moving," said Coulson, galvanizing the group into stepping forward once again.

 _Strangle, kill… kill!_

"Wait," said Coulson, causing Bobbi to stare at him with desperate disbelief. "I heard something too…"

"This place is messing with your heads, let's get passed it," Melinda tried.

"What if there's something there, though?" asked Joey.

Hunter felt Priya cling to his arm. She buried her head in the crevice of his elbow. "Make them stop," she pleaded in a whisper. He picked his head up curiously.

"Mack, can you just check it out?" asked Hunter.

"Why do I gotta be the one?"

He gestured to the girl clutching him. "I'm a bit busy."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, tentatively moving towards the reflected wall.

"Please hurry," Bobbi whispered.

Mack could tell something was definitely going on, but he couldn't be sure what. He squinted at the lit wall, the small sharp objects protruding from it. He held up a hand to touch the surface.

 _DEATH!_

The light went out.

There was a horrible screeching noise near the very place Mack was standing, but no one could see.

"Bobbi, we need eyes!" shouted Coulson.

"I can't!"

But with a great woosh, a new light lit the area, One that was warm and red, emitting from Ward's palm.

"Not a problem," said Ward. "I'll pick up the slack."

"Mack!" exclaimed Fitz, drawing their attention back to the mechanic. His head was dangerously close to a spike, one that had not been that far out before.

"Did that thing just…" started Joey.

"I think it did," added Coulson.

Jemma yelped as a spike flew out from behind her, narrowly missing her head. Then another near Ward, swaying the fire's light. They were popping out everywhere with that same nails on a chalkboard noise every time.

Lockjaw barked.

"Move, move!" screamed May.

 _Kill, death, torture, pain, murder, murderers, all, kill, kill, burn, strangle, freeze, DEATH DEATH DEATH_

Everyone could hear the whispers now. The orders. They rang through their heads as the group raced to get through the sharp mirrors. It was especially hard with Ward's small light as their only guide, flickering in and out with the wind from his running.

Jemma grabbed Fitz and whoever else was close to her – Mack, it turned out- used her new gift to pop them forward.

They were out of the mirrors, their friends still about a hundred feet behind. They could tell by the light, but it was not easy to see what was around them. Fitz could hear a small rumble though.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Pretty sure we all heard those creepy whispers," said Mack.

"No… something else."

He couldn't explain that there was some sort of rumbling though, not when their attentions diverted as they heard a shout.

"Coulson?" Jemma asked in a panic.

The other group kept moving towards them. Simmons briefly thought to use her powers to go get them, but they were close enough and she didn't have much control… she could take them in the opposite direction at this point.

As they caught up to Fitz, Jemma and Mack the three saw that May and Bobbi were carefully holding up Coulson, helping him to move.

"What happened?" asked Jemma while they set him down.

"One of those pointy things got him," Hunter told her as she began to examine the director's leg.

"It's just a graze," Coulson explained. He heaved himself up on his own, but at the small amount of trouble accepted Melinda's help to get to his feet. He then stayed afoot on his own accord, though.

"Check the time," said May. "We've only got nine minutes now."

"Whoa!" Jemma exclaimed, staring down at her cuff. "There is no possible way that took so long."

"Whatever that was messed with our heads," said Fitz. "Clearly it altered our perception."

"Ok, does anyone else hear that?" asked Joey.

"I hear it!" Priya chirped. "That sort of soft… _grrrr_ sound?"

"Uh, yeah," Joey answered uncertainly. "Sort of."

"That's not the only noise," Bobbi noted, tilting her head to listen. "Is that…?"

"It's water," Ward affirmed, walking just to the side.

In the light everyone could see the small stream and the boat that was weighed at the edge of it. Just a small wooden one with paddles. Though not a quite a canoe it did not have a sail either. It was impossible to see how far the river went in this dim lighting.

"So who wants to go first?" Ward said.

"I'm not getting on that thing," Hunter stated incredulously.

"There may be nowhere else to go, and we're running out of time," Coulson admitted. "Ward, can you take a look around?"

The man nodded, showing his flame in the near vicinity. The wall of water was long, and on the other sides of it were just basic wall or going back towards the mirrors that would now be impossible to get through, covered in long spikes. Ward jerked to a stop as his fire illuminated something they hadn't noticed before.

"Huh," he commented.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense. The rumbling did sound like a growl," Fitz said, his voice now turned to a whisper.

He wouldn't want to wake the large, sleeping cat. Wild cat. Jaguar cat, to be exact.

"We need to move," Coulson whispered.

"There's nowhere _to_ move," Hunter hissed. "That boat is tiny."

"We could make two trips," suggested Joey.

"I doubt we'd be able to move upstream in that current, it looks rather strong," explained Jemma.

"Besides, no one would want to stay up here with that thing," Bobbi said, gesturing to the cat.

Ward heightened his flame. "We can get rid of that easily enough."

"We're not _burning_ the cat alive," stressed Bobbi.

"Of course. Saving every single _human_ life isn't enough for you bleeding hearts. You're all PETA now, too?"

Fitz scoffed. "Of course not. That's a horrible organization."

Hunter's eyes lit up. "Ah. You and Jemma watched that documentary on the Amazon, I see."

"Yeah it was fantastic! I-"

"Will discuss it later," Coulson butt in, finishing his sentence. Leo hastily nodded.

Just as it seemed to be on cue for someone to ask what to do, the giant inhuman dog they had with the decided for the group. He stepped into the water carefully, having to stand strong against the current. He put his head near the edge.

"Some of us can go on Lockjaw," May translated for him.

"Is that really going to work?" Simmons asked skeptically.

Lockjaw ruffed a low bark in annoyance. May could tell he knew he could handle it.

Unfortunately, the small sound from the hound was enough to rouse the sleeping feline.

"I think we should try it!" Priya said after seeing the cat, pulling Hunter onto the dog hastily. Bobbi followed. The Jaguar lifted itself up lazily. Once it saw the people, the potential meals, the cat became much more frigid in stance.

May and Fitz helped Coulson onto the boat. Once he was squared away she went to hop on Lockjaw as the cat charged at her. It leapt, but was stricken in the chest by a large fireball that knocked the jungle animal off to the side.

Ward lowered his arm and got next to Fitzsimmons, Joey and Coulson in the boat. It was definitely snug; any more people and the thing probably wouldn't move.

The cat moved forward once again and Bobbi was the one to hit it this time, after having collected enough color to convert to energy.

As the feline once again recovered, Ward used a leg to kick out to the side and push off the edge while Lockjaw began moving steadily forward. The Jaguar pawed uselessly over the edge, not wanting to actually step foot in the water, and eventually slumped back in defeat.

"And here we go," said Hunter, staring ahead as they began to move.

The boat overtook the dog easily, going with the current as Lockjaw attempted to move step by step.

Soon enough the water began to deepen, and the poor Inhuman could no longer keep his paws on the ground. All four people could tell when the massive dog began to swim, as it rocked their grip on him and splashed water around them.

May patted his side tenderly. "You can do it," she whispered, before turning backwards. "Hunter, you and Priya get closer to the head," she said, scooting herself back so that Priya could rest just on the nape of his neck. That was the place highest in the water. Priya was the smallest and youngest along with being a civilian, and May wanted to keep her as far out of the danger as possible.

With Lockjaw now swimming, he was able to keep up pace with the boat easily.

Jemma gasped. "I think I see the end!"

"How do you know it's the end and not just another obstacle?" Bobbi nearly hollered from the back of the dog.

"Because it's a wall. CAMI said we just had to get to the other end of the room, and it corresponds in a directional sense as well."

"Has this seriously been just one room?" Hunter asked with disbelief. He sighed. "At least it's over."

"I wouldn't call it over just yet," Joey said. "What's that?"

Ahead of them the river branched out into two separate directions. One way seemed to lead directly to the edge of the room, to the finish line. The other…

"Is that a whirlpool?" asked Coulson. "How cliché."

May was too busy analyzing to take in the ridiculous comment. "We're both heading straight for it. The current is taking us there!"

Lockjaw immediately began paddling in the other direction as the others finally put extra use to their oars, but it wasn't working.

"Would anyone's power be of help?" Fitz asked desperately. They all looked at each other with blank expressions, as it didn't really seem so.

The branch in water was mere feet away from them, both the boat and the dog heading for the path that ended in a whirlpool, when Lockjaw pushed himself off the wall with his two right paws.

It jerked his passengers sideways but was enough to bump the boat at the last moment, leaving it to continue floating in the rather pleasant waters until finally hitting upon the shore. Simmons hastily moved out of the boat and onto the land, staring back at the others.

Lockjaw and them were not so lucky. They'd fallen right into the whirlpool, shouting in shock and fear as they spun in circles. At one point the dog managed to find enough purchase on the ground to bolt himself upright, and the others could do nothing but cling to him as the current brutally pulled at them.

Priya had begun coughing as the water hit her full force over and over, and Simmons could see there wasn't much time left for them and no foreseeable way out. Without help, at least.

Jemma glanced at her watch. _Two minutes._

"I have to help them," she whispered to Fitz.

He glanced over the scene in fear, but nodded. He gave her a peck on the cheek, a squeeze of her hand and a warming smile. With that in mind, she _vwarped_ away.

Her aim had been fair, but when going into the mess of a dog trying to hold people withstanding a whirlpool everything was rather difficult. She'd landed in the water just next to them.

Bobbi reached out a hand first and missed her by just an inch, leaving Jemma to get farther and farther away with every loop of the water she made. Soon she lost track of where up was, and without a good breath was unexpectedly beneath the surface.

It was much quieter under there. Far more pleasant, in fact. But she couldn't focus on that; she had to find her friends. She had to find up. If things got bad enough she could just pop herself back to the edge (hopefully, considering the not knowing where _up_ was bit), but then her friends would be dead. She had to try.

Jemma felt a hand on her wrist then and she was hauled from the water with a gasping breath by Hunter. Hunter, who was attached to Priya who was holding May on Lockjaw.

"Everyone get a hand on me!" Simmons immediately ordered the best she could as she lacked air.

They pulled her onto Lockjaw where Bobbi too joined in. Once Simmons knew she was touching them all, she moved them.

They plopped in a wet bundle on the shore.

Fitz ran over to Jemma, holding up her face and saying her name over and over as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm ok," she heaved. He hugged her and she couldn't help but shiver. "What's the time?" she gasped.

"Twenty seconds," said Coulson with a smile. "And the watches have stopped counting down.

Before much more relief could be brought to the situation CAMI appeared.

"Congratulations. Unprecedented victory by all has been achieved," she announced. As she finished up her sentence the wall behind her began to split. It could have been quite the sight, but was quite honestly becoming the norm. "Please, move forward to collect your reward."

The group met each other with concerned stares. Yes, they had just gone through quite the scuffle, but it all seemed a bit too… simple?

"You mean Lincoln and Skye? That's our reward?" asked Coulson.

The AI took a moment to respond, which was odd. But after the beat came a resounding, "yes."

The director nodded to himself and pointed a hand forward, gesturing the team to move. So with his go ahead, they went to see just how the inhumans were faring.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry about the long hiatus friends! This story is actually nearly done, just a few chapters left.


	58. Weasel Words

_Previously: Lincoln and Skye had been dropped into a room while the rest of the team were left to defeat an obstacle course._

Skye had surmised the ticking time bomb of a clock had to do with whatever sort of obstacle course the others were facing. Unfortunately, she had arrived at that conclusion rather quickly, so it hadn't been much of a distraction.

She'd kissed Lincoln a couple times to stave off the feelings, but it only did so much. They were on opposite walls of the room, the proximity gap not making much of a difference in such a small area. They were going to be around each other whether they liked it or not.

Skye decidedly did _not_ like it. She was sweaty and miserable from Priya's powers on top of those drugs that had been plaguing her.

"Two minutes."

"What?" Skye snapped in confusion.

Lincoln gestured his head to the clock. "Only two minutes now."

Skye wondered what would happen when it finally would tick to zero. Two minutes until her team came down? Until they were let go? Until some other creative horror was drudged up into their path?

120 seconds seemed quite closer to an hour in her current predicament, but eventually the timer hit zero, a shrill buzzer following in its wake. After that… a whole lot of nothing.

"What's happening?" Skye finally had the gall to ask.

"I don't know…" Lincoln muttered. "But Skye, what if they leave us in here for days?"

Skye suddenly tried to count her heartbeats, wondering if it was going fast enough to damage herself, like have a heart attack or something. She was sure it had never been at such a rapid speed.

"What?" she quietly asked of the random query.

"We were locked up for months. We need to discuss if we can't handle staving it off anymore."

Skye had been so caught up in her own ill-being – not to mention actively trying to avoid seeing his face- that she hadn't noticed how unkempt Lincoln was as well. Sweaty, red cheeks. Hair all mussed up. Panting. Staring at her like she was the only thing in the world and she felt like she was gobbling him up with her own eyes because honestly they were the only things that mattered and –

"Oh screw it," Skye said, hastily disposing of her top over her head as she beelined for Lincoln. He briskly moved forward in the same motion, swiftly catching her as she hopped into his arms like they'd done it a million times before. They collapsed onto the bed as they nearly devoured one another in their excitement and vigor.

Giving in, giving up… Skye didn't really care what the label was. She was doing whatever the quote on quote _bad thing_ was, and as many times when she'd done bad things, she was going to damn well enjoy it while it went on and save the consequences for later.

Guilt be damned. Kane be damned. Everyone could just go jump off a flipping bridge because she was going to let Lincoln do whatever the hell he wanted to Skye as that's what she wanted herself and –

"Skye?"

Her mind blanked.

Poofed. Gone.

Just for a moment, until reality swung back like a boomerang and hit her square in the face.

"No," she actually whispered, all too aware and lucid even through the lusty haze. Because…

Having your dad walk in on you will do that to a person. (She'd heard. She gets it now)

"Is that Coulson…" she muttered to Lincoln, too mortified to check for herself even though she knew it to be true. This was a dream. A horrible dream where they were all kidnapped and she was straddling a semi-naked Lincoln in her own semi-naked state and Coulson popped in the door.

"It's everyone, actually."

Skye sort off plopped herself down onto Lincoln's chest, maybe letting out a tiny, muffled scream of frustration. Her initial thought had been to hide the sight of her bra, but now that she was face down thinking about it she needed to get up to get to her shirt anyhow, so they'd see the undergarment.

"Tell them to look the other way while I get dressed," she hissed.

"Don't think we need to," said Lincoln. "They're sort of preoccupied."

Skye scowled, turning her head to the side to look at the group of people and her jaw dropped faster than a lead weight.

A wall behind them had opened (presumably how they'd gotten inside) but Hunter had Bobbi pinned against the perpendicular wall, hand through her hair as he kissed her roughly. Then there was the giant bulldog next to a confused to hell May which was hella confusing to look at in the first place. Coulson had first been looking at Skye in her predicament, but now stood next to May as she pulled at her own hair and Skye wasn't sure if he wanted to help her or feel her up. Mack was trying to push people apart, Ward was there watching the whole scene with an uncomfortable look on his face and a couple choice glances to Skye. Can't leave out the new kid of course, poor Joey glancing around like a lost puppy just waiting for anyone to take him home (his eyes lingering on the boys, she noted.) Priya, sheepishly hiding in the corner. And most absurd…

Fitzsimmons _kissing!_

Ok, it might have been the tamest sight, but it was still super shocking to Skye.

She dismounted Lincoln to pick up her shirt from next to the bed and threw it on.

"What's going on? How did you all get here!" Skye shouted, but no one seemed to give her a second glance.

Luckily, CAMI showed up to explain. "Aphrodite's powers are affecting them more harshly. Walking into the room with Static and Quake in such positions triggered responses."

"Ah," Skye said. She waved her hands wildly. "Well, we're done now! You can stop."

"Quake is correct. There is a matter to attend to."

"What?" Jemma said, momentarily finding relief of Fitz's mouth. They managed to pull away from each other, but kept their hands interlocked.

Aw.

"The contestants were not all meant to emerge with their lives. Using teamwork this was accomplished. It must be remedied."

"What the hell does that mean?" Skye asked heatedly.

"The person or people who dispose of a minimum of one person in this room will be rewarded."

They all turned to one another in disbelief, mostly, and Skye couldn't help but think there was fear on her friend's faces. Fear that they'd be next… or that they'd be coerced into doing it themselves.

Lockjaw took a defensive stance next to May, but Coulson stepped up. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Not one member of this team, not one _person_ , will harm another-"

BOOM.

Skye heard the same ringing a gunshot would cause in her mind, but she knew none of them had weapons. Her head turned slowly towards the sound, where the sight before her had bile rising in her throat.

"No!" Jemma cried, rushing forward to Joey as he fell to the ground. Though it was no longer visible, Skye had already seen the hole that had gone straight through his chest.

And despite Jemma frantically looking him over, there was no way that man was alive.

Ward lowered his hand, freshly smoking from shooting some kind of fireball.

"You killed him!" Simmons snarled as Mack knelt beside her, taking a glance at Joey's body.

"If it wasn't him, I'm guessing the odd man out was going to be me," Ward said, his body language tense. There was no way he wasn't aware that every person present felt copious amounts of rage for him, and he was taking the necessary precautions.

"We weren't going to kill _anyone_!" Fitz hollered desperately. "Not if it could be avoided."

"It can't be avoided, Fitz!" Ward countered with a sanctimonious tone. "You deranged people just can't seem to grasp that concept until you're broken inside anyway."

Skye couldn't help but feel the comment was directed at her. She wanted to counter it, to say that there was always a way. But then again, maybe he was right. Maybe she really was slow on the uptake. Maybe there wasn't a way around violence here.

If that was true, her main regret was not realizing it sooner, so she could have killed Ward before he'd had the chance to hurt anyone.

Her fist balled up as anger took over and she moved forward towards him.

"Hold on now, girly."

Skye did as the new voice had ordered, but not by her own warrant.

"Damn it, Thrash!" she screeched in frustration as her whole team were affected, turned still as statues. Ward, in front of her, moved his hands in puzzled curiosity, as he was the only one left with mobility.

Skye was able to turn her eyes upwards when she glanced something in her peripherals. A large circle was being indented into the ceiling, until finally a see-through tube shot down. It landed on Priya.

The poor girl looked terrified as her eyes began to tear up, unable to move or understand what was going on around her.

"Hunter, Skye!" she shouted. But before they could so much as comfort her she was shot away. Taken upwards by the tube and out of sight.

"Priya!" Skye yelled.

A slow clapping sound preempted Kane actually walking into the room, but the noise had not given them the forewarning of all the people that would be following in his wake.

"Now that she's out of the way, I can give my proper congratulations. You sir," Kane said jovially as he marched his ass in towards Ward, "are immune from this little get together."

Ward cocked his head, calculating and waiting for more information. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Kane vibrantly stated, his head moving up and down. "You killed someone! Took long enough, mind you, but you basically, ehem, won my test game."

Ward wasn't too impressed by the look on his face. Skye watched his hand twitch, as he debated whether or not to fry his captor that was now congratulating him.

"What's this prize?"

"Instead of a being a run of the mill specimen, I want to offer you a job. Details to follow, boring business of course… but now I'd like you to go relax in one of our private suites while you decide, and while this business concludes," Kane said, gesturing to all the frozen agents and well dressed crowd that had followed him in.

"Oh, truly?" Skye heard an older woman from the crowd. She advanced on Ward, taking the liberty to caress his shoulders as she circled him. "I like him though…"

Ward's eyes followed the woman, but his expression remained blank. He turned to Kane. "You know, I'm not that happy I was put in this hellish labyrinth."

"And I was not pleased that you took my Inhumans. So, here we are."

"Yes, here we are," agreed Ward. "I know what this is, I was on the other end of it a few months ago. And as… riveting as a body guard job sounds, I think we can come up with something better."

"Really?" Kane deadpanned doubtfully.

"Until you brought me here, I was still nearly the head of Hydra. I'd be willing to forgive all of this… after all, you gave me this firepower I'm liking." He lit up his hand, twirling it in explanation. "I think we could partner to become something greater."

Kane stroked his chin. "Intriguing. Yes, quite possible. I have always enjoyed Hydra's tactics. I will have someone take you upstairs, we can discuss –"

"Actually, I'd prefer to stay here. Watch this business unfold so I can get a handle on it."

Kane's mouth pressed into a thin line, but he nodded. "Fine. Now, if you'll all come this way we can get a closer look at who you've been observing during this beta."

The woman finally unlatched herself from Ward to move with the rest of the group. Skye realized as she approached that she recognized the lady. Her hair was half blue half purple now, but before it had been a plethora of colors. She was there the time Skye had gone through a similar situation. She was one of the "buyers" in Kane's old fights.

"As you've all been able to see for yourself while watching these entertaining escapades, the manufactured powers seem to be just as capable as the others."

Hair Dye crossed her arms. "One might say _more_ capable."

Kane scowled. "Do you think, Violet? They seemed fairly equal in fights…"

"Darling, four of the naturally gifted are dead while all the surgically implanted specials remain. That's statistics."

"I'm not entirely sure that was due to their powers-"

"Either way," said a man, stepping forward, "four of them _are_ dead. In one night! From one show. _How_ is that a good investment?"

"Neil is right," Violet agreed. "The gifteds should not be put in such jeopardy. If you plan to mass-produce these, the purebreds will make up less than one percent of your livestock."

Kane shook his head. "We- _I_ shall control the amount of specials that are made. We could keep them exclusive by not making too many."

"But what would be the point? If you can, make many!" said Neil. "Sell them as soldiers. I know your connections to Daniel Whitehall have given you the ability to brainwash."

"You could even keep your… _fights_ on the side, this obstacle course," she said distastefully, even waving the thought off as she did. "But dear, you have such a valuable product. Fetish brothels these days could give you ten times the profit without damaging your merchandise!"

"Not to mention how much one night with a purebred would go for in a sea of manufactured gifteds," Neil commented. "I would certainly invest in it then."

"While we're on the matter," Violet started. "Your little… what did you call her? _Aphrodite_ would be quite the goldmine. No brainwashing or breaking necessary for your livestock and it would give the customers an added kick to spend a little surplus."

"Aphrodite's gift has no antidote, that's why I had to send her away before you entered," Kane said. His voice held a tone that he was happy to finally be the one informing the others for once in the situation. Clearly the man didn't appreciate getting preached at.

"I'm sure you could manufacture one! By god, you gave someone the power to convert colors to raw power," she said. Setting her eyes on Bobbi, Violet twirled a finger through her hair until it mixed with her own. "I would buy that."

"I have no plans to operate publically yet," Kane muttered.

"I have no doubts. Too many complications, and we wouldn't want to release something that could be done later at a higher price of course."

"You shouldn't do any of this!" Fitz shrieked out of the blue. "Even if you don't care for individuals' wellbeing, don't you understand what would happen if you released multiple armies of gifteds on the world?"

Violet pointed to him, but her eyes remained on Kane. "That one is right. For the soldiers, start with the lower level powers only. The more someone wants to win, the more they'll pay for the better."

Fitz scoffed. "That's not what I-"

"My dear Tobias, is there any way to _shut them up_? They've always been relatively quiet in the past…"

Kane glanced at Thrash. "This way ensures our safety, though in the future I could implement a _muzzle_ , as well." He shot Fitz a glare at the horrific word.

Violet smiled. "Fantastic, now to continue-"

"Yes, so many opportunities," Kane said. "I will consider all of them. Though, by the amounts you are speaking of I will need to begin with a hardy sum…"

"Honey, if you play it my way, I am so sure we will make bank that I'll hand you a _blank_ check. You know I'm good for it."

Kane chuckled lightly under his breath, staring into Violet's eyes. She'd gotten incredibly close, a sneer on her lips.

He backed up in a jerk, leaving Violet reeling as he addressed the entire group. "Brilliant! As a thank you and a gift of courtesy, I encourage each of you to pick out one manufactured gifted of your choice from this group."

"Manufactured?" said Violet, a pout on her lips. The others seemed eager at this offer, but she gave an air of disappointment. "If I can't have Mr. Ward over there, my eyes are only set on the electric man."

Kane chuckled softly. "You know what a soft spot I have for you, Violet." He placed a hand on her hip. First Skye rather obviously thought, yuck! But he merely dipped a few fingers into her pocket, then brought them up, rubbing two fingers together with his thumb to indicate cash. "And your wallet. If you promise a large investment, you can have Static."

 _No,_ Skye thought. Lincoln, her friends… they were all going to be taken away from her!

Despite everyone being able to speak, no one knew what to say. They all remained quiet as the vultures came to pick their pray, save for Lockjaw's growling. And though quiet, Skye could hear the sheer satisfaction on Kane's face as his partygoers went to pick out their take-home treats.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** To the guest, yeah this has pretty much all been planned but as a sequel, with quite an abrupt change of pace to the story due to that. I instead labeled it as "Part 2" just so I could keep it all in one place. The main problem is I haven't had muse for this story for a while. When I write without muse my work is bad because this isn't a job, it's supposed to be fun, so I don't put the time in. I don't enjoy writing it, it's forced, and I proofread once instead of three times (which is where most of the clarity comes from.) Trust me, I don't like the result either. Luckily for us it only has two chapters left (and will probably get more confusing before then). Or.. luckily for me. You can stop reading at any point, but if you do want to see it through then yeah... I think there's only two chapters left. I would like to stop writing it too as I'm not getting barely any positive feedback anymore and it's just a chore, but I like to see my stories through.


	59. Mad as a March Hare

_Previously: After Kane's strange game with the SHIELD agents ended, he allowed the investors to each take one of them home with them. He asked for them to only pick people whose abilities were manufactured (aka not Inhuman) but Violet asked for Lincoln, so he's gone too._

* * *

Skye's heart rammed up against her chest in beats that could have rivaled the speed of a hummingbird's wings. Knots that began in her stomach ran up her throat to constrict and choke her, while the tears dewing in her eyes allowed Skye to feel the rush of water to her face and convince her she was truly drowning.

Her friends couldn't leave. Not just like that! She was the only one safe, or as safe as being left with Kane could possibly imply.

That woman had claimed Lincoln like a pup at the pound, gesturing for a man in a suit to drag him away from Skye. The man called Neil observed and soon forced away Fitz. Mack, Bobbi, Coulson…. One after the other they were being called for and whisked away.

Skye screamed but no one paid her mind. No one that was in a position to stop these matters. Some of her friends whispered false assurances as they were dragged limply away.

What were those people going to do with them? Kane had a business to run… These people were investors. Her friends were gifts, but did they have a place where they were going?

Skye could not imagine the horrors these people could inflict upon them.

Except, all she _could_ do was imagine. Because it happened. They were gone, and Skye was left to wonder their fates.

Once her friends were taken away she was given a cell. As flamboyant as Kane had been, showcasing his money and flashing expensive technologies as often as he could, he did not spare any such luxury for Skye's quarters.

She guessed it was to remind her where she belonged.

Though she would sometimes think, how could she not be reminded of such things? After what she'd been through, how could being owned and worth less than rich, sadistic big wigs with money ever so much as leave her mind for a second?

But then she'd feel anger creep up her chest until it hit her face and she'd scowl, knowing they had violated her rights and that she was someone. She'd act out in her cell, scream and become mad.

Only to know no one was listening. No one was listening because she was controlled, and they just didn't have to.

It was back and forth in her solitude as though the hormones she'd been dosed with were hitting her ten times as hard. She'd make vows refusing to shed tears, only to be sobbing minutes later. Though she'd merely feel the slightest bit of relief when doing so.

It hadn't been very long since her friends had been stolen – perhaps just shy of a week- that Kane came to visit her.

He was announced by the constricting of her body as it went frigid, which of course was not his doing at all but that of Thrash. Skye barely glimpsed the woman though, Kane waving his hand as he stepped through the door of Skye's cell and indicating the large southerner to leave them.

She'd been doing nothing at the time. Staring and contemplating, perhaps imagining a better future or fantasy of how she could get out of this.

"Do you know why you're my favorite, Quake?" Kane began, not so much as bothering with a greeting.

Skye didn't have the ability to move, but she had been left with her voice. The fact that she was able to make the choice not to use it had been a small victory of itself.

He chuckled, moving forward towards her until she was faced with his stomach, staring at the neatly pressed suit and etching out his buttons with her eyes. She might have been unnerved that she could not glance up to see his face, track his volatile mind's thoughts, but not much could make her more on edge than she already was.

"There are so many reasons," he continued. He cupped her cheeks and Skye closed her eyes as he lifted her head. "Ah, come on girl. Look at me. I want to show you something."

Skye pressed her eyelids shut tighter momentarily out of pure defiance, but curiosity got the better of her. And, though she might have been put off from admitting it, fear of the unknown as well.

She opened her eyes, but her hatred could not rise any higher even when looking upon the man. His silver hair held the sheen of one kept well groomed while Skye had been left to rot, already able to smell herself getting dirty.

Yes, it was the prim and proper man in all his sneering glory, but she could not pick out a difference. She could not find what he wanted to show her.

After scanning his smiling face for what seemed to be hours, she gave in. "What," she deadpanned, barely inclining her voice to question.

He did not take it like one. He held himself higher over her head, pulling her cheeks so she felt strain in her neck, and bore his gaze downward. He chuckled. "Well, I do suppose it's more of what you're showing me than what I'm showing you."

"What?" she spat in frustration.

"This," he said gently, rubbing over her eyes with his thumbs as though wiping away a child's tears. "There's no fire left in those eyes. You're… empty now."

Skye blinked, moving her gaze as far down as she could.

She was tired. Sick of screaming mood swings and frustration grating her bones. But that didn't mean she was void of emotion… right?

He let go of her face. "Now of course there were so, so many others who had their flames diminished, sparks exterminated… it was just a little more difficult with you. You had _friends_. From the start even."

Lincoln, and probably Raina. Skye was sure she'd have fallen so much faster if not for them aiding her in fighting pits. If not for Lincoln grounding her when they were in that alien zoo.

"So I took them, of course." He cocked his head, apparently studying her reaction. "I found them, took them, and made them worth something. Just like you're worth something," he said, brushing hair behind her ear on the last word. "And now you're all alone… with me."

Skye knew that. Skye was so aware of that. Whether she had been angry or sad or in denial the past few days, that was a fact. And that thought wormed its way into her head any disgusting chance it had.

"But the reason you're my favorite pet isn't just how far I am able to watch you fall, it's _why_ I enjoy watching you fall."

Skye grunted with the sudden shove to her chest. The strange sensation of wanting to shoot her hands out with no mobility permitted to her caused a drop in her stomach. She flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Daniel Whitehall did not just teach me his techniques," Kane drawled. "I lived them."

Skye could only truly see the ceiling from her vantage, but she felt the man's cold fingertips pull on her arms.

"He wasn't having luck finding gifteds, you know," he continued as he pulled Skye sideways.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. "So he of course had to experiment."

He pulled her legs onto the bed.

"What-"

"Discovery requires experimentation," he quoted, flailing Skye's arm as though it were attached to the person saying the words. Kane scoffed. "Like I hadn't been hearing _that_ my whole life."

"He tried to give you powers," Skye said, putting the pieces together.

"Yes… yes! And it hurt, you know?"

She swallowed. "It didn't work?"

He was in the middle of placing her hands gently at her sides like a freshly laid out corpse when he paused. "Oh, I wouldn't say that…" He patted the tops of her hands as though tucking her into bed, pleased with his work. "It's just not something you want to go through so young…"

"You were a kid," Skye stated, staring at the ceiling and trying to focus on their dialogue, trying to ignore why he was laying her down and fluffing her up like a doll.

"I was everything," he said flatly. "My father did not age. He started when I was younger, through his lackeys… and after stealing your mother's abilities of course, he became obsessed. Then he found the diviner, and _you_. If only he knew I was building my own circus of gifteds, he would have had a heart attack long ago!"

Kane was chuckling to himself, but Skye was really only focused on one thing:

"Father?" she squeaked.

He appeared over her vision. "Yes. Pay attention. Anyhow, to sum things up, I caught wind that SHIELD killed my father and as much as I didn't really care for the way he treated me… that wasn't very nice, was it?"

"You want to kill me because SHIELD is responsible for your dad's death, and because… gifteds are the reason you suffered?"

Skye, at this point, had decided he'd been delicately laying her out so he could murder her. It seemed his style.

His hand coiled around her neck faster than any snake could have wrapped her up. "I don't want to kill you," he said sweetly, his face softening from a sneer to a look of pity in moments. He held her throat tighter. "I _never_ want to kill you. I want you to resent every fiber of your being, Quake. I want you to know that you're in this situation because of where you were born, how you were born, and what you were born into. Just like me."

His eyes went milky and for a moment, Skye wasn't sure it mattered what he'd just said. He was choking the life out of her without even realizing it.

He released her eventually. Skye gasped and heaved. Still staring upward from her awkward laying position on the bed, she couldn't catch her breath.

"Your friend Static is here again," he said, the information filling Skye's eyes with tears immediately. With relief or fear? She wasn't sure.

"Where has he been?" she spat, anger boiling over passed any sense of reason.

"With Violet, you should remember. She wanted to bring him over to… well, you know how when one person has the female dog and the other has the male, so they put them together for a few nights until puppies show up? It's like that."

Skye should have known. He wasn't coming back to be her cellmate or even Kane's property, he was just back so they could finish taking the one thing they never succeeded in ripping away from them yet.

"Violet wants to help you through the process, nosey one she is. She'll actually be bringing her boy in as soon as I call her." Kane chuckled. "I'm honestly quite interested in what state he'll be in –"

Ok, so like, a few things happened at once in this instant.

Skye heard: a whoosh, crackle, and grunt.

She saw a flash.

She heard a thud.

As grateful as Skye was for Kane's sudden silence, she was still paralyzed and now had no idea what was going on.

"Hello?" she called out as her ears picked up thick footsteps.

Skye shut her eyes and wished to herself, _Lincoln please be you._

"Hey, Skye."

Her eyes shot open at _that_ voice. "You?"

"I thought I'd give this rescue thing a second shot," said Ward.

Skye was heaving buckets. Leftover fear from Kane's spiel unfortunately reached her voice as she addressed the Hydra agent. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

His head popped into her sights, staring down at her. "Getting you out." He grabbed her arms, hauling her up so she was no longer lying.

"Stop! Don't touch me!"

"Whoa there, spitfire," he said. "Just trying to help."

"I can't move," she growled. "Propping me up isn't going to get me out of here, and there's no way I trust you with my body!"

"Do you have a choice?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Skye opened her mouth, but every negative emotion that had been consistently rained down upon her did just that, and she was crushed under the weight of them.

"Lucky for you," Ward continued, "I already made one."

Skye frowned in puzzlement as Ward put a finger to his lips, pointing to the open door. She heard footsteps coming closer in a rushing march as Ward ducked behind the door.

Thrash burst through. "Sir?" she called, looking around briefly before finding him on the ground. "Sir!" She rushed downward, kneeling to inspect the unconscious man.

Thrash began to snarl, her head whipping up at Skye. "What did you do to him, twit?"

"I can't even _move,_ thanks to you," she sneered back.

Thrash grabbed Skye's shirt and shook her. "Then what _did_ happen to him?"

"Me."

Thrash turned just in time to get a fireball to the chest, meeting her assailant with wide eyes full of shock and toppling over.

Skye stared in disbelief at the hole in the woman's chest. Her appalled feeling didn't linger though, as it was replaced with getting sensation back in the rest of her body. She stood up quickly, examining the corpse.

"You're welcome," Ward said.

"You killed her," Skye hissed.

He scoffed. "You say that like she was your friend."

"Newsflash, _dick_ , you don't have to be friends with someone to not want them dead." Skye flexed her now movable hands into fists, testing the mobility of her body. "How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't."

She crossed her arms. "So I could have just been frozen like that forever?"

"Do you want to keep having this conversation, or do you want to go find Sparkles?"

Lincoln? Ward was going to help her… get Lincoln?

He clearly read the shock from her face as he said, "Yeah. I owe both of you. Now come on."

He left the room quickly. Skye stepped forward to follow, her foot catching on a large object. She looked down.

Thrash wasn't the only corpse Ward was leaving behind, she realized. And despite her 'no kill' attitude, the only reason she wasn't jumping for joy at Kane's lifeless body was that she hadn't been the one to do it herself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** To be honest this is mostly just necessary (and a bit repetitive really) but hopefully the next chapter is at least a tad better.

I decided I'm going to go into detail about what the other's have gone through once the people took them, so this will be a bit longer... I have like the next four chapters written though! Still want to finish this story up soon ;)

Thank you sooooo much for the positive feedback on the last chapter! Means so much.


	60. Cat Got Your Tongue

_Previously: For about the past week all the SHIELD agents have been at their new "homes", after being claimed by the investors. Ward had avoided the fate by killing someone in the games, and offering to Kane that he could use Hydra's resources and they could become partners._

 _Kane had Skye bound by Thrash's power when Ward took them both down, getting Skye to help her find Lincoln._

* * *

"So what happened to being Kane's _business partner_?" asked Skye, putting air quotes around the phrase.

"Had to make him a better offer than being his bodyguard," Ward scoffed. The word betrayer crossed Skye's mind with malice, but she supposed in this case it was acceptable. "Besides, do you really think he'd ever let me completely off of this leash? I don't need him. With Hydra'a resources and these abilities I'm more powerful than he is now."

"Thanks to him," Skye muttered. "It's a total Frankenstein's monster thing and it's _pretty_ messed up." She paused, almost apologizing for the rudeness (she still felt anger creeping under her skin.) Then she realized this was Ward, and she was angry with him 99% of the time his face in her vision just on precedent.

Ward chose not to respond to her sass, instead opening the door to the stairway and gesturing for her to go in. She rolled her eyes at the politeness, but went in ahead. She'd like to take point and be in charge in this instance.

"After we get up these stairs we're entering the public area – the area reachable to Kane's guests. Guards everywhere, so you're going to have to stay close and fake being restrained."

Skye halted, and turned on the spot.

 _"_ _What?"_

"I said _fake_ it. C'mon Skye, won't you give me an inch?"

"Kane openly hated you for breaking Lincoln and me out, but now because you won his little game he trusts you to tote around prisoners?"

"You know he wouldn't let me touch his prized possession," said Ward. She couldn't help but glare at the wording. "But he _did_ want to give off the illusion of trust, and has been doing so successfully. The guards are idiots and won't give a person that's been freely walking around up here the past week a second glance so long as you appear under control."

Skye contemplated. "Ok, I'm in. You know where Lincoln is?"

"I saw the room they were leading him and Violet to. They should be waiting there until Kane calls for her to bring your friend down."

"Which won't be happening anytime soon," said Skye, thinking of the complete _deadness_ that was Tobias Kane. "Alright, let's go."

Stepping out of the stairwell, one might have thought Skye and Ward were in some sort of five-star hotel. There were doors lining a well-decorated hallway full of posh red carpets and golden flowers on the walls.

Ward suddenly grabbed the scruff of her neck and pushed her so that she was looking down. Every fiber of Skye's being screamed against him but she reined it in, with good purpose she soon realized. Two men in full body armor walked passed them seconds later.

"Just keep your head down and look compliant, they won't think to question it."

Skye stayed silent but did just that, allowing Ward to bob and weave through a few hallways. They did not pass many people, and the ones they did barely gave them a second glance.

As well as the plan was working Skye could not help but fume under his grasp. The fury below the surface of her skin seemed to be pricking at her right where his hand laid into her neck. She ground her teeth together until her jaw hurt to keep herself focused.

They slowed eventually. With a gander or two about Ward suddenly pulled Skye into a corner and down to a crouching position. "Wait here."

"Wait here?" she hissed. He shushed her.

He _shushed_ her!

Skye couldn't have made a more indignant face if she'd tried.

Ward sighed. "They're right in there," he said, pointing to an opened-doored room across the hall. "Just let me go in first to get Violet's guard down."

Skye was skeptical, but only for a moment, as she saw the wicked woman pass in front of the door as she went for a small collection of liquors and wines on a cabinet.

It pained Skye to give Ward any semblance of control or give in to his plan, just _accept_ his aid! But… Lincoln.

"Do it."

Ward nodded and stood in the same motion. "And try not to use your powers. They draw attention," he said briskly. A second later he was walking inside the room he'd pointed out just moments earlier.

Skye settled her body down as she scowled, not liking to be told what to do. Not liking to have to sit in the corner. She tried to take a deep breath. She had to stay level-headed for Lincoln.

"Hello, Violet."

The woman turned in surprise, hiding the compromising emotion from her face within milliseconds. "Mr. Ward." She eyed him up and down, smiling as she clearly drank him in. "You look well."

"I'm doing well. Kane has been putting me up quite nicely."

"That man does have taste… at times, at least. Sometimes he can be so blind. But overall, he knows how to spot power." She sneered. "And I am quite a fan of that."

"I might have guessed."

"Oh, Grant… May I call you Grant? Would you like something to drink? Static can fetch it for you."

"I'm fine, thank you." He paused. Skye could only glimpse Violet's flower-printed leggings now that she was sitting and Ward's back was to the doorway, but she thought that he was observing something.

"So if I hadn't won the game…" Ward began curiously," this would be what was in store for me?"

Violet finished a sip of her wine. "Only if you didn't behave. He's been a bit of trouble, but I was able to think of a few ways to nip that behavior in the bud quickly."

Skye watched Ward take two deliberate steps, and he was out of her line of sight. "Can he talk?"

Violet smirked behind her drink. "Not unless he wants to receive a few hundred volts to his system," she stated as though the idea was a pleasant one. Skye's throat dropped to her stomach.

"So the outfit isn't just for looks then," Ward asked flatly.

Violet shook her head. "No. Not that I mind it of course… but no. Toby helped me design it. I had the idea, but he was able to create such a contraption. Which was saying something, given that my boy wasn't affected by the voltage Tobias had been punishing them with."

Skye thought back to when she and Lincoln had escaped the "zoo" not long ago. Lincoln wasn't hurt when they'd shock him; it was the only way they'd made it out of the building at all.

Ward tilted his head. "Interesting."

 _Sickening,_ Skye's mind autocorrected.

"Though I'm not interested in having such a willful servant - even if Toby gets a kick out of those on the cusp of breaking, I prefer them compliant. I will say, it hasn't been a problem at all since we put this on him! The whole thing has been so convenient, it's even controlled with an app in my phone."

Skye saw Violet remove a large smart phone from her pocket and give it a wave in front of Ward.

The action had been like brandishing a red flag in front of a bull.

Skye could barely contain the growl that ripped from her mouth as she burst forth into the room, pushing her hand forward and pinning Violet into the wall with a great surge of energy. The woman's hands clasped for her neck, as that was where Skye aimed the blast, and the room began to tremble as though manifesting her fury.

"He is not your _servant,_ and he is not your toy!" she screamed. "He's not even your equal you sack of shit!" she wailed. Tears formed in her eyes as she squeezed the woman harder. She gasped and grasped at the non-existent being at her throat, Skye's powers keeping Violet forced against the wall.

Skye crooked her hand slightly, knowing that one more twitch of her fingertip would end this woman's life. Violet was no better than Kane, and would Skye not do the same if she'd had that beast in her grasp?

Skye threw the woman to the side, knocking her into the adjacent wall and hopefully unconscious, as she slumped to the ground.

 _He's not going to take anything else from me,_ Skye vowed, fighting for every last piece of dignity she had left.

Anger turned to relief upon remembering whom she'd just rescued, only to hit her in the gut with nausea as she'd spun around to see him.

Violet's description of the outfit she'd put Lincoln in had not been thorough enough to explain the horror of it. There were strange metal rods protruding from his hands, mainly the fingertips. The rods trailed up his arms as though making a somewhat flexible cage, connecting with a bulky metal collar around his neck. It was so large that Lincoln must not have been able to so much as nod his head, and appeared heavy enough to cause some definite aching.

Skye scowled so hard her face trembled from the contortions. She wanted to run to him, to tell him sorry, but she was so swept up in her anger that he was the first to physically sweep her up, wrapping her in a tight hug. _He_ was consoling _her_ , when it should have been the other way around - as per usual.

That shouldn't be the case here.

She gave him one last squeeze and pushed away. "We need to get that thing off of you," she stated to his slight look of hurt that she'd pulled away. She turned around to receive the phone off of Violet.

"This what you're looking for?" asked Ward, wagging the very object. He threw the device and she caught it with two hands. "Hurry up; remember how I said not to use your powers?"

"I know, I know…" Skye muttered, swiping from app to app until she found one with a lightning logo and a decent interface. Of _course_ Kane had to make his torture app stylish. Luckily, the release button was included with the user-friendly gizmo.

The pipes withdrew from Lincoln's skin one by one until they all clattered to the ground, followed by the large collar with a resounding _thump!_

Lincoln cautiously brought a hand up to gently finger his own neck. He sighed in relief.

"You ok?" Skye asked. The obvious answer was, um, no. But Lincoln should understand that she meant a circumstantial 'ok'. Because honestly, she had no idea what he'd been through, and based on the sheer outfit that horrid woman had had him in they would definitely be having a long chat about feelings and personal issues and traumatic events later.

For now though, Lincoln just nodded. In a raspy voice that made Skye's heart split in two, he said: "can't talk much."

Skye took his hand immediately and Ward turned around to the two of them. "Ready, lovebirds?" he asked impatiently.

Skye ignored the comment, deciding not to answer with an indignant _he's not my boyfriend_ comment.

Especially when she couldn't ignore the feelings that always seemed to bubble up inside of her when Lincoln was around.

She continued to hold Lincoln's hand as they moved. They barely made it out of the room when guards made their way around the corner and towards the room Skye had made quite a commotion in. Before the men could enter, Skye felt a rough shove on her back and fell face forward to the ground with Lincoln falling beside her.

"Sorry, guys!" Ward addressed the men that approached the scene with a smile. "She got a little out of hand when she saw her _mate_." Skye scrunched her nose. She couldn't help but wonder if Ward was having a bit more fun teasing her than just an undercover persona. "But I have them handled now."

The men exchanged glances, before one stepped forward. "We know Kane was supposed to be downstairs to visit that one," they motioned towards Skye, "until that one," another nod to Lincoln, "were ready to be together. Why are _you_ in the equation?"

Ok, head honcho guard. Not so idiotic as Ward had led her to believe. Probably than Ward believed. Kudos.

Skye heard the small spark and saw the slight flicker on Ward's hand. Trigger happy, that one. Even without a gun.

Before Ward had a chance to rain fireballs down on them, Skye threw her hand up and forced them all over into the hallway wall, knocking them unconscious immediately.

Skye jumped quickly up to her feet and helped Lincoln as he slowly made his way to a standing position.

"Why'd you do that?" Ward asked, slightly incredulous but mostly just appearing confused – not to mention miffed at his missed opportunity of violence.

"It looked like you were about to kill those men," she responded.

"You mean the guys that have been making sure you don't escape this hellhole and beat you senseless any chance they get? Yeah, probably would have."

"Well… I stopped it."

Ward almost argued, mouth popping open with disbelief, but instead he shook his head. "Sure, right. Let's just get out of here while everyone's… _incapacitated_."

Skye didn't move. "Where would Kane keep transaction records?"

"What?" asked Ward.

"She wants to know where our _friends_ were carted off to," Lincoln rasped, his voice clearly angry even under the distortion.

"Most rooms have computers. I'm guessing the files are accessible from any of those… but we have a target on our backs right now."

"From who?" asked Skye. "Kane's gone!"

"After he sold his idea to a dozen investors! Trust me, someone's going to take in these assets."

Skye waved him off. "They'll be too busy with their new toys," she said, finishing the sentence with a cringe as that word was far too close to what they might truly have been being treated as. Most of her team was unaccounted for and in the hands of "investors". "We have this place to ourselves for a little while."

She began to storm away, Lincoln in hand –she couldn't stop, ok?- when Ward cut off her path.

"Skye, if you don't leave now, I'm not going to stay to protect you. I've repaid my debt to you two. If you keep going… you're on your own."

"Fine," she said without hesitation, stomping passed him.

Thanks for the rescue, Grant Ward, but at this point she was better off without him. Honestly, he was too unpredictable to keep around, no matter how convenient he'd been lately.

She pulled Lincoln into the nearest room, unhooking herself from him as she went to sit down at the computer that occupied the room. (Along with some fancy looking chairs and what Skye was pretty certain was a bar.)

She found Kane's personal account and worked her way into it, sifting through a few files as she used skills that she hadn't taken out for a walk in months.

"Coulson… Fitz…" she mumbled off the names as she found them, sending the contact information to herself as well as attempting to sear it into her memory.

"Did you find them all?" asked Lincoln.

Skye shook her head. "Lockjaw and Priya aren't on the list, but that makes sense. Kane didn't want them to take Inhumans, just the ones he gave powers. But I don't see Hunter or May anywhere."

Lincoln moved his head down and next to her as he went to see the screen for himself when Skye noticed a red ring around his neck. She swallowed, wanting to ask for every detail of the days they'd been apart.

He made a vague noise of thought. "Could they still be here?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe they weren't picked. We were carted off before all those people had chosen everyone."

Skye's eyes widened. "I'll check the cells."

About three seconds later – thank you, fast typing skills- Skye arrived at the prisoner sheet, as well as a cell list.

"Lance Hunter… and Melinda May. Yep, they're here."

" _Yes, they areeee,"_ hissed a raspy voice from behind the two agents, who spun around. " _And you two will be joining them momentarily."_

Skye's eyes were large as golf balls as she heard Lincoln inhale in surprise at who- at what? – was before them.

The only thing she managed to force out of her mouth was a soft, "Oh, frak."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews you lovely loyalists :D**


	61. Dark Horse

_Previously: For about the past week all the SHIELD agents have been at their new "homes", after being claimed by the investors. Ward had avoided the fate by killing someone in the games, and offering to Kane that he could use Hydra's resources and they could become partners._

 _Kane had Skye bound by Thrash's power when Ward took them both down, getting Skye and helping her to find Lincoln. He hadn't been in the best condition since being in Kane's friend Violet's care, but they took out Violet and got Lincoln. Ward ducked out, while Skye and Lincoln used a computer where Skye found where most of the agents were sent as well as the prisoners still left in the building._

 _Unfortunately, something cornered them on the way out._

* * *

Skye wasn't entirely positive on what she was looking at. Sure, she'd seen some crazy things (for example: prickly people like Raina or giant mammals such as Lockjaw) but this just gave off a totally different vibe.

A decidedly _evil_ vibe.

Scales covered the creature's body from head to toe in a green armor. They shined, blinking in any light that hit the reptilian plating in a way that made them appear moist. Maybe even gooey. She could compare it to a lizard, but the scales' shapes were jagged and unlike anything she'd ever seen. If she had to match them to something, the thing before her reminded Skye of a large cockroach, pincers jutting out from either side of his head.

Or may not even a head. One thing was for sure: this head was not human, and the face seemed to clearly be covered in some sort of helmet. But the pine colored headgear meshed right into the body with flawless seams, making Skye unsure if she was looking at a mechanical or biological creature.

Either way, Skye and Lincoln somehow could sense who was in charge of this form. If he'd acquired a new body, was commanding a suit… they couldn't be sure. But in some freaky sixth sense way Skye knew who it was.

"Kane?" asked Lincoln's hoarse voice.

The thing before them tilted its head. " _Somewhat_."

"You were dead!" shrieked Skye.

" _Do I_ look _living_?" he screeched at her.

She shared the tiniest of glances with Lincoln before turning back to Kane with a small shrug. "Mmm… kind of?"

It chuckled. _"Oh, I am you know. I am indeed, very much alive."_

It sprung forward, pinning Lincoln to the ground and raising a massive claw as it perched upon his chest before Skye could think to move.

 _"_ _But I am much less negotiable, now."_

"Get off of him!" she shouted, pushing her hand forward immediately. Her waves sprung forward, forceful as ever, but this armored creature was barely bothered by it. Skye saw an eyeless smirk upon his face.

Lincoln grabbed his leg and put forth great strain as he shocked the creature. But Kane was not affected in the slightest, and backhanded Lincoln with a hardy swoop.

He fell, eyes shut and out cold.

"Lincoln!" Skye shouted and rushed forward.

 _"_ _You,"_ hissed the creature. He stepped up and off of Lincoln with a reptilian-like speed, wrapping an overly large hand around Skye's neck in the same motion. He shook her as though she weren't more than a snow globe. _"You have been nothing but trouble!"_

He swung her into the wall, the back of her head hitting so hard she suddenly knew how the ground felt when she quaked it. As Skye's flailing hands attempted to loosen this thing's chokehold on her neck with her now fading powers, he put a free hand up casually to his chin. _"Not_ nothing _but trouble… I suppose, but perhaps,"_ he squeezed even tighter, _"more trouble than you are worth."_

Skye had stopped thrashing, merely digging her nails into his somewhat slimy hands to no avail. She was quickly losing her senses and train of thought.

Before the black ink dots filled her eyes too much she got a fair look at his face. The mouth and nose area were not covered in any sort of scales.

Her hand drove upwards to deliver a mighty pulse into his face, sending Kane reeling and dropping her immediately. On all fours and with chest burning, Skye scampered to where he had left Lincoln unconscious, possibly dead-

Ok, not dead. Hopefully. _Probably_ in fact, because he was no longer there.

She glanced around the room in nervous urgency but did not see Lincoln. She did see Kane set his eyes on her once he'd regained his ground, but with another forceful quake to the face she managed to distract him enough to make a run for it.

She bolted into the hall but knew he wouldn't be too far behind. Where could she run to anyway? And where was Lincoln!

Skye ducked into the first room she found, which happened to be the one she'd knocked out Violet in. The woman was still lying on the floor, dead to the world.

 _"_ _You want to play cat and mouse?"_ hissed Kane. _"Good choice,_ Quakey."

Skye had knelt behind a couch, hiding, like she really was just a rodent cowering from a feline.

 _Think,_ she ordered herself, glancing around the room. There wasn't much to it. Just alcohol and an unconscious lady, not to mention her creepy app reliant torture device outfit thing that was uncomfortable as hell-

Wait.

 _"_ _Here, kitty kitty kitty…."_ called the creature. He paused as though second-guessing himself. _"Now hold on, I'm the cat in this game. Come out Quake-"_

Skye grunted with strain when she hurdled forward. Quick as bunny fleeing a fox – or would snake be more appropriate considering the scales? - she nimbly managed to get the cuffs on Kane's long, talon-tipped hands.

He threw his head back and howled in a rasp of frustration. If Skye weren't half as scared as she was, she might have thought the sight funny. But cartoon smoke emerging from his ears couldn't save her nerves now.

Mildly stunned to the point of staring, Skye finally began to trot herself away from the man pulling at the object restraining him.

Two problems though: one, he was not a man. Not anymore, or perhaps just not at the moment. Second thing: There weren't any objects restraining him.

Skye had barely made it out of the door before Kane ripped apart the cuffs.

He leapt in front of her, blocking the one exit to the room. _"Leaving so soon?"_

Skye did the only thing she could think of and pushed her hands forward, mustering up as much strength as possible into the surge of energy.

The waves barely moved his clearly much more formidable form, and he advanced on her just the same. Skye felt more anger than fear though, and in such almost foolishly stood her ground as opposed to fleeing. She strained so hard she fell to her backside.

He moved forward, taking heavy steps as though fighting high winds with a crooked grin, when only a few feet away from her he stumbled. Ok, stumbled would be too kind of a word. He toppled sideways and into the ground, because a flaming hot ball about four feet in diameter had just rammed into him.

Skye's mouth popped open in shock, and she turned to Ward. "You just don't know when to leave well-enough alone, do you?"

"Um, you're welcome," he responded.

Skye was honestly losing track – was this rescue number three? – not that it mattered, he'd been the reason Lincoln and she had been put in there in first place. She thought that gave her license for unlimited snark (and maybe just a tad need for gratitude.)

So despite what he'd done to her in the past, she let him help her up. Despite a nagging voice in her head, she let him jog next to her as they made their way out.

"Place is on lock down," Ward told her. "Think you can hack your way out of it?"

She shook her head, having gotten a look at their security. "Not out the exits. I'd need a little more time on Kane's computer-"

Skye halted.

"What?" asked Ward.

"I've got the next best thing."

She turned around, now leaving Ward at a dead stop. "Are you-"

"Going back towards Kane? Yeah," she answered. "Gotta get something."

He ran next to her. "That thing is _Kane_?" he asked skeptically.

Skye felt a burn of smugness run up her that she had a small vantage over him for once. "Yeah. Whitehall being his dad and doing some experiments pretty much messed the dude up I'm thinking… it's not like he's inhuman."

"Ok…"

Skye smiled. "Didn't know about Whitehall?"

"No," he said. He paused for a few seconds, as though deciding whether of not to add: "You're talking a lot for our current situation."

"I'm all over the place, it would seem due to some unsavory circumstances. Just wait until rage rounds the corner again. Right now, terror driven impulse decisions appears to be driving the Skye-mobile."

Luckily, Skye led them to the spot she was trying to get to without running into Kane at all.

"31… 32… 33! Here we go," Skye announced, tapping the wall pad next to the door and causing a rounded keyboard with holograms for numbers pop out. She was aware that Ward had no idea what she was doing, that she happened to get a look at the prisoner barracks, but she was just fine with that.

"Can you work your magic on that thing?" asked Ward.

Skye didn't have time to make the remark of 'of course, give me six seconds,' because then it might have taken her eight seconds or something as ridiculous as that. The door swung open.

"Tada," she sang, brandishing her hands like a magician flaunting their trick.

Before anything physical came out there was a rough _'ruff'_ sound. (Before anything physical but also _after_ a few moments of silence, thank you very much comedic timing for leaving Skye hanging.)

They heard the sound of monstrous stomping footsteps as Lockjaw bounded forward, pressing his head into Skye lovingly. She felt the wishbone looking thing on top of his head almost shake a bit as it pushed into her. Then the great lug backed up, tilting his slobber-filled face as he looked at her slightly less saliva covered one.

"I'm guessing you're wondering where May is, but right now we have bigger fish to fry."

Lockjaw threw her a blank stare accompanied by a dog noise that somehow sounded strangely like "yeah, no shit." It was a hard to remember that the guy had probably once been human, and therefore had the brains of one still.

Though clearly he had some senses the homosapiens didn't have as he perked up his ears out of the blue, and directed his eyesight upwards. Skye and Ward barely had a moment to follow his gaze when the ceiling exploded.

OK, exploded may have been too harsh a term. But… yeah. There was a _boom_ noise along with a clutter of broken cement, the dust making it difficult to see. All three of them were forced to shield their eyes.

Lockjaw was now barking at varying degrees of the roof, but Skye could barely open her eyes as they stung from the debris. She heard Ward shout, "there!" and realized she must have really got the blunt of the vision defect.

"What's happening?" she asked as she attempted to clear her vision.

" _Bark_!" said Lockjaw.

It wasn't a very helpful explanation.

"Ward!" she exclaimed, finally forcing her eyes open. She felt heat and saw light through blurred vision, though it was growing dimmer. It was moving from her. Ward was lit up, running from Lockjaw and Skye. She scanned upwards and saw something large scurrying across the ceiling, but Ward seemed to be herding it away.

A few more moments of giving her eyes time to adjust, she saw that the thing moving around above their heads was Kane.

Ward was firing shot after shot (haha, firing literal fire) at Kane as he crawled around the ceiling like an insect. Thing was, he'd acquired some kind of weapon. It slowed him slightly having to carry it, but not enough to do major help.

In fact, it definitely gave _him_ the advantage. He used the item on Ward, showering the man in a ray of golden light that almost looked like a shower of sparklers. Ward screamed, then dropped to the ground.

Skye almost felt the man's evil grin. " _Quake's turn_ ," he drawled, turning the weapon on her. She dodged the beam, sending a few pulses his way but they didn't slow him down.

Lockjaw leapt into action. Kane pointed the weapon at the canine inhuman, who gave a yelp of pain, but he did not fall to the ground. He kept charging, until enveloping the man fully as Lockjaw's body weight pressed onto Kane.

Skye could have then counted the sight before her horrifying, but it was actually kind of terrific, to watch Lockjaw grab Kane's head in his massive maw and just go to town, whipping it back and forth.

Skye waited for the head to rip off. And waited. It had to fall off…

Why wasn't it coming off?

It was impossible really, but Kane's clawed hands wrapped around Lockjaws legs, ripping them away from each other until he lost his balance. Her captor hopped up. Lockjaw was so surprised he didn't retaliate quickly enough, which was where his dire mistake was. Kane had the opportunity to move, in as scientific terms as Skye could get, _fast as hell_ and put forth many attacks in rapid motion. Lockjaw fell just as Ward had.

Neither of them were moving.

 _"_ _Ugh!"_ hissed the creature in his triumph, though he sounded more annoyed than triumphant. Also, the noise came out more like an _uch_ , like when you say Hannukah correctly. _"We must end this."_

Skye wanted to fight. She felt a fire of desire to put this guy down more than she'd yearned for anything in her entire life.

She didn't care that the odds were against her. She didn't care that she was going to lose, that she was probably going to die. She cared that all her friends were in danger, and in death she could not help them, but she couldn't help them as Kane's pet prisoner either. She at least had to go out swinging.

"Then let's end it," she growled. She shook the ground before she focused any of her powers straight on him, but he kept his balance, picking up his large gun and aiming it right for her.

Skye made a sort of forcefield around herself, shouting with strain once the weapon's beam made contact with her. But her shield held up, the bright yellow particles bouncing off of it and unable to reach her.

 _"_ _Succumb! Just give up, aren't you tired?"_

 _Aren't you ugly?_ She wanted to scream back at him, but she was exerting too much energy attempting to keep her shield up. (Though in hindsight Skye was kind of happy about this, as that wasn't really the best comeback.)

She just kept going until she wasn't really aware of anything going on around her anymore. She was going to keep this protection up until she passed out, she realized, and she wanted it that way. Better to not have to watch Kane kill her.

Her knees were wobbling as though the ground were made of Jello. She felt the iron tang of blood drip down to her nose from her mouth due to the strain and knew she wasn't going to last more than a few more seconds.

Then some sort of flash blindsided her from the corner of her eye, a crackling coming along with it.

Skye could barely take a moment to notice it, as she had to continue push her shield. Though, it had become remarkably easier to uphold in the past few moments…

Probably due to the fact that the weapon had stopped firing.

Skye immediately brought down her throbbing arms and collapsed like a gingerbread house in May. The momentary reprieve was almost blissful in terms of instant relief, but she assumed Kane would still come jump on her with those massive claws he'd obtained. She wasn't sure she'd have it in herself to fight back now that she'd let go.

 _"_ _What is happening?"_ Kane hissed, staring at his hands. Which were actually beginning to look more and more like hands.

The claws were de-growing! Wait… shrinking. That's called shrinking.

Had Skye mentioned she was about to pass out?

She'd just managed to get her head up to look at the guy, but another wave of exhaustion hit her full tidal and she fell back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Skye."

It was a raspy voice, but _so_ not Kane's. She'd still recognize it under any distortion. The soft touch of him on her back on confirmed it.

"Lincoln?" she said. Her muddled mind tried to focus as she attempted to regain her senses, a process which was kind of like trying to sniff out the difference between orange and mango in a perfume shop.

He sat behind her, supporting Skye so she wasn't completely on the ground again. She saw Kane's weapon set to the side of him, and Skye realized the light she'd seen earlier was Lincoln's powers knocking it away from Kane.

"I'm sorry for the disappearing act earlier," he said, "but I was pretty sure we could use some friends' help."

"What?"

That's when Skye saw the cavalry charge in, May and Hunter. (May being _double_ cavalry. Hah.)

"How did you get them out?" she asked Lincoln.

He brought his hand forth, flipping it around to put on a show of sparks over his palm.

"Ah."

"What are you doing to me?" Kane shouted, his voice becoming clearer and less scratchy by the second.

"Did you forget what you did to me, eh? Sure wasn't my idea to become a power turner-offer."

Kane stood incredibly still, making Skye wonder what was going on under that mask. She was hoping for a look of terror.

"Seems like someone is scared," said May. Then her face darkened, and it hadn't been incredibly light to begin with. "As you should be."

Skye felt a tug on her shoulders as Lincoln helped her to her feet. They started trudging over to where Kane was kneeling on the ground, clearly feeling a great impact from the loss of his powers. The scales rescinded, his color turned back to a human hue, and the seamless area between what appeared to be a helmet and his back turned into an actual helmet, though still quite bug-esque.

He ripped it off his head as though it were suddenly boiling, perhaps becoming too small in its metamorphosis.

The man sat panting on the ground, sweat slicking back his silvery hair as he stared at them all in awe. Honestly, He looked more unkempt than Skye had ever seen him. As though finally, _finally_ he didn't have another card tucked up his sleeve.

Skye moved away from Lincoln to stand on her own two feet. She held out her hand, palm towards Kane as though pointing a weapon. "Get up."

The man huffed a breath, his head sagging forwards before letting slip a small hysterical chuckle. "Oh? But I rather like it down here- ah!"

Skye had jerked her hand just a tad, but it gave off a small concentrated wave straight to Kane's hand. She'd hoped to break his finger.

"It's _over,"_ Skye said, pronunciation carefully slow.

Kane leered, changing his face with the speed of a snake. He jerked his head. "No. You're still here. Still in _my_ house-"

"After looking at all of your security features, I am sure I can safely get us out of here, _especially_ with you as our hostage. Now, are you going to come quietly or get the crap beat out of you more?"

Kane twitched his eyes, flicking his stare between each of them. Lincoln and Skye holding out their hands, May in a ready stance, and Hunter appeared itching to get his hands on Kane to punch him. Who wasn't, though, honestly?

Suddenly Kane gripped his stomach, backing up onto his knees. He started grunting with discomfort.

"What're you doing?" Skye asked, but she didn't need the answer. There was a pool of blood where he'd just been leaning over. "What-"

"You shot me, remember?" he hissed, then chuckled half-heartedly. "Actually, one of your boyfriends shot me. I thought the power of the Kraken helmet would sustain me…"

"That thing?" asked Hunter, nodding to the insectoid headgear.

"No, the other all- mighty helmet lying about!"

"Ah," mused Hunter, as though he hadn't just been screamed at. "I take it that was sarcasm."

"I vowed never to use the power again, I hate… what it does to me," he said between pants of pain and exhaustion.

Skye frowned. "If you think we're going to let you use its power again…

"No…. I don't. But if you expect me to come quietly, or even to die here you have another thing coming."

The man took a deep breath and turned his face upwards as though to shout when-

WHAM.

May kicked him upwards in the jaw, leaving Kane to slump to the ground.

"May!" Skye shouted more out of shock than anything else.

"He was becoming excited. Though I'm sure that was perceivable to you three as well."

"He probably had an order to call out that someone could hear, if we'd have let him," said Hunter, catching on to what May was saying.

"Well… good, " said Skye. "We should still take him."

Hunter's eyebrows shot upwards. "You really sure you don't want to see this man bleed out?"

"Course I do," she growled. "Like I said though, hostage."

"He might not make it anyway," said Lincoln, hope coating his voice.

"And we need to help Lockjaw and… Ward. I guess." He'd helped her enough to get a pass out of the worst underground obstacle course in the world. "First things first, we have to make it back to a computer."

"Here?" asked Hunter. "Why?"

"Firstly, to find a way out. I didn't get a good look at the security," said Skye.

"I thought you said you could get us out?" he asked.

May turned to him. "Bluff."

"Ooh," said Hunter. "Color me impressed; give that girl an Oscar. Downright frightening performance, if I'm honest."

"But we also need to find Priya and the others," said Skye. "Priya and Tessa are probably around here somewhere, but everyone else was taken to new… places."

Lincoln stepped forward. "And if they're under the care of anyone like Violet…" His mouth remained open as though wanting to finish the though, but it was too awful to figure out what to say.

May stepped forward. "We need them back. No matter what conditions they're in."

"Exactly," said Skye. "First things first, let's get out of this hellhole."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As always, sorry about the wait. Not sure anyone's still reading but I'm trying to finish this thing.

Next few chapters (which I have written already, yay) will be checking in on what the others have been up to and then their rescues… we won't be coming back to this place. Their escape from where we've left them is pretty straight forward, so consider these guy's out of Kane's hands.

Please hold back on much constructive crit... I really want to finish this and I know I could do so much more so I'm going with the bare minimum. So I'm aware there's stuff to be fixed but I'm not going to, and negativity is really gonna slow me down. Thank you! (If you notice any blatant continuity errors I can fix though let me know, I haven't been reviewing old chapters as well as I should).

Oh also - would it bother anyone if I went back and changed Skye's name to Daisy for this whole story? I started this before S3 started and even though it is AU, it takes place after she would have changed her name. So let me know your thoughts on that.


	62. A White Elephant

_Previously: After Kane's house of horrors, he offered up all the SHIELD agents that had been given powers as parting gifts to his investors._

* * *

Jemma's stomach turned and twisted like an angry ocean inside of her. She moaned, suppressing the urge to gag.

"Alright, get up, you," a gruff voice ordered. She listened, despite her body telling her not to. She had to listen, whomever was barking at her had one hand on her shoulder and another woven through her hair.

Simmons finally managed to open her eyes. She'd been sleeping. Or, unconscious. Now she was… being pulled from a box?

Jemma's stomach lurched as she remembered, the crate tugging at her memory immediately. Her last sentient moments had been being shoved inside and a needle stuck into the crook of her elbow.

She had quite a few memories of her experience before that, though.

 **NINE DAYS AGO**

As Kane had offered up everyone as a parting gift, all Simmons knew she wanted, she needed, was Fitz. She'd hoped they'd somehow stay together, but that hadn't been the case. The special was clearly one per customer.

An older man with wispy white hair had come forth, examined her for only a few moments before stating, "she'll do nicely."

Another man, larger and younger than her buyer, moved forward, and she was hastily brought to the elder's car, which happened to be a limousine, placed in the backseat, and had the power inhibitor cuffs on her wrists melded together with a simple push from the bodyguard that had dropped her there.

Before she had much time to panic the door opened and the old man got in, a placid smile on his face. Honestly, if she'd happened to come by this chap in passing she might have thought him adorable, old and kindly face he had.

The car started moving. The wrinkled face before her smiled sweetly. "That was nice of Mr. Kane to give us a gift, don't you think? Even to get the pick of the litter! So thoughtful."

Simmons wasn't entirely sure how to respond, considering he'd basically just refered to the lot of them as puppies. She swallowed. "I… What are you going to do with me?"

His old grin upturned farther and he reached forward. Jemma flinched back, but he merely tapped her reassuringly on the hand. "Not much of anything, I would think. It would just be rude to refuse such a gracious offering." The old man stroked his chin. "Though, my son is gone for two more days… perhaps I'll keep you around for the conversation."

Jemma blinked. Keep her around? "So, then… you'll just let me go?"

He chuckled. "Oh no dear, can't do that. It would be irresponsible."

She felt a tears build in her eyes, quickly as her hope had vanished. "Why? I promise I won't go to the police-"

He made a small laugh again. "You wouldn't want to, I'm sure. They'd turn you over to the government toot sweet with those powers, I would think. But to release a young woman with abilities into the wild, especially one that has vengeful purpose? Not too smart."

She straightened up. "I have no interest in vengeance, I assure you."

"But you can guarantee you wouldn't go after those friends of yours, eh? One might think a clever little missy like you would at least try to reclaim them."

Jemma's mouth popped open, but had no retort.

He smiled once again. "Exactly. Now, onto more important matters." He leaned in, arm casually pressing his weight into his knee. "Do you like gin, dear?"

FOUR DAYS LATER

"Checkmate!"

"What?"

Earl frantically looked over the board, pressing his reading glasses to his face, before finally slumping back in defeat. "Two in a row, I don't believe it!"

"Aha! So much for being the king of the board, eh?"

The old man laughed laughed, clutching a hand to his belly as his head leaned backwards.

Jemma was surprised how easily she'd become accustomed to living in this place. Granted, it was a mansion and her bedroom was about three times as big as the one at the base, but she still wore the cuffs that suppressed her powers and marked her as owned. She wasn't allowed to leave.

Somehow, she just had a hard time relating that to Earl.

Earl had not been a good man. His money was made from drug trafficking, for the most part, and he had "accepted long ago that bloodshed was a part of the business."

He'd since left said business, investing the remainder of his money. Though even when he'd been in the thick of it he was always able to separate those in the trade from innocents, and would work to make sure they were not caught in the crossfire. He called hers an "unsavory predicament", and told her he'd do whatever he could to make her feel comfortable.

"Oh Jemma, I do not think I have laughed like that in years. I am quite lucky to have you, even if it's a shame you have me."

Simmons took a sip of her tea. "Honestly, it probably is luck I fell in with you. If one of those others had taken me…"

Jemma looked down, staring at the black liquid that slowed in her petite cup. Who knew what those people wanted with her and her friends. She doubted many of them were like Earl, if any. They were probably living through horrors as she sat drinking tea, playing chess.

"Thinking about your friends again?"

Simmons lifted her head to see Earl's pitying face. She pursed her lips, trying to keep tears from falling through. "I just wish I knew anything about what was happening to them."

"Dear, if it is plaguing you this much I'll see what I can find out for you," he said.

"You will?"

"Of course. And, if anyone's willing to part with them, I will pay whatever is necessary to see them brought here."

"But I thought you didn't even want me?" she asked.

"Jemma, you've brought more life and cheer into this house than it's seen in a lifetime. I don't think I want to part with such a gift just yet."

Jemma had a brief fantasy then, of Fitz and her together in this large house, playing board games and making breakfast in a strange game of life. Yes, it was not the most preferable option, but somehow in Jemma's mind, her stay here was always temporary, if not a bit prolonged. They'd get out. No one being hurt in the meantime was really all she could ask for, wasn't it?

"Thank you," she breathed graciously, giving the old man a squeeze.

"My pleasure," he answered, pulling back. "But tomorrow. It is late for old men like me."

"Of course," she said, helping him up. "Do you need me to escort you?"

"No, I am fine. Thank you. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," she muttered, watching him hobble off.

Simmons turned back to the table, gathered up the teacups and made off to the kitchen. She'd left the book she'd been working on in there anyhow.

 _Heidi_ sat on the countertop, staring at her until she turned her head back to the dishes. It had been one of her favorite books as a child. Every night she attempted to read it, but found her thoughts drifting to her team, to Fitz, until she ended up crying herself to sleep anyway.

But maybe tomorrow they'd be there with her. Maybe they could go through this together.

Jemma spun around to pick the book up and take it to her room, only to find it not where it had been a moment ago.

" _Heidi_ , eh?" said a man with shoulder-length hair leaning on the doorframe, casually flipping through the book. The man cocked an unusually large brow at her, causing her to belatedly realize he expected an answer.

"Yes," she said cautiously. "I used to read it as a child."

"Can't say I'm a big fan of reading. Not when there's a whole world out there, or at least television."

"Who are you?" asked Jemma.

"The better question is, who are you? You're the newest member of the household, aren't you?"

"I… suppose. I'm Jemma."

The book suddenly fell to the floor with a thud, though the large man didn't look down or appear startled that it had. "Oh gosh Jemma, I seem to have dropped your book. Would you mind picking that up?"

Simmons' instincts were yelling at her to make a run for it, this guy made her hair stand on edge. But whether due to courtesy or fear, she dipped down to receive the item.

"Mm, you are a perky little thing, huh?"

Jemma shot up in fright, the man staring at her as though he was sizing her up.

He took a step towards her. "You know, my father never approved of slaves, I'm almost surprised he accepted you. But then... he'd never refuse a gift from an old colleague, no matter how dastardly a person they are." The man pushed of lock of her hair behind her ear.

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me," she hissed, backing away. She ran into the sink countertop, and felt behind herself until she found a butter knife, grasping it in her fingers.

He cocked his head. "Oh, I apologize." Jemma scrunched her face in confusion at the words, but the man smirked. "…in advance, because unfortunately for you, touching is not all you're going to get from me tonight."

He lunged as Jemma jabbed the knife down, but he caught her wrist. Pushing them together just as the guard had, her hands were pinned together by the cuffs.

"As nice as my father may be, never forget your place, slave." He began shoving her towards the stairs. "You're not even an ordinary drudge, are you? Wonder what fun we can have with your abilities…"

"No! Stop it, get off!"

"Don't worry, just a short trip to my room."

"ROBERT!"

The booming voice startled Jemma. And Robert, by the feel of the way he flinched as he held her shoulders.

Earl made his way forward, and Jemma was honestly surprised the loud voice had come from him. "Unhand Miss Simmons this _instant_."

"Come on, father, you don't think Tobias gave her to you just to look at. Or play damn _board_ games with," he spat, disgusted.

"It does not matter what he intended for me to do with her. She is my property, you are under my roof, and you will leave her be right now!"

It took a few moments, but Simmons felt his grasp loosen and was eventually shoved away. She awkwardly moved towards Earl.

"I am so sorry," he told her, grasping her hands. The cuffs came apart. "Go to your room and lock the door. I have to remind my _son_ of the house rules."

Jemma nodded and scampered up the steps.

"Wow, another waste of potential you have there, dad. That girl has powers doesn't she? I bet you haven't even taken off her inhibitors once!"

"She did not ask for this, Robert! You know better than to-"

Simmons didn't hear anymore, shutting the door to her bedroom the voices were not much more than incoherent mumbles. She took a deep shuddering breath to steady herself before pushing away from the door and surrounding herself in the covers of her bed.

How could she have become so disillusioned? This was not a good place. As easy as she had it, Earl still thought he _owned_ her, her actions were not her own making. He could let her go if he really wanted to!

"How did I ever get myself into this…" she whispered to herself, allowing the tears to run for yet another night.

* * *

"Jemma?"

She gasped awake, still shaken from what had transpired. Earl smiled condolatoringly.

 _If you're truly upset with how I'm treated, why don't you let me go?_

"I am sorry to frighten you."

"It's hard to not be frightened ever when you're not a free person."

He sighed. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"What?" she asked.

"You can't stay here, Jemma. I was being selfish in thinking that you could. My children are… well, they don't have an old man's values, let's say."

She gulped. _Robert certainly doesn't_.

"Until Kane goes public, you are rare. I fear they might even kill me to get their hands on you. That's why I've given you away."

"Given me away…?"

He nodded. "There's a woman I'm in contact with. You'll have to work, but she won't mistreat you. She's good for it."

"But I…"

"I know you don't want to leave-"

"No," she stated. "I want to go home."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You need to start learning how to think of other places as your home." She leered and grit her teeth in response, and he sighed. "Your new mistress will pick up in the morning."

Jemma frowned. Mistress. He really did think of her as a slave. As pretty as his words as been to make her feel comfortable she finally realized the cage bars they were being spoken to her through . She turned in the bed, showing him her back. "If you're quite finished, I'd really like to get to bed. Before my new _job_ starts."

To her surprise he did not protest, though she did hear a resigned sigh. He moved off the edge of her bed and she heard the door creak, and could have sworn she heard a small whispered, goodbye.

* * *

A car came for her the next morning. It was black and freshly washed, with a man in a cap driving it.

Jemma walked outside the large house's grande doors, stepping into the backseat. One of Earl's servants tapped on the glass though, and she told the driver to wait before lowering the window.

"Earl would like you to have this. Pleasant travels, miss."

Jemma took the paper from the man and watched him go back to the house longingly. She turned her head down as soon as the car turned the street corner.

Her name was written in long cursive on quite a posh envelope. She almost allowed herself to refuse reading the letter, but honestly, who was she to spite but herself?

Jemma,

I am sorry we had to part this way. I am an old man, and lived an unconventional life. I fear my tainted perception of the way things are from living in the shadows might have ruined me and my ability to look after you.

I wish I could have set you free but Kane would come after me and my family if he'd ever found out. Not all my children are as wild as Robert, but I fear this is another department my illegal actions ruined what could have been beautiful.

I do hope you find peace.

\- Earl

Simmons hung her head, crinkling up the letter in her hand. She wasn't sure what she was meant to do with this information. Maybe the man just needed closure. One thing was for sure: he was right about screwing up his kid.

When Jemma looked up, she expected them to be in some sort of gated community, or in the midst of a long drive to one, but their current location seemed to be a shipyard.

"Excuse me, is this the right place?" she asked, now starting to worry. She didn't want to live on docks of some sort.

"Change of plans," growled the driver. Jemma's eyes widened, as she recognized the wild voice from the night before. He whipped off his hat as he turned in the seat to face her.

She burst open the car door and bolted, only to be met with two men waiting for he. They caught and gripped her upper arms on either side. Robert exited the car smoothly, and walked up to Jemma as the epitome of calmness. Simmons tried to mimic the motion.

"Do you know my father was just going to give you away for free?" asked Robert.

"I didn't actually ask about my price since I had no say in-"

" _That_ was a rhetorical question!" he shouted in her face.

She picked herself up though. "Sorry, I figure most of your questions are literal when you're as dense as you… ah!"

He'd grabbed her chin, staring at her with hate. But he smiled. "It's ok. I get to sell you now, actually get something out of this madness." He let her go, eyes wandering over her body. Robert opened his mouth.

"Sir," cut in one of the men holding her before he had the chance to say something vile. "The ship will be leaving."

Robert sighed. "Right. It's your lucky day, vassal." He took two steps forward, staring down at her so their noses nearly touched. "Have a nice voyage."

Jemma gasped as the needle struck her skin, completely unaware he'd even been holding one. Barely holding onto consciousness, she felt one of the men take on her whole body weight before gently placing her inside a box she could have sworn was lined with hay.

PRESENT

Everything had happened so fast, she was still catching up to her current surroundings as the man hauling her shoulder dragged her along.

Tons of crates, and just as many men pulling dazed people out of them. She'd been on a boat of human trafficking.

"This way," he said, pulling her abruptly to the right.

"Alright men, hold him steady," she heard voices nearby. "Watch out for those horns, he's a big'un."

"Horns…" Jemma muttered, accidentally out loud. But horns made her think of…

"Mack!" she shouted, but he was too busy to hear her. He was fighting off tons of people. Ripping and clawing at the air as the men tried to throw a net over him.

His gaze caught her face and he froze in shock. "Simmons? Agh!"

The men had taken advantage of his momentary pause, one of them thrusting forward a large staff that had electricity crackling off the end of it. He fell the ground, clutching his stomach and clearly no longer a threat.

Unfortunately, that did not stop the man with the shocking weapon. "Yeah, you like that?" he said, hitting Mack over and over again. "Next time you'll do as we say!"

"Stop!" Jemma shrieked. Mack's show must have distracted her captor as well, because when she ran from him, her arm fell from his grasp easily before his mind caught up and tried to snag her. She bolted for Mack, placing herself between him and the cruel people.

"What the hell?" asked the man. "Hey buddy, she yours?"

"Yes!" exclaimed her handler, clutching her upper arm once again. "She just slipped away."

"Curb your livestock, man. Can't have rogues messing up other's business!"

The man holding her scoffed. "Like you lot weren't just getting handled by your own animal," he said, gesturing his head towards Mack.

"We are _not animals_!" Simmons exclaimed, unable to contain her utter outrage.

"Ah, shut it." He shook her arm, almost halfheartedly. Jemma realized she had hit an alltime low when she thought: _at least he didn't ignore me._

"You ain't gonna teach her a lesson?"

Simmons paled, but her man just shrugged. "It's not like she's mine. I'm just moving her."

"Hah. True that, brother. If I had enough money to buy one of these… you sure as hell wouldn't see me hanging out at these docks."

The man holding her laughed. "Aint' that the truth. Well, gotta get her to the auction house."

"Good luck to you, mate."

"You too."

Next thing Jemma knew, she was in a van with her hands tied to the ceiling as she was forced to stand with a dozen other people in the same predicament. Mack was not one of them.

Three new men unloaded her and the other people, shoving them into the underbelly of some warehouse. They split them up, then. She and two other girls were taken to a room that reminded Simmons of a non-convicted people's area of a jail. The holding area. On the way there she passed people holding others on leashes, making a chill run up her spine. A few of the people were wearing somewhat skimpy outfits.

She paced, combing up and down her arms with her fingers for what had to be only about a half hour when they room across from them began to fill with a few men.

One of them was Mack.

The guys had drudged into the cell having apparently been beaten, Mack looking worse off than Simmons had ever seen him.

"Mack, are you alright?" she nearly sobbed, hands against the bars of the cell.

He was rubbing his head. "Jemma, that you? Thought it might have been a hallucination…"

She swallowed. "It's me. Not sure how long we'll be here, though."

"Doesn't seem like too permanent of a place, huh?"

"They're going to sell us," ran out of her mouth before she could stop it. Jemma put a hand to her face. "This is an auction. And I saw what some of the girls are wearing- oh god…"

"Simmons-"

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm just scared."

He sighed. "Join the club. I can't tell you things are gonna be alright, because clearly they aren't."

"I'm not even hurt. I saw you for only a few moments and you were being pummeled… god, are _you_ alright?"

"I'm- well, I've had better days. How about we not talk about the bad stuff. May only be seeing each other for a little longer."

So they spoke like they were old friends catching up for a while. Simmons hadn't spent a particularly large amount of time with Mack, even less of that had been one on one, but it was relaxing and she felt a familiarity to it that was quite a welcome change.

They talked and talked, chatting until it became dark.

Abruptly dark. Like, lights shorted out dark.

"What was that?" shouted a man out of sight. Simmons assumed it was some sort of guard. A moment later, she heard a grunt and a thud, so she peered against the bars to get a better look as she heard footsteps coming nearer.

"Lincoln!" she shouted as he rounded the corner. She gasped. "May!"

"Man, I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you sparky. Even if you _did_ take your sweet time."

Lincoln grinned. "Hey, it wasn't exactly easy getting down here."

"How are you going to open the door?" asked Jemma.

"Skye's working on it," May interjected. She was barely done with her sentence when the door's electronic lock turned green, opened with a click!

Jemma stepped out of the door cautiously, as though she weren't really free. But these were her friends standing before her. "Oh, May!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the agent. "I missed you."

Melinda pressed her hand against Simmons' hair. "Missed you too."

"We're gonna want to get out of here," said Lincoln. "This place will be running amok with gifteds if we're lucky."

"If we're lucky?" asked Mack. "How is that lucky?"

"Because it's our goal," said May. "We're shutting this operation down."

"And there's more like it too, but we figured this was as good as any to start with," Lincoln said with a lopsided grin to Jemma.

A gruff bark resounded all the way to the basement.

"That's the signal," said May. "Let's move."

They all began to head for the stairs when Jemma took Lincoln's arm. "Is Fitz alright?" she asked pleadingly.

Lincoln shook his head. "He's next on the list." He smiled, just a bit. "But maybe you can help pick him up."

"Yeah?"

"I know it'll be rough after all this but Skye had an idea… hope you can handle some undercover."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Next up: what Fitz has been up to at AIM! Then gotta figure out Bobbi...

I know this chapter was random and Jemma centered... it was not supposed to be this long, but I wrote it bored on a train and got a bit carried away.


End file.
